AMISTAD
by GothicBeastGirl
Summary: No es de Teen Titans, fue solo por elegir una categoría. La historia, aunque tiene personajes reales, es ficticia. Estos ultimos capis tienen casi Lemmon bastante extenso. Espero que a quien lo lea le guste
1. La mudanza

Me encontraba sola en el pasillo, mirando hacia el fondo en el que había una enorme ventana, que sería el doble de alta que yo. Las gotas de lluvia resbalaban en el cristal y el cielo estaba mucho más gris que cuando había llegado allí. Varios relámpagos iluminaron las calles fuera del edificio. Un trueno hizo que me sobresaltara. Miré detrás de mí y no vi nada. Me abracé un poco, como si así pudiese calmar mi miedo. Miré por la ventana y avancé un par de pasos. Me parecía oír algunos ruidos, pero podían ser las ramas del árbol que había junto a la ventana. Parecía que rozaban el cristal y parte de la pared por un lado y un poco más abajo. A mi derecha había otro pasillo por el que se apreciaba en la oscuridad una escalera que daba al piso de abajo. Ya no se podía subir más. En ese pasillo, a la izquierda había un baño de chicas grande, porque estaba adaptado a gente en silla de ruedas, y a continuación, algo más alejada, una puerta que daba a algún despacho de limpieza o alguna cosa de esas, nunca vi lo que había en su interior. Otra puerta a continuación y luego otro par de baños, más pequeños. Uno de chicas y uno de chicos. Al final estaba la escalera. A mano derecha, en ese pasillo, habían unos grandes ventanales, tan grandes como el que había enfrente mía, que tenían vistas al pequeño jardín que había entre las dos alas del edificio. Por ellos entraba una agradable y a la vez aterradora luz grisácea, a veces más potente por algún trueno. Me gustaba la luz que inundaba las paredes y el suelo, aparte de porque me daba luz porque me encantaba la luz grisácea y tenue de los días lluviosos, pero por otra parte me producía una extraña sensación, como si estuviese en una película de terror. La luz grisácea proyectaba sombras largas y curiosas en el interior y al moverse me asustaba. Además, con los truenos y los ruidos sentía que alguien me acechaba, y eso no me gustaba nada… Y la sensación que me producía menos. ¿Qué dirección debía tomar? ¿Seguir por el pasillo de mi derecha o continuar hacia adelante por si veía algo por la ventana del fondo? Me quedé allí parada, mirando hacia ambos corredores por si alguno me inspiraba alguna sensación de seguridad que indicara por donde tenía que ir. Me adelanté un paso hacia mi derecha y miré hacia atrás unos segundos. Continué avanzando y justo antes de llegar junto a los ventanales que hacían de pared de todo ese pasillo un brazo aprisionó mi cintura otro mi boca. Un grito aterrador emergió de mi interior pero no llegó a salir. Todo fue muy rápido. Un segundo después de capturarme todo se volvió negro.

Supongo que esta introducción del presente os habrá chocado tan de repente. Debería comenzar por el principio. Bien, pues volvamos al pasado, el pasado de hace una semana y media, aproximadamente.

Estaba relajándome en mi bañera del piso de arriba. Mi música favorita, agua templada hasta arriba de espuma, ¿Qué más se puede pedir? Salí de la ducha y me puse mi albornoz blanco y coloqué una toalla a modo de turbante en mi cabeza. Tenía mucho pelo y no era fácil secarlo si una toalla no absorbía toda el agua. Me senté frente a mi escritorio y di un par de clics en el icono del Messenger. Tecleé mi dirección de correo y mi contraseña. Inicié sesión y esperé a que dieran las 19:00. Al instante apareció una ventanita en la parte inferior derecha indicándome que mi mejor amiga acababa de iniciar sesión. Inmediatamente abrí una ventana y escribía a toda prisa. Siempre intentábamos ser la primera en saludar a la otra.

Entablamos la conversación de siempre: "Hola… Que tal… Bien… Que cuentas…" etc…

Seguíamos hablando como un par de semanas atrás, antes de que me mudara. Eran vacaciones de verano y estaban llegando a su fin. Mañana se reanudaban las clases y yo empezaba cuarto. Ella empezaba segundo de Bachillerato. Nos llevábamos año y medio, y por muy poco no nos llevábamos solo un año. Después de dos horas hablando tenía que apagar el ordenador. Me despedí de ella a las nueve y cuarto y se desconectó. Me fui despidiendo del resto. De una que siempre hablaba conmigo aunque no me caía bien, de una amiga que seguía estudiando en mi antiguo instituto y a la que echaría mucho de menos por muchas veces que hubiésemos discutido y me despedía de un buen amigo, al que tampoco vería ya muy a menudo pero que pensaba invitar a venir a verme cuando él quisiera.

Me puse el pijama y me sequé el pelo. Cerré el reproductor de Windows, en el que estaba sonando _I don't care _de Fall Out Boy y bajé a ver la tele un rato. Mi hermana se había puesto el DVD y estaba viendo por quinta vez Cuatro Caminos. Saqué una libreta y me puse a dibujar, pero la peli acabó por engancharme otra vez y la vi con ella.

A la una de la madrugada o por ahí nos fuimos a dormir, pero no caímos hasta las dos o las dos y media. No sé si por costumbre o porque teníamos la tele puesta siempre dormíamos a esas horas.

Por la mañana nos despertamos, cosa que nos costaba mucho, como a todo hijo de vecino, y nos fuimos a clase. No me gustaba no hablar por el camino, pero a primera hora de la mañana no habían muchas cosas que contar, así que mi hermana y yo pudimos hablar de lo que hicimos ayer, de algún chiste que nos hubiesen contado o de lo que habíamos soñado, y poco más.

Estábamos ante la puerta de nuestro nuevo instituto. Entramos con total tranquilidad, disimulando nuestro nerviosismo y cada una buscó su aula o a sus compañeros o lo que tuviésemos que hacer. Los nervios nos superaban.

-Te veo en casa-Dije mi hermana antes de irse-O en el recreo.-Corrigió, y se fue a que le asignaran una clase con sus nuevos compañeros.

Me dirigí a algún sitio a esperar a que les tocara entrar a los de mi clase. Esperé una hora y pude entrar. Estaba abarrotado de gente. Se saludaban después de un verano largo sin verse con algunos que estaban de viaje. Todo se calmó. Yo estaba en primera fila para poder salir cuanto antes de allí. Me daba vergüenza que me mirase mucha gente. Fueron nombrando a gente de cuarto de ciencias y luego nombraron a los de letras.

Apellidos con A… Con B…. Con C… Con D había pocos… Me aburría mucho. Tenía que esperar hasta el final, y eso que ya sabía que había elegido y en que clase estaba.

-Mark Logan-Llamó entonces el director, y mi cansancio y aburrimiento se pasó de golpe. Aquel nombre acaparó toda mi atención. No quería parecer descarada (aunque suelo serlo) asique miré hacia adelante todo el tiempo, esperando a que apareciese él ante mis ojos. Vi un par de pies y levanté la vista desde el suelo. Vi unos vaqueros negros, una sudadera gris de esas que tanto me gustan y… Por último creo que tuve una visión.

Era realmente guapo. No era muy moreno, pero tampoco estaba paliducho. Era rubio y con unos increíbles ojos verdes. Creo que no me arrepiento nada de haberme mudado aquí. Se me pasaron algunos nombres más pero yo seguía embobada. Hasta que me llamaron, claro. Procuré pasar sin tropezar y salí tan rápido como pude. Había un montón de gente allí, esperando a que saliesen los restantes. Busqué al tal Logan con la mirada, pero no lo vi. Cuando nos llevaron hasta la clase miré un par de veces hacia atrás y lo vi de los últimos. Parecía tomarse las cosas con calma.

Una vez en el aula, todos se sentaron por parejas, con su mejor amigo, con su novia, con su primo, etc… Yo no sabía donde sentarme, así que me quedé en la puerta, mirando a todas partes. Vi un asiento vacío al fondo y pensé en ir allí, pero ya lo estaban cogiendo otros. Noté a alguien a mi lado. Miré y al ver a Logan retiré la vista inmediatamente. La tutora miró un par de sillas libres al fondo, en una esquina del aula y miró hacia Logan.

-Mark, ¿otra vez el último? Siéntate allí.-La profesora señaló las mesas del fondo.-Y usted, siéntese con él.-Me dijo.

Casi me dio algo, pero tuve que obedecer. No todos los días se tiene buena y mala suerte al mismo tiempo. Logan se tiró hacía atrás en la silla, con aspecto relajado, y no sabía si estaba prestando atención o estaba fingiendo escuchar a la profesora.

Cuando terminó su discurso y repartió algunos papeles nos dio permiso para salir. Cogí mi bolso y de él se cayó la libreta para tomar nota, el boli y el lápiz y también los papeles que había repartido la tutora. Por suerte casi no quedaba nadie en clase. Me agaché a recoger mis cosas. Alguien me ayudó a recoger y cuando levanté la vista vi a mi compañero de mesa, sonriendo muy despreocupado.

-Hola.-Soltó de repente, sin quitar la sonrisa de su cara.

-Ho-hola.-Dije, muy nerviosa.

-¿Qué te parece la clase?-Preguntó, aún sin quitar la sonrisa de su cara. Me estaba desesperando.

-Buena… Supongo.-Cerré el bolso y me puse en pie.

-¿En serio?-Se puso de pie y por fin abrió los ojos y dejó de sonreír.-Vaya… Si que tenía que ser mala tu antigua clase-Y soltó una carcajada.-Aquí no son todos tan buenos como parecen.

Mira quien fue a hablar…

-Ah… Vale… Bien. Gracias por la información. Me dispuse a salir de mi rincón. Lo llamé mi rincón porque ahora era mi pupitre. Mark me tapó la salida, y seguía sonriendo.

-¿No piensas quedarte un rato más?

-No, tengo algo en mente y si no me doy prisa puede que sea tarde.-Dije. Se me había ido la vergüenza, porque pensé que me empezaba a caer mal este niño.

-Parece importante. Lo siento-Ya no sonreía tanto, pero parecía feliz.-Al menos déjame presentarme, ¿no? Soy Mark Logan.-Me tendió la mano, haciéndose el importante.

-Aida Sabater.-Contesté, y le cogí la mano muy desconfiada. No pasó nada. Eso era bueno.

-¿Puedo saber qué es eso tan importante que tienes que hacer?-Preguntó, dejándome pasar y caminando hacia fuera a mi lado.

-Pues supongo que no es alto secreto. Que yo sepa no trabajo para el FBI, pero igual me han lavado el cerebro y resulta que trabajo para extraterrestres.-¡NO! ¿Por qué dices eso? Pensará que estás loca. Las bromas no son lo mío.

-Jajajajajajajajajajajaja…-Empezó a reír.-Muy bueno. Extraterrestres. Yo también creo que alguna vez me abdujeron, porque no recuerdo haber conocido a nadie tan feliz como yo.

Mis ojos y mi boca se hubiesen abierto desmesuradamente si hubiésemos sido dibujos animados. Parecía ser muy amable con todo el mundo, incluso conmigo, la marginada del mundo.

-Bueno, cuéntame eso tan supersecreto-Dijo, cogiendo el aire que había dejado escapar con sus risotadas.

-Me he mudado hace un par de semanas aquí. El caso es que deseo ver a alguien muy especial y está dos cursos por encima. Y necesito saber si ha salido ya, si aún falta mucho o al menos donde vive.

-Ya veo…-Dijo, y parecía pensativo.-Te has colado por uno de bachiller.-Rompió ora vez a reír y le duró la risa hasta el último tramo de escaleras. Cuando se calló por fin, aclaré las cosas.

-¿De verdad piensas que me gusta alguno de bachillerato? ¿Crees que alguien como yo intentaría ligar con alguien? Vamos, tengo sentido del ridículo, no soy idiota.-Aclaré.

-Perdona…. No quería decir eso.-Se calmó un poco.- Es que quería amenizar un poco con una broma, pero a veces no me salen como esperaba.-Se disculpó.-Puedo darte un consejo, si eso hace que te caiga mejor-Sonrió como para inspirarme confianza.

-Bueno…-Me lo pensé un par de veces, pero no parecía ofensivo.-Venga, suéltalo.

-Los de Bachillerato salen dentro de diez minutos. Puedes esperar a ver si ves a quien tanto deseas ver en la puerta.

-Vaya.-Aquello sonó a trabalenguas. Me sorprendí un poco, pero no sé porqué.-Vale… Gracias.

Me dirigí a la puerta y me quedé allí. Sola. Pasaron 5 minutos y ya me aburría mortalmente. Resoplé aburrida y alguien, un poco más allá, a quien no había visto, se me acercó y me dijo:

-Que aburrimiento, ¿eh?

-¿Qué haces aquí?-Le pregunté a Mark, alucinando.

-Yo también espero a alguien de Bachillerato-Contestó sonriente.-Y como me aburría pensé que igual querrías hablar.

-Yo…-Este chico era realmente raro, pero me caía bien, no sé porqué.-Solo faltan 4 minutos, no estaremos aquí mucho tiempo.

-Con suerte salen un poco antes…-Mira, allí están.-Eran los últimos en salir. Busqué entre la gente, casi desesperada. Y por fin encontré lo que buscaba. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar alguien me dio dos toques en el hombro y supuse que sería Logan. Me volví y él no estaba allí. Vi a Edward Masen.

-¡¿Edward? ¡¿Qué… que estás haciendo aquí?

-Me he mudado hace poco. Supe que te venias aquí y puesto que yo también tenía intención de hacerlo no te dije nada para sorprenderte.-Eddie sonrió y yo también, pero algo desconcertada.

-¿Qué hacías aquí? ¿Esperarme?-Rió.

-En realidad yo…-Me di la vuelta para señalar. Casi me había olvidado. Por suerte seguía allí. Entonces vi a Mark metido en otro lío y casi se me ocurrió la posibilidad de que lo habían sacado de alguna serie de dibujos animados de verdad.

-Que no, que no tocas la play hasta que recojas tus cosas. Y no me supliques.

Allí estaba ella, pegándole la bronca a Mark como si fuera su madre. No me lo pude creer. Mark y yo esperábamos a la misma persona. Ahora sabía porque su nombre me había llamado tanto la atención la primera vez. Era el Mark Logan que yo conocía. Me acerqué allí, muy decidida.

-Hola.-Saludé una vez cerca. Eddie me siguió.

-¡Hola!-Saludó Mark, alegre, como si me estuviese saludando después de un día entero, en lugar de preguntarse a que veía ese saludo. Claro que no era para él.

Ella levantó la vista y me miró. Por fin la tenía cerca, después de años de conocernos.

-No me lo puedo creer. Por fin…-Dije, y sin saber porqué casi rompí a llorar de emoción.

-Ya sé que me has buscado fuera de tus sueños muchas veces, pero tampoco es para que te pongas así…-Empezó Mark, en plan broma, como dándose por aludido, sin sospechar que yo conocía a su acompañante.

Ella le dio una colleja y me miró entre intrigada y pensativa.

-¿Eres…?

-Por fin te encuentro. Mis padres han decidido que nos mudásemos aquí.-Empecé.-Casi me olvido de presentarme-dije, de manera irónica, como si acabase de conocerla, aunque ya sabía perfectamente quien era.-Soy Aida Sabater.-Dije sonriendo.

Mark, desde un lado, miraba la escena como en shock. Eddie, que estaba detrás de mí, tenía cara de estar pensando a ver si entendía algo.

-No hace falta que te presentes, ay sé quién eres.-Le dije, al ver que no reaccionaba. Estaba temblando de nervios, así que no pude continuar haciendo el paripé.- ¿No vas a darme un abrazo ni nada después de que me he mudado aquí por ti?-Dije sonriendo.

Y así fue como conocí en persona y abracé por primera vez a mi mejor amiga, Esperanza.


	2. Todos cometemos errores

**Todos cometemos errores.**

Me miró unas fracciones de segundo, como si quisiera cerciorarse de que yo estaba allí de verdad. Luego me abrazó con fuerza y yo me dejé. Si, tengo una faceta tierna. Me gusta mucho que me abracen, me mimen, me hagan carantoñas... A veces, soy como un gato.

-¿Como...? ¿Que...? ¿Por qué?-Preguntó cuando me soltó, con los ojos empañados, supongo que de emoción, sin saber que decir.

-Sabes que odiaba ese ambiente de odio que había donde yo vivía antes, aunque me ha costado dejar a mis amigos, pero desde aquí puedo ir a verles y pueden venir ellos y estoy contigo. ¡Todos felices!-Exclamé, llena de júbilo. Reconozco que se me saltaron algunas lagrimillas, pero no se lo digáis a nadie.

Me abrazó otra vez y no pude reprimir una sonrisa. Hacía tiempo que no me sentía así de bien. Edward no parecía ya tan sorprendido y sonreía con satisfacción.

-Me alegro de tenerte aquí.-Me dijo.

-Y a mi estar aquí, aunque las conversaciones por msn a distancia no estaban mal.-Reí.

Se separó de mi otra vez y entonces volvió la mirada hacia Edward. Se puso algo colorada.

-¡Ah, si!-Me aparté a un lado y empujé a Edward hacia delante.-Edward, Espe. Espe, Eddie.-Sonreí.

-Hola...

-Hola...

Había visto conversaciones cortas y extrañas, pero aquella, y encima por su parte, me dejó loca. Edward solía participar en nuestras conversaciones. Los presenté por Internet, puesto que él era amigo mío y se había hartado de escucharme hablar de ella constantemente, por lo que me pidió que le agregase a una conversación de las nuestras.

Por ordenador y desde lejos era difícil enamorarse, pero en ellos no fue tan complicado. Ahora que se veían cara a cara estaban totalmente en shock. ¡Y eso que Eddie se había mudado para conocerla! Eso me recordaba que tenía que tener una charla con él sobre el porqué no me comentó nada de venir a verla sabiendo que era lo que más quería hacer en este mundo.

Empujé un poco más a Edward para que le dijese algo, pero no hubo ni abrazos, ni besos ni se estrecharon la mano. Edward temblaba un poco y cada vez que se cruzaba con su mirada la apartaba colorado. Casi me eché a reír. Que vergonzosos son los dos. Con la de cosas que se decían por Messenger... ¿Cómo podía costarles tanto hablar?

-No entiendo nada, Espe...-Dijo la voz de Mark, con tono desconcertado. Casi lo había olvidado. Me volví a mirarle y algo en mi pecho saltó y otra cosa en mi estómago dio una voltereta. Miré al suelo cuando volvió la cabeza hacia mí y preguntó: "¿Tú entiendes algo?" Con su particular sonrisa encantadora.

-No-Contesté, mirando al suelo-Quiero decir si...-Estaba tartamudeando y eso no era buena señal.-Eddie- empecé, y Edward se giró, aliviado de poder mirar otra cosa que no fuese el suelo. Aun no se porque está tan tonto.-Este es M-mark... Está en mi clase. Mark-al pronunciar su nombre para dirigirme a él me dio un no-se-qué.-Este es Edward...-Parecían no reconocerse, así que tuve que hacer algo ofensivo, pero por el bien de la memoria, bastante atrofiada, de Mark.-El lento de la... de la M-30-dije, bajando la mirada. Me sabía muy mal llamarle así.

-¿Mark? ¿Mark Logan?-Dijo Eddie de inmediato.

-¿Edward? ¿Edward Masen?-Preguntó Mark al unísono.

No esperaba aquella reacción, pero mejor eso que la idea de que se dieran de puñetazos nada más verse... O el plan de que Eddie tirase a Mark por un puente en cuanto lo viese.

-¡Eddie!-Mark abrió los brazos, alucinando un poco.-¡Lento de la M-30!

-¿Como está mi feromónico favorito?-Preguntó Edward riendo y abrazando a Mark.

Me gustó verlos así y sonreí. Aquella situación era extraña, pero, todo sea dicho, enternecedora.

-Aún estoy alucinando con todo esto.-Le comenté a Espe, con quien no sabía de que hablar de la emoción que tenía dentro de mí.

-Y yo-Añadió ella, viendo a Mark y a Eddie contándose "batallitas", como si fuesen dos amigos inseparables que se hubiesen reencontrado tras años y años viviendo separados.

-Eres tan rubio de bote como te imaginaba.-Soltó Edward, para picarle.

-Tío, y tú pelo es horrible de verdad.-Rió el rubio.-Oye... Y si tú eres Edward Masen-Entonces Mark me miró, y esta vez mantuve la mirada, aunque me puse más roja que una señal de stop.-y conoces a esta chica que también conoce a Espe... ¿Quien es ella?

Reí. Pero creo que lo hice por no llorar. Por suerte es muy bromista, igual me tomaba el pelo. Pero tampoco se lo tendría en cuenta si no sabía quien era, sabía que tenía la memoria más mala del universo.

-Mira que eres tonto.-Edward le dio una colleja.

-Déjale-lo defendió Esperanza- A ver si lo vas a dejar más tonto y luego me toca aguantarlo a mi.-Pues no, no lo defendió, pero al menos habló con Eddie de manera continuada y normal.

-Estás en mi clase, eso lo sé. Pero no te he visto antes por aquí... Y por lo que he pillado de vuestra conversación-nos señaló a Espe y a mi.-te acabas de mudar aquí. Pero no recuerdo tu nombre...

-Pues te lo dije antes, en clase.-Solté.

-Es que para los nombres soy bastante malo.-Se disculpó avergonzado.-Y durante la conversación pillé pocas cosas porque me entretengo fácilmente... Estaba mirando el pelo de Edward e intentaba adivinar que había sido en vida eso.

Nos echamos a reír. No pude aguantarme. Respiré, una vez que se pasó la risa y Edward dejó de perseguir a Mark.

-Supongo que tendré que presentarme otra vez-Reí un poco, y carraspeé después de tanto reir.

-Mark, Aida. Aida, Mark.-Edward se me adelantó he hizo lo mismo que yo había hecho con él y Esperanza.-Ya podéis conoceros en persona.

Hubiese preferido que nadie le dijese que era yo. Mi autoestima estaba por los suelos y no quería que un Dios como aquel supiese que la chica de Internet era "algo" como yo. No dijo nada.

-Que tímido eres ahora, feromónico.-Dijo Eddie, riendo.

-¿Tú eres...?

Si, yo soy la chica (si así me puede llamar) con la que has estado "saliendo" todo este tiempo. Siento que haya sido tan desagradable para ti. ¿Puedo irme ya a casa y gritar y llorar y luego matar a Edward? Gracias.

-¡Dios, que tarde!-Espe miró su móvil, cosa rara en ella.-Tengo que volver a casa. Podemos seguir hablando por Messenger.-Sonrió y me abrazó otra vez.

-Vale-Dije rápidamente, deseando librarme de Mark y su mirada.-En cuento llegue a casa me conecto.-Le sonreí.

-Puedo acompañarte a casa.-Saltó Edward, no era una pregunta, era una afirmación.-La mía no está muy lejos, así que no tengo problema en llevarte hasta la puerta.-Era incapaz de hablar con ella pero a la hora de que se fuera quería permanecer a su lado los últimos minutos. Edward era así de bipolar.

-Vale.-Asintió ella, algo nerviosa, pero sin borrar la sonrisa de su cara. Edward se puso a su lado, con la mochila colgando de un hombre y caminaron juntos. Le decía que él podía llevarle la mochila y lo que hiciera falta, siempre intentando impresionar.

-Pues...-empecé.-Me voy. Adiós.-Me di la vuelta y caminé en dirección a mi nueva casa. Mi hermana ya habría llegado a casa. Por suerte le dejé un SMS para que no se preocupase. Noté que alguien corría a mi lado y lo miré sorprendida.

-No te voy a dejar ir sola por un sitio que no conoces.-Fue lo primero que dijo, sin mirarme. Y algo sonrojado añadió-Además... A mi casa se llega en esta dirección.-Miró al suelo, sonriendo levemente.

-Gracias, supongo.-Dije, sonriendo también.-Que suerte que vivas por aquí.-Añadí.

* * *

-Aqui es.-Dijo Espe, al llegar frente a su portal.

-Pues me voy ya a mi casa.-Fue lo más inteligente que se me ocurrió decirle. Soy idiota.

-Vale... Hasta mañana, supongo.-Dijo.

-Si. ¿Hablamos por Messenger?-Dije, desesperado, deseando oír un sí.

-Claro.-Dijo rápidamente.-Ahora me conecto, en cuanto suba, claro.-Soltó una risita nerviosa.

-Vale. Ya... Hablamos...-Dije, intentando controlar mi voz. Me acerqué a ella y le di un suave beso en la mejilla. Cuando me alejé noté que había cambiado de color. Ya sabía que yo también lo había hecho. Me despedí con la mano mientras me alejaba y fui tan rápido como pude a casa.

* * *

-Hasta mañana.-Dije, cuando llegamos a la puerta de mi casa. Aunque Mark estaba a mi lado no me debió oír porque mi tono era bastante bajo y me preguntó que que había dicho.

-¿Perdona?

-Que hasta mañana.-Dije, algo más alto, pero no era suficiente, porque una bandada de motos pasó por la calle.

-Sigo sin oírte.-Dijo, acercándose un poco más a mi.

-Digo que...-Un camión.-He dicho...-Otra moto.-Intento decirte que...-Un puñado de palomas fastidiosas. Cada vez que hablaba pasaba algo y Mark se acercaba más y prestaba más atención para saber que le decía.

-¡¿Alguien más quiere hacer un ruido inmenso mientras intento hablar o tengo que cargarme todos los coches, motos, camiones y a todas las palomas para que se me oiga?-Grité, dándome la vuelta y mirando a mi espalda, donde las palomas se habían parado en grupo.

La calle, que estaba vacía excepto por mi y Mark y las malditas palomas, pareció sumirse en un increíble silencio. Todas las palomas dejaron de picotear migas de pan y me miraron. Me sentí como en una serie de dibujos animados, más incluso, que cuando hablé con Mark por primera vez. Las palomas echaron a volar y se alejaron.

-Creo que ya se porque la de aquí no hay quien viva se llamaba Paloma. Debía de ser tan pesada como estas.-Comenté, mirando el trozo de acera vacío que habían dejado las aves. Me volví hacia Mark y me encontré con su cara casi pegada a la mía.

-¿Decías?-Dijo en un tono de voz propio de una televisión con el volumen a uno y con un tono increíblemente sexy que no creo que fuera su intención poner.

-Decía que... Que yo... Que ya...-En un segundo recorrí sus perfectas facciones con mis ojos. Mi cara se incendió. Seguro que a mi hermana la habría encantado leerme el pensamiento y escuchar esa expresión.- He dicho que hasta mañana.-Susurré. Media hora intentando decirle esto en voz alta para que fuese tan sencillo (de sencillo no tenía nada) como susurrarle.

-Bien, hasta mañana.-Dijo él, sin apartarse de mi.-Estarás conectada, ¿verdad?

-S-si...-Dije.

-Hablamos, entonces.-Se alejó y se fue sonriendo, como si tal cosa. Definitivamente, Mark era un dibujo animado en la vida real.

Subí a casa y me conecté al msn, donde Espe me esperaba conectada.

Hablamos un rato y poco después se abrió otra ventana aparte en mi escritorio. Era un mensaje de Mark. Solo decía "hola" seguida de dos puntos y un paréntesis cerrado.

Le contesté. Luego Espe lo agregó a nuestra rutinaria conversación. Yo invité a Eddie, quien seguramente hablaba por separado con Espe.

En la ventana de Mark no había mucha conversación, pero en la de Edward iba a empezar el interrogatorio.

Empecé con el típico "hola" y seguidamente solté la pregunta.

"¿Que te pasó antes, que no hablabas con "tu chica"?"

"No es asunto tuyo"-Tardó en contestarme.

"Si que lo es. Se supone que has venido aquí a buscarla. Deberías haberle dicho que en todo este tiempo te has enamorado de ella de verdad."-Solté.

"No es tan fácil. Deberías comprenderme, puesto que eres tan buena con los sentimientos."

"Puede que sea difícil, pero si no se lo dices vas mal, y lo sabes."-Expliqué.

"¿Y porque no se lo has dicho tu a Mark también? ¿Porque no le dices que tienes su nombre escrito en tus libros y libretas y todas esas cosas?"

Aquello me dejó pensando un rato. Quise ponerlo nervioso por haberle dado la vuelta a la tortilla y a mis preguntas. Miré el tuenti y no había nada nuevo. Minimicé el tuenti y escribí en el renglón del msn:

"Mira, lo mío con Mark es distinto. Es verdad que me gusta mucho y que he acabado loca por él. Y encima me tengo que sentar a su lado en clase-apunté-, pero tu has venido aquí a buscar a Espe, y no puedes dejarla escapar. Vosotros si podéis estar juntos, pero lo mío con Mark es imposible. Un amor platónico de esos. No soy suficiente para él, ni lo seré nunca. Internet es distinto de la realidad. Si quisiera un mosntruíto, Mark saldría conmigo, pero para mascotas se compra un perro, no se arriesga conmigo. No es por que piense mal de Mark, soy yo lo que está mal"-Como siempre, dejándome por los suelos, tal y como tenía costumbre de hacer gracias al resto del mundo.

Lo envié así, y seguidamente escribí, tras su silencio:

"Tengo que irme ya. Estoy algo mareada-era verdad-Nos vemos mañana"

Luego me despedí de Espe por un lado y luego de Mark, en nuestra corta conversación. No le di tiempo a contestar porque lo cerré todo y apagué el ordenador.

Me metí en la cama después de tomarme un vaso de leche y dejé mis cosas preparadas para mañana.

* * *

Cuando Aida cerró sesión nadie comentó nada en la conversación común. Se me ocurrió decir algo.

"Esto tiene una explicación-escribí-se debe de haber confundido"

"Eso quiere decir que estabais hablando del tema"-Escribió Espe, después de un buen rato.

"Si-confesé- No estarás enfadad, ¿verdad?"

"Hablamos mañana"-Dijo. No me sonó a bordería. Creo que esto iba viento en popa gracias al error de Aida.

"Hasta mañana"-Dijo Mark, tras un rato sin decir nada. Y cerró sesión. Por el modo de irse diría que estaba algo triste y que se sentía mal.

"Mi madre me llama a cenar"-Escribió Espe, como siempre, a las nueve y poco.

"Ok. Hasta mañana (L)" -¡¿Que estás haciendo, Edward?

"Hasta mañana. Bye (L)"-Escribió ella también. Y cerró sesión

Mañana sería un día bueno, pero interesante por los problemas que podía tener. Me fui a dormir algo preocupado y emocionado. Nunca me había emocionado tanto de ver una ele entre paréntesis.


	3. Cosas serias

**Cosas serias.**

Me levanté después de dormir muy calentita en mi cama. Era viernes y eso implicaba un buen día, y sobre todo, teniendo en cuenta que me había mudado y estaba en un sitio nuevo sin toda esa gente con la que me relacionaba antes. Sería mi primer viernes tranquilo y normal.

Me puse mis pantalones negros y una camiseta ancha con algunas rajas, como si estuviera desgarrada. Debajo siempre me ponía algo rojo. Me puse mi pulsera de pinchos favorita y mis pendientes de cruz. Me los regaló una buena amiga por mi cumpleaños. Le cogí prestada a mi madre una cadenilla para el pantalón y cogí mi mochila.

Mi hermana bajó unos minutos después y fuimos juntas al instituto.

-¿Que tal ayer? ¿La encontraste?

-Si. Estuvimos una buen rato hablando. Y Edward también estaba aquí.

-¿En serio?-Me preguntó, alucinando.

-Si. Y, bueno... Mark también estaba.

-¿Que me cuentas?-Giró la cara para mirarme y me dio con el pelo, largo y castaño claro, en la cara. Solía hacerlo a menudo, porque es muy pija y siempre está moviendo el pelo de acá para allá y mirando si está perfectamente bien.

-Si...-Moví una mano, como para apartar algo, cuando me dio en la cara.-Está en mi clase y lo peor es que... Se sienta a mi lado.

-¿Lo peor? Deberías estar contenta.-Rió.

-Ya, pero... Me pone muy nerviosa y ayer ninguno supo como reaccionar. No es lo mismo hablar por msn que vernos cara a cara. En realidad no somos nada, amigos, como mucho. Y seguro que fui una decepción para él.-Dije, cargada de razón, como siempre.

-Pues yo que tu aprovechaba ahora. Luego puede ser tarde. Hasta luego.

Fue en la otra dirección, a su aula. Saludó a un par de chicas, supongo que de su clase. Eran muy altas. Me dirigí a mi aula. Aún no había llegado el profesor, pero alguien había abierto la puerta y los demás estaban dentro, hablando y jugando. Fui a mi silla y Mark estaba allí sentado, recostado en la silla, con los ojos cerrados.

Pasé despacio por detrás y me senté. Le miré para saludarle y descubrí que estaba dormido. No hace falta que mencione también en este capitulo que es como un dibujo animado. Abrió los ojos de repente, cuando una bola de papel le dio en la frente. La cogió y la devolvió a su dueño, que puso cara de disculpa.

-Hola-Dijo, mientras se frotaba los ojos.- Fue un hola seco, poco típico de él.

-Hola.-Me sentía nerviosa al hablar con él. Pero soy así de rara.

-Oye... Ayer...-Empezó, pero no continuó la frase.

-¿Ayer que?-Pregunté, cinco minutos después, algo desesperada.

-La conversación de ayer.-Me dijo más serio.

-¿Que pasa? Fue normal. Hola... Y todo eso. Vale, que era más sosa, pero no es rara ni nada...-Me callé, cuando entró un profesor y Mark me hizo callar para que le prestásemos atención.

-Vuestro profesor no ha podido venir- anunció- así que podéis ir a la biblioteca o a donde queráis.

Todos los chicos cogieron la mochila y salieron, seguro, a la calle. Algunas de ellas comentaban sobre empezar el trabajo de no-sé-que en la biblioteca. Otras se fueron, sin comentar nada. Mark y yo nos quedamos solos en la clase.

-Pues eso.-Dijo, y se levantó a cerrar la puerta.-Que no era normal.

-¿Como que no?-Yo no me moví de mi asiento. Él apagó las luces y nos iluminó esa luz apagada de las mañanas lectivas.-¿Que haces?

-Hay que ahorrar energía y además, así parecerá que la clase está vacía, puesto que estamos en el fondo y nadie nos molestará.-Contestó, mientras se paseaba de lado a lado, algo nervioso, deduje, frente a la pizarra.

-Bien. Hablemos de la conversación.

-La conversación de la que te hablo- paró y me miró, dándole dramatismo a la situación.-es la conjunta.

Entré en clase acompañado de Esperanza. Hablábamos, ya de manera más fluida. Quizá por la conversación esclarecedora de ayer, o quizá porque ya tenía más confianza en mí mismo para hacer algo que había meditado toda la noche.

-Bien.-Dijo el profesor, cuando todo se hubo calmado un poco.-Os apuntaré las cosas que no pude pediros ayer para compréis todos los materiales.-Miró la pizarra y no había tiza.-¿Alguien puede bajar a por tiza? Tú misma-Preguntó, y señaló a Espe.

Esta se levantó y salió a por tizas. Como me hubiese gustado acompañarla...

-En lo que vuestra compañera vuelve con la tiza os enseñaré como son los materiales. Este es el libro que necesitareis.-Mostró un libro diferente al mío. ¡Perfecto!

-Señor.-Levanté la mano para llamar su atención.-Ese libro es distinto al mío.-Dije.

-¿Y como es su libro?-Preguntó, queriendo decir que lo sacase para compararlos.

-Está en mi taquilla.-Dije, mostrándole una llave.-¿Podría...?

-Si, si. Claro.-Me levanté y salí del aula. Odio esos suspiritos de niña tonta que suenan a mi paso. Justo cerré mi taquilla Espe apareció en el pasillo.

-¿Has salido para esperarme?-Rió, aún un poco lejos.

-Si. Y a por un libro-Respondí, sonriendo.

-Que amable por tu parte.-Bromeó.

-En realidad solo era una excusa. Ni me interesaba realmente coger el libro, ni te estaba esperando. Bueno... Esto último es un poco falso. Te estaba esperando, pero para darte algo. Es que soy un impaciente.-Reí con naturalidad.

-Me intrigas.-Dijo, acercándose a mi y mirándome con suficiencia. Puso la mano con la palma hacia arriba.-Dámelo antes de entrar en clase.-Sonrió.

-Bueno...-Me puse nervioso.-Vale...-Me incliné hacia ella con suavidad y le puse una mano en la nuca. La besé por primera vez en mi vida durante pocos segundos y entré en clase. Que conste que temblaba como la gelatina royal.

Ella tardó un poco más en entrar, y cuando lo hizo tenía cara de shock. Yo me sentí satisfecho de mi mismo.

-¡¿QUE?-Me escandalicé cuando supe que había escrito la respuesta a la conversación con Edward en la conversación común. Mark lo sabía todo. Soy idiota.

-Eso. Que lo se todo.-¿Desde cuando me lee el pensamiento?

-Te pondría alguna excusa, pero no la hay. Lo siento. No hace falta que me sigas dirigiendo la palabra-Soy algo teatrera, asique me giré un poco en la silla y miré al suelo con pena.

-Mira-se sentó en mi mesa y me cogió la barbilla, para que le mirase a la cara.-Aquí el idiota soy yo.-Otra vez la "legeremancia"*.-Debí darme cuenta de que mi reacción sin reacción te sentaría mal. No sabía que lo interpretaste así. Solo te daré una explicación. Estaba nervioso y no sabía como reaccionar. De momento, todo lo que conozco de ti me gusta, y me gustabas de antes, no me vas a dejar de gustar ahora porque pienses que no vales nada.

Volví a mirar al suelo. No noté falsedad en su tono y me sentí ridícula.

Pensar que le gustaba de verdad. Creerme algo así. Simplemente ridículo. Pero entonces si me sentí idiota, cuando me demostró que él, por suerte o por desgracia, tenía razón. Se bajó de la mesa y se arrodilló frente a mi, para que le mirase. Entonces se acercó a mi y me besó. Abrí los ojos tanto como pude y flipé, literalmente.

Sonó el timbre y el resto volvería en poco tiempo. Mark se sentó en su sitio, sin decir nada, dejándome loca. Y así transcurrió la primera clase. Conmigo en shock post-traumático.

"Legeremancia"*: J.K. Rowling define así la capacidad de leer la mente de los magos en sus libros de Harry Potter. Puesto que soy una friki (y a mucha honra) lo he incluido en mi personaje y en su forma de pensar.


	4. Buen fin de seMana!

**Buen fin de semana.**

Cuando los alumnos entraron en clase y se sentaron permanecí en silencio. Entonces entró la profesora de Historia.

Intenté relajarme, pero era muy difícil, sobre todo teniendo a Mark al lado. Cuando la profesora explicaba algo ponía toda mi atención en ella, sin quitarle la vista de encima, porque sabía que si lo hacía mis ojos irían a perderse en Mark, que para mi era como el espacio, misterioso e interminable. Una vez que le ponía el ojo encima no podía dejar de mirarle, pasa como cuando entras en un laberinto: te resulta muy difícil salir.

Por ese motivo no quería desviar mi mirada ni un poco de la profesora, ni siquiera para cambiar de bolígrafo, cosa que no debería haber hecho, porque al no ver dónde ponía la mano la dejé suavemente encima de la de Mark, que descansaba sobre la mesa. Esto me hizo mirarle rápidamente, como para pedir disculpas, y el me miró algo sorprendido.

Quise decir algo, pero me perdí en sus ojos verdes y dejé la boca ligeramente entreabierta, a punto de decir algo. Se sonrojó y me sonrió, para decirme que no importaba. Salí de mis pensamientos y me concentré en la profesora, con el boli sobre la hoja. Tomé tantos apuntes como me fue posible.

En el momento en el que mandó deberes para hacer en clase pensé que era mi oportunidad de estar absolutamente centrada en mi mesa, exclusivamente hasta su borde, sin pasar a la mesa de al lado por nada del mundo. Pero aquello fue a peor...

Todos empezaron a escribir y a hacer "click" con el boli para empezar a escribir. Los más vagos abrieron la libreta, por fin, y Mark se puso derecho en la silla y cogió sus cosas. Después del murmullo de hojas, bolis y cremalleras de estuches el aula se sumió en silencio casi total, roto por el rasgar de los bolígrafos escribiendo.

Esta fue la peor parte. Intentaba centrarme en mis cosas, pero un GRAN parte de mi se centraba absolutamente en Mark Logan. No solo mi mente y mi subconsciente, sino que también lo hacían mis ojos.

Le miraba de reojo sin darme cuenta, y entonces, lo poco que quedaba cuerdo en mi me decía que mirase la hoja.

No solo mi mente, mi subconsciente y mis ojos, sino que mis oídos también se unieron a la locura que había desatado aquel chico en mi, con unas simples palabras y un beso.

Cuando se inclinó sobre el cuaderno para responder a la primera pregunta (ya iba más avanzado que yo) oía su respiración, lenta, pausada y suave. Me hubiese encantado sentirla en mi... ¿Ein?

No solo mi mente, mi subconsciente, mis ojos y mis oídos le hacían caso, sino que mi nariz también se puso en mi contra.

Tuve que respirar una sola vez par inundarme de su fragancia. Olía MARAVILLOSAMENTE bien. No se que colonia usaba pero debía de tener nombre de "paraíso" o algo así, porque era a donde me llevaba a mí cuando respiraba.

No solo mi mente, mi subconsciente y tres de mis sentidos me traicionaban, sino que a todo mi cuerpo se le había ido la olla.

Me moría por tocarle, por rozarle una vez más. ¿Por qué no me descolocaba ahora y me equivocaba de bolígrafo o algo? Definitivamente estoy loca, pero lo que no me esperaba era que aún quedaba "algo" por traicionarme y que no tardaría en hacerlo.

No solo mi mente, mi subconsciente y mis cuatro sentidos restantes estaban locos por Mark, sino que incluso el sentido del gusto se había descontrolado.

Sentía el irrefrenable deseo de cogerle la cara y acercarlo a mi para devolverle el beso que él me había dado antes. Quería volver a probar sus labios, dulces, suaves y blanditos...

Cuando la profesora preguntó si habíamos terminado me sorprendí con la cabeza apoyada en una mano, mirando a Mark mientras me mordía el labio inferior. Reaccioné y me puse a contestar a la primera pregunta tan rápido como pude. Él se recostó otra vez en la silla y noté que me miró un par de veces, con bastante interés, a decir verdad. Cuando le miré de reojo y le sorprendí, se le colorearon las mejillas y miró a otro lado. Yo también miré hacia otra lado, roja como una señal de stop.

-Empecemos a corregir.-Dijo la profesora.

-Perdone-dijo Mark-pero mi compañera aún no ha terminado todas las preguntas.

Levanté la cabeza de la hoja. Miré a Logan y luego a la profesora, que soltó:

-Que se hubiese dado prisa.-Y señaló a un chico de la segunda fila para que corrigiera el primer ejercicio.

Tras corregirlo todo, continuó leyendo el libro por donde nos habíamos quedado. A falta de cinco minutos de que tocase, empezaba a aburrirme ye impacientarme. Mark tenía los brazos cruzados en la mesa y la cabeza entre ellos. Parecía dormido. Solté un bufido, mirando el reloj que me había regalado Ainhoa por mi decimoquinto cumpleaños. Los cinco minutos no acababan nunca. Mark murmuró algo desde su mesa.

-¿Que?-Pregunté en voz baja.

-Digo que ya se que es un coñazo de tía.-Repitió, levantando la cabeza.-Entiendo que estés aburrida. Se repite más que el ajo... -Reflexionó un poco.-Ojalá le haya tocado esta profesora a Eddie.-Rió por lo bajo, por con maldad.

-Eres malvado-Le dije, casi sin estar nerviosa. También me reí. Pobre Edward.

-Lo sé, está en mi naturaleza.-Comentó.- Tengo unas ganas de terminar en este infierno.-Cambió de tema.

-Yo también. Es viernes y quiero pasarme el fin de semana en mi casa, haciendo la vaga.-Reí un poco.

La profesora carraspeó, mirando hacia nosotros. Nos pusimos erguidos y cuando continuó con su perorata de yo que sé que mierda, Mark y yo nos inclinamos nuevamente para hablar. Pero esta vez nos acercamos más y nos enviamos notitas.

Él escribió al primera:

"Ke morbo que nos pillen prtándnos mal en clse xDD"

Y yo contesté:

"Si, una cosaaa... Como pra ke nos bje nota o algo, la stirada sta. xD"

"Ke va! Es una sosa! XDD"

"Si tu lo dces... xD"

"Si te bja la nota slo un poco, me ncargo d ella, ok? ;D"

Sonó el timbre y escondimos rápidamente las notas, por si venía al profesora. Recogimos las cosas en silencio y sacamos lo de la siguente asignatura.

Cuando la profe salió de clase y entró el profesor de matemáticas Mark y yo pusimos cara de sufrimiento. Al vernos él se echó a reír. Sacó un folio y me lo enseñó, con una sonrisa pícara, que le quedaba divina.

Cogí el folio y escribí en él:

"Stas mu loko, eeh? xD"

Cuando lo cogió y lo leyó me lo devolvió con otro mensaje:

"Si, loko x ti (LL)"

Me sonrojé seguro. Le miré una vez y fingía estar atento a la pizarra. Contesté en el papel.

"Vnga va! Dsde cndo? Si yo no soy nda para ti... no lo soy para ndie..."

Cuando contestó parecía algo indignado.

"Claro ke ers algo para mi! M imprts muxo, no se cmo tngo k dcirtelo"

Dibujó una carita borde, sin olvidar el XD. Contesté y le devolví el papel.

"Ok, pde k tngas rzon... Pro n tu y yo no pgamos nda... Tu ers wapo, lsto, divrtido... ers prfcto"

"Ps cmo tu... Pde k no t cnsders nda, pro para mi lo ers tdo. TQ"

Cuando me devolvió el papel, se acercó un poco más a mí y no me quitó el ojo de encima. Tenía un expresión entre divertida y pícara. Le devolví el folio y también me acerqué a él, poniendo la misma cara. ¡Para chula yo!

"No seas tnto! No invnts xorrads pra cmlarme... Anke lo stas cnsiguiendo... (L)"

Si, lo estaba consiguiendo, pero desde hacía ya un tiempo.

Cuando me devolvió la hoja solo había puesto: "me alegro ;D" y un montón de L entre paréntesis. Esto ya se convirtió en un lucha y nos pasamos casi toda la hora enviándonos corazones, a ver quien podía más. Usamos un folio más, y porque escribíamos con letra pequeña. A cinco minutos de acabar mates, me envió un "TE QUIERO" en mayúsculas, con letra doble y pintado a boli, con un montón de corazones y cursiladas. Se acercó un poco más, y oí su respiración de nuevo, pero me mantuve cuerda.

Eso de las letras dobles perfectamente pintadas no se me daba bien, asique intenté hacer algo para ganarle. Saqué un plástico de mi estuche, lo abrí y luego apreté mi mano contra el papel. Lo doblé y se lo devolví, satisfecha de mi misma. Puse una sonrisa de suficiencia y Mark miró la hoja. Yo me acerqué un poco más.

-Jajaja...-Rió en un susurro al ver una pegatina de una bolsa de patatas bajo su curradísimo dibujo. La pegatina tenía escrito "I love you", estilo graffiti. Me devolvió la mirada, y cuando giró su nariz casi rozó la mía.-Así que... Me "loves", ¿eh?-Rió

-Si, y un montón, además.-Dije, sin cambiar mi expresión de suficiencia.

-Pues yo mucho más.-Sonrió, casi burlonamente, pero de broma.

Faltaba un minuto para que tocase salir al recreo.

-Parece que nos guste discutir.

-Si es para demostrar lo mucho que te quiero si que me gusta.

El timbre sonó, pero no nos movimos. Empezaron a levantarse y a salir.

-Demuéstramelo en un duelo-Le reté, cuando me levanté casi de un salto y cogí mi mochila, para salir de clase antes que él.

-¿Un duelo?-Preguntó, sin dejar de sonreír, mientras me seguía, con su mochila en la espalda.-Deberías ver menos Teen Titans y Harry Potter.-Rió.

-Puede... Pero no es una lucha o un duelo de magia, animal.-Me acerqué a la puerta, de cara Mark y de espaldas a la salida del aula.

-¿Entonces?

-Es un duelo... de besos.-Le guiñé un ojo y salí de clase. Me quedé a un lado de la puerta, para sorprenderlo, pero no salió. Me extrañé, pero no me moví. Entonces le oí hablar.

-¡A mi a eso no me gana nadie!-Su tono era alegre y juguetón, como siempre. Y salió del aula, llevándose un susto mío de regalo. Me pasó un brazo por los hombros y salió conmigo a buscar a Edward y Esperanza.

* * *

Estaba deseando irme a casa. Pasé un entretenido recreo peleando con Mark, mientras Aida y Espe hablaban a parte de sus cosas, algún cotilleo muy interesante, por lo visto. Aida parecía muy emocionada y Espe muy contenta. ¿Vendría el Real Madrid a Almería y yo no lo sabía?

Molesté a Mark todo el recreo y así transcurrió el día.

Llegó la última hora y estaba impaciente por irme. Quería disfrutar de un maravilloso sábado de relax. Me pasé toda la hora jugando con la mano de Espe, que ahora se sentaba a mi lado.

Cuando faltaban cinco minutos para salir me envió una nota.

"¿Haces algo el sábado?"

Quería descansar, pero mucho mejor pasarlo con ella. Contesté que dependía de si surgía algo que hacer. Ella escribió que si quería ver una peli en su casa.

Todos conocemos la respuesta: Obviamente, sí.

A los diecisiete años no se puede ser nada más que un saco de hormonas revolucionadas, y si tu chica está tan bien como la mía entenderás porque me resulta tan difícil controlarme, a no ser que seas mujer, claro.

El caso es que acepte sin rechistar y cuando sonó el timbre que finalizaba las clases me relajé pensando en mi fantástico fin de semana. Espe y yo salimos y nos despedimos de Aida y Mark, que iban en otra dirección.

-¡Nos vemos!-Dijo Mark, sonriendo como nunca.

-Y "buen fin de sem...sem...semmmmana- Aida hizo su habitual imitación de Dani Martínez imitando a Pedro Piqueras, para desear buen fin de semana. A mi siempre me hacía reír con esa voz.

Cuando llegamos a la puerta de casa de Esperanza me despedí de ella con uno de mis mejores besos, de esos de película (para no gustarme presumir...) y me fui a mi casa, deseando que llegase el sábado perfecto.


	5. El primer sábado!

**El primer sábado**

¡El primer sábado! Lo estaba deseando. Me desperté a las diez de la mañana y Elisabet seguía dormida, así que no encendí la tele de mi cuarto, y me bajé a ver la del salón.

David estaba en el ordenador, a su aire, jugando a ese juego nuevo de Civilitation V o algo así. Mientras desayunaba mi acostumbrado vaso de leche con Nesquick puse mi DVD con dos temporadas de Teen Titans.

La mañana transcurrió con normalidad. Vi un par de capítulos más, mis preferidos, en los que más alía Chico Bestia. Después dejé el televisor libre y me puse a dibujar, sentada en la mesa del comedor, mientras escuchaba música con mi móvil.

Llegó la hora de comer y mi hermana y yo pusimos la mesa. Comimos, vimos la tele un rato y, cuando empecé a aburrirme pensé en hacer algo.

Subí corriendo a mi cuarto, me duché, me vestí y me conecté al MSN antes de salir a la calle, para hablar con Espe, cómo de costumbre.

* * *

Dieron las cinco de la tarde y me levanté corriendo del sofá. Me metí corriendo en mi habitación. Abrí el armario y contemplé toda mi ropa. ¿Que podía ponerme?

Me sentí como una chica. Que si que me pongo, que si que color me favorece más, que si que colonia me echo... ¡¿Salgo de etiqueta o directamente desnudo? ¡Qué dilema...!

Opté por unos vaqueros azul oscuro y mi camiseta rockera favorita. Salí de mi habitación tan deprisa como había entrado y mis padres aún me miraban con la misma cara de sorpresa que cuando me levanté del sofá.

Cogí las llaves de casa y salí por la puerta, con una chaqueta negra con capucha en la mano.

-¡No me esperéis despiertos!-Dije, a modo de despedida, y cerré la puerta.

Caminé hacia casa de Esperanza, más feliz que una perdiz, y conecté el MP4, para entretenerme un rato, durante el camino. Entonces se me desvió el pensamiento. Empecé a pensar que haría cuando llegase a su casa. ¡Dios mío! ¿Le doy un beso, le doy un abrazo, solo sonrío, sonrío y beso, beso-abrazo-sonrísa, sonrisa-beso-abrazo? Me mareé de tanto pensar y me dije que haría lo que el cuerpo me pidiese o dejaría que la situación decidiese.

Cuando me sentí totalmente relajado paré en seco. Abrí los ojos y me di la vuelta para echar a correr en la otra dirección. Con tanto pensar me había saltado la puerta correcta. ¡Que vergüenza!

Llamé al timbre y esperé, nervioso de pies a cabeza por dentro y por fuera. Me abrió le puerta y cuando la tuve enfrente sonreí y me sonrojé.

-Hola-saludó, también sonriendo.

-Hola-dije, procurando que no me temblase la voz. ¡Todo un éxito!

Acto seguido, me incliné un poco (no sin parecer algo torpe) y le di un beso suave, pero largo. Ella no se apartó. Todo iba a la perfección. Puse mis manos en sus caderas, casi sin tocarla, para acercarla más a mi e intensificar el beso. Pero un ruido me interrumpió y no me dio tiempo a abrazarla.

-¡DA-ME-EL-MANDO! ¡Esta no es tu casa!

-¡Ya lo sé, pero quiero ver que hacen en la tele!

Levanté la cabeza y miré por encima de Espe, que bajó la mirada y me dijo:

-Mark y Aida ya han llegado. Estábamos...-Señaló hacia atrás con el pulgar.-Estábamos esperándote para poner la película.

-Ah, eh... ¡Que bien!-Tras un silencio corto pero incómodo, entramos en el salón.

Nada más entrar en el salón vi una televisión que cambiaba de canal continuamente. A mano izquierda, frente al televisor, había un sofá bastante grande, junto a otro, que estaba de lado, algo más pequeño. En el grande se encontraban los otros dos invitados.

Mark estaba boca abajo, a lo largo del sofá, alejando el mando a distancia tanto cómo podía. Aida estaba encima de él, intentando alcanzar el aparato. Me saludaron sonriendo.

-¡Hey, Edward!

-Hola, Ed. ¡Dámelo!

-¡No!

-Ya que estás de pie, ayúdame con las palomitas.-Me pidió Espe, y la seguí hasta la cocina.

-No sabía que iban a venir.-Comenté.

-Lo siento, debí de avisarte. Pensé que lo sabrías.-Se disculpó.

-No, no tienes que darme explicaciones de nada.-Dije. Me dio unas bolsas de patatas, etc.

-Aún así, tendría que habértelo comentado.-Dijo, algo más animada.

-¡Para nada! Es tu casa e invitas a quien quieres. Aquí la que tiene planes de hacer algo o no eres tú, no yo.

-Es que, cuando llegaste a la puerta... No sé...-Puso las palomitas en un bol.

-¿Lo dices por mi reacción? ¡Vamos, es tu casa! ¿Creíste que es que esperaba venir con la intención de que estuviésemos tu y yo solos?-Mierda. ¿Tanto se había notado?

Se dio la vuelta, con la bolsa de palomitas vacía en la mano. Nos miramos unos segundos. Me acerqué a ella para besarla otra vez. La cogí en brazos y la senté en la encimera, abrazándola con fuerza, mientras ella me rodeaba el cuello con los brazos.

-¡No seas bruto!-Gritó Aida

Nos separamos de golpe, sobresaltados, y miramos hacia la puerta. Volvimos a mirarnos y asimilamos la situación.

-Perdona, me he descontrolado un poco y...

-No se lo que me ha pasado, Edward, yo...-Dijo, colocándose bien la camiseta, que si me descuido se la arranco.

Salimos con todas las cosas en las manos. Vasos de plástico, para evitar accidentes (cabe decir que lo preparamos así pensando que estaba Mark en la casa), y con bolsas de patatas, etc. Me hubiese encantado dejar caer todo al suelo como en las pelis al ver la escena, pero no era mi casa. Podría haber hecho algún ruido, para joder un poquito, pero Espe y yo preferimos dejarlos para luego reírnos más a gusto cuando nos viesen.

Ahora Aida estaba tumbada boca arriba, con la cabeza dónde antes tenían los pies los dos, y Mark estaba encima, con el mando en el bolsillo de atrás del pantalón. No podría decir de quien era cada mano. Para entretenerme sin hacer ruido intenté saber que mano pertenecía a quien, pero ni siquiera muy concentrado fui capaz de hacerlo.

-Ejem...-Carraspeé, ya cansado de estar de pie y cargado de cosas.

Mark levantó la cabeza y nos miró. Aida cerró los ojos y se tapó la cara con las manos. Sospeché que se reía, porque estas situaciones embarazosas la hacían reír.

-¿Cu... Cuanto tiempo lleváis ahí... parados?-Preguntó él.

-Más del que imaginas.-Contesté, dejando las cosas en la mesa. Ayudé a Espe a dejarlas, mientras Mark se sentaba como una persona decente, si es que sabía lo que significaba eso, y Aida se arreglaba el pelo y la camiseta.

-¿Creéis que podremos empezar a ver la peli de una vez?-Preguntó Esperanza, riendo.

-Claro, claro.-Dijeron los otros dos al mismo tiempo.

Me senté en un extremo del sofá. Espe estaba en el otro lado. Mark, que es un vago, se había puesto en medio y no se quería mover y cómo quería estar con Aida no nos dejó más remedio que ponernos separados. Algún día lo mato.

Empezó la película. Era Legión. No la había visto, y parecía interesante. Pasamos el principio de la peli tranquilos, quizá era un poco lenta. Pero cuando salió la abuela Aida casi me deja sordo. Abrazó a Mark y escondió la cara en su pecho. Al menos así no la oía. Oí como Mark le daba un beso en la frente o en la cara para calmarla.

-Si para calmarme me vas a dar besos tendré que alterarme MUCHO.-Bromeó ella, y Mark rió, dándole otro beso.

Luego salió otra escena de esas que hacen gritar a Aida, y Mark la abrazó más fuerte. Los miré y creo que sentí envidia. Miré de reojo a Espe, que también me miraba. Sonreí y me centré en la peli otra vez.

Iban saliendo escenas y pasando cosas raras. Conforme avanzaba la película Aida casi no gritaba. Ya se habría acostumbrado a la abuela y al heladero.

-Aida, acercarme esas patatas en forma de estrellitas.-Dije. Esperé las patatas y nunca llegaron.-¿Aida?-Cuando la miré entendí que no llegasen las patatas. A este paso no quedarían ni patatas ni Aida, porque Mark se la estaba comiendo.

Las manos de Mark se deslizaban por sus espalda, por debajo de la camiseta. Aparté la vista hacia Esperanza, que al notar que la miraba desvió la vista y se encontró con una película par adultos en su sofá, exagerando la situación.

Era algo incómodo tenerlos en medio, sin hacerle caso a la tele. Esperanza se levantó y la seguí con la vista. Como no me quería quedar solo, me levanté muy despacio para no distraer a los enamorados, si es que eso era posible, y la seguí.

-Si lo llego a saber les dejo mi cama.-Bromeó, cuando entré en la cocina con ella.

-Sí. No se cómo lo hace este chico, pero cuando capta la atención de alguien con algo, no para.-Reí.

-Es verdad. Empiezas a mandarle que recoja algo o que limpie, lo que sea, y no puedes evitar mandarle más cosas.

-O cuando discutes con él. Es imposible dejarlo. Y por lo que veo, con los besos es igual.

Se apoyó en la encimera, de espaldas a ella, y me miró.

-¿Y que hacemos hasta que acabe la película y los "tortolitos" se relajen?

Se me pasó la vergüenza de golpe. Me acerqué a ella y la volví a sentar en la encimera. Me coloqué entre sus piernas colgando y la besé por tercera vez, pero por fin era un beso decente. La abracé con fuerza con un brazo, y con la mano libre le aparté unos mechones de pelo de la cara. Ella también me abrazó y me pegó a ella.

Entreabrió los labios y no pude negarme a imitarla. Poco después aparté algunas cosas de la encimera. La bolsa vacía de palomitas, y otra cosa que no se muy bien que era. La apoyé contra la pared y me acerqué mucho más a ella, besándola más rápida e intensamente. Me sentía capaz de hacer una locura...

* * *

Cuando me asusté la primera vez Mark me dio un tierno beso en la frente. Después se fue descontrolando y, aunque me sabía mal por Eddie y Espe no podía negarme a que me consolara. Sus besos eran tan increíbles que ni si quiera yo, con mi fuerza de voluntad casi de hierro pude pararle.

Empezamos a besarnos sin control y cuando me quise dar cuenta el sofá estaba vacío.

-¿Donde están?-Pregunté.

-Habrán ido al baño.-Dijo Mark, intentando girarme de nuevo para que le mirase y seguir besándome.

-¿Los dos juntos? Se realista, hombre.

-Eso hago.-Afirmó.

Me levanté y me puse a buscarlos por toda la casa. Mark se levantó a regañadientes y me ayudó. Los encontramos en la cocina. Quise dejarlos tranquilos, pero Mark, que es un bocazas, habló.

-Una cosa.-Se sobresaltaron. ¡Normal! Este individuo es un bruto insensible. Pero es irresistible.-Que como estáis ocupados nos vamos a dar una vuelta por ahí y así os dejamos solos.-Rió, cerró la puerta y cogió nuestras cosas.

-Mark, no quería irme.

-Déjalos. Quieren estar un ratito a solas.-Dijo, con tono picarón, y no me quedó más remedio que interrumpir de nuevo.

-Lo siento mucho. Hasta luego.-Le di dos besos a Espe y no miré a Eddie, me daba vergüenza. Salí con Mark a la calle.

-Vamos, que en la calle hace frío.-Dijo, feliz. Y me cogió de la mano y empezó a caminar.

-¿A dónde vamos? Ni que lo tuviéramos ya decidido.

-Pues claro que está decidido.-Soltó.-Vamos a mi casa.-Susurró.-Allí estaremos calentitos.

-Mark...-Dije, sonriendo ante su sonrisa de seductor. Le dejé que me guiase hasta su casa sin oponer resistencia.

* * *

Cuando Aida y Mark nos interrumpieron quise contestarle a ese endemoniado niño de las narices que no eramos nosotros los que no estábamos enrollando en un sofá ajeno, pero Espe movió la mano, para indicarme que guardara silencio. Cuando se fueron la miré extrañado.

-¿Qué? Ellos tienen ganas de hacer otra cosa sin molestarnos y yo no les iba a negar que me dieran MI rato a solas contigo.-Me besó otra vez.

La cogí en brazos y ella cruzó las piernas tras mi espalda. Sin dejar de besarla intenté llegar a su dormitorio. Ella me iba indicando con las manos, sin separarse de mí. Al final la encontré y la tumbé en la cama. Estuve dándole besos, abrazándola y acariciándola hasta que dieron casi las diez de la noche y tuve que volver a casa.

Me acompañó hasta la puerta, dónde me besó otra vez antes de que me fuera. Espero que no tuviese alguna vecina cotilla, porque si era así contaría "maravillas" de mi a sus padres cuando volviesen de cenar.

Caminé hasta casa, con mi MP4 casi sin batería y pensé en que podía invertir mi inútil tiempo hasta el domingo, cuando volviese a ver a Espe y tuviese mejores planes que los que tendría en toda mi vida a partir de este día.

* * *

Mark dijo que sus padres no estaban en casa, que se habían ido hoy, por un viaje de negocios, hasta el lunes. Cuando le dije que en el salón tenía frío me llevó a su dormitorio y deshizo la cama.

-No tengo pijama.-Apunté.-Pero gracias.

-No es para que duermas aquí, tontita, es para que no pases frío.

Me metí en la cama y me tapé hasta arriba. Era tan calentita... Sería capaz de dormirme aquí y no salir nunca de esta cama. Noté que algo se movió detrás de mi. Mark me abrazó por la espalda una vez se hubo tapado también hasta arriba.

Me di la vuelta y estuvimos hablando mucho tiempo, pero eran cosas sin importancia. También me llenó de besos, pero eso no hacía falta decirlo, todos sabemos que Mark es así. Él y "beso" siempre tienen que ir en la misma frase.

-Pensándolo mejor... Podrías quedarte a dormir.-Rió un poco.

Me di la vuelta y saqué el móvil del bolsillo del vaquero y llamé a mi madre.

-¿Mamá? Oye, ¿me puedo quedar a dormir en casa de Mark, el chico que me acompañó a casa el otro día? No... Es solo para hacerle compañía. Su madre me puede dejar uno. Sí... Vale. Hasta luego.-Colgué y me di la vuelta.

-¿Que has hecho?-Preguntó divertido.

-Me quedo a dormir.-Dije satisfecha.-Puedo usar un pijama de tu madre, ¿verdad?

-No sabes lo que has hecho...-él seguía a lo suyo.

-¿Que pasa?

-¿Como se te ocurre mentirle a tu madre de esa manera?

-¿Que pasa? ¿Que he dicho?-Empecé a preocuparme.

-Ya te vale. ¡Decirle que vas a usar un pijama de mi madre!

-Ni que fuera una barbaridad.-Solté, riendo.

-¿Pero es que no te das cuenta que si te quedas en mi casa no vas a necesitar pijama?

-¿Por qué? ¿No tienes una cama de sobra?

-No es eso. Es que no te va a hacer falta porque si te quedas aquí no vas a dormir.

-Pues si me entra sueño me dormiré, ¿no? ¿Dónde voy a dormir, por cierto?-Si, puedo ser muy inocente.

-Ay, madre...-Mark se puso encima de mí.-Primero: estarás en esta cama. Segundo: no necesitas pijama. Tercero: no vas a dormir. Y cuarto y último: Es porque no te voy a dejar.

Tras explicarse como Dios manda, me besó y pasó sus manos por dónde quiso. Ahora tenía claro que Mark en otra vida había sido un pulpo de dibujos animados.

* * *

No sé muy bien como es tu casa, Espe, por lo que me la he tenido que inventar xD. No me tengas en cuenta nada del texto desde la película hasta el final, porque lo escribí justo antes de subirme a dormir a mi cuarto, así que no era muy consciente de algunas cosas xD... Te quiero (L) (K).


	6. Puente de Halloween

**PUENTE DE HALLOWEEN.**

No creía que pudiese conseguirlo, pero al final me dormí, y descansé bastante, la verdad. Cuando abrí los ojos, Mark me abrazaba con fuerza. Me di la vuelta. Seguía dormido. Estaba muy despeinado y tenía una sonrisa dibujada en la cara, como si estuviese soñando con algo que le hacía muy feliz. No pude evitar sonreír al verle la cara, mientras le apartaba un mechón de pelo rubio de los ojos.

Mark se despertó y abrió los ojos un poco y me descubrió mirándole. Estaba muy gracioso con cara de sueño. No se cuánto tiempo pasé observándole pero creo que llevaba despierta al rededor de una media hora. Se me había pasado muy rápido.

-¿Que tal has dormido?-Preguntó con voz apagada, pero con una gran sonrisa, mientras me pasaba la mano por el brazo, de arriba a bajo.

-Muy bien.-No pude resistirme más y le planté un beso. Él no se negó ni opuso resistencia.

-Me alegro, porque pensaba que sería algo incómodo que durmiésemos los dos en una cama de noventa.-Rió. Me rodeó la cintura con los dos brazos y me apretó con fuerza.

-Para nada. Creo que si duermo contigo ni el suelo es incómodo.-Dije, acariciándole la cara y mirándole fijamente a los ojos.

Mark soltó una risa y me puso boca arriba, quedando encima de mí. Me acarició el pelo, la cara y bajó desde el hombro hasta mano, la cual tomó con fuerza antes de besarme.

Cuando dieron las diez Mark se levantó y me hizo el desayuno.

-Yo voy a ducharme. Espero que te guste-Dijo sonriente cuando dejó delante de mi una bandeja con tostadas, zumo, leche y fruta.

-Seguro que si.-Apunté, mirando la bandeja como si no hubiese comido en mi vida.-Tendré que hacerte el desayuno cuando salgas del baño para recompensarte.

-No hace falta, en serio.-Rió. Cogió unos vaqueros, una sudadera y se metió en el cuarto de baño.

Me tomé el zumo lo primero, porque siempre dicen que hay que "bebérselo enseguida antes de que se le vayan las vitaminas". Escuché el agua de la ducha cuando Mark abrió el grifo. Me levanté y me acerqué a la puerta. Bajé el manivela y vi que se había dejado la puerta abierta, supongo que porque confiaba en mí. Asomé la cabeza un poco y entonces entré muy despacio y sin hacer ruido.

Casi me entró esa risa nerviosa imposible de parar, pero me controlé. Dejé mi ropa junto a la de Mark y luego me quité el pijama prestado. Lo dejé perfectamente doblado antes de acercarme a la mampara y correrla hacia un lado con sumo cuidado. Entré y la volví a cerrar.

Cuando me acerqué a Mark por la detrás lo abracé de repente, procurando mantener sus brazos pegados al cuerpo para sujetarlo bien y que nos matásemos por el susto que se iba a llevar. La alfombrilla anti-deslizante ayudó un poco. Solo dio un pequeño respingo, pero no se sobresaltó en exceso.

-¡¿Q-que haces aquí?

-Había pensado que no es justo que suba tu factura del agua por mi culpa, así que me ducho ahora y no pagas más agua.-Bromeé.

Se dio la vuelta riendo, con un bote de champú en la mano. De repente lo dejó caer.

-¡Estás desnuda!-Se escandalizó, y cerró los ojos, dándose la vuelta.

-No, si te parece me pongo un traje de buzo.-Reí.-Venga, Mark.- Me pegué a él y le susurré.-No seas tonto.

Abrió un poco un ojo. Se había puesto colorado.

-Yo no he visto nada. Si no quieres no mires y ya está, y yo tampoco miro, ¿vale?- Él sonrió, aún sonrojado, a modo de respuesta. Entonces terminé la propuesta, para picarle un poco.-Si el tamaño es lo de menos. Si te avergüenzas me lo dices, y yo no miro-Añadí, sin borrar la sonrisa.

-¿QUE?-Abrió los ojos y su cara pasó de rojo a rosa, y de rosa a casi blanco.-¿Que estás insinuando?

-Lo que me das a entender. Que no quieres que te vea porque la tienes así.-Dije, sonriendo aún, y juntando mucho mi dedo índice con el pulgar.

-¡Eso no es verdad! Yo no tengo de que avergonzarme.-Dijo, con la cabeza muy alta.

-Si, si, seguro... Te creo.-Dije, dejando claro el tono irónico.

-¡¿Quieres comprobarlo?

-Pero si yo te creo, Mark.-Dije, y no sonó nada convincente. Por dentro me reía.

-Pues ahora lo vas a comprobar, mira tu por dónde.-Y se dio la vuelta, muy digno.-¿Ahora me crees?

Pues si, tenía que creerle, pero no iba a poner la cara de sorpresa que se me tendría que haber quedado, porque así sería él el que me hubiese dejado mal a mi. Evité quedarme boquiabierta y empecé a reírme.

-Si es que hago contigo lo que quiero.

Mark se volvió a poner rojo, pero no se dio la vuelta. Esta vez me miró de arriba a bajo.

-Si, pero el día que yo haga contigo lo que quiera no te reirás tanto.

Me cambió la cara. Miré en otra dirección, casi tan roja como él. Ahora Mark se reía a carcajadas y yo me dí la vuelta.

-¡No tiene gracia!

-Si la tiene.-Rió. Entonces me abrazó.-Porque en lugar de reír gritarás mi nombre hasta quedarte afónica.-Susurró, y después me besó el cuello y bajó hasta el hombro.

-Pues antes de quedarme afónica me pegaré unas risas más.-Le cogí las manos y las subí desde mi cintura hasta mi pecho.-¿Quien se ríe ahora?-Giré la cabeza para ver que cara había puesto. Le faltaba sangrar por la nariz al pobre.

-¡No es justo!

-Mark- dije, con tono extrañado, mirando hacia delante-¿dónde has guardado el móvil?

-Em...

NUNCA, en toda mi vida había estado tan roja como entonces. Casi me da algo.

-L-lo siento, de veras...

-No importa.-Me soltó y se dio la vuelta para seguir duchándose.

-No te pongas así, Mark.-Entonces lo abracé yo por la espalda.-Si era un broma.-Me acerqué a su oído.-Y esto ni siquiera me ha molestado.

-¿De verdad?

-Te lo prometo.-Se dio la vuelta y me sonrió.

-¿Donde está mi champú?

-Aqui- Dije, agachándome para recogerlo, pero me paré en seco y me puse aún más roja. Supuse que él también.-Si eso lo coges tu.-Me di la vuelta tan rápido como pude y Mark cogió el champú.

-La próxima vez que quieras ahorrar agua avísame y no dejo las cosas por los suelos.-Rió él.

* * *

Pasé casi toda la mañana, muy aburrido, leyendo un libro que parecía interesante, pero que no me atraía mucho a medida que pasaba el día. Cuando llegó la tarde llamé a Espe por teléfono para salir, o hacer algo, o tan solo vernos un rato.

-¿Hola?-Contestó una voz de mujer que no era Esperanza.

-Hola. ¿E-está Espe?-Pregunté, con la sensación de que me había equivocado de número.

-Si. ¿De parte de quien?

-Soy Edward, un... Un amigo.

-Espera un momento.-Oí cómo la llamaba y poco después me respondió al teléfono.

-¡Hola, Eddie!

-Hola.-Sentí alivió al oír su voz.-¿Tienes planes para esta tarde? ¿Quieres que quedemos o algo?

-Pues... Me sabe muy mal decirte que no, pero invité a Aida a quedarse en mi casa toda la tarde. Después de tantos años me gustaría pasar tiempo con ella.

-No importa.-Dije.-Puedo quedar con Mark... O quedarme en casa tranquilito.-Reí.

-Je, je...-Rió. Su voz era tan dulce y suave cuando reía.-Lo siento mucho, Edward, de verdad...

-¡Eh! No tienes nada que sentir. Si hubieses cancelado una cita o algo por el estilo vale, pero que no pasa nada.

-Si es que eres un amor.-Dijo, se notaba que estaba más tranquila.-Te quiero-Se despidió y colgó.

Colgué el auricular y me tumbé en el sofá a ver la tele, con más pinta de aburrido que esta mañana. Volvió a sonar el teléfono y lo miré con indiferencia. Lo cogí para que dejase de sonar, únicamente.

-¿Si?-Dije, bastante apático.

-¡Oye, Edward, despierta!-Anunció la voz de Mark al otro lado del auricular.-Tengo un juego nuevo al que seguro que eres malísimo y quiero estrenarlo como Dios manda, dándote una paliza-Rió a carcajadas.

-¿Malo yo a un juego? Tu no me has visto jugar.

-Puede que no. ¿Porqué no me demuestras lo que sabes?-Dijo, con tono burlón.

-¡Cuando quieras!-Le reté. Se me pasó el aburrimiento.

-Ábreme.-Pidió, y llamaron al timbre. Si, Mark estaba en la puerta de mi casa. Abrí la puerta.

-¿Que haces aquí?-Le pregunté al imbécil que había parado frente a la puerta de mi casa, con un juego nuevo bajo el brazo.-¿No sabes que hay que avisar antes de presentarte en casa de alguien?

-Ni que estuvieras haciendo algo malo.-Dijo con suficiencia y se auto invitó a pasar.-Que casa más bien decorada, Eddie. Se nota que tu no estabas en el mundo cuando la amueblaron.

-Venga. Pon el juego.-Dije de mala gana, deseando que se fuera.

Conecté la play station en la televisión de mi cuarto y pusimos el video juego. Empezamos a jugar. Maté a Mark el mismo número de veces que él me mató a mi. Se nos hizo muy tarde y nos dimos cuenta cuando ya era de noche. Mi madre lo invitó a cenar. Sabía que él no se negaría y tuve que aguantarlo casi toda la noche. Solo esperé que no lo invitase a dormir.

* * *

Cuando salimos de la ducha Mark me envolvió en la misma toalla que él, dejándome bien pegadita a su húmedo y perfecto cuerpo... ¡Pero ese no es el tema! Me tuvo toda la tarde de acá para allá. Que si ven a la cama, que si ven al sofá, que si a la cocina... Y todo el tiempo acababa haciendo lo mismo: besarme. No es que me quejase, pero también me gusta mantener una conversación de principio a fin sin interrupciones.

Salí de su casa para ir a ver a Esperanza, pues habíamos quedado las dos en su casa para retomar la tarde pasada que no pudimos pasar juntas. Mark, mientras yo salía por la puerta, marcaba el número de Eddie en su móvil y lo llamaba mientras se dirigía a su casa.

Llegué frente a la puerta, pero no tuve que llamar porque ella me esperaba allí, aunque más bien era una casualidad que estuviese allí.

-No hacía falta que bajases hasta aqui por mi-Comenté, haciéndome la interesante.

-Calla, que tengo que subir todas estas bolsas hasta mi casa.-Dijo riendo, rodeada de bolsas de la compra.

-Sin problemas, estoy acostumbrada a subir muchas bolsas llenas.-Cogí dos con una mano y tres con la otra. Pesaban un huevo y medio del otro.-Tranquila que yo... Puedo con ellas.-Empecé a subir pisos.

Ella subió con las dos bolsas que le dejé mientras me pedía que no hiciera la tonta, que no hacía falta que llevase las bolsas. Abrió la puerta, por supuesto que no le hice caso, y lo llevé todo a la cocina.

-Uff... ¿Ves? Te dije que podía.-Respiraba con dificultad y tenía las manos rojas, pero yo soy así de imbécil.

-Te dije que no hacía falta. Eres muy bruta.-Me regañó.

-Perdona, pero no me gusta ver como cargas con un millón de bolsas tu sola pudiendo tener mi ayuda, ya que no ha sido para tanto.

-Siéntate en el sofá o dónde sea mientras YO coloco esto.-Ordenó.

-Vale, pero lo hago porque yo no abro los armarios ni la nevera de nadie.-Me fui muy digna al salón y ocupé el sofá.

-Si es que es cabezota como ella sola...-Murmuró Espe, con una risa. Me sonreí a mí misma y me quedé mirando la tele apagada, pues me daba cosa encender un televisor ajeno.

* * *

Llegó Octubre y el mes pasó volando. Solía ver mucho a Espe, iba a casa de Edward, que era la más calentita, a jugar con ellos tres, y Mark y yo nos ayudábamos mucho en clase, por no hablar de los ánimos que yo le daba y el cariño que el me proporcionaba cada segundo, de cada minuto, de cada hora, de cada día.

A finales de Octubre, concretamente el día treinta, era el cumpleaños de uno de mis amigos. Le llamé por teléfono y le canté cumpleaños feliz. También le prometí que le compraría algo cuando fuese a verlos.

El día treinta había caído domingo, por lo que el treinta y uno y el uno de Noviembre haríamos puente.

Yo, sin ser muy de fiesta, no puedo evitar disfrazarme en Halloween. Lo de currarme un disfraz bien guapo, con los detalles perfectos y conseguir que sea aterrador es una de las cosas que más me gusta hacer en el mundo. Me encantan las manualidades.

No sabía de que disfrazarme y pedí consejo a Espe, Edward y Mark mientras jugábamos al trivial en casa del segundo.

-No se... ¿Seguro que este año te apetece disfrazarte? ¿Aunque no salgas de casa?

-Lo juro. Me gusta disfrazarme aunque no me vea nadie, pero para mi es un reto conseguir un disfraz genial..

-Pues vístete de ti misma. Acojonarías a cualquiera.-Rió Edward.

-No seas animal.-Esperanza le dio una colleja.- Mark, ¿que nombre reciben los fallos de los programas informáticos de los ordenadores?-Mientras Mark pensaba se dirigió a mí.- Ve de algo más normal, no se, un vampiro.

-Te gustan demasiado los vampiros-Le recriminó Mark.-¿Errores?-Preguntó indeciso.-Podrías ir de cadáver. Haz como que te han asesinado en la bañera y sales desnuda a la calle.-Se le puso cierto tono picarón y cara de vicioso y Espe le arreó una colleja a él también.-¡No! Tu ni caso. Y se llaman "bugs".

-Eso no lo sabes sin leerlo, lista.-Dijo Mark.

-Vale. Te toca a ti.-Me recordó Espe.

-Creo que prefiero consultarlo con la almohada y ver que se me ocurre.-Reí.-Pregunta.

-¿Nombre científico del famoso invertebrado llamado comúnmente "caracol manzana"?-Leyó Mark.

-Si, esa también es una buena opción.

-¿"Applecol"?-Reí.

-También podrías disfrazarte de Edward, eso si da miedo.-Rió Mark.-¡Si! Digo, no, no... Has fallado.

-Esto se me da fatal.-Reconocí.

-Tanto hablar de disfraces me dan ganas de salir en Halloween. Creo que me disfrazaré de Mark, por que eso llama a tu puerta a pedir caramelos y no hay quien se los niegue del miedo que da.-Rió Eddie.

-Aqui el que pide caramelos eres tú, estúpido.-Se defendió Mark. Edward lo miró con odio.

-Veamos, Edward. ¿A que elemento de la tabla periódica corresponde el símbolo "Sn"? Venga, que eres de ciencias, no puedes fallarla.

-No te hagas el gracioso, porque tus chistes son malísimos.-Dijo Mark, algo picado ante la mirada de Eddie.

-Al estaño. Pues tu ni te cuento como eres contando chistes.

-Correcto.-Dije, dejando la tarjeta boca abajo.

Empezaron a discutir, como siempre, y hasta que se calmaron tuve tiempo de darle vueltas a la cabeza para idear algo. ¿El resultado? Quizá no el que esperaba, pero era bastante bueno.


	7. Partida de póker

**Os reto a una partida de póker.**

Mark se levantó de la mesa y se tiró al sofá de Edward con mala cara. ¿Quién podía resistirse a tirarse encima de él y comérselo a besos? En esta ocasión yo. Edward puso los ojos en blanco cuando el rubio se levantó y algunos quesitos acabaron por el suelo.

-Mark, no te pongas así.-Comentó Esperanza, con una sonrisa apaciguadora en la cara.-Si eres un inculto no la pagues con nosotros-Esto último le costó pronunciarlo, porque conforme lo iba diciendo se reía más y más.

-¡Déjame en paz!-Edward se unió a las risas, y hasta empezó a llorar. Mark se limitó a mirar hacia otro lado y a fruncir el ceño.

-No seáis así con él. No es un inculto, solo que os está dejando ganar porque Eddie le da pena.-Me levanté y me fui hacia el sofá. Edward se seguía riendo, debió de pensar que lo que dije era una burrada, pero estaba muy equivocado.

-Sí, claro. Y también es así de feo para que yo parezca más guapo porque le doy pena.-Ironizó.

-Venga, Mark.-Encogió los pies para dejarme un hueco en el sofá.-Vuelve a la mesa y demuéstrale que sabes el doble o el triple que él.-Dije, confiada.

-No.-Se limitó a contestar.

-¿Por qué no? Vamos, enséñale de lo que eres capaz.-Le animé sonriendo, para que volviera a jugar.

-No, no puedo.-Dijo.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque yo… Soy un inculto. No sé nada de historia, ni de arte y cultura. No sé nada de nada. No me estoy haciendo el tonto.-Me contó en un susurro.-No quiero jugar a esto porque soy un negado.

-B-bueno.-Me dejó desconcertada del todo.-Nadie puede ser bueno en todo. Algún defecto tenías que tener.-Puso cara de estar poco convencido.-Claro, compraste un trivial antiguo al que no sabes responder. No tienes mano para elegir juegos de mesa.

Se echó a reír. Se incorporó y me abrazó. ¿He mencionado ya que no sé qué colonia usa, pero que me vuelve loca?

-Venga, juguemos a otra cosa a lo que seguro que no me ganáis.-Los retó Mark, confiadísimo, poniendo las manos sobre la mesa de un golpe.

-Vale. Acepto lo que sea solo por demostrarte que eso es imposible.-Accedió Eddie, levantándose de la mesa y mirando fijamente a Mark.-Venga, suéltalo.

-¿Jugáis también?-Dijo, mirándonos a Espe y a mí.

-Sí, supongo que si.-Dijo Esperanza.

-Por mi vale.-Me apunté de buena gana.

-Os reto a una partida de póker… De strip póker.

-¡¿Qué?-Gritamos al unísono.

-Pues eso. Seguro que no me ganáis.

-Eso no vale. ¡Tú quieres verme desnudo!-Gritó Edward, señalándole con el dedo.

-Sí, más quisieras. ¿Os ayuda saber que yo tampoco se jugar al póker?-Preguntó.

-A mi sí, me ayuda a querer mirar.-Pensé en voz alta. Me sonrojé y cambié de tema.-Bueno, que creo que, podemos jugar a ver quién es más malo.-Reí.

-Yo acepto solo por darte en los morros.-Dijo Eddie. Se sentó y esperó la baraja de cartas.-Cuando quieras.

-Sentaros.-Dijo Mark, y cogió la baraja de Edward del armario de juegos, dónde estaban todos los juegos de mesa.

-Está loco-Me susurró Esperanza.

-Sí, pero ¿a que es divertido?-Reí.

Mark puso las cartas sobre la mesa y empezamos a jugar. Yo no tenía ni la más remota idea de que iba el juego, hubiese preferido hacerlo con un dominó, que es más fácil.

Pasaron las horas y el salón de Edward parecía una lavandería, todo lleno de ropa. Mark estaba en calzoncillos y Eddie estaba igual, pero aún le quedaba un calcetín. A Espe y a mí, por el contrario, aún nos quedaban la camiseta que llevábamos debajo de la otra para no pasar frío y la ropa interior, que por suerte consistía en dos piezas.

Edward perdió y se quitó el calcetín. Espe y yo nos reíamos, porque no sabíamos jugar pero íbamos ganando. Dejamos de sonreír cuando nos tocó quitarnos la única camiseta que nos quedaba.

Después, la ronda siguiente, la perdí yo y Mark, en un alarde de valentía cedió.

-¡Hacemos una cosa! En lugar de quitarse ella nada más, me desnudo yo y terminamos el juego.

-La verdad, el hecho de hacer que te sientas culpable por hacerla jugar a esto para que acabe desnuda incluso no queriendo jugar me gustaría muchísimo, pero por otra parte, el que tu pierdas y te quedes desnudo para que me ría un rato suena de maravilla. Es una oferta tentadora. Además, yo haría lo mismo por mi chica, así que me parece bien.

Mark me miró una vez y yo no supe si decir o hacer algo. Se puso las manos en la cintura y empecé a asustarme. Ya lo había visto desnudo, sí, pero esas vistas quería reservarlas para uso exclusivo.

-¡Un momento! Yo puedo quitarme esta prenda sin problemas. Aún podemos seguir jugando.

-¡No, no me hace gracia que Edward te vea así!

-¿Quién ha dicho que me vaya a ver?-Le di la espalda. -Desabróchalo.

-Creo que no soy el más indicado para esto…-Dijo, nervioso.

-No tengas miedo a quitármelo, piensa que te sirve de práctica para próximas veces.-Reí, pícaramente y le guiñé un ojo.

Le temblaron las manos, pero lo logró sin problemas. Me quité un tirante y me tapé con una mano y repetí rápidamente la operación con la otra mano. Lo lancé como pude, porque lo había dejado colgando de uno de mis dedos. Cuando me senté Mark tenía mi sujetador en la cabeza, estaba rojo como un tómate y miraba al suelo.

-P-perdona, Mark.-Me disculpé.

-N-no pasa nada.-Dijo.

-¿No te lo vas a quitar de encima o…?

-¡Ah, sí! –Lo cogió con una mano y lo miró extrañado. Las dos veces que le miré de reojo estaba mirando la talla en la etiqueta. ¿Acaso no se fiaba de las apariencias? Empecé a cabrearme un poco.

-¡Si, Mark, tengo una cien! ¿Y qué?-Se lo quité de la mano como pude y lo lancé al suelo.

-Lo siento…-Se disculpó.

-Vamos, a por la siguiente ronda…-Anunció Edward, cuando sonó su teléfono.- ¡Ah! Las nueve.

-¿Por qué tienes una alarma a las nueve?-Preguntó Esperanza.

-Es que es a la hora a la que le tengo que dar de comer a Colmillo y no quiero que se me pase.-Dijo sonriendo.

-¿C-colmillo?-Dijo Espe, algo sorprendida.-¿Tienes un perro o un primo raro…?-Preguntó.

-¡No!-Rió Edward.-No, es mi mascota. Ven a mi cuarto y lo ves.-La invitó.-Tu puedes vestirte en el dormitorio de mis padres.-Me lo indicó con la mano mientras se llevaba a Espe consigo.-Luego vienes aquí.

-Vale.-Cogí mis cosas y entré en el dormitorio de matrimonio a vestirme, pero me había dejado el sujetador en el salón. Pero entonces entró Mark, con los ojos tapados

-Te dejaste esto.-Estiró el brazo hacia una lámpara, que debía de ser yo, supongo, como para no tocarla.-No quería tocarlo demasiado.

-Mark, abre los ojos. Ahora.-Ordené.

Me hizo caso, pero lo costó lo suyo. Me miraba a la cara todo el tiempo.

-Mark, no pasa nada. No sé qué te da tanta vergüenza, si no tenemos nada que esconder. Es un cuerpo, cómo el de cualquier otra mujer, no tiene nada de especial. Entendería que te diera vergüenza ver el de otra que no es nada tuyo, pero el mío, que ya lo has visto antes…

-Es que… No sé… Me da la sensación de que si te miro demasiado… Me tomarás por un salido o algo peor…-Dijo, realmente preocupado.

-Eres demasiado dramático.-Reí. Me puse el sujetador.-Venga, abróchamelo.-Lo hizo, también sin problemas.-No ha sido para tanto, ¿ves? Y además, si fuese a pensar eso no me exhibiría delante de ti.-Le di un beso y terminé de vestirme.-Vamos a ver a estos dos.

* * *

Aida y Mark entraron en mi cuarto tras un rato. Por suerte ya estábamos todos vestidos. Colmillo estaba en su jaula, dormido cuando entramos, pero a nada que notaba que había alguien se sobreexcitaba.

Colmillo era mi mascota y era un murciélago de pocos meses de vida. Era pequeño y, para ser un murciélago, era bastante mono. Solía emitir chillidos casi estridentes, como para mostrar su alegría y era imposible separarlo de mí. De hecho, cuando lo recogí para curarle un ala rota mi madre me dijo que no me lo quedase, pero cuando lo soltábamos volvía a casa y se ponía en mi cama. Al final nos lo tuvimos que quedar, porque mi madre no soportaba tener toda la casa cerrada para que no entrase ni verlo fuera, esperando inocentemente y pasando frío en la ventana a que abriésemos sin saber que eso no sucedería. Lo que más le molestaba a mi madre es que al final de cada día conseguía entrar en casa, porque me seguía hasta clase, no me dejaban entrar en el aula si lo llevaba conmigo y cuando volvía a casa o entraba conmigo o yo no podía entrar en casa.

-¡Es una monada!-Dijo Esperanza.-Pasó un dedo por los barrotes y le acarició la cabeza. Colmillo emitió otro chillido y se dejó toquetear.

-Solo suele animarse en exceso cuando me ve aparecer, me adora, no he visto que quiera a nadie más que yo.-Dije, alardeando un poco. Abrí la jaula para dejarlo pasearse un poco por la habitación. Dio un par de vueltas a mi cabeza, emitiendo grititos y luego se puso en el hombro de Espe.

-¡Que mono es!-Dijo, mirándolo. Colmillo parecía hasta sonriente.

-¡Oh! ¡Qué cosita!-Dijo Aida.

-Sí.-Apuntó Mark, acariciándole la barbilla. El bichillo se dejó acariciar y sobar, era muy mimoso y muy meloso.-Tus padres se alegraran de tener algo de lo que alardear en cuanto a genética en la familia se refiere.-Rió.

-Sí, Colmillo está muy orgulloso de que yo sea más guapo que tú y que él. Y mis padres más.

-Sí, seguro…

-Deberíamos irnos ya a casa.-Comentó Espe, mirando el reloj despertador de Eddie, aún con Colmillo en su hombro.

-Sí, mi madre me mata si llego demasiado tarde.-Explicó Aida, sonriendo.

-Pues tira pa' tu casa de una vez, que quiero mantenerte vivita y coleando.-Dijo Mark, empujándola fuera de la habitación.- ¡Hasta otra, Edward!-Se despidió riendo.

-¡Espera un momento!-Aida volvió a entrar con Mark en mi cuarto y comenzó a explicarnos algo.- He pensado que igual no salgo de mi casa en Halloween, aunque me disfrace, pero es que me voy a aburrir mucho, así que quería preguntaros si os apetecería venir mañana a mi casa a pasar la noche de Halloween, y hacemos algo.-Se apresuró a apuntar algo importante.-¡Nos obligaré a disfrazaros ni nada, lo prometo!

-Bueno, está bien.-Dijo Esperanza.-Así podemos pasar más tiempo juntas.-Exclamó emocionada, y Colmillo chilló, alegre.

-Y si hace falta disfrazarse nos disfrazamos, mi vida, nos disfrazamos. –Mark le rodeó la cintura y la besó. No tuve más remedio que tirarlos de mi casa, a los muy depravados, como decía Aida.

-¡Venga, fuera! ¡Buscaos un hotel!-Dije riendo.- ¡Adiós!-Empujé Mark.-Hasta mañana, Aida.-Dije, cuando salió por la puerta.

-Hasta mañana.-Se despidió Esperanza. La cogí por la cintura y la besé, como Mark había hecho con Aida. Entonces oí una voz.

-"Iros a un hotel".

-¡Que te vayas a tu casa! –Le ordené a Mark.

Espe se fue hacia la puerta para irse con ellos. Me volví a cerrar la jaula y vi que Colmillo no estaba. Esperanza aún lo llevaba en el hombro. Corrí para que no se lo llevase y casi choqué con ella, que tenía a Colmillo en las manos.

-Es que casi me lo llevo y no quería dejarte sin mascota.-Rió.

-Me resulta raro que no hubiese vuelto conmigo en seguida.-Guardé a Colmillo y me acerqué a la puerta con los tres.

-Hasta mañana, Edward.-Dijo Aida y esperó a Mark en la puerta.

-Hasta mañana. ¿Paso a recogerte?-Le pregunté a Espe, cogiéndola de la mano.

-Tranquilo, iré por mi cuenta.-Me dijo, y me dio otro beso.

Mark hizo a mis espaldas ruidos de besos y me cortó el rollo. Casi consigo darle un golpe en la cabeza, pero me esquivó demasiado bien. Se fueron todos y yo me quedé en mi cuarto, jugando con Colmillo, esperando a quedarme dormido.


	8. Historias de fantasmas

**HISTORIAS DE FANTASMAS.**

El día de Halloween llegó y mi disfraz estaba terminado de ayer colgado en el armario. Me iba a sentir ridícula siendo la única disfrazada, pero por algún motivo me encantaba vestirme de personajes terroríficos en Halloween, quizá sea por mis tendencias góticas.

-He bajado algunas cosas al sótano, para que estéis allí sin que os moleste nadie. Puedes usar la mini cadena que hay si quieres poner música.

-Gracias mamá.

-Y también he bajado algunas mantas, sabes que allí hace más frío que arriba. Están en el colchón de matrimonio que teníamos antes David y yo. Luego os bajaré algo de comer, por si os apetece.

-Vale, si eso te aviso o lo cojo yo de aquí arriba.-Le dije, para no darle trabajo.-Y si eso, puedo dejarlos aquí e irme a pedir chuches, y así ya tenemos algo para picar.-Reí.

-Vale.-Sonó el timbre.-Ya ha llegado alguien, ves a abrir. Si luego queréis ver una peli podéis ponerla, yo estaré en el portátil, tu hermana en el ordenador y David sabes que es de dormirse pronto.

-Está bien.-Abría la puerta y allí estaba Mark, con una bolsa en la mano y una gran sonrisa en la cara.

-Ya sé que soy el primero.-Dijo, antes de que yo hablase.-Es que quise venir antes para tener tiempo a solas contigo.-Se me insinuó.

-Así podrás ayudarnos a preparar algo de cenar.-Dijo mi madre, desde el salón.

-Ups…

-La próxima vez asegúrate de quien hay alrededor.-Empecé a reírme.

-Pero si… si era una broma-Rió, de manera poco convincente.

-¡Eh! Que a mí me da lo mismo, chico.-Mi madre se metió en su cuarto con una manta. Me gustaba que fuese tan extrovertida, pero no que pusiera nerviosos a mis amigos.

-Tranquilo, ella es bastante moderna.-Reí. Cogí la bolsa.-Gracias, pero no hacía falta que trajeras nada.

-No es nada importante.-Me arrancó la bolsa y abrí los ojos.-Perdona, no quería que lo vieses. Es una sorpresa.-Sonrió.

-Vale. Baja al sótano, allí es dónde estaremos. Yo bajaré vasos de plástico y bebidas en un rato.-Sonreí. Vino conmigo a la cocina y entró por la puerta marrón para bajar las escaleras al sótano.

Busqué los vasos de plástico y cuando los encontré los puse encima de la botella de Pepsi. Luego cogí una de Coca-Cola y una de Fanta. Si alguien quería agua volvería a por la garrafa de plástico. Me puse la Fanta debajo del brazo y luego la Coca-Cola y la Pepsi las cogí con la mano. Me costaba abrir la puerta, así que intenté colocarme, sin que se cayese, una botella bajo el otro brazo y abrir con la mano libre. Cerré para que mi gato no bajase y se escondiese por algún rincón y bajé las escaleras.

-He traído de todo, por si que…- Vi los pantalones de Mark en el suelo y cuando levanté la vista llevaba puesto un disfraz de demonio.

-Sorpresa.-Dijo.-Es que te vi tan deseosa de disfrazarte que me entraron ganas de vestirme de algo, y este disfraz me pareció el mejor.

-El rojo te sienta bien. Pareces un demonio de verdad.-Dije, doblándome por la mitad, para dejar con cuidado las botellas al lado del colchón, y así evitar que chocaran bruscamente contra el suelo.

-Pero no soy un demonio cualquiera-empezó. Se puso detrás de mí y me cogió de la cintura, pegándose a mí tanto como pudo. Me puse roja y me incorporé rápidamente.-Soy un demonio de la lujuria.-Me susurró al oído, sin soltarme. ¿En algún capitulo he mencionado que su voz es increíblemente sexy?

-Interesante… Muy interesante.-Pronuncié aquellas palabras como si llevase días sin hablar y no me fuese a salir la voz.

-¿Crees que es el apropiado?-Preguntó. Rozando mi oreja con sus labios.-¿O me quito el disfraz?

Dijo quitárselo, no cambiarse de ropa. ¿Cómo podía tomarme eso? Como una provocación a la que cedería sin rechistar. Me di la vuelta para besarle y sonó el timbre. Me resigné a subir y abrir la puerta al inoportuno de Edward, que apareció con una chaqueta larguísima muy chula, que parecía nueva.

-¡Vaya! Está muy guapa.-Le dije, cogiendo la manga derecha del abrigo y tocándolo.

-Gracias, me la compró mi madre por mi cumpleaños.

-¿Y cómo es que no la he visto antes?

-Me la compró hace nada, en compensación por estas tres semanas que no me pudo llevar a elegir un regalo.-Rió.

-Pues puedes dármela y la guardo en el armario.-Le dije, señalando a mi derecha.

-Vale.-Se la quitó.-Gracias. ¿Ha llegado ya alguien?

-Sí, Mark está en el sótano, ahora te digo por dónde se baja. ¿No vas muy elegante?-Me quedé mirando sus pantalones negros, su camisa blanca y el chaleco, negro también, que llevaba encima.

-¿Tú crees? Es que pensé que para una "fiesta" de Halloween era mejor ir de negro, y esto era lo más oscuro que tenía.

-Ya pensaba que venías así para casarte con Espe, o algo.-Lo llevé hasta la cocina y le indiqué que bajase.-Yo voy a coger una cosa arriba, a mi cuarto, en seguida bajo.

-Está bien.-Edward bajó y cerró la puerta.

Cuando subí para coger mi disfraz y estaba frente al armario llamaron a la puerta, y como no quería hacer esperar a mi mejor amiga bajé corriendo a abrir.

-Hola.-Dije, y cerré la puerta tras ella.

-Hola. He traído caramelos, que se que a Edward le gustan mucho.-Dijo, sonriente.

-No sabes cuánto.-Reí. Le indiqué por dónde bajar y subí a por mí disfraz. Abrí el armario y saqué una túnica negra larguísima, que acorté poniendo una cuerda alrededor de la cintura y sacando algo de la tela por encima. Entré en mi cuarto de baño y me pinté toda la cara de blanco, y dibujé la sonrisa de Jack Skelleton en mi boca y un poco más hacia arriba, alargándola. Después cerré los ojos y me pinté los párpados de negro, para que al cerrar los ojos parecieran cuencas vacías. Me puse la capucha y entonces cogí la guadaña, en la que la sangre falsa ya se había pegado*, y bajé al sótano.

Cuando llegué allí Mark seguí disfrazado de demonio, pero Eddie llevaba la capa de vampiro de mi madre, que estaba guardada en el sótano. Él sabía dónde estaba, por eso la cogió. También llevaba unos colmillos de attrezzo y había usado mi sangre falsa para pintarlos. Esperanza iba de bruja. Edward le había sacado de una de las cajas la peluca negra con mechas blancas de mi madre y había subido a bajarle mi escoba. Ella ya trajo el vestido puesto de casa. ¿Cómo no me di cuenta si sé que siempre usa pantalones?

-¡Vaya!-Fue lo único que dije.

-Ahora ya sabes para que he venido así vestido.-Dijo Edward.

-¡Dios! ¡Das miedo!

-Nunca había oído a un demonio hablar con Dios.

-¿Acaso conoces a alguno?

-Conozco a un endemoniado que se llama Mark.-Rió.

-No pensé que te vería así. Creía que te disfrazarías de muñeco de saw o algo así.-Dijo Espe.

-Pues no, escogí la muerte, la intermediaria del cielo y el infierno. Aunque también podéis llamarme como la llamamos en esta casa: "la zorra de la guadaña".*

-Prefiero llamarte Aida.-Dijo Mark.

-Espero que esto no sea un impedimento para que me beses, porque ya me estoy desmaquillando entonces.-Dije, señalando mi cara maquillada.

-Nada es un impedimento para mí.-Y me besó cómo siempre hacía, metiéndome mano y sin cortarse un pelo. Luego sacó la cera negra del bolsillo de mi pantalón, envuelta en papel de plata y me volvió a hacer la boca que se había desmaquillado.-Aunque te hubiese maquillado todo el cuerpo y tuviese que pintártelo todo otra vez no sería un impedimento para mí.

-Deja de hacerte el valiente y siéntate, le dijo Edward, quien le tiró de la cola y lo sentó a su lado.

-Está bien.-Yo me senté al lado de Mark, y Espe entre Edward y yo, cerrando el círculo.

-¿Y qué tienes pensado hacer?-Preguntó ella, sonriéndome.

Apagué la luz y encendí la linterna que había bajado antes, apuntando desde abajo hacia mi cara. Entonces respondí:

-Contar historias de miedo.

-Creo que ninguna historia será tan terrorífica como su cara ahora.-Comentó Eddie, a quien la primera impresión había dejado algo extrañado y quizá asustado.

-Empiezas tú, Mark.-Dije, poniendo mi voz más terrible y pasándole la linterna. Él la cogió y se puso en la misma posición dónde la tenía yo.

-Vale. Pues…-Empezó a pensar que podría contar.-Esto eran dos niños de unos nueve años que acababan de mudarse a una nueva ciudad. Eran un hermano y una hermana. En su nueva ciudad se celebraba la fiesta de Halloween. Los niños no la conocían, pero en el colegio habían escuchado hablar del tema a sus compañeros de clase. Había un niño en clase que tenía muchos amigos y estaba celoso de que los dos hermanos, al ser la novedad, tuvieran más atención de otros niños que él mismo, por lo que, en un arrebato, se metió con el niño, llamándole cobarde, y retándole a ir la noche de Halloween al cementerio, el cual se decía que estaba lleno de fantasmas. Estos fantasmas eran un grupo de sirvientes y trabajadores de la mansión abandonada en la colina, que en la noche de los muertos, salían a cobrar su venganza, por la terrible noche en que murieron a causa de un incendio provocado por una niña y un niño que jugaban en la casa abandonada dónde todavía vivían, haciendo una hoguera y quemando los muebles. La niña estaba asustada y le pidió a su hermano que no fuera al cementerio, pero el pequeño no cedió y se escapó de casa. La niña, en un afán de proteger a su hermano no pudo evitar ir con él. Una vez en el cementerio todo quedó en silencio. Y el niño calmó a su hermana diciéndole: "¿Ves? Todo es mentira". Pero detrás de él apareció un espíritu de color blanco perlado, que de un manotazo le arrebató la vida al niño. El resto de fantasmas se abalanzaron sobre la pequeña y también le arrebataron la vida. Los padres, abrumados, abandonaron la ciudad. El niño que había retado a los dos hermanos a ir al cementerio llevó una grabación de cómo sucedió todo, y que todo fue por un juego inventado. No pudieron culparle de nada y el niño volvió llorando a su casa, pero una vez se encerró en su cuarto con su hermana pequeña dejó de llorar y le dijo: "Ya se acabaron las persecuciones de fantasmas, confundieron a esos dos con nosotros." Y así fue como los dos niños se libraron de los fantasmas engañando a los dos hermanos para que muriesen por ellos. Fin.

Nos quedamos en silencio. La historia era bastante típica: fantasmas, cementerios, muertes… Pero lo que más escalofriante fue que un niño pudiese tener una mente tan perversa como para obligar a otros niños a morir por él para seguir haciendo maldades.

Mark le pasó la linterna a Edward, que la colocó en posición y empezó contar una historia tras pensársela un rato.

-Vale… Pues había un pueblecito apartado de todo, de las tiendas, de la ciudad, de la cobertura y hasta del wi-fi. Casi podría decirse que estaba perdido en el bosque. Allí todos eran felices y todo era muy normal. Niños que jugaban, familias felices, ancianitos que después de la pera de años seguían aguantándose, en fin, todo eso tan bonito que pasa siempre, excepto una. Había una anciana que había enviudado hace pocos días. Su marido, había muerto en extrañas circunstancias un día que fue a comprar el pan a una aldea cercana. Aparcó su coche y al cogerlo de nuevo para volver un terrible accidente le arrebató la vida. La anciana vivía ahora sola, en la casa más apartada de todas y en la parte más alta de la ciudad. De toda la vida, los niños del pueblo la llamaban "la bruja". Esto se debía a que un niño falleció cerca de su casa hace muchos años, y algunos contaban la leyenda de que ella le había embrujado porque se había acercado demasiado a su bien cuidado jardín, y que eso la enfadaba de verdad. La historia ganaba credibilidad porque, desde entonces, ella no se había dejado ver nunca. La noche de Halloween los niños iban disfrazados y vestidos con trajes espantosos, recogiendo caramelos de puerta en puerta. Un niño había asustado a una niña más pequeña que él, y esta salió corriendo tan lejos como pudo, verdaderamente asustada. La niña, sin darse cuenta, estaba en el jardín de "la bruja", escondida en la parte trasera de la casa. Cuando recordó todo lo que los demás niños decían de aquella casa y de la mujer que habitaba en ella miró por la ventana, para asegurarse de que no la descubría. La pequeña vio a la anciana dentro de su casa. Tenía un cuchillo en la mano y la pequeña, aterrorizada gritó con fuerza y huyó corriendo, pero pisó una trampilla de madera, escondida en el suelo, y al llevar tiempo sin usarse estaba en malas condiciones, por lo que cayó y se vio en un sótano de frio suelo de piedra. La niña se levantó y, sabiendo que estaba en el sótano de "la bruja" intentó no hacer ruido, mientras buscaba una salida. La única manera que tenía de hacerlo era subir por las escaleras de madera y salir corriendo de la casa. La pequeña chocó con algo, un trípode, que al parecer, sostenía una cámara de video, bastante antigua. La niña se apartó, para seguir por otro sitio y sin querer pulsó el botón que activaba la proyección de la que había grabado. La niña vio en el video a un hombre, al difunto marido de "la bruja" y a un niño, el niño que había fallecido junto a esa casa. Aquel hombre estaba maltratando al niño y le estaba haciendo cosas horribles que ella jamás había visto hacer a nadie. Empezó a llorar, a llorar sin consuelo y corrió escaleras arriba, huyendo de allí. Se encontró de frente con la anciana. La miró de arriba abajo, tenía aspecto cansado y estaba llena de cardenales. La mujer la cogió del brazo y la niña se sorprendió al ver que la sacaba de la casa. El cuchillo aún pendía de su mano. "Eres la única que ha visto la verdad, quiero que ahora vayas y lo cuentes todo."Pidió. Cerró la puerta y la niña corrió hacía su casa. Relató todo lo que había visto en esa casa, entre sollozos. Nadie quiso creerle, por lo que nadie se presentó en casa de aquella mujer. Por eso y por el miedo que sentían. Se dice que la niña, asustada por lo que vio, creció en su casa y nunca se atrevió a salir de allí. Decía que aquella señora se le aparecía, dándole las gracias por haber hecho saber a todos lo que ocurría en aquella casa y cuando cumplió veinte años se quitó la vida, porque no soportaba verla a diario. Si alguien hubiese hecho caso a la pequeña y hubiesen ido a casa de aquella mujer hubiesen descubierto que su difunto marido era un pederasta y que cuando ella lo descubrió también se convirtió en maltratador. Hubiesen visto en la cinta como aquel hombre grabó como desmembraba a aquel pobre niño a hachazos para su disfrute personal y hubiesen hallado a la anciana muerta, con un cuchillo en el estómago. Podrían haber llegado a tiempo de salvar la vida de aquella anciana atormentada y podrían haber sabido que ella, dolida porque usaran a su hijo como juguete sexual y haber visto como su propio marido lo mataba, había amañado el coche de su marido para provocar su muerta y así hacer que la historia no se repitiese.

-¿Todos los hombres tenéis que ser así de crueles?-Pregunté, temblando.-Mark cuenta como un niño se hace el pobrecito y se libra de morir matando a otros dos niños, que son asesinados por las personas que el primer niño mató y Edward nos explica como una mujer vive atormentada por su marido, que es un pederasta y asesino que la maltrata y que una niña pequeña ve como el viejo ese se aprovecha de su propio hijo y luego lo mata a hachazos, y la mujer le truca el coche pa que se muera.-Expliqué, ante la cara que tenían ambos.

-Sí, los dos contáis cosas con niños muertos y niños crueles y pederastas asesinos.

-Perdón, fue lo único que se me ocurrió.-Se disculpó, dándole la linterna a Esperanza.

-Intentaré hacer algo más normal. Más sencillo y menos sangriento y repugnante.-Reprochó.-Bien… Había una vez una niña, que se llamaba Tania. Tania era una chica honrada y buena…

-Si nos vas a contar la historia de la caperucita ya me sé el final, gracias.-Interrumpió Mark.

-¡Tania era una chica buena!-Gritó Espe, mirándole con odio y sin darle ninguna explicación. A nadie le gusta que le interrumpan, sobre todo cuando no has molestado a nadie mientras hablaban y ahora te faltan al respeto.-Y una tarde se madre le dio unas monedas y le hizo responsable de comprar el pan. Le pidió dos barras, y la niña obedeció y salió a comprarlas. Fue por un camino seguro y corto, donde había gente que la conocía, un camino por el que no podía pasarle nada. Llegó a la tienda y encima del mostrador vio unas chocolatinas de aspecto apetitoso. Tania, concienciada de lo que tenía que hacer, pidió el pan, pero en lugar de pedir dos barras, pidió una y con lo que sobró se compró tres chocolatinas. Se gastó todo el dinero y volvió a casa. Para asegurarse de que nadie la veía con las chocolatinas y pudiesen contárselo a su madre, Tania cogió el camino del bosque, el cual era solitario y poco fiable. Cómo era más largo pudo comerse las chocolatinas con tiempo y tiró los apeles a la papelera, poco antes de entrar en casa. Cuando llegó su madre le preguntó:

-¿Has ido por el camino que te dije?

-Sí, mamá.

-¿Y porque has tardado tanto?

-Había mucha cola en la tienda.-Mintió Tania.

-Bueno… ¿Por qué sólo hay una barra de pan, y no dos?

-Porque no quedaban más, y me dijeron que no iban a hacer más.-Respondió. Segunda mentira.

-Pues dame el cambio.-Su madre extendió la mano para recoger el dinero.

-Es que… Se me ha caído por el camino. Lo llevaba en un bolsillo y al tropezar con un bordillo mientras cruzaba la calle se debió de caer.-Dijo la niña, haciendo cómo que rebuscaba en sus bolsillos. Tercera mentira.

-Está bien. Vamos a cenar dentro de poco. ¿Quieres algo en especial?

-No…-Respondió Tania, desganada. El remordimiento de conciencia por haber mentido a su madre tantas veces seguidas le quitó el apetito. Ella siempre había sido buena y ahora se sentía mala. Subió al piso de arriba y se metió en la cama, aún muy triste.

Tampoco tenía sueño, pero Tania intentaba dormir. Había estado pensando cómo podía contarle a su madre toda la verdad, porque tenía miedo. Miedo del fantasma de la mentira. Su madre siempre le había contado que cuando los niños mentían, dicho fantasma iba a buscarlos y les daba un gran susto y les ponía un castigo para que no volvieran a hacerlo, y que por eso ella no debía mentir. Además, el fantasma era un ser feo y horrible. Ahora Tania no podía dormir, pensando que aquel fantasma iría a por ella. Cuando el reloj marcó las doce de la noche, Tania seguía despierta y escuchó un ruido al final de la escalera. Una horrible voz grave anunció: "Tania, voy por el primer escalón". Al oírla muy lejana llegó a pensar que era una imaginación suya. Tania volvió a oírla. "Tania, voy por el segundo escalón". Siguió sin hacerle mucho caso e intentó dormir. "Tania, voy por el tercer escalón… Tania, voy por el cuarto escalón… Tania voy por el quinto escalón…" La voz anunciaba que ya estaba en la mitad de la escalera. Tania empezó a temblar al ver que aquello no era su imaginación y que aquel espíritu iba subiendo cada vez más. La voz continuó anunciando sus pasos. Entonces anunció: "Tania, voy por el décimo escalón". La niña ya sentía ganas de gritar, quería correr, huir de aquella voz atronadora que no la dejaba dormir. La voz del fantasma. "Tania, estoy en el rellano". Ya había llegado a la puerta, Tania vio como la manivela se bajaba muy cuidadosamente y entonces…-Espe apagó la luz de la linterna y se abalanzó sobre nosotros.-"¡Ya te tengo Tania!"-Gritó más fuerte.

-¡Espe!-Grité, cuando se me pasó el susto y ella encendió la luz. Me reía después de haber liberado tanta adrenalina, si así podía llamar a ese susto que me había llevado.

-Me encantaba la cara de Mark mientras estaba hablando.-Se limitó a decir ella.

-Es que has empezado a crear intriga y ambiente.-Le reprochó él, con una mano en el corazón.

-Acompáñame a por agua-Le dijo Edward a Espe. Se levantaron y ella aún se reía. Cuando Eddie llegó a la escalera le cedió el paso a Espe.

-Mark, voy por el primer escalón.-Dijo, al poner el pie en el primer escalón de la escalera.

-Mientras sea para irte.-Contestó él, aún con la mano en el corazón.

-La verdad es que ha conseguido asustarnos.-Dije, tras cinco minutos de silencio.

-Sí. ¡Mira cómo me ha puesto! –Tomó mi mano y la puso en su pecho.-Creo que me dará un infarto.

-Nunca creía que otra que no fuese yo pudiese ponerte así.

-Ya sabes que sólo tú me aceleras de esa manera. Tú y los sustos de las locas.-Rió.

-Ya, eso que tú tienes ahí no es nada. Mira.-Cogí su mano derecha y la llevé a mi pecho. Noté que se ponía rojo, pero menos que otras veces y en lugar de tener cara de sorpresa, aún tenía una sonrisa en la cara.

-Sí que te has acelerado, sí.-Me dijo, sin quitar la mano de ahí. Si yo le contase cómo me había puesto cuando me contaba que era un demonio de la lujuria.

-Veo que ya no tienes tanto miedo a tocarme, ni nada.-Le dije, acercándome a él.

-No, ya no tanto. Tu charla de ayer fue muy instructiva.-Me dijo, acercándose también, sin dejar de sonreír. –Creo que incluso podría acostumbrarme.

-Espero que así sea. –Dejé caer aquello, cómo si no fuera importante. Mark me besó otra vez. Era la segunda vez que nos besábamos en el día y ahora sabía lo mucho que me apetecía hacerlo. Pasó su mano por mi pierna, por debajo de mi túnica y me metió mano por donde pudo.

-¿No te importará si te quito la túnica y te desmaquillo a besos?-Preguntó, inclinándose hacia mí, obligándome a tumbarme en el colchón. No paró de besarme por lo que no pude contestarle, pero no me importó mucho. Bajó hasta el cuello y suspiré un par de veces.

-No creo que se buena idea, Espe y Eddie están arriba…

-No les importará. Seguro que se están enrollando en la cocina, en el salón o en el baño…

-¿En mi cocina? ¡Que ni se les ocurra!-Me incorporé tan rápido como pude, dejando a Mark algo abandonado en el sótano. -¡A ver, parejita! ¿Qué estáis haciendo?

Eddie bebía un vaso de agua y Espe cerraba la garrafa de agua.

-Es que, me di cuenta de que no sabía dónde estaba el agua y no quería abrirte la nevera, ni nada, pero luego vimos la garrafa y ya pude llenarle el vaso de agua.-Se disculpó por la tardanza.

-N-no importa.-Respondí, avergonzada. -Bajar, que aún queda mi historia.-Yo bajé antes que ellos y me senté con Mark, que volvió a besarme, hasta que los oyó bajar y me pintó otra vez la cara y la boca.

-Ya estamos aquí, puedes continuar con tu "cuento".-Soltó Edward.

-Está bien.-Puse énfasis en la frase, de mal humor, y empecé a hablar.-Vale. La historia comienza en una ciudad normal, con cosas normales y gente normal. En ella viven cuatro amigos, que se llevan muy bien: Eduardo, Marcos, Esmeralda y Adelaida. Siempre van juntos a todas partes y no hay ni un día que no intenten verse para hacer algo juntos. Podríamos decir que son un grupo inseparable, con sus pros y sus contras. Adelaida y Esmeralda son inseparables, y a Adelaida le encanta salir en Halloween, por lo que Esmeralda no se niega a ir con ella a dónde quiera, al igual que Adelaida es incapaz de negarle nada a su mejor amiga. Marcos y Edu siempre andan picándose, pero son muy buenos amigos, y tampoco se pierden una movida ni una oportunidad de salir. Adelaida planeaba pasar una noche de terror con sus tres amigos, y así también tendría una buena excusa para salir con Marcos, al que no se atreve a decirle lo que siente por él. Esmeralda le ayuda a prepararlo todo en su casa, y también se alegra de que Edu vaya, porque también está enamorada de su mejor amigo. Los cuatro amigos se reunieron y Marcos comentó que alguien se estaba mudando al lado de Adelaida. Esta, que no sabía nada, se interesa por los nuevos vecinos, pero esta noche no les da mucha importancia puesto que tiene mejores planes, entre ellos hablar seriamente con Marcos. Los cuatro amigos pasan toda la noche contando historias terroríficas y haciendo de las suyas por toda la casa, solo ocupada por ellos cuatro. De repente, la luz se fue y Edu, alardeando de que nada le daba miedo, decidió subir a mirar el cuadro de luces, por si había pasado algo grave. Esmeralda decide ir a "ayudarle" y así daba a Adelaida un tiempo a solas con Marcos. Adelaida no sabía cómo iniciar la conversación, pero lo intentó y al poco tiempo de conseguir llevar la conversación por buen camino el grito de Esmeralda les hizo sobresaltarse. Marcos y Adelaida subieron con cuidado a ver qué había ocurrido. Ni Eduardo ni Esmeralda estaban allí. Marcos buscó por la casa, con la poca luz que su teléfono móvil le permitía tener. Adelaida se pegó a él y entonces una luz apareció tras ellos. Adelaida se paró en mitad del pasillo y miró a sus espaldas. No había nada ni nadie. Se quedó mirando la profunda oscuridad que invadía su casa en esos momentos. "Marcos…"Llamó a su acompañante, el cual había desaparecido sigilosamente. Adelaida recordó que tenía cierto miedo a la oscuridad desde el día en que, siendo aún muy pequeña, dos personas la llevaron a una horrible habitación y la tuvieron amordazada con otros tres niños. Buscó su teléfono móvil y lo encontró apagado y sin batería, por lo cual no se volvería a encender. Caminó hacia dónde podía estar Marcos buscando a sus dos amigos. "Si es una broma no tiene gracia, chicos… Empiezo a tener miedo". Dijo, por si estaba allí escondidos, pero no obtuvo respuesta verbal, obtuvo un golpe en la cabeza con el que perdió el sentido. Le hicieron una brecha y la arrastraron por el salón hasta sacarla de la casa, sin molestarse por limpiar la sangre que había dejado. Nadie supo nunca más de los cuatro amigos. Pero cuenta la leyenda que un matrimonio de científicos que perdió a sus cuatro hijos en un accidente de autobús escolar los secuestró para utilizar sus órganos en androides del aspecto físico de los niños, y que con eso pretendían hacerlos más reales al mundo.* Recreando la imagen de los cuatro niños, los robots podían sentir e ingerir alimentos, como personas de verdad…

Cuando me fijé en mis tres amigos estaban algo asustados, y Esperanza tenía cara de preocupación.

-¿Qué? Sólo es una historia inventada.-Reí.

-Puede, pero me he metido demasiado en la historia.

-La próxima vez inventa personajes menos parecidos a nosotros, ¿quieres?-Me suplicó Mark.

-Está bien.-Dije, a modo de disculpa.

Estuvimos un rato más hablando, dejando atrás las historias de miedo. Intenté que olvidaran la mía, para que no pasaran mala noche. Cuando la hora empezó a alargarse demasiado los acompañé a la puerta para que volviesen a casa. Le devolví a Eddie su chaqueta.

-Gracias.-Dijo.

-Si recogemos caramelos por el camino te traemos algunos.-Rió Mark. Me dio un beso y salió por la puerta del jardín a la calle.

-Sí. O se los dais a Edward, que le gustan mucho.-Dije yo.

-No os metáis con él.- Espe lo defendió, abrazándolo con cariño.

-Está bien, le dejamos en paz.-Reí y le di un abrazo. Nos vemos mañana, ¿no?

-Sí, o al menos lo intentaré.- Espe salió con Edward de la mano.

-Hasta luego.-Se despidió este, y cuando cerré la puerta y subí las escaleras los vi alejarse cogidos de la mano. Mark caminaba de espaldas, lanzándome besos todo el rato, haciendo teatro.

Entré en casa, me desmaquillé y me metí en la cama, pensando que quizá el fantasma de las mentiras vendría a por mí por haber mentido a mis amigos contando una historia como aquella.

* * *

*El disfraz está basado en mi propio disfraz de muerte de hace un par de años. Hago esta anotación porque ese disfraz fue de lo mejor y es Idea Original mía xD.

*Esta parte de la historia es muy parecida a lo que hace Dexter con Dee Dee cuando esta muere en el cómic de Bleedman. (Si no me equivoco en el capitulo tres, aproximadamente. Se puede ver en youtube) Es muy parecido, pero no es lo mismo, ¿eeh? xD


	9. Sorpresa

**La fiesta sorpresa.**

Pasada la noche de Halloween mis amigos y yo salíamos cómo mucho para ir al cine. Los cuatro preferíamos quedarnos en casa, sobretodo porque éramos, los reconozco, bastante perezosos. El único momento que pasábamos en la calle era el camino de casa a clase, de clase a casa y de casa a casa de otro.

Mark solía venir a buscarme para que fuésemos juntos a casa de Edward o de Esperanza, e incluso venía a por mí cuando quedábamos en su casa. Cualquier me acompañaba a mi propia casa. Parecía que quería pasar más tiempo conmigo que de costumbre y eso se agradecía. A mí me gustaba mucho pasar el tiempo con él. De hecho, creo que podría pasarme todo el día a su lado, aunque fuese solo para mirarle.

-Aida. ¿Aida? ¡Eh, Aida!-Me llamó, una mañana en clase. -¿Qué te pasa?

-Perdona, estaba en otra cosa. –Contesté. Miré un momento por la ventana, para deducir más o menos la hora y ahorrarme el sacar el móvil, pero para mirar por la ventana tenía que mirar hacia el lado en el que estaba Mark, inclinado sobre la hoja dónde respondía a las preguntas del libro, y no pude resistirme a mirarle durante las dos horas restantes que quedaban.

- Creía que me escuchabas, parecía que me mirases.-Dijo.-Que hay que salir al recreo.

-¿Ya? ¿Y la clase de lengua y la de mates?

-Acaban de pasar. ¿Aida estás bien?

-Lo siento.-Me froté los ojos.- Miré por la ventana y me empané, y no sé cómo se me pasaron las dos horas.

-Ahora entiendo que aún tengas el libro de inglés abierto.-Lo guardé rápidamente. -¿Acaso has visto algo que te gusta mucho? Para empanarte así tienes que sentirte muy atraída. ¿Es el chico ese que se sienta en la venta, verdad? Te gusta Cristian.

-Sí, y hace un momento estaba imaginando cómo me enrollaba con él en la mesa de la profesora.-Reí.-Estaba intentando mirar debajo de la falda de la profesora cuando pasaba por aquí. Lleva un tango azul monísimo.

-Eso lo expl… ¡¿QUÉ?

-Toma.-Le di un pañuelo.-No te manches de sangre.-Estaba mirando por la ventana para saber qué hora era, ¿vale?-Me levanté y salí al pasillo con Mark a mi lado.

-Claro, y cómo querías llevar un control exacto contaste cada segundo que pasaba mientras cambiaba de color el cielo.-Soltó con ironía.

-No he terminado.-Le fulminé con la mirada y me invitó a seguir con su silencio.- Pero al mirar hacia mi izquierda te interpusiste en la trayectoria de mi mirada y no pude dejar de mirarte, ¿contento?

-Sí, pero no me lo creo del todo. Puedes verme cuando quieras, no sé porqué perdiste dos horas de estudio en mí.

-Es que las mates no me gustan y la anatomía si, y me imaginaba cómo sería que me enseñases a manejar la materia.-Respondí. Se paró un momento y yo seguí caminando. Entonces se movió y me alcanzó.

-P-pues el laboratorio está vacío durante los recreos, puedo darte alguna clase en esta hora todos los días.

-Creo que no sabes a que anatomía me refiero.-Reí.

-Sí que lo sé. Pero resulta que en laboratorio las mesas son más largas y cabemos los dos perfectamente encima.-Me rodeó la cintura con los brazos. La escalera estaba vacía, todos debían estar fuera ya.

-Entonces podemos ir allí sin problemas. –Sugerí.-Pero, ¿cómo entramos?

-Tengo una llave.-Mark sacó una llave del bolsillo, detrás de esta salieron más llaves, un llavero entero de llaves.

-¿Cómo…? ¿Qué…?

-Cuando un profesor pierde las llaves lo mejor es hacer unas copias antes de devolvérselas y sobre todo, prestar atención de a que profesor es y hacer que sea otro alumno más fiable quien se las devuelva, porque a mí me habrían registrado.

-Tienen suerte de que no te interese nada de lo que hay aquí, porque ya se habrían quedado sin material escolar.-Reí. Mark me tiró de la mano y me llevó hasta el último piso, dónde estaba el laboratorio.

Mark introdujo la llave y abrió la puerta. Me metió dentro. Estaba tan nerviosa que no podía evitar reírme, y se ve que a Mark se le contagió mi risa, porque también se reía de vez en cuando. Caminó hasta el final de la clase para que nadie pudiese vernos si se asomaban por la puerta. Me pegó a la pared, y yo aún me reía, pero me puse seria cuando me besó. Sus manos bajaron hasta mi cintura y me acercó a él. Yo salía ser muy rápida a la hora de hablar, pero Mark era más rápido moviendo la lengua. Empezó a levantar mi camiseta. Puse mis manos en su cabeza y jugué con su pelo durante un rato, mientras él seguía levantando mi camiseta muy, muy, lentamente. En mi mente era capaz de cantar "Fallin'" de Alicia Keys*, y asegurar que iba al ritmo de esa música. Para algunas ocasiones Mark podía ser un romántico. O al menos para la música. Cuando estaba a punto de dejar mi sujetador al descubierto me puse verdaderamente nerviosa, y temblé un poco. Creo que lo notó porque se separó de mí y al fin pude respirar.

-¿Estás bien?

-Nunca había estado mejor.-Respondí con un hilo de voz que dejaba entre ver lo nerviosa que me ponía.

-¿Tienes miedo?-Preguntó.

-Un poco. Tengo miedo de que nos pillen o de no ser… No hacerlo… No saber…-Intenté explicarme.

-Tranquila, yo no soy un experto.-Rió, noté que también estaba nervioso.-No quiero ni forzarte, ni que estés a disgusto o hacer que te sientas mal.-Reconoció.

-No creo que me puedas hacer sentir así nunca.-Sonreí y le besé otra vez. Volvió a agarrar la tela de mi camiseta y siguió con el proceso que antes había estado a punto de llevar a cabo. Pero sonó el timbre y no pude reprimir una sonrisa, sin separarme de él. Supe que tenía expresión de resignación. Me separé de él y pegué mis labios el uno con el otro, para o reírme.

-Supongo que-empezó, mirando al suelo, también sonriendo.-podemos intentarlo otro día.

-Sí.-Asentí y nos fuimos juntos a clase, dejando el laboratorio cerrado, antes de que nadie subiese hasta ese pasillo.

* * *

No habíamos visto ni a Aida ni a Mark en todo el recreo y me extrañé mucho. Espe y yo subimos a clase. Nos tocaba física y yo, que soy un tanto negado para asignatura me planteé la opción de ir a esa clase, pero Esperanza me arrastró hasta allí. Me senté de mala leche a su lado y miré por la ventana, pero me dio un codazo para que prestase atención a la clase. Hubiese pagado por tirarle la mesa a la cabeza al profesor si no hacía la clase más fluidita.

-Tranquilo, ya verás cómo se pasa rápido.-Me susurró, y yo metí media cara hasta la nariz en mi jersey de cuello alto.

-Sí, tan rápido como un caracol llevando una tortuga a cuestas.

Entonces Espe me pasó un papel en el que ponía: "te quiero". Le respondí que yo también y le puse un par de corazones. Empezamos una competición de "te quieros" y luego le devolví la nota por la otra cara.

"¿Te gusta competir? Seguro que al tres en raya no me ganas" Y dibujé dicho tres en raya en la hoja, con una X en el cuadrado de en medio. Ella me la devolvió con un O en otra casilla, y así transcurrió la clase, jugando al tres en raya y tomando apuntes cuando el profesor nos hacía más caso del que debía. La siguiente clase me pasó incluso más rápido. Fue uno de los mejores días que tuve en la semana, porque solía aburrirme demasiado en clase. Cuando terminó esta hora aún quedaba una más, por lo que me desanimé un poco, pero Espe estuvo animándome todo el recreo y no podía desanimarme cuando me daba un abrazo. Aida y Mark aparecieron por fin en todo el día desde que vinimos juntos hasta aquí.

-¡Hombre, la parejita desaparecida!-Reí, cuando se acercaron a nosotros.

-Veo que nos echabas de menos.-Comentó Mark, riéndose a carcajadas.

-No mucho, pero me extrañaba que estando tan enamorado de mi no hubiese venido ni a verme.-Contesté, riéndome más fuerte que él. Entonces se levantó de un salto y, aún sonriendo, se defendió.

-¡Más hubieses querido! Si llevas enamorado de mí desde que Aida y Espe nos presentaron por msn. Que te lo noto en la forma de hablarme. Siempre te despedías con un corazón.

-¡¿Perdona?-Yo también me levanté de un salto.-Pero eso iba para Espe, inútil. ¡A ti lo que te ponía eran calaveras, a ver si entendías que tenías que beber veneno, no Redbull!

-¿No eran para Aida porque le gustaban mucho?

-¡No! Eran para ti, idiota. Sí es que eres tonto perdido. Además, si pensabas que los corazones eran para mi, ¿por qué tú también los ponías? Porque estás enamorado de mí.

-¡¿Pero qué dices? ¡Ya te gustaría a ti! ¡Se los ponía a Aida, listo!

Estuvieron discutiendo sobre quien estaba enamorado de quien todo el tiempo. Yo creo que, en el fondo, el uno estaba enamorado del otro. Edward nunca había tenido tanta confianza en nadie como en Mark. En mí porque nos conocíamos bastante tiempo y en Espe porque es su chica. Pero con Mark tenía poca relación, o al menos para darle la confianza que yo sabía que le daba. Y a la vez Mark, por algún extraño motivo, también quería a Eddie. Supongo que Mark es muy abierto y extrovertido, pero no por eso podría confiar mucho en alguien. Creo que confiaba en él porque le resultaba muy divertido picarse con él y cuanto más pique llevase con un amigo más aprecio le tenía. A Mark le gustaba mucho la actividad y eso era lo que Eddie le daba, le daba juego, entretenimiento, le hacía reír y Mark nunca se aburría con él.

* * *

Espe se acercó a mí en el banco, mientras yo organizaba mi mochila, que estaba hecha un desastre. Me sonrió y me habló en un tono muy bajito, como si no quisiera que nadie nos escuchara. Cuando formuló la pregunta supe que lo hacía por si me ponía en un compromiso.

-¿Dónde os habéis metido tu y Mark en el recreo anterior?

-Verás… No sé como explicártelo, pero supongo que te lo puedo contar en confianza.

-Claro, sabes que en mí siempre puedes confiar.-Dijo, con una amable sonrisa que inspiraba más confianza que nunca.

-Pues… Estaba en clase y me he quedado mirando a Mark las tres horas seguidas, sin darme cuenta de nada. Se lo he contado y le he soltado una bromita, pero él la ha seguido, por lo que yo le seguí el juego, y él empezó a hablarme con cierta seriedad. El caso es que de cierta manera el me propuso…. "hacerlo". Y yo, en cierto modo, también.

-¿"Hacerlo"… "hacerlo"?

-Sí. Y luego me enseñó una copia de las llaves de las aulas, y me subió al laboratorio con él. No me pude negar, aunque tampoco quería, y estuvimos allí todo el recreo.-Me miró cómo si quisiera algún detalle más, saber cómo acabó.-Bueno… Sonó el timbre y nos tuvimos que ir.

-¡Vaya! ¿Y ahora qué? ¿Pensáis ir a su casa después de clase para seguir o…?

-No. No hemos quedado en nada, pero, si te digo la verdad-miré a Mark y la vista de ella también se desvió hacia él-no me importaría terminar lo que empezamos. ¿Lo has visto bien? Ese pelo rubio y esos ojos verdes, cuando los miras cómo los veo yo siempre, te dan ganas de mirarlos todo el tiempo. Lo habrás notado con Edward.-Apunté.-Y míralo bien. Esa sudadera le da un aire de chico de película. Parece que acabe de salir de una pantalla de televisión, es cómo el chico guapo de los institutos de las películas por el que todas las chicas suspiran.

Suelo ser bastante exagerada, pero en Mark no había nada que exagerar, tenía un aspecto de actor recién salido de una película que daban ganas de pedirle un autógrafo.

-Bueno, sí. Parece el típico chico guapo que tiene mil fans detrás de él a donde quiera que vaya.-Afirmó.

-Sí, y con la sudadera no se aprecia bien, pero el día que jugamos al strip póker tuviste que verlo. Está muy, muy bueno.-Dije. Ella no comentó nada, no sé si por no enfadarme, cosa que no iba a hacer, o por respeto a Edward, pero yo sobreentendí que afirmaba lo que yo decía.- Y por si fuera poco esos pantalones le hacen un culo…- Me miró entre divertida y escandalizada, riéndose, por lo que no terminé la frase.

-Suenas a desesperada total. Lo has dicho con una voz de salida…-Empezó a reír sin parar y yo me puse roja.

-Lo siento, pero es la verdad. Cómo se nota que no lo ves como yo. ¡Y que no lo has tocado! Porque si fuese así me entenderías. ¡Ah, y tu no lo has visto desnudo!-Concluí. Ese detalla quizá lo debería de haber omitido, pero soy incapaz de ocultarle nada, y las cosas se me escapan.

-¿Cómo?-Abrió los ojos, y aún sonreía. Daba a entender que aún no se lo creía.- Es coña, ¿verdad?

-No, me metí en la ducha con él. Nos duchamos juntos. ¡Una vez! Sólo una vez. Y no pasó nada. Le obligué a que me tocase.-Antes sus ojos me apresuré a explicarme. -¡Pero nada importante! Me abrazó, no me tocó nada "extremadamente serio"-señalé-y ya está. Lo hice por ahorrarle una subida en la factura del agua.

-Bueno, entonces no fue nada. Como estar en la piscina, pero sin bañador.

-Exacto, como ir a una playa nudista, sólo que no había nadie.-Reí.

-Estáis locos los dos.-Dijo, mientras se reía, y cogió la mochila cuando tocó el timbre.

-Nos vemos cuando salgamos.-Le recordé, para que no se fuera sin mí. Y entramos a nuestras respectivas clases. Cuando llegó la hora de ir a casa Esperanza me esperaba en la puerta, al lado de Edward.

* * *

Aida y Mark aparecieron pronto esta vez, por suerte, y agradecí no tener que estar más tiempo al sol. Nos pusimos en marcha. Esta vez íbamos todos juntos, porque Mark nos invitó a comer fuera y aseguró que su casa estaba cerca de allí, por lo que podíamos dejar las mochilas y todas las cosas en su casa. Conforme iba caminando bajo el sol me empezaba a cansar cómo nunca, y cada dos por tres le preguntaba a Mark si su casa estaba de verdad cerca. Él aseguró que si, pero yo no podía fiarme de alguien que me tomaba tanto el pelo y como le daba la gana hacerlo. Cuando empecé a notar que hasta mis orejas se coloreaban de pasar tanto calor exploté. No literalmente, pero sí que le grité a Mark.

-¡Deja de tomarme el pelo! ¡No nos hagas caminar medio siglo como si estuviéramos en el desierto con Abraham para llegar a tu "supuesta casa cercana"!

-Edward…-Empezó Mark, estupefacto.

-¡Ni Edward ni leches! ¡Quiero descansar! ¡Estoy cansado de llevar esto a hombros-señalé mi mochila-y de estar bajo este sol que no soporto!-Señalé hacia arriba.

-Mi casa está aquí.-Señaló hacia el edificio que teníamos al lado.-Y solo hemos estado cinco minutos en un semáforo en rojo y hemos doblado una esquina, exagerado.-Esta vez no se reía ni me insultó. Pareció haberle preocupado que me enfadase con él y le echase la culpa de todo sin motivos.

-Perdona, Mark.-Me disculpé.-Es que no soporto estar mucho tiempo al sol y tengo hambre y odio la física y… Perdona.

-Pero tranquilo, que ahora yo te doy un vaso de agua algo de protección solar y una gorra y si quieres te llevo la sombrilla.-Ahora si reía cómo solía hacerlo siempre.

-Cállate.-Dije, sonriendo. Me alegró ver que su típica sonrisa volvía a dibujarse en su cara. Nunca imaginé que podría verle triste y mucho menos que me afectaría verle así por mi culpa. Mark triste era como otra persona, un desconocido, cuando le conoces bien no te gusta verle sin su sonrisa amigable de siempre.

Sacó la llave y abrió la puerta. Dejó entrar a Espe antes que él y a Aida le hizo hasta una reverencia. A mi casi me cierra la puerta en las narices, el muy… Sujeté la puerta y subí tras él, intentando matarlo.

-¿Qué quieres? ¿Qué Espe te deje por asesino? No es la mejor manera de que te deje una chica, Eddie.-Rió él, cuando tiré de su mochila y casi se despeña escaleras abajo, sin dejar de reír.

-No seas imbécil, si te mato hasta Aida me querrá más que ahora.

Dejamos las cosas en el salón, Mark dijo que daba igual si estaban por ahí tiradas, pero yo procuré no dejar nada por en medio. Mark cogió algo de dinero y nos fuimos a buscar un Mc Donald 's o algo por el estilo. Cuando llegamos subía arriba con Espe a coger una mesa. Por suerte la planta de arriba estaba desierta.

-Voy a ayudarles con las bandejas, no te muevas de aquí.-Le dije. Me levanté y bajé a ayudar a Aida y Mark con la comida.-No bajes, ¿eh?-Le repetí.

-Sí, sí.-Dijo, algo extrañada.

Cuando Aida, Mark y yo subimos con las bandejas y la comida Espe nos miró y yo le di a Mark un pequeño codazo.

-¡Eh! No tires mi… ¡Ah, hola!-Saludó cuando vio a Esperanza. Nos sentamos en la mesa y hablamos un poco de todo. Clases, profesores, exámenes… Sobre todo hablamos de profesores y nos cebamos con la de filosofía.

-¿De qué hablabais antes?-Los tres nos quedamos callados, sin saber que decir. Espe no era tonta, eso ya lo sabía, ¿pero como hacer para que no se enterase de algo que posiblemente no le iba a gustar un pelo?

-De nada importante.-Dijo Aida, poco convencida. Por desgracia Espe tampoco estaba muy convencida.

-Podéis contármelo, somos amigos.-Sonrió con confianza.

-Es que… No era nada importante mujer. Si no te lo contaríamos.-Añadió Mark, sin mirarla a la cara.

-Y el codazo que te dio Edward fue por gusto, ¿verdad?

-Sí, ya sabes cómo es de tonto, el pobre…-Le di una buena colleja. -¡Auch!

-No es nada, en serio. No insistas.-Le dijo Aida, intentando sacarla de esa película que se había montado.

-Cambiemos de tema, no quiero que pienses que no te puedes enterar de algo porque no hay nada.-Le dije a Espe, sonriendo.

Terminamos de comer, pero Esperanza aún no se lo terminaba de creer. Puesto que Mark era un bocas y Aida no podía ocultarle nada por mucho tiempo, y sobre todo siendo algo tan gordo como aquello yo solo acompañé a Espe y los otros dos se fueron por su lado.

-Sé que me ocultáis algo. Y es algo importante.-Dijo, intentando sonsacarme. Tras una hora de camino (o eso me apreció a mí, Edward "El Exagerado", no tuve más remedio que sugerirle algo.

-Pues sí.-Me paré frente a ella para darle más énfasis a la situación. Ya estábamos en la puerta de mi casa.-Pasa algo importante y creo que lo mejor es que te lo diga de una vez, porque esto no puede seguir así. Mañana, viernes, quiero que vengas a mi casa para que lo hablemos. Y no me discutas.-Añadí, levantando el dedo índice cuando abrió la boca para replicar.-Buenas noches.-Y subí a mi casa sin dejarle hablar.

Por la ventana la vi alejarse. Me supo mal haber sido tan brusco, porque parecía abrumada y daba la sensación de estar meditando mucho mis palabras. Pero eso era exactamente lo que yo buscaba, que le picase la curiosidad.

* * *

Llegó la mañana siguiente. Me vestí rápidamente y después de comer me fui a casa de Edward. Mark vino a casa a buscarme.

-Estoy nerviosa por lo que pueda pasar.-Dije, atacada de nervios.

-Tranquila, cariño. Todo saldrá bien.- Me animó Mark.

Llegamos a la puerta y estaba entre abierta. Mark y yo nos metimos en la cocina para dejar algunas cosas, mientras Eddie recogía un poco el salón. No salimos de allí en todo el tiempo que pasó hasta que llegó Espe. Entonces pegamos la oreja a la puerta.

-Ya estoy aquí. ¿Qué pasa?-Preguntó ella. Noté que estaba nerviosa y preocupada.

-Quiero hablar contigo. No puedo aguantarme más y tengo que decírtelo.-Vi su cara de preocupación. Verás…

-¡Feliz Cumpleaños!-Mark y yo salimos de la cocina y Edward empezó a reírse, al ver la cara de shock de Espe. Entonces la abrazó.

-Aida dijo de hacerte una "mini-fiesta" de cumpleaños. Puedes invitar a quien quieras a mi casa. Tenemos tarta, música, y regalos.

-No sabía si te gustaban las sorpresas, así que… No sabía si te gustaría y como tampoco sabíamos a quien invitar…-Me avergoncé un poco de ser tan mala anfitriona.-Pero ahora puedes invitar a quien quieras.

-Y no olvides reclamar que te traigan un regalo.-Recordó Mark, con un paquete enorme envuelto en papel de colores en las manos.

* * *

*¿Sería casualidad que estuviese escuchando esa canción en ese momento? Juro que cuando lo pensé se puso automáticamente en mi lista de Spotify xD.


	10. Hasta el año que viene

**Hasta el año que viene.**

La fiesta de cumpleaños de Esperanza fue bastante bien. Llamó a algunos amigos y Edward tuvo que mover algunos muebles para que no destrozasen nada, es bastante exagerado o ve demasiadas películas. Eddie encontró un billete de diez euros que había perdido debajo del sofá y se alegró como un perro cuando le enseñas un hueso. Él aseguró que no fue tanta su alegría pero todos sabíamos que le había faltado poco para besar al billete casarse con él y tener un montón de céntimos con él, los cuales, estudiando en el banco adecuado, crecerían hasta convertirse en billetes. A Edward no le gustó que hablásemos así de él. O del billete, no lo tengo muy claro aún.

Pasamos los días de vacaciones haciendo algunos deberes que nos habían mandado, y de vez en cuando quedábamos. Mark siempre tenía tiempo, no se como lo hacía para hacer deberes tan rápido. El día que me enteré de que NO hacía los deberes lo entendí todo y quise matarlo.

-¡¿Pero tu sabes que estás desperdiciando tu vida por vago?-Le grité, cuando cogí su libreta y copiar un ejercicio de matemáticas muy complicado y vi que no había nada escrito en ella.

-Pero es que no entiendo nada de lo que pone ahí.-Dijo, defendiéndose.

-Yo tampoco y me busco la vida-le regañé. Cogí mis cosas y me fui a mi casa.-Hasta otro día.

Una vez en mi casa saqué la libreta y empecé a hacer deberes. Odiaba que Mark fuese incapaz de trabajar un poco y que no le importasen los deberes, y como prefería no pegarle me concentré en el libro de las malditas matemáticas. Cuando terminé lo que sabía me fui a buscar a Edward o a Espe para hacer algo. Espe estaba terminando de estudiar, asique Eddie y yo fuimos a su casa a por ella. Nos abrió para que subiésemos y sentado a su lado estaba Mark. Nos miramos sin decir nada. Creo que se había enfadado bastante.

-Eddie, ¿me guardas esto en la mochila mientras bebo agua?-Le pidió Espe a Edward.

-Claro.-Edward se fue. Nos dejaron solos a Mark y a mi.

-Ejem...-Tosí un poco. Mark me miró un segundo y siguió a lo suyo. Me senté a su lado y extendí una libreta para que la cogiese, pero no lo miré.

-¿Que...?-La cogió y la revisó.-¿Tu has...? ¿La cogiste tu?

-Si. Te he hecho todos los ejercicios que entendía más o menos.-Respondí, avergonzada.-Siento no haberte dicho nada.

-Y yo buscándola como un loco. No tenias por que... De verdad.

-No quiero que suspendas.

-Iba a ponerme a hacerlo cuando te fuiste. Tienes razón, soy un vago. Por eso me puse a buscarla.-Dijo, levantando la libreta. Me acerqué a darle un beso, como pidiendo perdón, pero me puso dos dedos en los labios.-Si es un beso de disculpa no lo quiero. No tienes porque hacerlo.

-¿Y te vale uno con amor?

-Si.-Me dejó besarle de una vez.

-¡Chicos! ¿Venís o qué?-Gritó Espe desde el salón.

-Si, ya vamos.-Contestó Mark. Me cogió de la mano y salimos al salón con Edward y Esperanza.

-¿A qué vamos a jugar?-Pregunté yo, sentándome en una silla y mirando la mesa, dónde estaban preparadas las cosas para jugar.

-Al Scattergories.-Respondió Eddie.

-¿Al que?-Dijo Mark, con cara de "yo a cosas de esas de contactar con los muertos no juego".

-¡Ah! ¡Ese juego me encanta!-Exclamé.-Es un juego de palabras, Mark. Esto se te tiene que dar mejor que el trivial.-Reí.

-Más os vale.-Dijo, de mala gana, sentándose mientras miraba la mesa con cara de odio.

Empezamos a jugar. Edward tiró el dado y salió la letra P. Activó el cronometro y me concentré en la hoja. Rellené ocho de las diez casillas justo a tiempo. Edward no estaba muy conforme con su resultado, porque tenía cara de rabia contenida y murmuró algo cómo: "por una casilla..."

-Bien. ¿Quien empieza?-Preguntó Espe, que seguramente tenía mejor perder que Eddie y por eso parecía que lo había hecho todo perfecto.

-Yo.-Me animé.- Empiezo... Alimentos de desayuno, yo puse pan.

-Yo puse plátano.-Dijo Edward.

-Yo también puse pan.-Dijo Espe.

-Yo nada...-Mark puso cara de resignación. Solo Eddie se anotó un punto aquella vez.

-Vale. Cosas que encuentras en una tienda de dulces.

-Caramelos.-Dijimos Espe, Mark y yo al unísono.

-Chicles.-Casi susurró Edward, con cara de susto.-Los demás nos echamos a reír y él se quedó algo extrañado, como pensando que los "caramelos" nos habían estropeado el cerebro.

-Animales de granja. Nada.

-Pato.-Dijo Espe.

-Perro Pastor, me cuenta por dos.-Saltó Edward emocionado.

-Pantera.-Miramos a Mark.-¿Qué? Algún granjero loco temerario podría tener alguna.-Negamos con la cabeza y Mark la tachó de mala gana.

-Profesiones. Profesor.

-Pintor.-Dijo Edward, a punto de anotarse un punto.

-Pintor.-Dijo Espe, con una sonrisa de disculpa en la cara.

-Puta.-Dijo Mark, orgulloso. Nadie pudo replicarle.

-Ejem... Está bien-dije, colorada-Colores. Nada.

-Púrpura.-Dijo Espe, sonriente.

-Plátano.-Rió Eddie. Técnicamente existía el color del plátano, así que le dejamos contarla como buena.

-Nada.

-Seguimos-Di gracias al cielo porque no existiese el color "prostituta".-Objetos electrónicos. Portátil.-Dije, refiriéndome al ordenador portátil.

-Pen Drive.-Dijo Espe.

-¿Plancha cuenta?-Preguntó Edward.

-Supongo que sí.-Dije.

-P... P... No tengo nada.-Soltó Mark.

-Nombres de Varón.-Pablo.

-Pedro.

-Patricio, y no hablo del dibujito ese rosa.-Se apresuró a apuntar Edward.

-Pluto.-Dijo Mark con una sonrisa. Dejamos que se lo contase.

-Lugares. Patio.-Espe y yo nos reímos.

-Patio.-Dijo, y ninguna de las dos obtuvimos ese punto.

-Plaza.-Dijo Eddie orgulloso de si mismo, y se anotó otro punto.

-Prostíbulo.-Si, esta también se la contamos.

-Dibujo animado. Perra.-Solté, con una sonrisa de felicidad inmensa.

-¡No vale! El personaje se llama Terra.

-Esa se cuenta por dos si hace falta. ¡Y lavate la boca con jabón, eso no se dice!-Dijo Esperanza, riéndose.-Plasma.-Nos anotamos cada una un punto.

-Nada-Dijo Edward, algo sonrojado.

-Porky.-Al fin dijo algo con sentido.

-Y por último, películas famosas. El Prisionero de Azkaban.-Exclamé emocionada.

-Tiene que empezar por P. Polar Express.-Dijo Espe.

-Jo.-Reí.

-Pulp Fiction.-Dijo Edward.

-Porno.-Añadió Mark, sonriente. No, no es normal este niño.- Me negareis que es el género de pelis más visto en el mundo. Además es internacional.-Soltó. No, no le negamos nada.

-Recuento de puntos. Cuatro.-Conté.

-Seis-Dijo Espe feliz.

-Once, gracias a mis dobles puntos.-Creo que ya tenemos un ganador, señoras y señores.

-Cinco nada más.-Si, porque te dejamos tener esos puntos.-No me gusta este juego, me tengo que romper la cabeza para que no me copiéis las palabras.

-Tranquilo, a nadie se le ocurriría poner "tus" palabras.-Acertó a decir Eddie.

-Es igual, de todas formas tengo que irme ya. Seguimos hablando por messenger.

-Voy contigo. No quiero que vayas solo.-Dije. Me levanté y cogí mí chaqueta. Fui a coger la libreta de Mark. Este chico es un desastre, cuando volví al salón me despedí de Espe y Edward y Mark y yo nos fuimos.

* * *

-Podemos seguir jugando los dos, si quieres.-Le dije a Espe, cuando Mark y Aida se hubieron ido.

-No, prefiero ver la tele un rato.-Me sonrió y la ayudé a guardar el juego.- No te importa que vea Sálvame, ¿verdad?-Preguntó.

-Em... Pues... Si tu quieres verlo... -Empezó a reírse.

-Si que es verdad que por mí harías cualquier cosa, hasta ver esa basura.-Rió.

-Si, la verdad es que si.-Corroboré, y me senté con ella en el sofá.

-Tranquilo, si quiero ver a los payasos de la tele prefiero ver a los originales.-Comentó. Se acurrucó a mi lado y la rodeé con un brazo.

-Si, la verdad es que son mucho mejores en todo.- Le di un beso en la cabeza y casi me duermo viendo la tele, tan calentito y tan cómodo como estaba. Cerré los ojos y los volví a abrir un par de veces. Luego no recuerdo nada más.

* * *

Mark me besó antes de que subiese a casa. Al final se empeñó en dejarme en casa y volver el solo a la suya, por mucho que me negué. En cuanto subí a mi cuarto me conecté un rato al MSN. Empecé a hablar con Espe y cuando Mark llegó a su casa también se conectó.

"¿Edward está contigo? Es raro que no se conecte."

"Si, se quedó dormido en el sofá."

"Ooooh, que mono, como si fuerais una pareja de novios que se han ido a vivir juntos *.*"

"Edward es un cursi xD"-Añadió Mark.

"Edward es muy cuqui"

"ToT Y yo tambien soy cuqui"

"Le he dejado una mantita, voy a ver si consigo llevarlo a la cama"

"Di que si, campeona ;D"

"o/o"

"Es broma XD"

"A ver si alguien consigue llevarme a mi tambien a la cama porque conmigo no hay manera XD"

"Si es una indirecta estoy dispuesta"

"Gracias, lo tendré en cuenta -u-"

"XD Buenas noches, pareja"-Espe cerró sesión.

"Buenas noches (L)"

"Igualmente, mivi (LL)"

Mark y yo cerramos sesión y yo me fui a dormir. Me metí en mi cama y me tapé bien hasta arriba.

* * *

Cuando me desperté me vi en una cama que no era la mía. Tenía las sábanas rosas y casi me da algo. Esperanza apareció por la puerta.

-Buenos días, Bella durmiente.-Rió.- Ayer te dormiste muy pronto y mi madre dejó que te quedaras a dormir aquí, pero se empeñó en que no te cediera mi cama, que luego te acostumbrabas.-Rió otra vez.

-Ah, vale. ¿Desayuno aquí o como me voy a acostumbrar tengo que irme a mi casa?-Pregunté.

-Alguien se ha despertado graciosillo hoy.-Dijo ella.-Hoy desayunas aquí, pero la próxima vez te irás hasta tu casa con el estómago vacío. Y ahora levantate y dúchate.

-Está bien.-Cuando puse los pies fuera de la cama le dije.-Prefiero ducharme en mi casa que tengo ropa para cambiarme.

-Como quieras. El desayuno ya está listo.

Me levanté y me fui a desayunar. Me daba vergüenza mirar a sus padres a los ojos, no sé porqué, pero fui incapaz. Me despedí de Esperanza con un beso y me fui a mi casa a ducharme y a darles explicaciones a mis padres, a los que tampoco podría mirar a la cara.

-Buenos días.

-Hola, Edward. ¿Donde has pasado la noche?

-En casa de Esperanza, me quedé dormido en el sofá a las diez o por ahí, y sus padres me dejaron dormir allí. Espe os llamó desde mi teléfono pero aquí dice que no contestaseis.-Le enseñé a mi madre la llamada que debió de hacer Espe.

-Eso debió de ser cuando tu padre estaba bajando la basura y yo estaba duchándome.-Dijo.

-Intentaré que no vuelva a pasar.-Dije.- Voy a ducharme.-No fue tan difícil. Me metí en la ducha y me relajó sentir el agua caliente después de pasar tanto frío en la calle.

* * *

Unos días más tarde, Esperanza, Edward, Mark y yo quedamos en casa de este último para ver una película. Mark dijo que se había descargado Harry Potter y el Príncipe Mestizo y fui incapaz de perdérmela. Aunque ya la tenía en casa, había ido al estreno y la había visto otras dos veces, y una en versión original.

Cuando Espe y Edward llegaron a la puerta al mismo tiempo que yo les comenté lo mucho que me apetecía ver la peli. Edward dijo que a él también le hacía ilusión ver Drácula y Espe le corrigió, le dijo que íbamos a ver Crepúsculo. Yo dije que Mark me llamó y me dijo que íbamos a ver Harry Potter. Subimos a matar al embustero de mi novio y cuando nos abrió la puerta nos enseñó un CD.

-¿Preparados para ver "Los Simpson"?-Preguntó, sonriendo ampliamente.

-Mark, ¿no vamos a ver "Harry Potter y el misterio del Príncipe"?-Le pregunté, con los ojos empañados, haciendo tanto teatro como solía hacer él.

-Dijiste que íbamos a ver "Recuérdame".-Replicó Espe.

-¡Yo quería ver "Drácula"!-Edward lo agarró del cuello.

-A nadie le importa lo que tú quieras ver.-Mark pronunció aquello con dificultad a causa de la falta de aire.

-¡Sueltale, so bruto!-Aparte a Edward de Mark.

-Es que no querríais ver la película por eso os dije otra cosa. Fue una mentira piadosa.

-Me dices que son "Los Simpson" y vengo a verla sin tanta emoción, pero la veo, tonto.-Le dije. Entré y me senté en el sofá.

-Claro. Ahora yo vengo con el repertorio de clínex y me quedo con ganas de ver al actor.-Espe se sentó conmigo.

-Yo no te voy a perdonar tan fácilmente.-Dijo Eddie, y se sentó en el sofá, con los pies en la mesa y de brazos cruzados. Cuando Mark cerró la puerta y entró, este se limitó a mirarlo de reojo, ni se molestó en mover la cabeza para prestarle atención.

-Perdonarme, pero quería asegurarme de que vendríais. Os prometo que no volverá a pasar.-Aseguró. Puso la peli y la vimos. Edward llegó a reírse y a cambiar esa cara de mala baba que tenía. Incluso en una escena bromeó con Mark y "Spider-Cerdo". Eso quería decir que ya había olvidado el tema de la "mentira piadosa" de Mark.

Cuando la película terminó e íbamos a volver a casa nos quedamos un rato más por petición de Mark, para ver que hacíamos mañana.

-Veréis, es que...-Empezó Espe.-Mañana me voy a Granada, y no volveré hasta después de año nuevo.-Dijo.-Lo siento. Allí intentaré conectarme a Internet, pero depende del vecino, que le gorroneamos el wi-fi.

-No es justo.-Dijo Edward. Yo ya estaba acostumbrada a recibir aquella noticia, pero Edward no tanto.

-Yo quería aprovechar para deciros algo también.-Dije.-Yo iré a ver a mis abuelos a Alicante, puesto que es el cumpleaños de mi abuela del día veinticuatro de diciembre. Así que yo tampoco estaré aquí, y ellos no tienen ordenador, pero puede que me lleve el portátil y consiga Internet.-Dije.

-¡No! Tú te tienes que quedar conmigo.-Me suplicó Mark.

-Tu me tienes todo el año, y ellos solo me piden que esté por navidad. No te cuesta nada estar sin mi un tiempo.

Nos despedimos unos de otros con más cariño que otras veces, porque iba a pasar mucho tiempo.

-Hasta el año que viene.-Le dije a Espe, sonriendo con pena.

-Hasta el año que viene.-Me dio un abrazo y nos dispusimos a irnos de casa de Mark, antes de que Edward saliese miramos hacia la puerta y lo vimos hablando con Mark.

-¿Y tu y yo que vamos a hacer ahora?

-Lo siento Edward, pero yo te aguanto solo por ellas, así que... ¡Hasta el año que viene!-Le dijo muy alegre, y le cerró la puerta en las narices.

-¡ABRE! ¡ABREME, DESGRACIADO! ¡Aún no he acabado contigo!-Gritaba, golpeando la puerta.

Espe y yo empezamos a reír. Me acerqué a la puerta y le pedí a Edward silencio.

-¡Mark! Antes de irme quiero darte un regalito de navidad. ¿No es casualidad que llevase una ramita de muérdago en el bolsillo?

Abrió rápidamente la puerta y me besó. Edward le dio un par de toques en el hombro y Mark lo miró. Edward lo cogió del cuello y yo me acerqué a Espe.

-¡Tu y yo vamos a hacer "grandes" planes este invierno, Marky!-Le dijo Edward, con una sonrisa más falsa que un billete de tres euros.

-Está bien. Pero quiero seguir siendo virgen cuando Aida vuelva.-Le dijo.

Edward estuvo a punto de matarlo, pero acabó riéndose con nosotras dos. Mark sonrió y se despidió una vez más.

-¡Hey! Felices fiestas a todos.-Cerró la puerta riéndose y nosotros tres nos fuimos cada uno a su casa. Sería la última vez que oyese su risa hasta el próximo año.


	11. Reencuentro

**Esperado reencuentro**

Pasaron las vacaciones de invierno. Tuvimos que hacer las maletas para volver a casa, ya que en un par de días se reiniciaban las clases. No tenía ganas de ponerme a estudiar de nuevo, prefería los días en los que estaba tranquilita, en mi calentita cama, sin moverme, leyendo algún libro, viendo la tele. Lo pasaba bien haciendo la vaga, reconozco que soy muy perezosa. Rara vez conseguí conectarme a Internet, porque se ve que por allí nadie tenía acceso a la red y no hubo manera de abrir el MSN o tan solo el eBuddy.

Salimos a las seis, y como para dormir soy bastante hiperactiva, no conseguí dormir durante el trayecto. Pero fue llegar a casa y caer rendida en el sofá, el elemento más cómodo que más a mano tenía. Me obligaron a subir al piso de arriba y dormir en mi cama, como Dios manda. Con cansancio y pesadez en el cuerpo subí los catorce o quince escalones hasta caer en mi cama. Estaba fría, pero pude aguantarlo fácilmente, pues el sueño era superior a mis fuerzas. Aquella tarde me olvidé de conectarme, porque estuve durmiendo hasta las 6 de la mañana aproximadamente. Al día siguiente dormí las mismas horas, por lo que ahora me despertaría a las 6 siempre.

Me levanté y por una vez tuve tiempo de sobra para preparar mis cosas con tranquilidad, pues solíamos salir de casa muy precipitadamente, e incluso había llegado a peinarme por el camino y guardar el cepillo en la mochila, o había desayunado medio vaso de leche porque no me daba tiempo a tomarme uno entero. Soy muy lenta desayunando, lo reconozco, pero si no lo hago soy incapaz de ingerir más alimentos a lo largo del día y me entra angustia. Aún no se como mi hermana es incapaz de tomar algo por las mañanas.

Hacía algo de viento, así que me abrigué bien y salí junto a mi hermana para ir a clase después de unas frías vacaciones. Prefería congelarme en el Polo Norte a estudiar otra vez. Odio los estudios con toda mi alma, lo reconozco, pero bueno, hay que ser alguien en la vida o tus padres te tirarán de casa por no hacer nada. Llegué a la puerta y mi hermana subió por el lado contrario, con Michelle y Camila, sus nuevas mejores amigas. La seguí con la mirada, pero me detuve en un chico de sudadera negra, rubio, que estaba en la puerta, leyendo un papel que había allí colgado. Conforme me fui acercando a la puerta me di cuenta de que aquello no se podía leer, porque solo era un dibujo con una frase tipo eslogan y ya está. Sencillamente, aquel chico inteligente estaba perdiendo tiempo de clase haciendo como que se informaba de algo. ¡Era un autentico genio! Le toqué la espalda al genio con un dedo, para llamar su atención y darle un consejo.

-Si vas a hacerte el interesado en algo-dije cuando se giró-mira un papel con más letras para que si preguntan por ti no digan que estás embobado mirando el dibujo de un cartel. Créeme, funcionaría mejor.

-¡Has vuelto!-Mark me abrazó con fuerza, me levantó del suelo y me dio un par de vueltas.-¿Cuando has vuelto?

-Hace un par de días, pero estuve muy cansada y ocupada y decidí sorprenderte hoy.-Reí. Rodeé su cuello con mis brazos y lo miré fijamente a los ojos.-Te he echado de menos.-Le dije, antes de que me besase. El contacto con sus labios seguía siendo igual, tal y como le recordaba. Suave, cálido y perfecto.

-Y yo a ti, mivi.-Dijo, miró por encima de mi cabeza y levantó el brazo, sonriente. Me di la vuelta y Edward se acercó a nosotros.

-¡Hola! Empezaba a echarte de menos, pedazo de loca.

-Y yo a ti, ajofóbico.

-¿Y Esperanza?-Preguntó Mark, esperando que llegase con Eddie.-¿No viene contigo?

-No he tenido noticias de ella, no se si ha vuelto, o si sigue en Granada... No sé nada.-Respondió Edward.

-Que raro... A mi tampoco me ha llegado ningún mensaje ni al móvil, ni al correo ni al Messenger.-Apunté.

-Quizá se haya puesto enferma. Esperemos a ver si mañana viene.-Nos tranquilizó Mark. Subimos a clase. Edward fue al mismo piso, pero el fue a una clase de las primeras y nosotros a un aula del fondo, en el lado contrario al suyo.

Cuando entré al lado de Mark, se me clavaron las típicas miradas de odio que algunas compañeras me lanzaban desde que me habían visto cogida de su mano, o lo veían demasiado encariñado conmigo. Mark nunca disimulaba lo que sentía por mí, y eso me gustaba más que nada, pero me daba miedo verme un día sola en clase y que todas esas locas se lanzaran a por mi cuello y a llevar mi cabeza en bandeja de plata.

Llegó la hora del primer recreo y Edward dijo que tenía que estudiar demasiadas cosas, que tenía muchas exámenes en la semana siguiente y no quería suspender ninguno. Además decía que tenía que estudiar por dos, para así poder ayudar a Espe con sus exámenes sin ningún problema. Le gustaba demasiado impresionarla, pero el resto del mundo le daba igual. Perdimos a Eddie de vista cuando se mezcló con algunas persona que iban en dirección contraria, como si huyesen de la biblioteca.

Mark y yo nos sentamos a ver el día gris, casi sin decirnos nada en todo el rato. Hasta que él rompió el silencio.

-¿Que tal tu familia? ¿Están todos bien?-Preguntó.

-Si, están bien. Mis abuelos están mayores y tienen sus cosillas, como todos, pero por lo general están bien. ¿Que tal tus vacaciones?

-Entretenidas. Edward y yo fuimos al cine un par de veces, pero las pelis que nos gustan son distintas. Cuando elegía yo él se aburría y cuando elegía él se aburría toda la sala. Y el resto de días estuvimos hablando. De cosas nuestras, ya sabes, cosas de chicos...-Dejó ahí el tema.

-¿Cosas de chicos? ¿Y no puedo saber que son esas cosas?-Aquella frase sonó mucho a chica y me dio curiosidad, puesto que los hombres no solían hablar de "cosas de chicos" mientras que las mujeres "siempre" (es decir, cuando no queremos contar algo) hablamos de "cosas de chicas".

-Nada importante. Deportes, series de televisión, chicas, el playboy, madres, estudios...

-¿Solo eso?-Dije, como si no le diese importancia a los asuntos tres y cuatro, que me quemaban por dentro.

-S-si... Así por encima.

-Ya, claro... ¡Dime la verdad!-Le exigí, deseando que en la verdad estuviese la parte en la que negaba lo del playboy y las chicas. Crucé los dedos esperando una respuesta. Mark respiró hondo y soltó aire. Sin mirarme contestó a mi pregunta.

-Hablamos de... _-_Entendí algo como _queso _o _eso._

-¿Perdona? No te he oído bien, Mark.

-Pues que hablamos de _eso..._

-Mark, por favor-le cogí la cara con las manes y le obligué a mirarme- dímelo alto y claro. Sin miedo. Ni que hubieras cometido un asesinato.-Reí.

-Hablamos-esta vez habló con tranquilidad, y aunque bajó el tono lo dijo bien claro y conseguí entenderle.-de sexo.

-¿Ya está? ¿Para eso tanto misterio? Mark, eres un hombre. Es normal que a esta edad solo pienses en eso... Bueno, a esta y a cualquiera.-Dije

-No... No era hablar de sexo como lo hacen estos niñatos de los institutos.-Estás en un instituto, cazurro.-Le hablé de... De ti y de... De mi.-Terminó, bastante sonrojado.

-¿D-de nosotros?-Me puse algo nerviosa.

-Nunca me creí capaz de algo así, pero tenía tanto, no se como llamarlo, miedo, supongo, que tuve que buscar a alguien de confianza para preguntarle, y solo se me ocurrió Edward.

-Bueno... ¿Y bien?

-Tal y como yo pensaba. Sabe tanto como ese árbol de ahí, que creo que tiene más capacidad de reproducción que él.-Dijo, señalando a un árbol cercano.

-Jajajajajajajajajajaja-No pude evitar reírme ante tal comentario.-Bueno, Mark. Supongo que si quieres hablar de sexo necesitas a algún experto, alguien que entienda del tema, supongo que algún profesor de ciencias o de biología puede ayudarte.-Sugerí.

-No puedo ir y decirle eso a un profesor. Se lo diría a mis padres, o a los tuyos, o a los dos.

-¿A mis padres? ¿Por que a mis pa...? ¡Ah!-De repente se me encendió la bombilla.-Mark, pero... No sé... ¿No es un... poco pronto?

-Es que la última vez, en el laboratorio... Tenía miedo de que volviese a pasar y... No fuese como tú... Que no fuese... Que no sea lo bastante bueno, que no sepa lo suficiente. Quiero que sea perfecto y no quiero que tengas una "mala experiencia".

-Mark, te preocupas demasiado. Yo también quiero que sea perfecto y no quiero decepcionarte. Y sé lo mismo que tú.-Le acaricié suavemente la mejilla.-Supongo que cuando llegue llegará y aunque no sepamos nada todo saldrá bien. Solamente por saber que es contigo para mi ya sería perfecto.

Mark me sonrió, parecía más aliviado, pero lo conozco, y se que es un cabezota insistente. Aunque estuviese más relajado por mis palabras no querría "decepcionarme", aún sabiendo que a mi eso me da lo mismo mientras esté con él. Mark subió conmigo a clase. Hoy salíamos pronto y solo teníamos que dar dos clases más y se acabó. Tuvimos mucha suerte de que un profesor de biología viniese a avisarnos de que el profesor con el que nos tocaba ahora no había venido, y todos empezaron a recoger sus cosas para irse antes a casa.

Mark y yo salimos de los últimos. El tirante de mi bandolera se había roto aquella mañana y había perdido la cremallera del bolsillo grande, con lo cual me era muy difícil cargar con ella, procurando que los libros, la agenda y el estuche siguiesen dentro, al menos hasta mi casa. Mark me ayudó a llevarla hasta mi taquilla. Me acarició la cabeza y me dio un beso, sin borrar su agradable sonrisa de su cara y se acercó al profesor, que estaba cerrando la puerta del aula. Estábamos relativamente lejos, pero conseguí oír la conversación entre profesor y alumno bastante bien. Disimulé en mi taquilla, como si estuviera ordenando las cosas. Además de para poder escuchar sabía que a Mark le venía bien que yo estuviese allí, porque cuando terminase tendríamos que irnos y no podría terminar la conversación o yo mea cercaría a él y no podría seguir hablando.

-Hola, profesor.-Dijo, con su preciosa voz seductora, que seguramente al profesor le sonaría a una voz normal, de chico adolescente, que tiene la suerte de ser atractivo y llevar a una jauría de muchachas detrás de él.

-Hola. Tu eres amigo de Esperanza González, ¿verdad?

-Si, bueno... Soy su mascota.-Corrigió y me obligó a meter la cabeza en la taquilla para que no me vieran aguantar la risa de aquella manera, que se notaba a la legua que yo estaba partía de risa por dentro.

-Em... Si. ¿Sabes algo de ella?

-No, ninguno de nosotros-intuí que me señaló con el dedo- sabemos que le pasa. No la hemos visto desde el año pasado, justo una semana y media después de las vacaciones. ¿Por?

-Le pregunté a tú amigo Edward...

-Eso no es mi amigo.-Se atrevió a interrumpir el atractivo chico rubio, que por suerte es mi novio.

-Al señor Edward.-Se corrigió.-Dijo que no sabía nada y me extraña, porque siempre van juntos.

-Si, muy unidos por la len...

-¡Atchís! Perdón-Me disculpé desde la taquilla, cortando así a Mark.

-¿Querías preguntarme algo, chico?-Dijo el profesor, recordando que Mark se había acercado a él con alguna intención.

-Si, ¿es usted profesor de biología?-Preguntó el chico de ojos verdes.

-Si, lo soy.-Afirmó el profesor, que empezó a caminar hacia el lado contrario a dónde estaba yo, con lo cual, dificultaría la escucha de la conversación. Puesto que Mark se movió muy poco, el profesor se detuvo para continuar hablando con él, y eso fue mucho mejor para mí.

-Verá, tengo una duda. Sobre...

-Vamos, suéltelo sin problemas, señor...

-Logan, Mark Logan.-Lo ayudó Mark.-Es sobre... Sobre sexo.-Mark se puso algo rojo. Eso me gustó. Verle algo avergonzado, más paradito que de costumbre y con las mejillas incendiadas me gustó. Estaba tan mono así de cortadito.

-¿Sexo? ¿Cuál es el problema? ¿Tienes algún trabajo sobre el tema, es por las enfermedades o porque eres el único de tu clase que no sabe como se fabrican niños?-Bromeó el profesor, dándole una palmada en el hombro, para darle confianza.

-No, es sobre el... "el acto".-Dijo Mark. Esta escena me recordaba a "Los Serrano" en ciertas ocasiones. En la manera de hablar de Mark, como si fuera tabú, y la manera de tratarlo del profesor. Se parecía a Fernando, el psicólogo del colegio, al que Diego Serrano llama Fermín. Me entraron ganas de reír.

-¿Y que quieres saber?

-Verá, esto es complicado para mí...Veamos... Tengo miedo de que si surge la ocasión y una chica y yo decidimos... hacer el amor salga mal. Es decir, que ella se sienta insatisfecha o que no quiera volver a acostarse conmigo si lo hago mal. ¿Me entiende?-Mark había cambiado de color. Ahora estaba más rojo que antes y me encantaba verle tan sofocado. Me pregunto si se pondría así de sofocado si...

-Si, te entiendo. Entiendo que a estas edades los chavales ya vayáis pensando en estas cosas, Logan, pero ahí no puedo ayudarte. Puedo ayudarte con conceptos y con prevenciones para enfermedades y embarazos no deseados, pero con la técnica está difícil, amigo. Lo único que puedo decirte es que busques a la chica adecuada, y no una de esas que te dejan por no saber hacerlo bien. Y cuando la encuentres todo es probar. Sé que esto te sonará bastante extraño viniendo de un profesor, pero todo es practicar. Cuanto más practiques mejor para saber. No te estoy incitando a hacer nada, solo te aconsejo. Si tienes más dudas tu padre o incluso tu madre pueden ayudarte con este tema, porque es algo más personal. Simplemente puedo aconsejarte que te dejes llevar por la situación, que no fuerces el momento, que seas paciente y sobre todo delicado con ella, y más si es su primera vez.

-Entendido.-Noté a la legua los nervios de Mark ante tales aclaraciones.-Muchas gracias, profesor. Esto... esto no saldrá de aquí... ¿Verdad?

-No, es un tema tuyo personal.-El profesor tardó en responder, supongo que estaría pensando si debería hablar con los padre de Mark por ser un tema tan delicado o si debería respetar la confianza de un alumno que solo tiene dudas.-Hasta luego, Logan.

-Hasta luego, y gracias.-Dijo Mark, y caminó hacia mí. En ese momento cerré la taquilla y le esperé allí apoyada. Me rodeó la cintura con un brazo y salimos juntos a la calle. Aún quedaba media hora para que Edward saliese, por lo que no le esperamos, ya que íbamos por caminos distintos, y ya teníamos hambre. Mark caminó cogido a mi mano todo el tiempo. Hoy iba a comer a su casa y así tendríamos tiempo de empezar el trabajo de lengua lengua y literatura. Se le notaba verdaderamente relajado, pero cuando yo lo miraba notaba su mano más tensa y sonreía nervioso, rojo como un semáforo.

Me abrió la puerta y comimos los dos solos, pues su padres estaban trabajando. No hablamos mucho durante la comida, porque él estaba raro y yo no sabía que decirle. Cuando terminamos de comer recogimos la mesa entre los dos y me ofreció sentarme para descansar un poro después de comer. Le dije que no hacía falta pero insistió mucho, hasta el punto de sentarme en el sofá por la fuerza.

-Es que me va a dar por tumbarme y no quiero, porque es tu casa, no la mía, y no se si a alguien le hará gracia que ponga los pies en el sofá.

-Si es por eso puedes tumbarte en mi cama.-Me cogió de la mano y me llevó a la habitación, sonriendo como un niño, con esa dulzura que caracterizaba a Mark. Me sentó en la cama, me quitó los zapatos y me dio un pequeño masaje.-Si quieres algo pídemelo.-Me dijo.

-Mark, estás rarísimo. -Me incorporé en la cama y miré al escritorio, donde estaba él sentado, mirándome con cariño y con tranquilidad.

-Solamente es que ya no estoy tenso. Antes estaba muy nervioso, desde el día del laboratorio, pero ahora me siento mucho mejor.-Supuestamente yo no sabía nada de su conversación con el profesor de biología, por lo que no pude decirle lo que pensaba, que era que ya se había desahogado con alguien.

-Pues si tú estás mejor yo me alegro mucho.-Le dije, esperando que me contase algo, pero siguió con su característica sonrisa de optimista y me dejé caer sobre la cama otra vez. Miré al techo durante un buen rato, hasta que la cara de Mark se me puso por en medio.-¿Que?

-Me apetece besarte.-Dijo sonriendo, y sin más me besó. Yo no me opuse, ni mucho menos, pero cuando se alejó de mí tuve que hablar.

-¿No has oído lo que te ha dicho el profesor? No fuerces la situación.-Mark se quedó de piedra.

-¿Has... escuchado mi conversación?

-Se oía y yo... no quería, pero era inevitable. Además, creo que yo debería saberlo, porque esto es cosa de dos, y yo soy una de esos dos.-No pudo decirme que no, por lo que se sentó de piernas cruzadas sobre su cama y me miró.

-Ahora la tensa eres tú. Por eso no quería que escuchases la conversación, estás tensa, nerviosa, le das vueltas todo el tiempo a lo mismo... No voy a forzar ninguna situación. No es que no quiera acostarme contigo,-me cogió de la mano- es que habrá que hacerlo cuando surja, y a ti te parece que va a surgir en cualquier momento con solo besarte.

Mark tenía razón. Le estaba dando muchas vueltas y no sólo eso, me alteraba con cualquier actitud normal en Mark. Solía besarme cuando tenía ganas y yo a él, pero ahora no hacía más que pensar que Mark me veía como un juguete. Me había obsesionado.

* * *

Salí de clase. No esperé a Mark ni a Aida porque tenía otras cosas que hacer. Tenía intención de ir a buscar a Espe a su casa para saber si estaba allí o si aún no habían vuelto. Me planté frente a su puerta. Entonces no pude llamar.

"¿Y si acaban de llegar del viaje y están durmiendo? ¿Y si no están y empiezo a desesperarme como un loco? Mejor me paso a comer a mi casa primero y luego, más tarde, vengo"-Pensé.

Me fui a mi casa y comí lo que mi madre me había dejado en al cocina. Ella trabajaba por las tardes y mi padre estaba viendo a un tío suyo que acababan de operar de apendicitis. Me sentí por primera vez completamente solo. Estaba solo en casa, solo en clase, solo en los recreos y solo en la calle. Mark y Aida se tenían el uno al otro. ¿Yo que tenía ahora? Preocupaciones. Preocupaciones de donde podría estar Esperanza. No me sentía yo mismo si ella no estaba conmigo,y ahora mis padres no estaban en casa, para aumentar la sensación de soledad que todo aquello me producía. Me tumbé en el sofá y programé el despertador para ir a buscar a Esperanza, aunque quizá debiera darle un par de días para volver si aún estaba de viaje... Me dormí en seguida y dos horas después, cuando la alarma del teléfono sonó no pude hacer más que pararla y darme la vuelta para seguir durmiendo plácidamente y seguir soñando con que Espe estaba bien, apunto de llegar a casa y de llamarme por teléfono para tranquilizarme.

Abrí los ojos y vi a mi madre, sentada en el sofá de al lado con una manta encima, mientras veía la tele a oscuras. La miré. Me sentí incapaz de hablar, de articular una sola palabra. Tenía los ojos pegados y mi madre mi miró, sonriendo como siempre. Una parte de la sensación de soledad desapareció de mí.

-¿Que hora es?-Fui capaz de preguntar.

-Las doce de la noche, cariño. Si pensabas salir a algún lado se te ha pasado la hora.-Rió.

-Bueno, supongo que el mundo no se acaba. Podré esperar a mañana.

-Pues si. Da gracias a que mañana es viernes.-Dijo ella, bajando el volumen de la tele durante los anuncios.-Deberías ir a dormir a tu cama, por lo menos allí esta´ras más cómodo y no cogerás frío.

-Si, debería irme y... Dormir allí un poco más. Hasta las tres de la mañana o por ahí.-Reí, algo aturdido. No sabía muy bien dónde estaba, pero era divertido no saberlo. Mañana me despertaría consciente de todo y me reiría de mi torpeza al caminar, al hablar y al recordarme como si estuviese borracho. Mi madre me acompañó hasta mi cuarto.-Mamá, ni que estuviera enfermo.

-Quiero asegurarme de que no te matas por el pasillo, Edward, vas haciendo eses, como si fueras una serpiente.-¡Exagerada!

-¿Ves? He llegado vivo y entero y me caigo y me mato pues un poco de Betadine en el coco y listo.-Si, recién levantado y aturdido soy optimista.

-Vale. Metete en la cama y tápate bien, cariño. Y procura dormir más, Eddie.

-Sí, mamá.-Me acerqué a darle un beso y cerré mi habitación. Estaba a oscuras pero sabía perfectamente dónde tenía que pisar. A la derecha un balón de fútbol y a la izquierda una mesa con una radio. Un poco más adelante mis zapatillas de deporte y por fin mi cama. Levanté la pierna para saltarme mis zapatillas, pero calculé mal y pisé una. Fue más el susto que otra cosa. Me senté en la cama, me dejé caer de lado y entonces me tapé hasta arriba y me quedé sopa.

* * *

Miré a Mark un par de veces más antes de hablarle.

-Si, estoy algo obsesionado. Pero ha sido por tu creciente interés por el tema y ahora me preocupo. No es porque no quiera que pase, es porque no quiero que pase cuando no tiene que pasar. Y ahora no es el momento.-Dije, sonriendole al chico rubio que había sentado frente a mí. Me devolvió la mirada, con una sonrisa idéntica a la mía.

-Pues ya está todo aclarado. Por culpa de mi interés te has obsesionado y por culpa de tu obsesión a mi me has dejado fatal, asunto solucionado.-Rió Mark, dejándome a mí cómo la mala.

-¡Claro! El señorito Don Perfecto no tiene la culpa de nada.-Le dije, en plan broma, amenizando la tensa situación, que poco a poco iba desapareciendo.

-¡Pues es verdad! Nunca hago nada malo.-Rió él. Nos reímos un poco más, aún sentados al estilo indio sobre la cama, durante un par de minutos. Nuestras risas iban bajando de volumen hasta quedar apagadas.

Las últimas risitas salieron muy breves y silenciosas. Nos miramos durante unos segundos, sonriéndonos el uno al otro. Poco a poco se fue desdibujando nuestra sonrisa hasta adoptar una expresión de seriedad, como si estuviésemos pensando en algo importante. Fue entonces cuando nos lanzamos el uno al otro al mismo tiempo. Me acerqué suavemente, pero con rapidez y decisión, al igual que él. Mark me besaba con calma, como cualquier otro beso que nos hubiésemos dado alguna vez, pero aquí había algo más. Había deseo. No sabía como eran ese tipo de besos con Mark, porque esta era la primera vez, pero pude notarlo. Le puse dos manos en la nuca y me las apañé para desenroscar mis piernas y tumbarme en la cama, atraiéndolo hacia mi, de manera que él quedase encima. Seguía besándome muy despacio, pero con ganas, con más ganas que nunca. Su mano derecha empezó a subir por mi pierna izquierda. Llegó hasta mi cadera, y cuando la hubo alcanzado se metió debajo de mi camiseta y fue subiendo sumamente despacio. Antes de llegar arriba se separó de mí y se incorporó. No quería que se apartase de mí y me incorporé yo también para volver a engancharme a su boca y esta vez no dejarle escapar. En cuanto me senté Mark agarró mi camiseta y esta vez me la quitó rápido, con lo cual tuvo tiempo de quitármela, al contrario que la vez anterior. Me puse nerviosa. Ahora solo me faltaba no ser de su agrado. Me avergonzaba de mi cuerpo y aún no sé bien porque. Me miró de arriba a abajo y sin mediar palabra volvimos a besarnos y me volvió a tumbar. Oí la puerta de la casa y Mark y yo nos separamos enseguida. Vimos que ya había oscurecido y no habíamos hecho nada. Me vestí y nos sentamos enseguida en el escritorio. El padre de Mark llamó a la puerta y entró.

-Hola, ¿como lo lleváis?

-B-bien. Bueno, hemos conseguido elegir el tema y tal, pero aún no tenemos nada en concreto.-Respondió Mark. Su padre lo miró durante un momento. Su hijo estaba despeinado, con la ropa arrugada y bastante movida.

Aquel hombre no era tonto y supuse que nos habría descubierto, pero como padre enrollado que es no le diría nada a la madre de Mark y hablaría con su hijo sobre el tema. Su padre es muy como Mark. Es alocado, divertido, simpático y tiene un gran sentido del humor.

-Si que os ha debido de costar elegir tema. ¡Mira como te has puesto! ¡Parece que os hayas enganchado-dijo esto y casi me da algo-y estuvieseis dispuestos a mataros por elegir el tema!-Rió. Yo respiré tranquila.

-Si, je, je... Oye, papá, que Aida tiene cosas que hacer, así que trabajamos mañana por la tarde.-Mark me levantó de la silla y me ayudó a recoger.-Tú ve avanzando lo que puedas y así mañana juntamos lo que tengamos.-Me acompañó hasta la puerta. Allí me susurró.-Elige el tema que quieras y me lo dices por msn, ¿ok?-Dijo.-Hasta luego cariño.-Me dio un beso pequeño.- Hoy no te puedo acompañar, por mi padre, ya sabes...-Dijo. Esperó a que bajase las escaleras y entonces cerró la puerta.

Caminé por la calle, sola. Me puse música en el móvil para que nadie me molestase y cuando vi un grupo de gente que no me dieron buena espina desvié mi camino por otra calle. Doblé una esquina y me encontré en la calle de Espe. Cuando estuve frente a su puerta la miré con nostalgia. Después de un ratito seguí caminando hasta mi casa, pensando que le habría pasado. Había estado esperando a verla desde el año pasado y ahora tendría que seguir esperando a nuestro esperado reencuentro.


	12. Busqueda

**Empieza la búsqueda**

Estaba llegando a su fin el mes de Enero y Mark y yo ya habíamos terminado el trabajo de literatura. Al final elegimos como tema el Mío Cid y no fue muy complicado, de hecho, juraría que fue la primera nota decente de Mark en todo el tiempo que llevaba allí, porque la profesora le lanzó algunos halagos. Dijo, textualmente: "Te he dado clase desde primero y es la primera vez que veo un trabajo tuyo y además bien hecho. ¿Seguro que Esperanza no te ha ayudado en nada?". Mark se sentó por primera vez erguido, desde que estoy con él en clase, en lugar de relajarse en la silla, como si estuviese de vacaciones. Muchas veces me paraba a pensar en cómo había conseguido llegar hasta cuarto de la E.S.O. si no había presentado ningún trabajo. Debería preguntarle la nota de sus exámenes, para ver si al menos ponía voluntad en casa. Durante la clase la profesora estuvo explicando algunas cosas. Ese día estaba algo en las nubes, casi como de costumbre, pero conseguí prestar atención a sus explicaciones del análisis sintáctico. Cuando terminó de hablar nos puso algunos ejercicios. Odio cuando dicen: "son para que practiquéis" y nos hinchan a deberes, mientras los profesores se sientan a leer el periódico o a mirar por la ventana. De vez en cuando levantaba la cabeza para ver si estaba mirando o no y poder chivarle algo a Mark o que él me echase un cable, porque para la sintaxis soy una negada. Me gustaba poder ayudarle con algunas cosillas porque no me sentía una total inútil en el tema, pero, sobre todo, me chiflaba que él me chivase algunas cosas, porque se acercaba mucho a mí para mirar mi libreta e indicarme señalando en el papel y para que no nos oyesen me susurraba muy cerca del oído. Me daba un escalofrío cada vez que lo hacía, pues Mark tenía la manía de pegarse mucho a mí y sus labios me rozaban la oreja con cada palabra que pronunciaba, y solía hacerlo muy despacio y bien claro para que me enterase. Tenía un don para vocalizar a la perfección y pronunciaba como nadie. Estuvimos una media hora haciendo ejercicios y en esos treinta minutos la profesora revisó nuestro trabajo. Lo reconocí porque la profesora lo había cogido al principio de la clase y cuando se puso a explicar dejó el montón de hojas en la mesa, y era el único trabajo que tenía hoy. Me percaté de que movía los labios, como diciendo palabras silenciosas. Pude entender "increíble" y "asombroso" y tenía una expresión de absoluta sorpresa. Sonó el timbre que avisaba de la hora del recreo y recogí las cosas rápidamente porque tenía intención de salir corriendo al patio para pasar más tiempo con el pobre Eddie, que estaba algo abandonado y que últimamente parecía estar hasta el cuello de exámenes, y para poder estirar las piernas, porque no me había levantado de la silla desde la primera hora. Las notaba congeladas, como si hubieran muerto. Mark salió antes que yo y cuando estaba casi en la puerta, la profesora me paró.

-Aida, perdona. ¿Puedo hablar contigo? Será poco más de un minuto.

-Sí, claro-Accedí, un poco reacia a permanecer más tiempo dentro del aula. Mark estaba en el pasillo.

-Es sobre Mark. Verás, lleva aquí desde primero y siempre ha sido un chico listo, alegre, lleno de cualidades y de un gran coeficiente. Su problema, como el de la mayoría, es la pereza. No trabaja, se pasa las horas en actitud pasiva y todos los años que le he dado clase ha aprobado por asistencia a clase, exámenes y por estar callado, pero por trabajos, o al menos alguno bueno, no tengo ninguna calificación suya. Hasta ahora.-Escuché más atenta lo que tenía que decirme y asentí una vez para dar a entender que la escuchaba y que quería que continuase.-Llegas a clase, no tienes más remedio que sentarte con él, y además, al fondo del aula, que siempre es su sitio por excelencia, y de repente aparece un Mark Logan mucho más despierto y dispuesto. Y el primer trabajo que mando lo presenta mejor que muchos alumnos trabajadores de clase. No sé que le has hecho, pero este Mark es más agradable y me alegro de que trabaje. ¿Te sientas en todas las clases con él?

-Bueno. Nos sentamos siempre juntos, excepto en ética, que estamos por orden de lista y él está por el medio, con otra chica que no para de hablarle, según él.-Dije. Yo sabía que a ella le gustaba Mark y que haría cualquier cosa para quitármelo, pero Mark no paraba de decirme que era una plasta que no le dejaba tranquilo y que cuando me mencionaba ponía una cara rarísima que le daba miedo.

-Ahora entiendo porque el profesor de ética es el único que se ha quejado de la conducta de Mark. En la reunión que tuvimos hace poco la revolución de todos los profesores fue Mark. Se habló de él más que de nadie. Todos los profesores que lo han tenido en clase o que lo tienen este año hablan maravillas de su cambio, excepto él. ¿Te parecería que Mark se sentase contigo también en esa clase? Me gustaría que cambiase del todo.-Me confesó.-Lo tengo desde siempre y, aunque no lo parezca, es mi alumno preferido. Tiene un carácter alegre y me encanta tenerlo en clase desde el primer año que lo tuve, por eso siempre cojo el curso en el que está él. Pero me sabe muy mal que no trabaje teniendo en cuenta ese cerebro tan capacitado que tiene. Por eso te voy a pedir que siempre estés con él en las clases. Y a ser posible, si no le importa, que estudiéis juntos. ¿Vale?

Salimos al pasillo y cerró la clase con llave. Sonrió tras recibir un "sí" por mi parte y se fue en dirección contraria a la muestra.

-¿Que quería?-Preguntó Mark, tan cotilla como siempre.

-Quiere que no te separes de mí en las clases. Quiere que nos sentemos siempre juntos.

-¿En serio? No han hecho más que separarme de la gente desde que llegué aquí.-Rió.

-Pues quiere que en ética estés a mi lado. Espero que no tengas problemas con mi presencia porque me vas a tener hasta en la sopa.-Reí yo.

-Creo que comeré sopa todos los días.-Dijo. Dejó caer su mochila al suelo y le dio un buen capón a Edward, que estaba enfrascado en un libro enorme.-Buenos días, cabeza-ardilla.

-¿Eh? Hola, chicos.-Edward siguió leyendo como si nada.

-Sí, estamos muy bien, gracias por tu preocupación, amigo del alma.-Ironicé ante su "preocupación" por nosotros.

-Lo siento, pero estoy leyendo este libro para repasar para el examen de lectura.-Se disculpó.

-No me creo que tengas tantos exámenes y no te hayas suicidado.-Dije, sentándome a su lado, pero dónde daba el sol. Mark se puso a mi lado y rebuscó en su mochila.

-Créeme, lo he pensado más de una vez, pero aún tengo muchas cosas que hacer en la vida, empezando por saber algo de Espe.-Dijo. Noté su inmensa preocupación y su malestar al llevar dos o tres semanas sin saber nada de ella.

-De eso puedo encargarme yo, voy todos los días a su portal y llamo al timbre más de cien veces, pero no hay nadie. Estamos acabando Enero y no la he visto. Estoy más molesta que tú, así que no te quejes.-Me di la vuelta para hablar con Mark, pues no quería discutir con Eddie sobre quien quería más a mi mejor amiga, y me encontré con un chupa-chups pegado a mi boca.

-¿No lo quieres?-Preguntó Mark, sonriente. Era de fresa, uno de mis favoritos.

-Sí, claro. Gracias.-Le pasé una mano por los hombros y abrí al boca para meterme el chupa-chups que aún sostenía frente a mí.- ¿Cómo supiste que me gustaban los de fresa?-Pregunté.

-Intuición-Dijo, orgulloso de saber muchas cosas de mí.

-A todo el mundo le gustan los chupa-chups de fresa, no es para tanto.-Dijo Edward, inexpresivamente, sin levantar la vista del libro. Desarmó a Mark en el acto.

-Seguro que alguien hay a quien no le gusten.-Dije, defendiendo a Mark. Y me metí el chupa-chups en la boca.

-Sí, seguro.-Me miró de reojo.-No vale ponerse a comer para no hablarme.-Soltó, algo picado, como solía hacer antes de tener tantos exámenes. Volvió inmediatamente a su libro-Y tú procura respirar, Mark.

Miré a Mark, que me miraba comerme el chupa-chups y se había puesto algo rojo. La mano que lo sostenía temblaba ligeramente y cuando le dirigí la mirada la apartó rápidamente. Me sentí fatal por no haberme dado cuenta antes y ya no supe que decirle, por lo que estuvimos en silencio la mayor parte del poco recreo que nos quedaba. Sonó el timbre de nuevo y fuimos a clase. Mark estaba algo más animado, aunque solía desviarme la mirada más de lo normal. En ética me senté con él porque el profesor nos cambió, seguramente por petición de la profesora de lengua. Dijo que sería "un periodo de prueba". Mark sonreía en clase, estaba más atento y si necesitaba ayuda yo podía dejarle mis apuntes sin que él tuviera miedo a pedírmelos por si "le mordía la boca", como decía él que le iba a hacer la chica que antes se sentaba con él.

Llegó la hora de la salida y Edward, que iba unos metros por delante de nosotros, ni nos esperó para irse a casa. Nosotros tomamos el mismo camino que él. Me resultaba tan extraño verle ir allí delante, sólo, y a nosotros aquí que me sentí en otra dimensión, como si viese las cosas desde la perspectiva de otra persona que no era yo. Íbamos al mismo sitio, a casa de Espe.

Edward llamó numerosas veces al timbre y cuando se dio la vuelta tenía expresión de rabia y parecía querer tumbar el edificio.

-¿Qué hacéis aquí?-Preguntó, cuando nos descubrió.

-Ya te dije que venía siempre.-Respondí.-Cálmate, yo también estoy alterada y desesperada, pero no tengo cara de querer matar a quien se me ponga por delante, como si tuvieran la culpa.

-Sí, que yo soy una víctima fácil para ti.-Rió Mark, que se escondió detrás de mi sonriendo, hasta que Edward demostró que no estaba para bromas y su cara cambió a la de "no me comas", de Timón y Pumba ante las hienas en el Rey León.

-Hagamos una cosa. Tu intentas mostrarte más relajado y no pensar lo peor y yo intento dar con ella y te digo todo lo que sepa.-Le propuse.-Así puedes relajarte.

El aceptó y se fue a casa. Mark y yo dimos la vuelta y me acompañó a casa. Después él se fue a la suya y yo subí a mi cuarto a relajarme. El encuentro con Eddie no me resultó nada agradable. Tenía mucha tensión acumulada y ya no podía contenerla más, y si él, siendo fuerte como era, la dejaba salir, provocaría una reacción en cadena hacia mí y me volvería loca. Bajé a comer y el día transcurrió con cierta tranquilidad hasta que salí de casa para ver si Espe ya había vuelto, cosa que dudaba. Vi un camión frente a mi puerta y muchos muebles.

"Que sea ella que se muda a la casa de al lado"-Pensé, intentando ser positiva y deseando verla cuanto antes, pero no ocurrió así. Un matrimonio joven daba indicaciones de dónde iban los muebles, etcétera. Caminé hacia su casa y allí, sentado en el portal, con la cabeza entre las piernas, estaba Edward, esperándola.

-¿Qué haces?-Pregunté, cuando me senté a su lado.

-Esperarla.-Respondió sin moverse.

-No va a venir y lo sabes. Al menos no vendrá todavía.

-¿Sabes algo de ella?

-Nada. Ni en Messenger, ni en tuenti, ni en ningún sitio. No doy ni con su móvil. Estoy empezando a preocuparme en serio.-Le puse una mano en el hombro, para transmitirle el poco ánimo que me quedaba, pero cuando me miró no me quedó ni pizca de lo poco que guardaba.

-No le ha pasado nada, ¿verdad? Dime que no le ha pasado nada.-Tenía los ojos enrojecidos y una falsa sonrisa de optimismo.

-No lo sé, pero estoy segura de que no.-Añadí. Si le hubiese pasado algo yo ya estaría enterrada, eso seguro.

Mis palabras no surtieron ningún efecto porque nada era seguro. Si no hubiese pasado nada ella ya estaría aquí y podríamos dar con ella fácilmente, pero no era así. Más bien, todo lo contrario. Era la primera vez que vi a Edward llorar, y no era agradable. Ver cómo esa persona, que siempre se ha mantenido entera y fuerte y que da apoyo a los demás, se desmorona ante ti, te quita fuerzas. Cuando ves que es incapaz de dejarse pisar por mil personas y que solo por una se vuelve la persona más vulnerable, no vuelves a ver a Edward del mismo modo.

Apoyó su cabeza en mi hombro y rompió a llorar del todo. Le rodeé con los brazos para reconfortarlo, porque era incapaz de creer que Edward pudiese llorar de esa manera y sentí ganas de llorar yo también.

-Venga, Eddie, llora. Llora cómo cuando eras un niño. Suéltalo todo y te sentirás mejor. No tienes que guardarte todo eso dentro, tienes que sacarlo.-En esos momentos pensé que mañana, Edward no tendría más exámenes, pues estos eran su refugio. Para evitar las conversaciones y derrumbarse se hundía en sus libros, pero estos lo habían hecho guardar demasiado en su interior, y ahora que lo soltaba todo era mucho más grande que cuando empezó su preocupación.

-Yo necesito volver a verla. Verla a mi lado...-Dijo entre sollozos.

-Yo también, Edward, yo también la necesito aquí... Conmigo.-Mark apareció por una esquina. Venía con una mochila más pequeña que la del instituto, pero llena de cosas. Al verme allí con Edward abrió los ojos-Venga, Eddie, ya está...-Lo alenté. Le hice señas a Mark para que se acercara.

-La echo de menos.-Soltó Edward, algo más calmado, pero aún me empapaba la chaqueta.

-Lo sé, yo también.-Mark sacó una manta de la mochila y me la echó por los hombros, pasándola también por encima de Edward. Este se dio la vuelta y lo miró.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Supuse que Aida vendría y le traje una manta y venía a quedarme con ella, pero no esperaba verte aquí.-Contestó. Se agachó y se puso a su altura. Le dio un golpe en el hombro.- ¿No decía la canción que los chicos no lloran? Ya sabía yo que tú tenías algo de tía.-Le dijo, solemnemente.

No pude reprimir mi risa y hasta Edward sonrió. Le echó los brazos al cuello y lo abrazó.

-Los chicos no lloran, pero los hombres si.-Le corrigió, en plan broma. Me gustó verle más animado.

Estuvimos allí hasta que oscureció y más, pero nadie apareció por allí. Nadie. Esperamos, y esperamos, y esperamos, pero allí no se presentó nadie. Ni Espe, ni su familia, ni nadie que pudiese saber algo. Nadie nos llamó por teléfono diciendo que sentía no haber podido atender las llamadas y que se encontraba bien. Nadie, absolutamente nadie. Cuando sonó mi teléfono Edward casi me lo arranca de la mano para contestar, dejando caer la taza de chocolate caliente que Mark trajo en un termo, que también estaba en la mochila. Era mi madre, que quería que volviese a casa. Se me ocurrió la idea de que Mark y Eddie se quedaran en mi casa a dormir, así Mark podía animar a Edward y Eddie no se sentiría solo. Mi madre me dio permiso, pues nos sobraban dos camas. Vinieron conmigo y me aseguré de que Edward no pasara la noche allí, muerto de frío. Cogimos la ropa que necesitaban y vinieron a mi casa.

-Me quedo con la cama de arriba, la de la izquierda conforme entras.-Dijo Mark, nada más llegar.

-Mark, esa cama es mía.-Le recordé.

-Por eso.-Dijo, rodeándome la cintura por detrás y apoyando su cabeza en mi hombro. Dejó escapar una risa seductora que me puso los pelos de punta. ¿Porque habría tanta gente en mi casa?

-No, te tienes que quedar abajo.-Llevé a Mark y a Eddie a la habitación de invitados. Edward dejó sus cosas sobre la cama y se sentó, mirando por la ventana. Me acerqué a Mark tanto como me permitía mi cuerpo.-Pero puedes subir esta noche si quieres, intentaré que mi hermana se vaya a dormir a casa de Camila.-Le susurré aquello para que nadie más me oyese y dibujé varios círculos en su pecho con mi dedo índice.

-No creo que lo consigas. La habitación es de las dos y no te la voy a dejar para que hagas cosas raras con el individuo este.-Dijo Elisabet, parada detrás de mí y señalando a Mark despectivamente, pero de buen rollo. Al oír una voz nueva, Edward miró a mi hermana.

-Eli, no iba a hacer nada raro.-Le dije, riendo.

-¿No?-Preguntó Mark.

-Claro que no, eres una miedica.-Dijo, cogió una camiseta y se largó.

-Tú ni caso, siempre nos peleamos.

-Tu hermana me cae bien.-Saltó Edward, metiéndose en la cama.-Sabe denominar a Mark por su especie.-Dijo, refiriéndose a lo de "individuo" y riendo.

-Ja-ja-Rió Mark irónicamente. Me agarró de la cintura y me sonrió, pasando de Eddie.-Buenas noches, mivi.

-Buenas noches.-Le di un beso, el cual, Mark intensificó poniéndome una mano en la nuca para evitar que me separase de él. Oí a Edward darse la vuelta. No debería haber tenido tan poca consideración con él. Me separé de Mark y señalé a Eddie. Mark se alejó de mí. Cuando se metió en la cama salí de la habitación. Me encontré con Eli otra vez.

-Camila y yo teníamos que hacer un trabajo. Me voy a quedar en su casa a dormir para poder hacer algo esta noche y seguirlo mañana pronto.-Me dijo.

-¡Sí!-Oímos exclamar a Mark, desde la habitación.

-Sigo deseando que no se acerque a mi cama.

-No se acercará a tu cama.-Prometí. Elisabet se fue a coger sus cosas y David la llevó, algo adormilado, a casa de Camila. Cuando volvió se metió en la cama sin decir nada. Él solía dormir muy pronto y ya estaba muy cansado, pues eran las once de la noche. Mi madre estaba mala y había tomado la pastilla relajante para el dolor, por lo que llevaba dormida una o dos horas y no se levantaría hasta las diez de la mañana ni aunque cayese una bomba atómica.

Subí a mi cuarto y me entré algunas cosas al baño, porque necesitaba darme una ducha tras el largo y cansado día. Salí a por mi ropa interior, pequeño detalle que tendía a olvidarme sobre la cama porque tengo la cabeza en las nubes. Encontré a Mark, sin camiseta, tumbado en mi cama.

-¿Qué haces aquí y así? ¡Te vas a morir de frío!-Le dije, riendo.

-Ya entraré en calor.-Tenía respuestas para todo. Dio unos golpes en el colchón para que me acercase a él.

-Voy a ducharme.-Dije.

-Te espero aquí.-Me guiñó un ojo y siguió allí parado. Le tiré de la cama como pude y lo llevé hasta la puerta.

-Vete a dormir, en serio, no quiero que mi mala suerte haga que se despierten todos y pase lo peor que podría pasar.-Dije, riéndome todavía. Fui a coger mi ropa interior, pero no estaba.- ¿Dónde est...?

-¿Buscas esto?-Preguntó cierto guaperas rubio que estaba parado en mi puerta, semidesnudo e increíblemente irresistible. Me di la vuelta y efectivamente: estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta, como un modelo de esos que salen en los calendarios y que toda mujer desearía hacer salir del mes de Marzo para tenerlo en persona, y le daba vueltas a mi tanga favorito con un dedo y sin dejar de mirarme. ¡Tierra trágame!

-¡¿Qué haces?-Grité como una histérica. Mark se acercó a mí de forma provocativa y me tapó la boca, el tanga quedó colgado de su dedo meñique y se lo quité. Me aparté de él.-No toques mi ropa.-Pedí, son mirarlo a los ojos y roja como un tomate.

-Está bien, me voy, pero sólo porque tú me lo pides, aunque te arrepentirás.-Dicho esto salió del dormitorio y cerró la puerta.

Me quedé allí parada un rato. Entonces me metí en el baño, me duché y salí. Me sequé el pelo y me metí en la cama, más calentita que un pollo recién asado, para que os hagáis una idea de lo "a gustico" que estaba. Pasó una hora y fui incapaz de dormir, pues no paraba de pensar en Espe, en como estaría, en si le había pasado algo... Estaba absolutamente chafada por no saber nada de alguien que me importaba tanto. Seguía hundida en mis pensamientos cuando unos brazos me sorprendieron, abrazándome con fuerza por detrás. Aun no siendo consciente de la hora supe que no tenía que gritar y solo di un pequeño respingo. Una voz me susurró al oído:

-Tranquilízate, no le habrá pasado nada, estoy seguro.

-Ya lo sé, pero estoy muy preocupada. Al menos estás tú para abrazarme y consolarme,-conforme iba diciendo esto, él había empezado a besarme el cuello, la nuca y los hombros-¿verdad, Eddie?

Paró en seco y soltó un "¡¿qué?" Que hubiese despertado hasta a los de Francia y Portugal de no ser porque lo soltó bajito.

-Era broma, tonto.-Me di la vuelta y me quedé pegadita a Mark, que me daba más calorcito aún y yo estaba en el cielo.-Sé diferenciarte de Edward, él no me hace nada de esto.-Reí. Puso cara de "odio estas bromas" pero prefirió no decir nada. Le di un beso largo, pero no muy apasionado.

-¿No te da rabia hacerme enfadar de esa manera? ¿No te molesta ver cómo me hundo en la miseria?- El teatro es lo suyo.

-Pues me fastidiaría si te sintieras así de verdad, pero no si haces teatro porque sabes que es una broma, exagerado.-Le dije, sonriendo. Me besó otra vez, dándome a entender que "me perdonaba" por tomarle el pelo de aquella manera. Cada vez intensificaba más el beso y sentí que me fundía, que me derretía, al contacto con sus labios.

-Que conste-empezó, incorporándose en la cama-que no me he tomado en serio la broma porque sé que nunca podrías confundir, ni por asomo, algo tan perfecto como yo, con ese bichejo al que llamas amigo.-Dijo, procurando mantenerse serio, pero era difícil en alguien como Mark, que siempre bromea, y más con el tema de Edward.

-Está bien, solo porque tienes razón te creo.-Dije, sentándome también y mirándolo a los ojos. Se acercó a mí nuevamente e incliné un poco la cabeza cuando me besó otra vez. Deslicé mis manos por su perfecta espalda hasta su cintura, entonces agarré su camiseta y la levanté. Me separé de él para poder quitársela más fácilmente y vi como lentamente iban apareciendo su vientre, perfectamente detallado, sus abdominales, marcados e irresistibles y su torso. Aquel chico era una obra de arte, igual que si lo hubiera esculpido el mismísimo Miguel Ángel. Tanta perfección en una sola persona para una cama tan pequeña... Definitivamente tenía que buscarme un piso enseguida para comprar una cama en condiciones.

-¿Qué?-Preguntó, algo inseguro, al ver que me quedaba quieta, obviamente, admirando todo su cuerpo. Si él hubiese sabido...

-¿Eh? Nada.-Meneé un poco la cabeza para volver en mí, y me lancé a por su boca. Después de haberle quitado la camiseta tenía más ganas aún de besarle. Pasé las manos por su pecho, aprovechando la total libertad que me daba ahora que su camiseta estaba en mi poder y no la llevaba puesta. Hizo exactamente lo mismo conmigo. Cogió mi camiseta e intentó levantarla, pero no se lo permití. ¿Por qué? Porque no me sentí preparada para mostrarle tanto mi cuerpo, conociendo las intenciones que podía tener, todavía no, aunque ya le había enseñado todo mi cuerpo tenía miedo de que en esta ocasión ocurriese algo más allá de caricias y besos. Me miró inquisitivamente, pero creo que entendió lo que ocurría cuando vio mi sujetador a los pies de mi cama. Sí, soy una despreocupada, me daba pereza guardarlo en el cajón. Siguió besándome y olvidó el tema de la camiseta. Se recostó poco a poco en el colchón, conmigo encima. Me puse cómoda y seguí comiéndomelo a besos. Pasó las dos manos cada una por una de mis piernas, que estaban a cada lado de su cuerpo, y las acarició suavemente, hasta llegar a los muslos y pasar de largo. Metió la mano en mi pantalón y me sobresalté, sin separarme de él. Mark rió, aún pegado a mi boca y siguió jugando. Cogió con dos dedos la gomita del tanga gris y la separó un poco de mi cuerpo, para mover los dedos de derecha a izquierda, poniéndome nerviosa, mientras seguía sonriendo. Sacó la mano de ahí y yo seguía temblando, hasta que se dio la vuelta y quedó encima de mí, mirándome fijamente, sonriendo cómo un niño travieso que acaba de empezar a realizar su mejor plan. Volvió a meter la mano en mi pantalón, le gustaba ponerme nerviosa, y tocó mi rodilla. Me revolví un poco y conseguí agarrar su pantalón una vez que me hubo dejado de sobar. Hice el amago de bajarlo unas cuantas veces hasta que se confió. Confió en que no era capaz de hacerlo y dibujó una sonrisa en su cara. Aquello era lo que estaba esperando. Le bajé los pantalones de un tirón y, sin moverme, desvié la mirada para disfrutar de las vistas. No podía quejarme. Tenía estilo para elegir ropa interior, le sentaba bien el color que llevaba y se podía percibir lo que había ahí abajo. No estaba nada mal... Sonrió con maldad y temí por mi vida*. Volvió a deslizar su mano al interior de mi pijama y entonces sentí que se me acabó la venganza. Llegó hasta la mitad de mi muslo y empezó a subir. Las yemas de sus dedos se deslizaron hacia arriba por toda mi piel hasta llevar a la ingle. Temblé como nunca, un escalofrío me recorrió de arriba a abajo y pareció gustarle y divertirle enormemente. Fue moviéndola lentamente, decidido a alcanzar mi parte más íntima, cuando se abrió la puerta y ambos dimos un respingo y miramos hacia ella.

-Hola.-Dijo Edward, con cara de recién levantado y abrazando una almohada, plantado en la puerta.-Me han despertado los pajaritos del amanecer.-Dijo, sonriendo como si estuviera borracho perdido. Caminó hasta la cama de al lado, la de mi hermana, y se cayó allí.

Empezó a roncar levemente segundos después. Estaba boca abajo y, tras unos minutos de silencio, levantó la cabeza de golpe, nos miró y dijo:

-Bonitos calzoncillos, Mark.-Sin borrar esa sonrisa de tonto que tenía dibujada. Se había despertado por algún ruido, no sabía dónde estaba por el cansancio y, a causa del aturdimiento, estaba diciendo cosas sin sentido.

-Vamos a llevarle a su cama.-Le dije a Mark.- Necesita mucho descansar y no quiero ni que coja frío ni que descanse mal. Necesita reponerse.-Mark se levantó, algo a regañadientes, pero se vistió y me ayudó con Edward, que caminaba como un pato mareado hasta llegar a la habitación. Miré a Mark y me resultó hasta extraño verle con el pijama puesto. Era una pena no poder disfrutar de ese cuerpo un rato más. Me dio un beso y se metió en la cama. Subí a mi cuarto, recordando al menos su cuerpo, con casi todos los detalles.

* * *

Cuando me desperté por la mañana no sabía muy bien donde estaba, no reconocía aquella habitación. Le di unas vueltas a la cabeza y me acordé de que estaba en casa de Aida. Estaba totalmente perdido y desorientado, pero pronto me ubiqué y me di la vuelta en la cama. En la cama de al lado estaba Mark, aún dormido. Tenía una leve sonrisa dibujada en la cara y parecía inofensivo, tapado hasta el cuello, con cara de niño. Sentí que hasta podía cogerle cariño si siempre era así, pero no tardó en pestañear un par de veces y mirarme, con todo el pelo rubio alborotado y una sonrisa de inmenso descanso. Aún estando recién levantado, con cara de sueño y despeinado seguía teniendo se punto atractivo por el que tantas suspiraban a su paso. Se incorporó con un ojo cerrado y el otro abierto, pues la luz que entraba por la ventana le cegaba. Le miré, esperando a que dijese algo, pero no habló, se limitó a frotarse un ojo con la mano. Me di cuenta de que a los dieciséis años yo no era ni la mitad que él. A esa edad yo era un enclenque, serio y no me sentía especialmente atractivo. Mark, por el contrario, con dieciséis años tenía músculos, era alegre y siempre estaba animado y se percibía claramente que era atractivo. Empecé a pensar que quizá Espe se habría dado cuenta de que Mark era mucho mejor que yo y me había abandonado. Pero ella no me abandonaría así... ¿o sí? Estaba demasiado obsesionado y necesitaba pensar cualquier cosa menos que le había sucedido algo grave, pero este pensamiento no me aliviaba mucho, la verdad. De hecho, creo que era tan malo como pensar en un accidente de coche. Noté que Mark iba a decirme algo y le presté atención.

-Arg... Dios. Y yo creía que no te podía ver peor. A partir de ahora te veré guapo cuando te peines y salgas a la calle, porque mira que así estás horrible.-Rió. Aunque me gustaría haberle pegado sonreí y cerré los ojos, contando hasta diez para evitar cortarle la cabeza. Me levanté de la cama y le di la espalda. Escuché las sabanas de la cama contigua y supe que él también se había levantado. Miré por encima del hombro y vi que me daba la espalda- Sentí el irrefrenable deseo de darle una colleja, pero no pude, prefería hacerle el vacío durante un rato. Corrí las cortinas de la ventana para que no entrase tanta luz de golpe y me quité la camiseta.

-¿Sabes? Yo te esperaba algo más delgaducho.-Dijo Mark. Me giré y estaba sentado en la cama, mirándome.

-¿Que esperabas? ¿Un esqueleto?

-Una cosa es que quiera verte muerto y otra ver tus huesos.-Rió.-No, simplemente no supuse que estarías así.-Me señaló con una mano.

-Gracias, supongo.-Me di la vuelta y seguí a lo mío, mientras Mark se ponía en pie de nuevo y se quitaba también la camiseta.

* * *

Bajé en pijama al piso de abajo para desayunar. Entonces me acordé. ¡Mark y Edward se habían quedado a dormir la noche anterior! Fui a ver si ya se habían levantado y abrí la puerta, procurando no hacer ruido, porque esta puerta siempre se enganchaba y sonaba con un chasquido muy fuerte al bajar la manivela. Me asomé al interior y me encontré con Mark, que sostenía su camiseta en las manos y se quedó quieto, mirándome. Detrás estaba Eddie, que me miraba por encima del hombro, también con la camiseta en las manos. Me sonrojé al ver a Eddie así, aunque solo le veía la espalda y tampoco era tan grave.

-¡Perdón!

-¡Buenos días, cari!-Dijo Mark, muy alegre, como si no hubiese pasado nada.

-Tranquila, a la playa voy en las mismas condiciones y no se ha muerto nadie.-Rió Edward.

-Entonces nada...-Dije. Mark me hizo señas. Me acerqué porque pensé que querría decirme algo al oído, pero solo me cogió de la cintura y me besó como si no me fuera a ver más. Me dejó algo sorprendida y no supe que hacer.- Os dejo que os... vistáis más tranquilos.

-A mi no me importa que te quedes.-Dijo Mark, quitándose los pantalones y sonriendo. Me di la vuelta enseguida y salí de la habitación.

-¿La he asustado?-Escuché.

-¡Pues claro, so cazurro!-Exclamó Edward.

Me fui a la cocina y me hice el desayuno. No hice para Mark y Edward porque no sabía que tomarían, pero les dejé dos tazas de desayuno preparadas para que se lo preparasen y les dejé a mano el Nesquik y el Cola-Cao para que escogiesen ellos mismos que desayunar.

Volvimos a pasar el día en el portal de Espe. No contestaba al teléfono, no había nadie en la casa y no dieron señales de haber vuelto del viaje. Volví a sentir un nudo en el estómago que no soportaba tener. Quería que desapareciera, que ella apareciese por una esquina, con su habitual sonrisa y unas bolsas de la compra llenas, y que cuando preguntásemos dijese que había demasiada cola en el supermercado. Y entonces me reiría y se desharía el nudo y todo quedaría arreglado, pero no fue así. No fue así en una hora, ni en tres, ni en cinco... Cuando llegamos a contar la séptima hora empezaba a hacer más frío y Mark me estrujó contra él. Lo único que hicimos fue mirar la calle durante otra media hora, y después no nos quedó más remedio que volver a casa. Le pedí a Edward que se quedara de nuevo, no quería dejarle solo o haría una locura, desde irse a buscarla a pie a llamar a la policía y denunciar su desaparición. Los dos se quedaron conmigo, pero esta vez en casa de Mark, que volvía a quedarse solo. Fuimos a recoger las cosas que Edward había dejado en casa y yo cogí un montón de ropa porque no sabía que me iba a poner y no tenía tiempo de elegirme nada. Salimos por la puerta y caminamos calle abajo, a casa de Mark.

-Perdona.-Dijo una voz a mis espaldas.- ¿Esto es tuyo?-Preguntó, mostrando una de mis camisetas favoritas.

-¡Ay, si! Gracias.-Dije, cogiéndola y guardándola de nuevo en la bolsa, que me había olvidado de cerrar.

-De nada.-Dijo, sonriendo.-Creo que somos vecinos, ¿no?-Dijo, señalando con el pulgar por encima de su hombro, apuntando a la casa que había junto a la mía-Nos acabamos de mudar aquí mi esposa y yo.

-¡Ah, sí! Les vi esta mañana con los de la mudanza.-Comenté.-Un placer conocerle. No he visto a sus hijos, pero espero conocerles pronto.-Sonreí.

-No tenemos hijos.-Dijo, con el rostro ensombrecido.-No podemos tenerlos.

-L-lo siento… Es que… Vi la caja de juguetes y… Perdón.-Dije, intentando salir de aquella metedura de pata.

-Tranquila, entiendo que te hayas confundido. Ya hablaremos en otro momento, tengo que terminar un trabajo para el laboratorio y es para mañana. Y también tengo que seguir con las investigaciones.

-¿Es usted científico?-Preguntó Edward muy interesado.

-Pues sí. Si te interesa puedes pasarte algún día por casa y te muestro algunas cosas, los mejores de mis inventos.-Dijo.-Hasta otra.

-Hasta luego.-Dije.

-Adiós.-Dijeron Mark y Eddie. El primero me cogió de la mano y llegamos a su casa. Abrió y me dejó entrar la primera, como siempre. Y otra vez, como siempre, pasó él antes que Edward, haciéndole burla.

-Ven.-Me tiró del brazo.-Puedes dormir aquí.-Me llevó a su dormitorio y dejó mis cosas sobre su cama.-Te sentirás como en tu casa.-Dijo, sonriendo.-Y tu puedes venir aquí.-Cogió las cosas de Eddie y las dejó en otra habitación, con una cama sin colcha ni nada.-Ni se te ocurra quejarte. Ahora te traigo algo.-Salió de la habitación y se puso a rebuscar en un armario.

-En el fondo.-dije, apoyada en la puerta de Edward-te tiene aprecio.-Sonreí.

-Lo sé, pero no le digas que yo también le quiero.-Me pidió. Tuve que aceptar, y entonces Mark entró.

-Lo siento tío, pero no hay colcha ni sabanas para ti. Así que, sintiéndolo mucho, te toca joderte y pelarte de frío.-Dijo, riéndose.- Ya está, para que luego no puedas quejarte de que ni he hecho el esfuerzo de preocuparme por ti.-Salió de la habitación y se fue al suyo a buscar algo en unos cajones. Me fui tras él mientras Edward se cambiaba de ropa.

-¿Qué buscas?

-Nada, solo cojo mi ropa interior para cambiarme y mi otro pijama. ¡Y una manta para el sofá!

-¿Cómo? ¿Duermes en el sofá?

-Sí, yo no tengo más camas.-Reconoció.

-Pero puedo dejarte la tuya y dormir yo en el sofá.

-Ni en broma, tú duermes en una cama decente.-Dijo.

-En serio, siempre quise dormir en el sofá.-Reconocí. A veces pienso que solo quería casarme para poder tener broncas y que me mandaran al sofá.-De veras.

-Pero yo no seré el que te deje dormir en uno, no mientras haya una cama cómoda en la que puedas estar.

-¡Que duerma Eddie en el sofá!

-Gracias-Dijo él a mis espaldas.

-Lo siento.-Otra metedura de pata.-Le pedí disculpas hasta que perdí de vista su cepillo de dientes, que fue lo último en desaparecer cuando entró en el baño.

-Pero… Acabo de tener una idea.-Dijo, parándose frente a mí.-No sé cómo no se me ha ocurrido antes. La cama de mis padres.

-¡Claro! Ya tienes dónde dormir.

-¿Que dices? ¡Ahí duermes tú!-Exclamó escandalizado.

-No seas tonto, no puedo dormir ahí. A no ser…-Empecé, pasándole los brazos alrededor del cuello y poniéndole un dedo en los labios.

-¿A no ser…?-Preguntó, nervioso.

-Que tú duermas allí conmigo.-Bajé el dedo por su barbilla, su cuello y su pecho.

-Insisto, duermo en el sofá.-Procuró que no le temblase mucho la voz.

-Por favor…-Supliqué.-No quiero dormir sola, quiero abrazar a alguien-continué bajando la mano- y que me de calor. Necesito tener un cuerpo caliente pegado a mí completamente para no pasar frío.-Llegué hasta su cintura y se puso rojo.-Y quiero que duermas conmigo para poder besarte sin parar y porque me gustaría que, al moverme por la noche, mi cuerpo roce el tuyo sin querer por cualquier- resalté la palabra "cualquier" al mismo tiempo que metía la mano en sus vaqueros- parte.-Acaricié, muy superficialmente, todo sea dicho, cierta parte de su cuerpo que encontré allí abajo. Quise evitar cualquier ruido y le besé. Él me correspondió de manera desenfrenada, lo que quería decir que estaba muy nervioso. No saqué la mano de allí y seguí jugando muy por encima, pero para él parecía totalmente distinto. Noté que ahogó algún gemido en mi boca, pequeños gemidos que salían y no llegaban a emitir ningún sonido. Me hubiese encantado escucharlos. Aquello era nuevo para Mark y estaba totalmente desconcertado. No sabía cómo reaccionar, con lo cual, no dejó de besarme.

-Ejem…-Carraspeó Edward desde la puerta. Nos separamos inmediatamente y no pude disimular dónde había estado escondida mi mano.-Vale, esto es más de lo que esperaba ver.-Edward lo había notado.- ¿Me queréis explicar cómo voy a dormir?-Intentó cambiar de tema.

-Pues…-Mark me miró un segundo y noté que aún tenía expresión de placer contenido y que se había quedado con ganas de algo más. No solo lo noté por su expresión, algo más lo aclaraba y esa era la explicación de que estuviese escondido tras mi bolsa, que sostenía con las dos manos delante de él.-Tu duermes aquí.-Dijo sonriente.-En mi cuarto. Si no haces nada raro, claro. Puede que te guste mucho como huelo y que te excites, pero procura no correrte en mis sabanas.-Rió, y salió de allí.

-No creo que me excite tanto como tú.-Soltó Edward, dejando a Mark fuera de combate. Se quedó de piedra en mitad del pasillo.

-¡Edward!-Le susurré, echándole la bronca.

-No haberle cogido del paquete, es culpa tuya.

-Yo juego con lo que me da la gana.-Salí de allí y fui a ver a Mark, pero se dio la vuelta lentamente y miró a Edward. No me acerqué a él.

-Yo por lo menos puedo excitarme, impotente…-Le quedamos en silencio y de repente Mark rompió a reír. Edward reconoció que le había ganado esta batalla, pero no la guerra. Aprovechó que yo estaba fuera para cerrar la puerta mientras aún se reía.

-Este Edward…-Dije, y me di la vuelta para seguir a Mark, pero lo tenía pegado a mí.- ¿Qué se te ofrece?-pregunté entre extrañada y divertida.

-¿Qué tal una buena sesión de mimos, abrazos y besos dentro de una cama calentita y lo que surja pues ha surgido?-Propuso.

-Es el mejor plan que he oído en mucho tiempo.-Me cogió de la mano y me llevó hasta la cama.

Dejó mis cosas en el lado que elegí para dormir, puesto que me dio a elegir. Le seguí hasta allí y cuando se dio la vuelta se encontró conmigo, que no tardé en engancharme a su cuello y empecé a devorar su boca. Me rodeó con los brazos y me siguió el juego. Mis piernas se aflojaron cuando noté que me faltaba el aire. Me dejé caer en la cama y él se tumbó encima de mí, sin apartar la mirada. A él también le faltaba el aire, pero le dio lo mismo porque con un poco que cogió volvió a besarme y recorrió mi cuerpo con sus manos, pero no se atrevió a tocar partes desconocidas, así que solo me acarició los hombros, los brazos, los costados y las piernas. Volvió a mirarme y esta vez se paró a reponer el aire que le faltaba sin dejar de sonreírme ni un segundo. Yo también sonreí, pero sonreí más ampliamente cuando empecé a quitarle la camiseta tan rápido que no pudo ni negarse a que se la sacase por la cabeza y la dejase tirada por cualquier lado. Pero esta vez no se quedó de brazos cruzados y yo tampoco pude negarme a que me desprendiera de la molesta camiseta que me impedía sentir su piel contra la mía. Volvió a besarme con más ímpetu que antes y me mordió el labio. Me encantó, no sé porque, pero me resultó excitante. Pero más excitante me resultó coger sus pantalones y empezar a bajarlos. Deseé que dejase de besarme para verle de cintura para abajo. Cuando lo hizo bajé la vista, pero su cabeza me impidió ver nada, estaba trazando un camino de besos desde mi pecho hasta mi cintura, y una vez allí casi arrancó el botón de los vaqueros y empezó a bajarlos.

-Me gusta cómo te queda ese color. Este verde es tan sexy…-Jugueteó con mi tanga como lo había hecho la noche anterior con el gris.

-Me lo pondré más a menudo…-Intenté pronunciar entre bocanadas de aire se me escapaban por la boca.

-Entonces no durarás ni un minuto vestida.-Me advirtió.

-Me lo pondré más a menudo…-Repetí. Pareció gustarle mi respuesta y volvió a besarme.

Cogí su mano derecha. Estaba tan concentrado en besarme sin parar que no me costó nada moverla hacia dónde me diese la santísima gana. La coloqué en mi pecho izquierdo y si que pareció desconcentrarse un poco, pues bajó la intensidad y su lengua estaba desorientada, como si no supiera en qué sentido dar vueltas o por donde seguir jugando dentro de mi boca. Tuve que darle un empujoncito para que siguiese a su rollo y a la vez guié su mano para que supiera que hacer. Al cabo de unos segundos fue capaz de dar un masaje perfecto sin desconcentrarse de ninguna de las otras cosas que estaba haciendo. Deslicé mi mano por su pecho hasta sus abdominales, y me tomé mi tiempo para recorrerlos y conocerlos bien. Parecían esculpidos por un verdadero maestro del arte. Paseé mi mano por allí durante unos diez minutos aproximadamente y entonces bajé a su vientre y de ahí me deslicé a sus calzoncillos, que me encantaban, por cierto. Negros, ajustados, Calvin Klein… Absolutamente perfectos para él. Encontré lo que buscaba y lo toqueteé, deseando ver la expresión de la cara de Mark. Lo miré fijamente, poniendo mi mejor sonrisa traviesa, y vi como intentaba reprimir todo ese placer que le proporcionaba mi mano. No podría aguantar por mucho tiempo, porque la primera vez había sido muy superficial y le había costado bastante. Ahora que tenía más libertad y que me había pillado con ganas le iba a ser casi imposible. Lo que yo no esperaba era que se defendiera. La mano derecha que antes jugaba con mi pecho estaba ahora en la parte interior de mi muslo izquierdo y amenazaba con subir del todo. Cuando me había percatado ya era tarde. Su mano acariciaba aquella zona prohibida que nadie había tocado hasta ahora y no pude reprimir un grito, una mezcla de placer y sorpresa, que salió desde mi garganta y llenó el dormitorio, y seguramente habría llegado a oídos de Edward. Me besó para evitar más sonidos demasiado fuertes, pero no dejó de toquetearme. Lo estaba haciendo perfectamente y no pude evitar dejar las marcas de mis uñas en sus hombros. Se incorporó un poco y dejó que me sentase en la cama y él se sentó frente a mí. Los dos dejamos de tocarnos. Me abrazó y me lamió detrás de la oreja. Gemí, pero bajé el tono de mi voz, pues no soportaría mirar a Edward a la cara después de haberle molestado por la noche. Noté que se había aflojado mi sostén. Estaba totalmente suelto y Mark se alejó de mí, para mirarme a los ojos. Asentí con la cabeza, me había excitado tanto que no pude negárselo. Cogió los tirantes con cuidado y con las manos algo temblorosas, fue alejando la prenda de mí, dejándome totalmente desnuda de cintura para arriba. No me quitó el ojo de encima y me resultó divertido. Parecía petrificado, como si tuviese miedo de moverse.

-No sé si pueda suceder algo de lo que nos vayamos a arrepentir y quiero mantenerme bajo control…-Dijo, avergonzado. No pude evitar reírme un poco. Parecía tan inocente.

Puse los brazos sobre la cama y me acerqué a él gateando, procuré resultar tan provocativa cómo supe hacerlo. Le di un beso, y otro, y otro y seguí llenando su boca de besos pequeños pero largos, y cada vez los intensificaba más, hasta que conseguí que estuviese menos tenso y pude manejarlo. Le obligué a tumbarse y parecía haberse olvidado del tema. Cogí de nuevo su mano y la volví a llevar al mismo sitio que la primera vez. La otra mano la puso él por su cuenta. Sonreí y me acerqué para besarle una vez más. Me rodeó con los brazos y me acercó a él, pegándome a su cuerpo por completo. El contacto con su cuerpo cálido me gustó mucho, era realmente agradable. Nos miramos unos segundos y me besó para distraerme mientras él tomaba las riendas y me obligaba a tumbarme para quedarse encima de mí, y yo, tonta despistada, me dejé. Entreabrió los labios para volver a besarme, y ahora que lo tenía encima me estaba poniendo más nerviosa. Mi cerebro despertó y conseguí analizar la situación. Habíamos llegado muy lejos y me estaba gustando tanto que no sería yo la que me echase atrás. Nos movimos y puse la cabeza en la almohada. Mark cogió de nuevo la goma de mi tanga y yo cogí sus calzoncillos. Al darnos cuenta de que hacíamos lo mismo intercambiamos una mirada. Borramos el plan que teníamos en mente cada uno e hicimos lo mismo, poniéndonos de acuerdo sin mediar palabra. Cada un empezó a tirar de la prenda del otro para quitarla de en medio. Siendo la única prenda que quedaba era muy molesta para ambos, para quien la llevaba y para el que se la quitaba al otro. Empecé a ver más piel del cuerpo de Mark y sentí el deseo de arrancar aquellos malditos calzoncillos de su cuerpo y terminar de una vez con todo. Vi como mi cuerpo empezaba a exponerse también y me puse tremendamente nerviosa. No era lo mismo esto que una ducha, más en plan amigos bromeando que pareja. Preferí concentrarme solo en Mark y noté el corazón palpitándome en la garganta. Cuando los Calvin Klein estaban ya por la mitad del muslo de Mark sentí que no había marcha atrás y una sensación de relajación se apoderó de mí. Hasta que noté mi tanga por la mitad de mis muslos. Supe lo que Mark estaba viendo en esos momentos, pero fui incapaz de intercambiar una mirada con él, me era incluso más cómodo seguir mirándolo de cintura para abajo. No le quité el ojo de encima en ningún momento. Veía como mis manos bajaban los calzoncillos negros poco a poco hasta que mis brazos no llegaron a más. A Mark le pasó lo mismo que a mí. Nos movimos en la cama, librándonos por fin de la ropa interior. No lo vi caer por ningún lado, pero sé que lo alejé de mí con tanta fuerza que volaron muy alto, más de lo que esperaba. Le miré de arriba abajo. ¡Era perfectísimo! Todo Mark era perfecto, todo en él me resultaba atractivo, apetecible e irresistible. Me miró durante un rato y luego cruzó una mirada conmigo. Se movió sin decir nada y sin apartar los ojos de los míos. Esa mirada verde tan intensa me hipnotizaba. Me eché hacia tras cuando se acercó a mí, con intención de tumbarse y quedarse sobre mí, pero no le dejé tocarme, actué por mí misma, y al hacerlo así, él no pudo tocarme, y ahora que estaba completamente desnuda se había quedado con las ganas. Me besó nuevamente y entrelazó los dedos de su mano con los míos y la llevó por encima de mi cabeza. Con la mano libre acarició mi mejilla y yo acaricié su torso desnudo, que me encantaba, como cada partícula de ADN que poseía. Estuvimos besándonos un buen rato. Miré el reloj y estaba a punto de dar las once y media. Llevábamos así una hora y media o dos horas, no calculé demasiado el tiempo. Ahora que estábamos desnudos los dos parecíamos bloqueados. Pensé en tocarle y que él me tocase a mí, ahora que ninguno llevaba la dichosa prenda que a los dos nos puso tan nerviosos. Pero, por otra parte, podíamos empezar directamente, después de todo, habíamos estado media hora peleando con uñas, dientes, calzoncillos y tanga para algo, ¿no? Por algún motivo nos inundó la inseguridad. Mark hizo tiempo echándonos las sábanas por encima, por si nos enfriábamos. Una vez hecho esto, ¿qué? ¿Qué podíamos, que teníamos que hacer ahora?

-¿Qué… qué hacemos?-Pregunté.

-Lo que haya que hacer, ¿no?

-No pregunto "cómo" se hace, te pregunto que por dónde seguimos. Ya sabes…

-¡Ah! Pues, la verdad, no lo sé. Lo que tú prefieras.

-Pues… Podríamos… Hacerlo.-Me callé durante unos segundos.- ¿No?-Me apresuré a añadir, para incitarle a responder.

-Sí, supongo que sí.-Respondió. Me miró y me desvió la mirada varias veces, algo indeciso. Al fin apareció un atisbo de decisión en sus ojos y nos miramos a los ojos. Entendí que me decía que si yo quería y estaba dispuesta por él no había problema. Yo intenté decirle que estaba esperándolo, al mismo tiempo que lo miraba separé las piernas, haciéndolo más evidente. Mark quedó ahora en el lugar exacto en el que tenía que estar. Me besó de nuevo, pegándose a mí, y yo intenté acercarlo más aún. Sus genitales rozaron mis labios y mi clítoris, y me excitó mucho más. Se me escaparon los gemidos aun estando pegada a su boca. No se molestó en silenciarme, porque le encantaba escucharlos y no me iba a prohibir emitir cualquier sonido que le resultara tan excitante. Su cuerpo seguía rozándose con el mío y mi excitación iba en aumento, tanto que mi zona íntima se humedeció más y esto provocó más excitación en Mark, en quien la sangre estaba cumulándose en cierto punto. Sentí su erección y no pude evitar ponerme nerviosa, y solté otro gemido, esta vez más bajito, pero denotaba más placer que los anteriores. Mark se dispuso a entrar de una buena vez cuando…

¡Toc, toc!

-¿Mark?-Edward llamó a la puerta y dejó a Mark paralizado.

-Entra-dije yo, cuando me aseguré de que estábamos bien tapados.

-Mark-Edward apreció recibir un golpe en la cabeza cuando abrió, pero al no verse nada fuera de lo normal, excepto que Mark estaba sobre mí preparado para penetrarme, siguió casi tan normal, con un teléfono en la mano. Recé porque fuese Espe, pero si hubiese sido así Eddie hubiese entrado gritando en la habitación. Me sorprendió ver que estaba despierto.

-Edward, ¿te parece el mejor momento para venir a hablarme?

-No, pero…

-¿Y entonces porque vienes? ¿Tengo que poner un cartel en la puerta para que no molestes?

-No, pero es que…

-"Pero es que", "pero es que". ¡Ni "pero es que" ni pero nada! ¡Mírame! ¿Te parece que estoy haciendo deberes? ¡No!

-Mark, en serio…

-¡No, ahora me escuchas! ¡¿Sabes lo que me ha costado, **lo que nos ha costado, **desnudarnos? Dime. No, no lo sabes. ¡Por eso crees que es divertido molestarme cuando estamos a punto de empezar! No estamos desnudos en una cama para ver la tele o para mirar el techo, estamos desnudos porque vamos a hacer eso de lo que tú no tienes ni idea. Te lo voy a explicar para que lo entiendas, como a los niños pequeños.-Dijo Mark. Edward hizo amago de decirle algo y yo intenté callar a Mark, pero no me dejó hablar.-Cuando dos personas se quieren mucho y se desean, como nos ha pasado a nosotros, tienen el impulso de hacer "algo", y ese "algo" se llama "hacer el amor" y es el proceso mediante el cual tus padres, los míos y los de todo el mundo ¡han tenido hijos!-Noté que Mark empezó a enfadarse y no supe que hacer para que dejase hablar a Edward.- ¡Resulta que a mí se me ha concentrado la sangre en la punta del capullo y para que me vuelva a llegar las sangre al cerebro tengo que meterla y sacarla unas cuantas veces de su vagina,-Dijo, señalándome, enrojecí y escondí la cara en la almohada.-pero tu vienes a interrumpirme con tus chorradas varias y no me dejas correrme en paz!-Terminó, respirando con brusquedad. Se notaba que Mark estaba discutiendo con el calentón de antes y el calentón de tantas interrupciones en el mismo momento siempre y todo mezclado era explosivo.

-Vale,-extendió el teléfono hacia Mark-siento haber interrumpido tu acto sexual para contarte que ¡TU MADRE ESTÁ AL TELÉFONO! –Habló lo suficientemente alto como para que pudieran oírlo los vecinos y los que estaban ala otro lado del teléfono.

Mark lo cogió con cara de horror y Edward se dio la vuelta para que pudiésemos salir de la cama. Me puse lo primero que encontré, pero no encontré mi tanga. Ya lo buscaría más tarde. Me senté en la cama y me mordí las uñas.

-¿Mamá? Hola, ¿qué tal? …-Preguntó Mark al teléfono mientras se vestía.- ¿Qué? … ¿Qué qué es eso de "hacer el amor" y la "sangre acumulada en la punta del…"? … ¡No! Por favor, yo no digo esas cosas, mamá… ¿Cómo que mi voz?-Mark se dirigió al pasillo.- ¿Cómo vas a reconocer mi voz si no he hablado? … ¿El que hablaba con Edward? ¡Es otro Mark! Un hermano gemelo que tengo… Ya sé que me has parido tú… ¡Mierda! ¡No, no era a ti! Es que… Se me cayó una cosa detrás de la estantería. ¿Un preservativo? ¿Cómo se me va a caer eso? No, te habrás confundido… ¿Qué dices? ¿Qué como pienso yo educar a mis… a mis hijos? ¿Por qué preguntas algo así? Por lo de "te lo voy a explicar como a un niño pequeño"… Claro…. Verás mamá… Era… ¡era una broma! Ya sabía que estabas al teléfono y querías asustarte un poco, pero Aida, digo, mi novia no ha venido nunca a casa, ya lo sabes. ¿Yo con Aida? ¡No! Solo somos amigos. ¿Qué dices de que me has pillado? ¿Papá? Él tampoco la conoce…. Ah, que ya te ha dicho que es Aida... Ya sé que no podrá entrar más en casa, pero no sé por qué… Que no te fías de mí, vale… ¡¿Cómo? Pero si yo soy muy bueno. ¡No le haría nada que ella no quisiera! Que no digo que quiera, que ella también es muy buena. ¿No ves que ella es creyente? No puede hacer nada hasta el matrimonio… ¡Claro!... ¿Cómo que yo estaba hablando de sexo y además de una forma grotesca?... No, era el vecino… Que no cuela, vale… ¿Pero cómo voy a estar yo a punto de hacer algo así siendo tan joven?... Que ya te ha dicho papá lo que paso el día del trabajo de literatura… ¿Sabías que lo aprobé con nota?... No te cambio de tema, está bien… Bueno, mamá, que te tengo que dejar… ¿Cómo que por qué? ¡Porque tenemos sueño!... No mamá, está vestida… ¡Tranquilízate!.. ¡Oye, a ella no le hagas nada o me voy de casa!... ¡No, es que si no te amenazo no me haces caso!... ¡Me voy en serio, eh!... Buenas noches, me voy a la cama… A dormir, mamá, a dormir… No, no tengo sangre acumulada en la punta de ningún lado… ¡¿No ves que no? ¡Si tuviese ganas se me habrían pasado con la conversación esta!... Si, buenas noches… Yo también te quiero… ¿Qué dice papá? Pásame con él… Hola. ¿Qué? ¡PAPÁ! No, no he penetrado a nadie.-Susurró.- ¡Pues porque no me ha dado tiempo!... Vale, me has pillado, pero no le digas nada a mamá, bocas… Si… ¿Muchas suerte con qué?... ¡Papá!... No, no le haré daño, tendré cuidado porque la quiero, pero no creo que sea esta noche… ¿Cómo que "ya, claro"?... Si, feliz viaje de negocios… ¿Cómo que feliz primera vez? ¡Papá! Pa…-Mark colgó el teléfono de una buena vez y cuando se dio la vuelta nos vio mirándole. Edward y yo empezamos a reír.

-¡No tiene gracia!-Nos gritó.

-¡Si la tiene! ¡Le has gritado a tu madre por teléfono que te ibas a cepillar a tu novia!-Intenté pegarle a Eddie, pero no llegué a tiempo. Mark le dio antes de que se encerrase en la habitación, riendo como un loco.

-¿Debo preocuparme por los consejos de tu padre?

-No, se me han quitado las ganas.

-A mi también, pero para la próxima vez.-Reí.

-No, lo haré a mi manera.-Se metió en la habitación de nuevo y yo me fui con él.-Buenas noches.

-Mark, em…-Dije, pensando cómo iba a decir aquello.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Encontré mi tanga… -Me miró extrañado.-Pero no llego.-Señalé hacia el armario. En una esquina de las de arriba del todo estaba mi tanga bien escondido.

-Yo lo cojo.-Se levantó e intentó alcanzarlo.-Espera…-Me subió a sus hombros y pude cogerlo.

-Gracias, ya pensaba que me quedaba sin él, no quería sacar otro de la bolsa porque son para otro día.

-De nada… Un momento. ¿Hasta hace un momento que llevabas puesto bajo esa camiseta?

-Absolutamente nada.-Respondí, poniéndome el tanga de nuevo.-Miré a Mark y supe que la idea de no que yo no llevara ropa interior le excitaba.- ¿Por?

-Por nada, por nada.-Se controló, porque recordaba el incidente con el teléfono. Se metió en la cama de sus padres, lugar dónde ahora tenía miedo a dormir, aún así me tumbé a su lado.

-Buenas noches.-Dije, y le di la espalda. Él me abrazó y me habló al oído, muy bajito.

-Lo siento. Lo siento por la interrupción y lo siento por haberla pifiado. Y también lo siento por haber parecido tan brusco hablando con Edward, pero me pilló en mal momento. Yo no soy así, aunque me cueste reconocerlo, soy bastante blando cuando estoy contigo en ciertas ocasiones.-Explicó.

-Tranquilo, cariño, no pasa nada. Estas cosas pasan, ahora puedes publicarlo en Asco De Vida.-Reí. A ver si así se animaba un poco.

-Sí, pero mejor no porque mi padre suele entrar ahí y luego se lo enseña a mi madre y la hemos liado.-Mark también rió. Me rodeó la cintura con la mano y a la media hora nos quedamos dormidos.

* * *

Cuando me levanté preferí no mirar en la habitación donde dormían Aida y Mark, por si encontraba una escena que podría ser imborrable de mi sensible mente. Ya era domingo y mañana había clase, lo que reducía el tiempo de estar con Aida y Mark esperando noticias de Esperanza. Se me ocurrió un plan. Irme a buscarla aunque fuese a pie, pero me esperaría a la noche para que nadie me viese. Mark y Aida salieron del dormitorio muy juntitos y durante el desayuno Mark no paró de buscarla para besarla todo el tiempo. Me resultaban tan divertidos. Siempre acababan metidos en líos o Mark siempre metía la pata. Era una pareja divertida. Los iba a echar de menos cuando me fuese esta noche. Transcurrió el día con normalidad. Fuimos al portal de Espe y estuvimos allí horas y horas. Siguió sin aparecer. Sentí que algo me quemaba por dentro. Cuando llegó la noche todo eso se mezcló con mis nervios. Iba a abandonarlos a todos por un tiempo sin decir nada. Mark y Aida querrían venir conmigo y eso me retrasaría más o harían como mi madre, impedir que me fuese. No quería que me dijesen que hacer o que no hacer, por lo que no podía avisar a nadie, pero dejaría una nota para no preocuparles. Aquella noche también la pasamos en casa de Mark y Aida y él se encerraron en el cuarto de sus padres otra vez. Escuché las risitas juguetonas de Aida, seguramente Mark habría encontrado una zona sensible de su cuerpo. Estaría llenandole el cuello de besos , o acariciando sus costados, o incluso jugando con sus pies. Luego oí un pequeño gemido por parte de él. Podía ser cualquier cosa, pero no era nada fuerte, aún estaba con los preliminares. Posiblemente Aida le estaría toqueteando o estaría jugando con la lengua. Incluso podría estar diciéndole mil cosas excitantes al oído o simplemente gimiendo bajito para excitarlo. Escribí la nota y busqué un buen lugar para colocarla, donde la vieran enseguida. En lo que buscaba Aida salió de la habitación y me pilló. AL ir descalza yo no la oí venir. Me sobresalté y ella se cerró más la bata, probablemente iría casi desnuda y se estaba muriendo de frío.

-¿Qué haces?-Preguntó tan seria que me entró miedo.

-Nada.

-¿Y a dónde vas?-Dijo, señalando las bolsas que había junto a la puerta.

-Em… esto…-Busqué la forma de contestar, pero no había excusa válida.-Me voy a buscarla.-Dije.

-¿Qué? ¡Estás loco! No vayas, no ha pasado nada, simplemente dale tiempo. Yo también estoy preocupada, pero no algo a buscarla a cualquier parte. Y menos andando.

-Eso es porque eres una cobarde. Es la verdad, no reúnes el valor suficiente para ir a buscar a quien tanto te importa.-Dije, casi sin piedad. S le humedecieron los ojos y se dejó caer en el sofá.

-No hacía falta que me lo recordases, gracias.-Mark salió de la habitación, riendo.

-¡Aida!-Llamó, hasta que la encontró conmigo y se le borró la sonrisa de la cara.- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Y tú a dónde crees que vas?-Me replicó.

-Me voy a buscar a Espe, no como vosotros, que os encerráis en la habitación y solo pensáis en frotaros el uno con el otro.

-Eso no es verdad.-Dijo Aida, casi sin poder hablar.

-¿Cómo que no? Dos días seguidos y las veces anteriores.

-¡No es verdad! No sabes lo mal que se pasa cuando estás con un montón de gente para ayudarte a no pensar en lo peor y la sigues viendo aparecer por todas partes. No sabes lo mal que se pasa cuando miras a la gente y hasta tienes la sensación de que todos, TODOS son ella.-Dijo.

-Puede, pero al menos hago algo por ella.-Cogí la mochila y me la puse al hombro. Mark se puso delante de mí.

-Ella no quiere que te vayas y tú no te vas. ¡Y pídele disculpas! ¡No eres el único que las pasa putas! ¡Joder!-Lo había cabreado del todo. Desvié la mirada. Mark abrazó a Aida por los hombros y me miro con desprecio.-No es que no quiera hacer nada, es porque sabe que no puede. No como tú, que piensas que coges la puerta, caminas 10 metros y tenéis un reencuentro de película.

Ahí tenía razón él. No me iba a aparecer por arte de magia en cuanto saliese por la puerta. Tuve que rendirme y dejar las cosas en el suelo, para quedarme en casa.

-Muy bien, me quedo.-Dije, resignado.-Pero llevamos no se cuanto tiempo esperando y no viene, ni llama, ni se pone en contacto con nosotros.-Recordé.

-Pues entonces será que la han secuestrado, pero como no se ha dicho nada de una desaparición nos jodemos y esperamos a ver qué pasa.-Me dijo Mark, de muy mala leche.

-¿Y si la buscamos por aquí?-Dijo Aida.- Podríamos ver si ha vuelto y le ha pasado algo aquí.

-¿Y cómo lo hacemos? ¿Nos vestimos de policía e interrogamos a gente?-Dije.

-No, sólo tenemos que preguntar a la gente si la han visto o cuando la vieron por última vez. Reunir datos para saber si volvieron o no y dónde pudo suceder algo, si sucedió. Simplemente es eso, no tenemos que lanzarnos a la aventura.-Explicó. Algo así tenía sentido y parecía más fácil que ir a caminar hasta fuera de la ciudad para buscarla, y con el frio que hacía.

-Está bien, me apunto.-Dije, algo más relajado.

-Yo también.-Anunció Mark.

-Pues que empiece la búsqueda.-Fue lo único que dijo Aida, antes de que todos nos fuésemos a dormir sin mediar palabra.

* * *

*Temí por mi vida es una expresión de exageración, no temo por mi vida de verdad, si no por lo que pasaba por la cabecita rubia de Mark. xD


	13. Llamada

**La llamada telefónica.**

Llegó Febrero y ya llevábamos una semana preguntando a la gente si sabía algo. Nadie supo decirnos si la habían visto o no, y los conocidos nos dijeron que no habían hablado con ella y no sabían nada. La última vez que supieron algo fue antes de las vacaciones de navidad. Mi desesperación creció. Ya nos habíamos olvidado de llamar al timbre y de pasar las tardes frente a su casa, por lo que no volvimos a pasar por allí. Durante las clases no vino y al salir de allí siempre comíamos a toda velocidad y salíamos a buscarla de nuevo, deseando recibir alguna información nueva, pero nada. El mes era el más corto del año, pero se me hizo eterno. El mes de Marzo ya hacía algo menos de frío, pero seguíamos saliendo abrigados a la calle. Las clases las llevaba mucho peor y a Mark y a mí nos separaron en todas las asignaturas por nuestro bajo rendimiento académico, para ver SI en compañía de alguien estudioso conseguíamos salir adelante. Edward, por lo que tenía entendido, seguía sentándose sólo y no prestaba atención ni cuando pasaban lista. No había cambiado en nada desde navidad. Puesto que ya era un alumno de Bachillerato no llamaban a sus padres ni nada, porque él había elegido esa opción por su cuenta, nadie le obligaba a cursar bachiller, pero le repetían constantemente que si no quería estudiar no sabían que hacía allí. Él se limitaba a encogerse de hombros, decir algo como "por no estar sin hacer nada en un año" y se ponía a mirar por la ventana. En los recreos reinaba el silencio la mayor parte del tiempo y no solíamos comer nada hasta el medio día.

-Mis padres estarán fuera todo el mes.-Comentó Mark una mañana.-Después de lo ocurrido no quieren que estés en casa y ya sabes que no me dejan ir a la tuya, pero no tienen porque enterarse.-Dijo, apretando un poco más mi mano.-Podemos pasar allí todo el mes, así no tendremos a gente encima nuestra, nos relajaremos más y tendremos más tiempo para buscarla.

-Sí, no es mala idea…-Apunté, sin mucho ánimo.

-Si te empeñas no te negaré el placer de convivir conmigo.-Sentenció Edward, bastante apático.

-Pues esta tarde cogéis las cosas y os venís.-Concluyó. Después de decir esto no volvimos a hablar. Cuando sonó la sirena nos limitamos a un "hasta luego" o solo a decir "nos vemos" sin ningún ánimo. Edward se desvió a la izquierda, para subir al laboratorio de ciencias, lugar que no olvidaría jamás, y Mark y yo fuimos al aula.

-¿Me acompañas a por mis cosas a la salida?-Pregunté. Estábamos apartados del resto de compañeros, porque no teníamos mucha relación con ellos y porque preferíamos que no supieran nada de lo nuestro, así podíamos hablar con total libertad.

-Claro-Respondió Mark. Yo estaba apoyada contra la pared, y cuando los demás entraron puso sus brazos a mis lados, acorralándome contra la pared.-No olvides traer el tanga verde, sabes que me encanta.-Susurró. Después soltó una risa picarona pegado a mi oído y sentí como se me erizaba el vello de la nuca. Odio esa sensación, me siento idiota poniéndome nerviosa con Mark, alguien con quien ya tenía suficiente confianza.

-¿Por qué te gusta tanto ese? Creí que te gustaría más el gris.-Dije. Estaba muy pegado a mí.

-Porque es más pequeño que el otro-Reconoció.-Además, una prenda de color me resulta más sexy que una tan apagada cómo el gris. Pero puedes traerte los dos, de todas formas-su tono cambió a uno muchísimo más sexy-te arrancaré los dos con los dientes antes de hacerte mía y…

-P-perdonar…-Dijo, un compañero de clase, que estaba mirándonos a una distancia no muy corta, pero lo suficiente como para oírnos.

-Y eso era lo que tenía que decir en esa obra de teatro de la que salí porque me parecía muy fuerte.-Concluyó el rubio.- ¿Si?-Se apresuró a alejarse de mí y a mirar al chico.

-Qué si vais a entrar en clase. Lo digo porque hay que cerrar el aula y eso…-Señaló la puerta.

-Sí, ahora vamos.-Dijo Mark, siguiéndole. Me toqué la cara y estaba ardiendo. Decidí no mirar hacia otra parte que no fuese el libro de inglés y así nadie me diría nada sobre mi "bronceado gamba". Ahora sé cómo se sienten los que se queman en la playa.

Al salir de clase a la última hora no vimos a Edward. Habría salido corriendo de allí a coger todas sus cosas. Mark esperó a que nos alejásemos de la gente para cogerme la mano. Tardamos más de lo normal en llegar a mi casa y le pedí que subiese conmigo a ayudarme con las cosas. Se me olvidó avisar a mi madre y fui corriendo al piso de abajo mientras Mark se apañaba con toda mi ropa.

-Mamá.-Cuando la encontré sentí que me diría que no.- ¿Puedo pasar este mes en casa de Mark con él y Edward? Tiene camas de sobra y dice que podemos estar allí, y como tenemos él mes, entre exámenes y trabajos, bastante mal dice que podemos estudiar allí con la ayuda de Edward.-Intenté convencerla usando mi tono más agradable, mi cara más dulce y mis argumentos más convincentes.

-Si.-Fue su respuesta.-Pero ten cuidado, se responsable y no la líes, que te conozco.

Salí corriendo a mi cuarto. Subía las escaleras procurando no matarme. A mitad de camino mi madre me entretuvo con un montón de cosas como:"llévate la ropa que necesites, no olvides el cepillo de dientes, come bien pero sin pasarte, ayuda en la casa, etcétera…". Cuando por fin terminó de hablar me dijo una cosa más. "No corras por las escaleras, que sabes que siempre te caes." Tenía razón, por lo que subí despacio. Cuando llegué abrí la puerta con cuidado porque no sabía si Mark estaba detrás y no quise darle un buen golpe. Cuando abrí le vi sentado en mi cama, mirando en el primer cajón de la mesita, que era el mío. Tenía mis braguitas negras en la mano, y sonreía pícaramente. Más que molestarme me resultó gracioso ver cómo se divertía tan solo mirando y tocando mi ropa. Cerré la puerta sin hacer ruido y caminé muy despacio hacia el otro lado de mi cama, y así Mark me daría la espalda. Me quedé un rato mirándole, disfrutando al verle tan entretenido y feliz. Me acerqué a la cama y al mismo tiempo que me ponía de rodillas sobre ella abracé a Mark por la espalda. Dio un respingo y soltó las braguitas, que saltaron por los aires y cayeron sobre su cabeza.

-JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA…-Empecé a reírme al ver la cara que se le había quedado al pobre. Apoyé mi cabeza sobre su hombro cuando me relajé.-Tranquilo, me alegra que te guste mi ropa interior.-Le susurré. Me humedecí los labios para que los notase mojados cuando le rozasen al hablarle.

-Me alegro de que no te enfades, porque me hacen esto a mí y se quedan sin piernas.

-De haber sido cualquiera me hubiese enfadado, pero como eres tú tienes derecho a sobar todo lo que quieras.-Le dije.-Por suerte no abriste el segundo cajón. Es el de mi hermana.

-Me alegro de no ser cualquiera.-Dijo, sonriendo y se levantó de la cama, obligándome a soltarle. Se acercó por el otro lado mientras me bajaba de la cama y cuando me quise dar cuenta lo tenía pegado a mí. Me obligó a retroceder y me dejó acorralada contra la puerta del baño. Me besó como otras tantas veces y me puso una mano en un pecho. Le dejé jugar un rato hasta que me aparté de él. No me hizo falta preguntar nada.-Ahora que nadie puede molestarnos voy a hacértelo contra la puerta del baño mientras gritas mi nombre para que hasta tu simpático vecino te oiga gemir de placer. Procuraré no ser demasiado salvaje, pero me cuesta controlarme, te aviso.

-¡Aida! ¡Acaba de llegar Edward! ¿Le digo que suba?

-¡No, mamá!-Respondí a regañadientes.- ¡Ya bajo yo!-Mark se apartó de mi con cara de pocos amigos y yo me quedé con las ganas, como nos pasaba siempre. Mark empezó a murmurar cosas como: _"maldito Edward… siempre tan oportuno" _o _"mfrtng sus muelas…". _Mark y yo bajamos con mi bolsa y nos fuimos los tres, no sin antes dejar que mi madre me diese dinero, por si nos faltaba algo.

Llegamos a la casa, subimos y dejamos las bolsas en el salón, pues teníamos prisa por bajar a la calle a ver si alguien sabía algo de Espe. Los dos primeros días fueron muy monótonos. Clase, comer e investigar sin resultados. El tercero fue algo mejor. Mark y yo nos aseguramos de que Edward estuviese dormido antes de encerrarnos en la habitación de sus padres y empezar a desnudarnos entre besos y caricias, pero Eddie se despertó en mitad de la noche y Mark tuvo que salir en calzoncillos a la cocina. Edward estaba medio dormido y se cargó un vaso al intentar llenarlo de aceite de motor porque tenía sed. Media hora más tarde yo ya estaba durmiendo y Mark no tuvo más remedio que violarme mientras soñaba. ¡Es broma! Mark durmió a mi lado, abrazándome, evitando que me entrase frío. A la mañana siguiente, Eddie no recordaba nada y Mark le obligó a pagarle dos vasos: el que Edward había tirado al suelo y el que Mark rompió al darle un codazo barriendo los trozos del otro vaso.

-Pues yo no recuerdo nada. ¿Me estás tomando el pelo?

-No.-Aseguró, con tono de ofendido.-Aida estaba conmigo, seguro que pudo oír como se rompía el vaso.

-Pues yo… Me quedé dormida en seguida-ese recuerdo no le sentó muy bien a Mark-Pero escuché como se rompía uno mientras Mark estaba conmigo.-Reconocí. Miré a Mark y supe que él había roto el otro vaso, porque me dio las gracias con cara de alivio.

-Bueno, no pasa nada. Te pago los vasos rotos y se acabó, tampoco es para tanto, y si los he roto tendré que reponerlos.-Dijo Edward, entregándole a Mark el dinero. Mark miró la mano de Eddie y se la apartó.

-No, no pasa nada. El segundo lo pago yo por ti, que para algo eres mi invitado.-Dijo, riendo. Edward insistió, pero Mark lo rechazó tantas veces como pudo, hasta que cogió el dinero y se lo metió en el bolsillo. Edward no se dejó fácilmente, eso sí.-Que… no quiero… tu sucio… dinero… ¡capullo!-Dijo, entre forcejeos.

-¡Está bien! Está bien, haz lo que quieras…-Dijo Edward, frotándose la muñeca que Mark había sujetado todo el tiempo.-Pero podrías tener más delicadeza.-Se fue a su habitación.

-Marica…-Murmuró Mark, mirándolo de reojo.

-Te he oído.-Contestó Edward, y sacó el dedo corazón por encima de su hombro, sin dejar de reír. Entonces cerró la puerta.

Mark y yo nos sentamos a ver la tele mientras que Edward se echaba una siesta, pues no había dormido muy bien últimamente y no pudo resistirse a quedarse frito. Mark estaba tumbado en un sofá pequeño, y en el grande estaba yo, sentada y mirando la tele. Mark se levantó y se plantó frente a la tele, de cara a mí. Iba sin camiseta y el pelo rubio le caía por la frente. Aún así pude percibir su verde y penetrante (¡no seáis mal pensados!) mirada clavarse en mí, y vi como se le dibujaba una perfecta sonrisa, con la cual entendí que algún plan se le pasaba por la cabeza. Empecé a tener miedo de que pasaba por esa rubia cabecita despreocupada y alocada, pero más que miedica soy curiosa a rabiar, y quise dejarle actuar. Se acercó a mí cuando recibió toda mi atención y se puso a cuatro patas sobre mí, dejando una de sus rodillas entre mis piernas, apagó la tele y escondió el mando para que no la volviese a encender. Me fijé en el lugar en el que lo había escondido: _dentro de sus pantalones._ Lo cogí y volví a encenderla. Levantó una ceja sin dejar de besarme.

-Para subir el volumen y que no nos oiga.-Le expliqué, pronunciando aquello sin separarme de él. Siguió besándome y empezó a subir el volumen de la tele. Volvió a pasar la mano, muy lentamente, por mi entrepierna, y empecé a gemir muy bajito. Cuando me acarició la cabeza, su mano fue sustituida por sus genitales, que me rozaban por encima de la ropa que teníamos por en medio. Sus calzoncillos, sus pantalones y mi tanga gris eran una molestia otra vez. Mark empezó a bajar por mi cuello y trazó un nuevo camino de besos hasta mi pecho, con las manos metidas por debajo de mi camiseta. La levantó un poco y me besó desde debajo del pecho hasta el ombligo. Llegó a mis caderas y vi como miraba la prenda gris con deseo. Cerré los ojos y me dejé llevar, disfrutando cada segundo del contacto con su boca. Cuando Mark la mordió temblé, pero no le dije nada por miedo a que parase, esta vez estaba dispuesta a llegar hasta el final de una vez, aprovechando que Edward estaba durmiendo. Mark se mantuvo quieto y abrí los ojos, me estaba mirando. Parecía que quería estar seguro de que era lo que yo quería y asentí con decisión. Comenzó a bajarla sin apartarme la mirada, hasta que abrió los ojos con cara de sorpresa, mirando por encima de mí, y abrió la boca, soltando la goma. Desvié la mirada hacia arriba y vi a Edward, tieso, mirando la escena. Verlo al revés como lo veía yo hubiese sido gracioso de no ser porque era muy incómodo estar en aquella situación y haber sido descubierta. Mark se alejó de mí sin decir nada y se fue a la cocina, mientras que Eddie seguía mirándome con las mejillas rojas. Me senté como las personas normales y me puse a ver la tele. Edward se sentó en el sofá de al lado y no dijo nada. Mark volvió de la cocina con una bolsa de pipas y se sentó a mi lado, ofreciéndome que cogiese un puñado de la bolsa. Luego la acercó a Eddie, que cogió unas pocas y siguió mirando la televisión. Al cabo de unos segundos sonó mi móvil y me miraron. Lo cogí de la mesa y detuve la alarma antes de ir a cambiarme de ropa, dejando a los chicos solos en el salón. Cuando salí de la habitación Mark y Edward estaban de pie, vestidos y preparados para salir.

-Esta vez iremos por separado, para abarcar más zonas y conseguir más información. Sólo espero que hoy encontremos algo que nos pueda servir.-Fue lo único que dije, antes de coger la chaqueta y abrir la puerta.

-Tranquila, seguro que hoy conseguimos algo. Después de tanto tiempo estará a punto de volver.-Me animó Mark. Le sonreí y salimos a la calle.

-Yo estaré por allí.-Edward señaló hacia la izquierda.-Hasta luego.

-Edward.-Él se dio la vuelta.-Siento lo… lo de antes.-Dije.-Deberíamos haber sido más discretos.-Me disculpé.

-No pasa nada.-Dijo, sonriendo. Hacía tiempo que no lo hacía.-La próxima vez me daré la vuelta, haré como que no he visto nada y me pondré el MP4, para evitar tener pesadillas.

-Imbécil…-Me reí y le vi alejarse. Mark me agarró una mano y me obligó a darme la vuelta.

-Ten mucho cuidado, y si pasa algo llámame.

-No seas exagerado, no va a pasar nada…

-Si te pasase algo me moriría. Quiero que te fijes bien en todo lo que pasa a tu alrededor y que no vayas por lugares peligrosos.-Me advirtió.-Si no me das un toque cada media hora, como mucho a cada hora, iré a buscarte y montaré un pollo.-En esta última parte sonrió. Me besó y se fue hacia la derecha, con las manos en los bolsillos.

-Está loco…-Murmuré, cruzando a la acera de enfrente, y seguí recto.-Está muy loco… Y pensar que la primera vez que lo vi llegué a creer que me caía mal.-Había pasado de ser un "dibujo animado" a ser un "pulpo dibujo animado hentai loco". Así era Mark, durante cada capítulo había evolucionado y se le habían ido añadiendo adjetivos al primero.

Caminé todo el tiempo hacia el frente y fui preguntando a todo el que veía, no sin pasar vergüenza, sobre Esperanza. Nadie fue capaz de contestarme, todo eran negaciones. "No… no… no… no" Era peor que una canción de Amy Winhehouse*. Seguí caminando y a cada media hora le enviaba un mensaje a Mark diciéndole que estaba bien o le hacía una llamada. Sin darme cuenta había llegado hasta la puerta de mi casa. Decidí subir a coger algo más de dinero. Mi madre abrió la puerta, me dio algo de dinero y me dijo que cerrase la puerta cuando me fuese, que ella iba a seguir durmiendo la siesta. Me llevé un juego de llaves para poder cerrar y me las guardé bien. Caminé en la dirección contraria a la que había venido y me topé con mi vecino y su esposa.

-Hola.-Saludé, con una sonrisa.

-Hola.-Respondió a mi saludo animadamente.-Te presento a mi esposa.-Dijo. Una vez hechas las presentaciones me preguntó por mis amigos, por mis padres, por los estudios, etcétera. Me di cuenta de que estaba perdiendo tiempo y tuve que despedirme enseguida.-Me sabe muy mal irme tan pronto, pero tengo mucho que hacer.

-Está bien.-Dijo él.-Hasta otra.

-Hasta luego.-Dijo su mujer, también con una sonrisa. Era muy simpática.

-Nos vemos-Dije, mientras caminaba, concentrada en mi teléfono, con el que estaba llamando nuevamente a Mark. Hasta que tuve una idea. Me di la vuelta y estaban a punto de entrar en casa.- ¡Espere!- Corrí hacia el matrimonio y cuando estuve cerca de ellos respiré un poco antes de hablar.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Pasa algo?-Preguntó ella.

-Sí… Yo… ¿Por casualidad no sabrán algo de un chica de diecisiete años, con el pelo más o menos largo, castaña, muy guapa, que se llama Esperanza?- Se quedaron quietos, mirándome.- Necesito saber de ella, es mi mejor amiga. Me mudé aquí para estar con ella y no la he visto desde navidad. Es muy importante para mí.

-Pues no, no sabemos nada, cariño, lo siento-empezó ella-, pero si tenemos noticias llamamos al timbre y te avisamos.

-Ahora mismo estoy medio viviendo en casa de un amigo, no estoy aquí.

-No pasa nada-Dijo él.-Déjame tu teléfono, te apunto mi número y yo me apunto el tuyo.-Le dejé el teléfono y cuando me lo devolvió estaba de nuevo en modo SMS, donde estaba empezado el mensaje que le iba a enviar a Mark.-Ya está.-Sonrió.

-Muchas gracias.-Me alejé de allí con lágrimas en los ojos, no podía contenerme más. Llevaba demasiado tiempo sin saber nada y empezaba a odiarme por ser incapaz de haber hecho algo antes. Ahora podía ser tarde. Llegué a la puerta de la casa de Mark y le envié un mensaje para que supiese donde estaba. No tardó en aparecer.

-Sabía que tenía que haber hecho copias de la llave, así no tendrías que haberme esperado aquí, sola, corriendo peligro.-Dijo, mientras abría la puerta. Subió conmigo.

-Oye, que no me va a pasar nada por cinco minutos. No soy tan torpe.

-Pero hay mucho loco suelto y yo no quiero que te pase nada, después de lo que estamos pasando.-Dijo. Se acercó a mí y me abrazó con fuerza.-No quiero que le pase nada a la chica más maravillosa del planeta.

-Pues a ella ya le ha pasado algo, porque no la encontramos.- Se separó de mí y me trajo un vaso de Coca-Cola, sabe que no me gusta el agua, y me rodeó con un brazo.- Mira, se que tarde o temprano sabremos algo de ella. Habría salido en las noticias, sus padres habrían denunciado su desaparición, sus familiares lo habrían hecho. Seguramente habrá tenido algún problema de cobertura, de Internet o con el coche. Tú tranquilízate y ya verás como cuando vuelva y esté contigo te reirás de haber pensado de esa manera.-Me sonrió.

No pude decirle que no a esa sonrisa, no pude negarme a responderle con una cara más relajada y menos apenada. Podía tener razón, pero esto me olía a chamusquina. Llamaron al timbre y Mark abrió sin preguntar, pues ya sabíamos quién era. Edward llegó, con la misma cara que yo, o incluso con más rabia que pena y se quedó en la puerta del salón, apoyado en el marco, seguramente esperando a que se le pasase y asegurarse de que no rompía nada. Se acercó al sofá y se sentó, mirando a la nada. No hizo falta preguntar qué tal había ido la cosa, porque estaba bien claro que Edward no había encontrado más que nosotros. Aquella noche casi no hablamos, excepto para ponernos de acuerdo en que no había que ver Sálvame y que preferíamos ver Aquí No Hay Quien Viva, en Neox. Edward se giró en el sofá y no tardé en darme cuenta de que se había quedado dormido enseguida. Le propuse a Mark llevarlo a su habitación, pero me tiró de la muñeca y me obligó a tumbarme encima de él. Le miré durante unos segundos y él no dejó de sonreír, con cierto aspecto de niño travieso. Me besó sin parar durante casi un cuarto de hora, pero entonces Eddie se dio la vuelta otra vez y se estiró, dándole un golpe a Mark en la cabeza. No pude evitar reírme un buen rato, incluso mientras ayudábamos al zombi de Edward a llegar a la cama. Mark casi duerme con él, porque le había pasado un brazo alrededor de su cuello y al caer en la cama lo estaba estrujando.

-Vale, no pasa nada. Me quedo un rato con él y ya si eso me acuesto más tarde.-Rió.

-Como quieras…-Dije, apoyándome en el marco de la puerta.-Pero con el dinero que conseguí te compré una cosita, y si te quedas ahí no podrás usarla.

-¿Quizá otro día?-Preguntó esperanzado.

-No, yo la quería para hoy…-Dije, sacando muy disimuladamente un preservativo de mi pantalón y enseñándoselo, como quien no quiere la cosa.-Buenas noches.

-Quita… maldito… marica…-Oí que decía Mark, seguramente mientras se lo sacaba de encima. Antes siquiera de llegar a entrar en el dormitorio, tenía a Mark pegado a mí, rodeándome la cintura y llenándome el cuello de besos.-¿Por qué tardas tanto en abrir la puerta?-Preguntó, el muy impaciente.

-Cada cosa a su tiempo…-Comenté, sin tocar la puerta aún.

-No querrás que me enfríe, ¿verdad?-Dijo, en un susurro casi inaudible, mientras deslizaba su mano al interior de mis vaqueros. Me puse colorada y con una risa juguetona abrí la puerta de golpe y lo arrastré conmigo al interior. Me quitó el preservativo de la mano y se quedó mirándolo.-Es… Un trozo de cartón…

-Si…. Em… yo…-Intenté explicarme.-Quería que la primera vez fuese "sin" condón. No me preguntes porque, solo sé que tengo curiosidad. Y me dio vergüenza comprarlos porque no sabía cómo pedirlos ni nada…-Desvié la mirada.

-Bueno, eso no nos impide empezar a...-Sugirió. Reí cuando me rozó el cuello con los labios. Me lo aparté de encima muy bruscamente cuando sonó mi móvil y no supe dónde estaba. Me puse a buscarlo por toda la casa, porque podría ser una llamada de Espe. Mark me ayudó a buscarlo y lo encontramos en la habitación donde dormía Edward, que lo sostenía en la mano y lo miraba con terror. Cuando entramos dirigió la vista hacia nosotros y nos enseñó la pantalla. Ponía que era Espe. Le animé a que lo cogiese y pusiese el altavoz.

-¿Diga?-Dije con voz temblorosa.- ¿Espe?

-¿Aida? ¿Aida, eres tú?

-Sí, sí, soy yo.-Dije, más nerviosa que nunca.

-Aida, no sé dónde estoy. Está oscuro y tengo miedo. Me tienen encerrada en una habitación muy pequeña. Huele… Huele a humedad y hace frío.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Te han hecho algo?-Pregunté, llorando.

-No, pero no sé cuánto tiempo llevo aquí ni sé con quién estoy. Oigo voces y pisadas arriba.-Dijo, y noté el pánico en su voz. Edward apoyó un codo en su pierna y se puso la mano en la boca, como si se sujetase la cabeza. En la otra seguía sosteniendo el móvil.-Tengo hambre y me duele todo. A veces baja un hombre y habla con una voz muy rara y no puedo verle porque se pone una máscara muy extraña…-Dijo, desesperada.

-¿Y cómo has conseguido hablar con nosotros? ¿Cómo?

-Conseguí raspar las cuerdas con algo y cuando bajó el hombre de la máscara le di un golpe en la cabeza y recuperé mi móvil. Pero no sé si podré salir. La puerta es automática y no creo que consiga abrirla.-Se lamentó- Ayúdame.-Suplicó entre sollozos.

-¿Y cómo te encuentro? ¿Cómo sé donde puedes estar?

-No lo sé, pero haz cualquier cosa. No llames a la policía o la cosa se pondrá seria. No tardará mucho en despertarse y me hará cualquier cosa. Por favor, sácame de aquí.-Oí otra voz, como un gruñido de fondo.- ¡Aida! ¡AIDA! ¡AI…!-Se cortó la llamada y el pip del teléfono se quedó flotando en el aire, durante unos cinco minutos. Me abalancé sobre el teléfono y Edward le dio al botón de colgar. Entonces me dejó cogerlo, sin mirarme siquiera.

-No… No…-Murmuré, echándome a llorar en el hombro de Mark. Edward se levantó y salió, dando un portazo. Me separé de Mark y miré a la puerta.

-Necesita tomar el aire, es normal. Dejemos que se dé un paseo y que se refresque.

-No quiero que haga una locura.

-No lo hará, Edward tiene más cabeza que yo, no es idiota… Excepto algunas muchas veces.-Comentó, con cara de estar pensando o contando las veces que Eddie se comportaba como un imbécil.

* * *

Me levanté de la cama y cogí una chaqueta. Llegué a la puerta de la casa y cogí algo de dinero. Salí dando un portazo y bajé a la calle. Necesitaba caminar, caminar durante muchas horas, incluso podría caminar durante días, toda la energía había vuelto a mi cuerpo y este necesitaba liberarse. Necesitaba relajarse, necesitaba soltar adrenalina, necesitaba machacar a alguien, cargarme algo, cualquier cosa o a cualquier persona. Entré a un bar y me saqué un paquete de tabaco. Retomé mi camino en dirección al instituto, mirando un cigarro, pensativo. Mi padre era fumador y cuando se ponía nervioso llegaba a fumarse medio paquete en quince minutos. Supuse que debía de sentirse relajado si lo hacía y pensé en encenderme uno y probarlo, darle una buena calada y así podría preocuparme por si me moría ahogado al tragarme el humo en lugar de pensar demasiado a quien tenía que matar y dónde podría encontrar a mi chica. Me puse el cigarro en la boca y me busqué algún mechero, pues siempre solía llevar uno de mi padre por si había un cumpleaños o algo por el estilo y no se podían encender las velas, como solía pasar. Me encontré uno y lo miré para ver como andaba de gas. Pasé frente un grupo de chavales, haciendo botellón. Conocía a algunos de ellos, iban a mi clase o a mi instituto. Me saludaron con la mano y otros me invitaron a unirme.

-¡Hey, Edward!-Uno del grupo de conocidos de clase me cogió de los hombros y caminó conmigo un rato.- ¿Por qué no te unes a nosotros? ¡Vamos!-Me animó.

-No, Adri, no estoy para fiestas.-Dije, aún con el cigarro en la boca.

-¡Mira este! –Rió.-No te vamos a quitar tabaco, si es por eso. Aquí sólo bebemos y si fumamos cada uno se trae lo suyo.-Dijo.

-En serio, no estoy de humor.-Lo aparté de mi, intentando no parecer muy brusco, pero siguió caminando a mi lado.

-No seas soso, tienes que integrarte. Te has mudado aquí y parece que solo tengas ojos para Espe. No te has separado de ella ni un día. Por cierto, ¿dónde está? Es raro que no te acompañe.-Empezó a hablar demasiado.- Te gusta, ¿verdad? ¡Como para no! Yo también querría enrollarme con ella, la verdad. Está muy bien, no me lo niegues…-Lo agarré por el cuello, estábamos algo alejados de los demás.

-En primer lugar: me encantaría saber dónde está. En segundo lugar: Sí, me gusta, y mucho, para tu información. Tercero: No hables así de ella, a menos que quieras morir. Y cuarto: Déjame en paz.-Lo solté y lo alejé de mí. Le dejé el paquete de tabaco en las manos y me saqué el cigarrillo de la boca para ponérmelo detrás de la oreja, se me habían pasado las ganas de probarlo. Me miró con la cara desencajada.-Si te preguntan porque no me he quedado-dije, mientras me alejaba-diles que no estoy de humor porque no encuentro a mi novia.

Tras haber caminado durante un par de horas, o al menos eso creí hasta que miré el reloj y vi que iban a dar las dos, decidí volver a casa. Una vez en el portal me pregunté cómo iba a subir si no tenía las llaves de la casa, por lo que me sentí estúpidamente estúpido y me senté en el portal, apoyado en la puerta y con la capucha puesta. De repente la puerta cedió y caí de espaldas al suelo. Me quedé ahí un minuto y entonces me levanté y subí hasta el segundo piso. La puerta estaba abierta y entré, cerrando la puerta tras de mí y adentrándome en el salón. Mark estaba semidesnudo y Aida llevaba una camiseta de Mark, que le venía un poco ancha y le llegaba hasta la mitad del muslo. Los dos estaban despeinados y con cara de cansados, pero no sonreían ampliamente.

-¿Qué hacéis despiertos?-Pregunté.

-Porque sabíamos que no podrías entrar. Y nos quedamos esperando a que llamases al timbre o algo, pero debí suponer que no lo harías, orgulloso.-Contestó ella, cruzándose de brazos.

-Además-apuntó Mark- si ella es incapaz de dormir pensando que te puede haber pasado algo o que tendrás que pasar la noche fuera sería capaz de salir a buscarte para dejarla tranquila.

-Gracias, pero no hacía falta que estuvieseis hasta las dos de la mañana sin hacer nada y pasando sueño por mí.

-Intenté mantenerme ocupado, pero después de todo ella no fue capaz-Dijo Mark, sabiendo que yo esperaba alguna respuesta como _"tranquilo, aprovechamos tu ausencia para hacer algo productivo" _o _"no pasa nada, deberías irte más a menudo"._

-¿Qué es eso, Edward?-Preguntó Aida, acercándose a mí y quitándome el cigarro de la oreja.- ¿Has fumado?

-Se me pasó por la cabeza, pero regalé el paquete de tabaco en un botellón y me guardé este que ya había llevado en la boca.

-¿Y él era el que no hacía locuras?-Se escandalizó Aida, señalándome mientras miraba a Mark, que se había quedado a cuadros.

-Aida-solté una risa-, no ha pasado nada con ese cigarro, solo lo he llevado en la boca.

-Más te vale. ¡Vete a dormir!-Apuntó al dormitorio y no me quedó más remedio que obedecer.

* * *

-¡Y tú!-Le grité a Mark, una vez que Edward se encerró en la habitación.-Ya estás reponiendo fuerzas para mañana, porque nos vamos a buscarla.-Me dirigí a la habitación, con Mark detrás de mí.

-¿Y si nos ponemos ahora a…? Ya sabes…-Me susurró, una vez que cerré la puerta, muy acaramelado y abrazándome por detrás, en el oído.-Por fa… -Pidió, con un tono alegre y juguetón, mientras masajeaba mi cintura con las manos y me cubría de besos.

-Me gustaría, pero no puedo. No me siento precisamente bien, después de la llamada. Antes sabías que me costaba no pensar en ella, pero ahora que sé cómo está no sé si sería lo más apropiado apartarla de mis pensamientos y ponerme a pensar en satisfacer mi apetito sexual, por muy necesitada que empiece a sentirme después de tanta interrupción.-Aclaré.

-Entonces… No vamos a volver a intentarlo… ¿Verdad?-Se atrevió a preguntar, con un tono más apagado. Me metí en la cama.

-De momento no, Mark. Habrá que esperar.-Le dije. Lo abracé y le di unos cuantos besos. Pegó su frente a la mía y estuvo mirándome, que yo sepa, hasta que me dormí.

Por la mañana seguía en la misma posición, cosa rara en mí, porque suelo moverme demasiado en la cama, cosa que le hubiese gustado escuchar a Mark, supongo*.

-Buenos días.-Dijo Mark. Pensé que seguía dormido, porque cuando abrí los ojos él los tenía cerrados. Ahora sonreía con inocencia y sin abrir los ojos me dio un beso.

-Buenos días, Mark.-Sonreí y le di unos mordisquitos en el cuello. Se rió y abrió los ojos.

Reconozco que quizá no sea perfecto, ni sea la persona más maravillosa del mundo, o que pueda tener sus defectos y que podría haber alguien más guapo que él, pero para mí era perfecto y nunca me había sentido así con nadie. Me hacía feliz y no podía pedir nada más. Este mes, que había estado fuera de casa, tuvo los mejores momentos a la hora de dormir y a la hora de despertarme. Solía molestarme irme a la cama pronto, pero ahora deseaba irme a dormir cuanto antes porque sabía que podía quedarme en la cama mirando a ese chico rubio de sonrisa alegre con el que dormía. Y madrugar solía ser un problema, pero ahora solía hacerlo sin quejas, porque sabía que lo primero que vería por la mañana serían sus verdes y brillantes ojos mirándome, o su agradable sonrisa apaciguadora, o su pelo rubio cayendo por su frente, o que notaría su respiración en mi cuello, sus brazos rodeándome, su fragancia inundándome, su aliento en mi piel o sus labios sobre los míos, posándose con total delicadeza y dándome más amor del que jamás podría pedir. Salió de la cama y me arropó. Sonrió y sin decir nada se marchó. Pensé en levantarme e irme tras él para no perderle de vista. También se me ocurrió la idea de ir a la cocina, tirarlo todo por el suelo y hacerle de todo allí mismo, sobre la encimera, pero tenía demasiado frío y prefería quedarme en la cama un rato más. Cuando la puerta volvió a abrirse vi a Eddie abriéndole la puerta a Mark, que cargaba con una bandeja y mi desayuno sobre ella. Me incorporé inmediatamente.

-Mark…-Dije, en un tono de _"no tenías porque hacerlo"_. Dejó la bandeja sobre la cama y se fue a cerrar la puerta. Me vio apunto de coger una galleta y se abalanzó sobre mí.

-¡No! Este es MI desayuno-Aclaró, sonriendo.-Y tú no lo vas a probar.

-Creía que serías algo más amable y me traerías algo de comer-Lo regañé. Se sentó en su lado de la cama y se colocó la bandeja encima.

-De eso nada. Esto es mío, pone mi nombre.-Señaló la taza, el bol de fruta, el vaso de zumo, y el paquete de galletas, y en todos había escrito su nombre con un rotulador negro.-De aquí solo puedo comer yo.-Sonrió orgulloso. Entonces empezó a beber de la taza de leche y se dejó algunas manchas de chocolate en la boca.

-Eres un egoísta.-Le dije.-Pero todo lo que esté fuera del recipiente en el que pone tu nombre puedo comérmelo.-Apunté.

-Si, cla…-Empezó a hablar, pero se quedó callado cuando lamí lentamente la comisura de sus labios y le limpié el chocolate. Sus mejillas adquirieron un color escarlata intenso y sus ojos siguieron todo el recorrido de mi lengua a cada momento.

-Pues ahora yo también tengo plato propio.-Dije, claramente refiriéndome a él.

-Aprovecha lo poco que puedas.-Dijo, sin poder evitar que le temblase la voz y haciéndose el orgulloso. Cogió una galleta y la metió en la taza. Cuando se la llevó a la boca le cayeron algunas gotas sobre el pecho y las lamí también, sin pensármelo dos veces. Le sorprendí mirándome y me desvió la mirada. Entonces cogió un trozo de manzana y se lo puso en la boca.-Esto también está fuera de la bandeja.-Dijo.

-Tienes razón.-Reconocí y mordí la manzana hasta tocar sus labios con los míos. Me llevé la mitad y le dejé con la otra mitad en la boca, sin dejar de reír. Cogió entonces una cereza y se la puso en la lengua, retándome a que la cogiese. Intenté ser rápida, pero me atrapó en un beso del que no pude escapar. Una fresa estuvo a punto de caer a la cama, pero me cayó en la pierna. La cogí y me la comí, procurando que Mark no pudiese quitarme el ojo de encima. Fue todo un éxito. Se inclinó y me limpió la mancha de fresa de la pierna con un lametazo. Empezó a mover trozos de fruta por todas partes, jugando conmigo, haciéndome rabiar. Me encantaba su risa. En lo que me restregaba por la cara que yo no podía coger comida de la bandeja, agarré el plátano que había allí y lo pelé detrás de mi espalda, mientras él seguía comiendo y chuleándose. Cuando menos lo esperaba le enseñé el plátano y me lo metí en la boca. Mark estuvo mirándome durante un buen rato, sin moverse, como si estuviera esperando que tuviese un orgasmo de un momento a otro. No pude evitar sonreír y eso le hizo volver a la realidad.

-Tienes ganas de jugar, por lo que veo. Te voy a enseñar que conmigo no se juega. -Cogió un churro de los que había traído para acompañar con el chocolate y me lo enseñó.-Sé que te encanta desayunar churros, y que tienes hambre.-Acertó de lleno.-Pero con la comida no se juega, y pagarás por ello.-Yo miraba la comida como si no hubiese comido en mi vida, pero aquello era lo que más me apetecía de la bandeja. Un desayuno sin churros no es un desayuno. -¿Lo quieres?-Preguntó, paseándolo frente a mi ojos y sentí que la boca se me hacía agua. Se puso de pie en la cama-Ven a buscarlo.-Entonces vi cómo los guardaba en sus pantalones y me miró con suficiencia. Mi boca se entreabrió e intenté resistirme a buscarlo, pero aquel churro era ahora el que más me apetecía de todos.

-Encantada.-Dije, aceptando el reto, y me acerqué a él de rodillas y cogí sus pantalones.-Pero te advierto que cuando tengo hambre no conozco.-Le advertí. Se limitó a seguir sonriendo.

Entonces le bajé los pantalones y los calzoncillos lo justo y necesario. Fue entonces cuando Edward abrió de golpe.

-Chicos, que me voy a…-Eddie miró la escena, como si acabasen de borrarle la memoria y estuviese en blanco. Vio a Mark, mirándole por encima del hombro, de pie en la cama, y a mí, arrodillada frente a él, relamiéndome, pues **cuando me hago la concentrada*, **tiendo a sacar la lengua por un lado, hacia arriba, costumbre que adquirí de los dibujos animados cuando era pequeña y ahora soy incapaz de borrar.-Que me voy a casa de tu vecino. Adiós.-Dijo, y desapareció.

-¿A casa de tu vecino?-Preguntó Mark, mirando hacia abajo, como si nada de esto hubiese pasado.

-Sí, le dijo que podía pasarse cuando quisiera. Le vendrá bien.-Le dije. Entonces me concentré en lo que estaba haciendo y le quité el churro, subiéndole los pantalones otra vez.-Gracias.

-¡Eh! ¡No vale!-Dijo él.

-Ya te dije ayer que no.-Le di un bocado. -Mmm… No está nada mal.-Le guiñé un ojo y miró hacia otro lado, sonriendo. Se estaba volviendo tímido. ¡Qué mono!

* * *

Caminé hacia casa de Aida, pero pasé de largo. Llamé el timbre del vecino y esperé a que contestase.

-Hola, Edward. Ahora te abro.-Sonó un chasquido y la puerta se abrió cómo la de un garaje, sin que él tuviese que salir. Cuando llegué arriba no me dejó hablar.-Pensé que era mucho mejor hacerlo así, por si estaba trabajando en algo importante y no podía moverme del sitio. Como ves, mi esposa no está en casa durante algunas horas y no tengo a nadie que pueda abrir por mí.-Dijo, simplemente. Me invitó a pasar y cerró la puerta detrás de mí.

* * *

*No es que no me guste Amy Winhehouse, es por la canción de "Rehab" que repite unas tres veces el "No, no, no…" xD

*No estaba concentrada, estaba fingiendo hacer algo muy difícil o muy importante que tenía que salir bien a la primera, como cuando me pongo a dibujar, que me concentro demasiado y saco la lengua, como hacen algunos dibujos, pero en esta ocasión no estaba concentrada realmente. xD

*Espereo que si has leido esto, Mark, te arriesgues a dejar un comentario aunque sea en el mensaje de Espe xD


	14. Prohibido Lmn

**FORBIDDEN. (Lemmon)**

Conseguí que Mark me dejase desayunar con él con una amenaza. Si no me dejaba comer no le dejaría salir de la cama, dicho así sonó tentador hasta que añadí que lo tendría atado con un collar de castigo para perros en cada pie y cada mano. Accedió a compartir conmigo, pero en el fondo pienso que me iba a dejar de todas formas, o con alguna condición que no llegó a proponerme porque me adelanté a él. Mark se duchó antes que yo, que me había entretenido con la tele y ahora no podía dejar de verla, pues en Nitro hacían "Colombo" y estaba muy interesante. La calefacción de su casa era bastante buena, al contrario que en la mía, que solía hacer mucho frío. Estaba acurrucada en el sofá, la mar de a gusto, cuando cierto personaje que estaba en la casa conmigo apareció por la puerta, buscando en un armarito del aparador. Desvié la vista un momento hacia él y seguí mirando la tele, pero volví a mirarle rápidamente y con los ojos como platos. Me quedé embobada mirando su espalda. Seguramente su pelo mojado estaría cayendo sobre su frente, y yo lo tenía de espaldas, con lo guapísimo que tenía que estar. Algunas gotas se formaban en la punta de su pelo y caían por su espalda. Como me hubiese gustado levantarme y empaparme al abrazarlo o lamer cada una de aquellas gotas de agua… Me sonrojé sin poder evitarlo y más aún cuando se dio la vuelta y me miró, con un brazo en la cintura. Sus palabras no llegaron bien a mis oídos.

-¿Por casualidad no querrás que te haga toda una mujer ahora mismo en algún sitio?-Preguntó.

-Si…-Susurré, con el corazón a mil.

-¿Dónde?

-Aquí mismo.

-Yo no los veo por ninguna parte.-Dijo, extrañado.

-¿El qué?-Me pareció que mi cerebro volvió a funcionar.-Es que no te oí bien.-Sonreí con torpeza.

-Que si por casualidad no habrás visto mis cascos para el MP4 en algún sitio.-Repitió.

-No, no los he visto.-Respondí avergonzada. Volví mi cabeza hacia la televisión y noté como se fue a su cuarto, a mirar en los cajones, seguramente. Me dirigí a la ducha y cogí algunas cosas de mi bolsa. Puse la mano en el pomo de la puerta y una mano húmeda se posó sobre la mía. Miré hacia mi izquierda y me topé con Mark, aún mojado y con un casco del MP4 reproduciendo la canción de Magnet, de Vocaloid.

-¿Por qué ducharte ahora? Puedes hacer otras cosas ahora y luego ducharte, porque te hará falta.-Dijo, mirándome fijamente. Apartó mi mano del pomo con suavidad y me arrastró hasta el dormitorio, conmigo aún temblando ligeramente. Seguía llevando esa maldita toalla alrededor de su cintura y su pelo seguía goteando sobre sus hombros, su cuerpo y de su nariz aún caían algunas gotas pequeñas. Rodeó mi cintura con sus brazos y empezó a besar mi cuello, sujetando mi pelo a un lado. Noté su saliva en el lado derecho de mi cuello y me estremecí. Acaricié toda su espalda con mis manos y no pude reprimir algunos gemidos. Me llevó a la cama y agarró la toalla. La miré y miré sus manos, que amenazaban con quitársela lentamente. En lo que me fijaba, me desaté la cuerda de los pantalones para poder quitármelos. Me miró y se rió. Se acercó a mí, aún con la toalla puesta y me arrancó la camiseta. Me dejó que siguiese con el pantalón y él continuó jugando con la toalla blanca. Mark movió sus dedos muy despacio y la soltó un poco. Me quité los pantalones y los tiré al suelo. Me mordí el labio inferior al ver como la soltaba otro poco. Empecé a notar que me aceleraba y que acabaría por no respirar. Un infarto es lo mínimo que me podía dar en aquellos momentos. La abrió lentamente y la dejó caer al suelo, quedándose frente a mí, de pie, ahí parado, completamente mojado. Tuve más ganas que nunca de sentirme así de empapada, pero en sudor, el sudor que él me obligaría a soltar por mis poros al hacerme suya. Separé las piernas formando un ángulo agudo y me moví hacia atrás, acercándome a la almohada. Él empezó a gatear hacia mí, desnudo, y me besó. Me besó como nunca y lo sujeté de la nuca para que ni se le pasara por la cabeza dejarme coger aire, daba igual si me moría por falta de oxígeno, moriría feliz. Sentí su mano deslizándose por mi cuerpo hasta mi cintura y agarró mis braguitas negras con ánimo de arrancarlas, pero sonó mi teléfono. Ahora no podía negarme a contestar a cualquier llamada y Mark lo sabía, así que me dijo que fuese a cogerlo. Corrí hacia el salón y lo cogí, ponía que era Edward.

-Dime… ¿Qué? Sí, sí… ¿Seguro que no vendrás a comer? … Parece que le has caído bien. Je, je… Ok, Eddie. Nos vemos… ¿Cómo que hasta esta noche? ¿Pero llevas llaves? … No muy tarde, ajá… Está bien… Yo también te quiero, si… No, Mark no tanto-Reí.-Hasta luego.-Colgué y volví con Mark.

-¿Quién era? ¿Era importante?-Preguntó, tapado hasta la cintura con las sabanas blancas que habíamos puesto aquella mañana.

-Solo era Eddie. Dice que mi vecino le iba a enseñar algunos objetos y dice que le invitó a quedarse a comer porque no había terminado de enseñarle todas las cosas. Edward me dijo una vez que quería trabajar en algo como ciencia o inventor y que por eso le interesaba tanto verlo.-Me senté a su lado.- También me ha dicho que luego va a buscar a Espe, por lo cual dice que no vendrá hasta la noche. Y ha dicho que nos quiere… A los dos.

-Sí, sí, eso dicen todos.-Bromeó Mark.-Genial, todo un día sin Edward.-Exclamó.

-¿Y sabes que es lo mejor?-Pregunté.-Que he apagado el teléfono.-Solté, como si nada.

-¿Ah, sí?-Preguntó, dándose cuenta de por dónde iban los tiros.-Pues hay otra cosa aún mejor.

-¿En serio?-Pregunté.

-Sí.-Dejó unos momentos de silencio en los cuales yo me empecé a poner tensa.-Y es que se me ha estropeado sin querer el timbre.-Comentó.

-Pues la cosa parece que mejora. Porque en tu casa no va a haber nadie.-Dije, bajando la persiana de la ventana del dormitorio.-Y además, a ninguno de tus vecinos se le ocurrirá pasarse por aquí, porque cuando oigan los gritos ni se van a querer acercar a la puerta.

-Eso suena demasiado bien.-Me cogió de la mano y me hizo tumbarme en la cama. Entonces se puso sobre mí, sonriendo como si estuviese maquinando el mejor plan de su vida.- ¿Seguro que no me tomas el pelo?

-Segurísimo. Edward no vendrá hasta la noche y como no hay timbre no podrá llamar. Tus vecinos no pasarán por aquí, estamos solos en la casa y los teléfonos están apagados. Creo que a mí me hace tanta ilusión como a ti.

-Perfecto.-Fue entonces cuando consiguió arrancar mis braguitas y las dejó a un lado.

* * *

-Mira, Edward. Esto es de lo mejor que tengo.-Dijo el profesor Daniel, acercando hacia mí un robot del tamaño de un niño de seis años.-Los chinos inventaron hace poco un robot. Era pequeño y hacía las tareas del hogar. Fácil de utilizar y de guardar, sin duda. Pero no era tan sofisticado como este robot. Míralo bien y dime qué te parece.

-Tiene… No sé… Es cómo una persona.

-Exacto, Edward, exacto.-Dijo, apuntándome con un dedo. Parecía un verdadero inventor, como los de las pelis. Me recordaba A Robin Williams, el de la película de Flubber. Casi empiezo a reírme.-Esto hace que sea familiar, que sea cómo tenerlo en casa y que no sea demasiado frío. Tiene articulaciones y su movimiento es más libre-tomó el brazo de metal y lo movió. Realizó movimientos como los que hacen las personas.- ¿Ves? Por eso les resulta más fácil hacer las tareas del hogar. Además su altura le permite alcanzar los objetos que más usamos, como una mesa de comedor, el televisor, una cama… Y es capaz de recibir órdenes y aceptarlas, como si mantuvieses una conversación con él. Si le das las gracias te contesta y si le preguntas dónde ha dejado algo es capaz de decírtelo, pues su memoria le hace recordar con imágenes donde lo puso por última vez. Y también si le dices donde has dejado algo para que te lo traiga es capaz de encontrarlo con el mapa y con su capacidad de reconocimiento de los objetos. Es capaz de asociar una palabra con un objeto.-Comentó.

-Es realmente asombroso.-Dije, bastante impresionado con lo que podía hacer este hombre.

-Y si le pones un nombre es capaz de reconocerlo y cuando lo pronuncies contestará y enseguida vendrá para atenderte.-Lo dejó a un lado. –Lo he fabricado en varios modelos. Chicas, chicos, altos, bajos… Para los gustos y para el estilo de casa en la que trabaje.-Dijo.

-¿Y qué más tiene?-Pregunté-¿Tiene algo súper innovador que vaya a sorprender al mundo?

-Estaba trabajando en algo así, pero el proyecto está aún a medias.-Aclaró.-Pero te puedo decir que será una revolución para el mundo y no insistas porque no sabrás nada sobre el tema.-Rió, guiándome a lo largo del sótano que había convertido en laboratorio/almacén.

-¿Cree usted que tengo madera de científico? No sé…-Me miró y me puso nervioso, pues estaba muy serio.- ¿Cree usted que yo podría llegar a ser como usted? ¿A crear máquinas asombrosas, a tener su imaginación para hacer todo esto?

-¡Por supuesto!-Rió-Simplemente tienes que saber que hace falta en el mundo y creerte capaz de hacerlo. Y además pensar en las comodidades. Sin olvidar que debes estudiar para saber cómo funciona, pero eso no dejará de hacer que falles, que cometas errores o que tengas que experimentar.-Apuntó.-Pero seguro que con tu curiosidad y tu inquietud eres capaz de hacer algo.-Me dio una palmada en el hombro.

-Ja,ja…-Sonreí y miré el reloj que había sobre la cabeza del profesor Daniel.-Perdone, profesor, pero creo que debería irme ya…

-Llámame Daniel.-Pidió.

-Está bien. Daniel, es la hora de comer y debería volver con mis amigos, ellos…

-Llámales y diles que te puedes quedar a comer aquí. Tengo muchas cosas que enseñarte todavía y mi mujer come en el trabajo. Puedes hacerme compañía.

-¿De veras?-Asintió. Saqué el móvil y llamé a Aida.- ¿Aida? ¿Recuerdas que estaba en casa de tu vecino? Pues me ha invitado a comer, que aún tiene que enseñarme muchas cosas… Seguro… Sí, es muy amable. Bueno, solo era eso… Oye, que no volveré hasta esta noche… No, Mark no ha hecho copias y no me iba a llevar sus llaves, no podríais salir de casa. No volveré muy tarde, solo buscaré a Espe un rato… -Reconocí.-Os quiero… ¿Y Mark? Ja, ja… Hasta luego.-Guardé el móvil en el bolsillo de mi pantalón.-Todo arreglado.-Dije sonriendo.

* * *

-Perfecto.-Fue entonces cuando consiguió arrancar mis braguitas y las dejó a un lado.

-Sí, más que perfecto. Nada podría haber salido mejor.-Le dije. Me besó de nuevo y le pasé las manos por la espalda. Pegó su cuerpo desnudo al mío, pero su pecho mantenía una pequeña distancia con el mío por si me hacía daño o me aplastaba. Separé aún más las piernas y sentí, otra vez, sus genitales rozándome. Apoyaba, desde su codo hasta su mano, los brazos a cada uno de mis lados. Se había puesto así para acercarse a mí, para mantener una distancia y así no caer encima de mí. Su mano derecha se movió y la miré de reojo. Vi como la ponía sobre mi hombro y la iba bajando despacio hasta mis caderas. Tenía que darme prisa. Pasé mi mano derecha por su brazo izquierdo hasta su hombro y entonces la bajé por su espalda hasta su cintura. Su mano se metió entre mis piernas y empezaron a acariciarme, por primera vez, sin ropa interior. Yo no iba a ser menos y le imité, y lo pillé por sorpresa, porque abrió los ojos y dio un respingo, con una sonrisa juguetona en los labios. Estuve durante un buen rato acariciando aquella zona sensible de su cuerpo y parecía que disfrutaba mucho. Y no voy a negar que yo tampoco podía quejarme, excepto cuando se separó de mí para que no pudiese aguantar mis gemidos, pero así él tampoco reprimía los suyos. Volví a sentir sus suaves labios sobre los míos una vez más, y durante un largo rato. Lo hizo con suma suavidad, como si quisiera hacer que me relajase. Cuando se separó de mí le miré fijamente y vi que ya no sonreía mucho, tenía, más bien, cara de preocupación.

-¿Estás preparada? ¿Crees que podremos hacerlo?

-Déjame un minuto.-Dediqué ese minuto a respirar y relajarme. Pensé en que, después de tanto tiempo, habíamos conseguido lo que buscábamos y que tenía más miedo que nunca. Pensé en cómo la gente hablaba del disfrute que proporcionaba, pero que la primera vez dolía. Pero este dolor tendrá su recompensa. Sí, ¿pero y si no va tan bien? ¿Y si me echo atrás? ¿Y sí me entra el pánico y no soy capaz de abrirme? ¿Por qué pensaba en todo esto si así era peor? Simplemente tenía que dejarme llevar, pero ya no me resultaba tan fácil. Deseaba estar con Mark, deseaba hacerle feliz y deseaba con todas mis fuerzas que me hiciera suya, entonces, ¿por qué no era capaz de hacer que mis piernas dejasen de temblar y abrirme de una vez? ¿Por qué se lo ponía tan difícil y por qué ahora me costaba tanto ponérmelo fácil a mí? Fue el minuto más largo y decisivo, hasta ahora, de mi vida. Sentí el impulso de decirle: "Tira… Sí total… esto luego no es nada…". Dejarle que simplemente empujase y así acabar de una vez, pero no quería.

-Hagamos una cosa.-Saltó de repente.-Yo me voy a buscar unas cosas y tú te relajas, ¿vale?-Acarició mi mejilla y me dio un beso en la frente. Asentí, temblorosa, y él se dirigió a la puerta.

-¡Mark!-Lo llamé, antes de que se fuera.- ¿Qué te parece si… si empujas y ya está? Te explico. Si no me… me abro, empujas y lo haces por la fuerza, porque si no, no lo conseguiremos nunca.

-¡Ni se me pasaría por la cabeza hacer algo así! Sólo necesitas relajarte. Era muy fácil estar en la cama, desnudos, sin hacer nada y calentándonos el uno al otro. Era más sencillo que nos interrumpieran e ir diciendo que queríamos hacerlo y que daba rabia que nos hubiesen interrumpido, pero a la hora de hacerlo de verdad entra el miedo y entran las dudas. Es la primera vez y es normal que tu tengas miedo a sangrar y a que duela y que yo tenga miedo de hacerte daño o de que algo salga mal y a ti te pase algo por mi culpa. Simplemente piensa si de verdad quieres hacerlo conmigo y si de verdad quieres que todo esto sea conmigo. Si realmente quieres que yo sea el primero y verdaderamente te apetece que pase ahora. En el momento en el que lo tengas claro estará solucionada una parte del problema. Después solo tendrás que saber que yo no te voy a hacer ningún daño y que si quieres parar solo tendrás que decírmelo y yo seré el primero que deje que te vistas y te vayas.-Tras el discurso, sonrió y dijo.- ¡Ay! Que se me olvida a por lo que tengo que ir.-Y salió riendo de la habitación.

Me quedé mirando la puerta por la que Mark acababa de salir y reflexioné en todo lo que dijo. Tenía razón, todo estaba en mi cabeza, en mi mente. Si yo me relajaba y pensaba en mí y en lo que quería todo sería más fácil. ¿De verdad quería que fuese con Mark? ¿De verdad quería a Mark? ¿Quería de veras que todo fuese así, allí y en ese momento? Mark entró de nuevo en la habitación y me hizo levantarme de la cama. Puso una sabana vieja sobre las sabanas blancas y cuando me acerqué sentí como si hubiese plástico debajo de ellas. Miré a Mark y no me hizo falta hablar.

-Es vieja, pero es impermeable. No quiero manchar nada de sangre y que mis padres me maten, no soportaría haber pasado tan poco tiempo contigo y haber muerto.-Rió. Se acercó a la cama y se sentó. Entonces me miró fijamente, mientras yo retomaba mi postura: tumbada boca arriba y con las piernas separadas.

-¿Me quieres?-Pregunté yo.

-Más que a nadie y que a nada en este mundo.-Contestó sin pensárselo, sin dudar o sin preguntar el porqué.-Te quería sin conocerte y en el momento en el que te tuve delante supe que te quería aún más. Y cada día que te miro esa sensación crece y todo lo que hay en mí desea estar contigo. ¿A qué viene eso?-Preguntó, rompiendo un poco el momento casi poético que había tenido.

-Porque me gusta oír cómo me lo dices y tu manera de expresarlo.

-A mí también me gusta decírtelo. Y que me lo digas claro, pero poder decírtelo es algo que me encanta, poder expresar lo que siento sin miedo es mejor que guardarlo y no soportaría no poder hacerlo.-Sonreí ante aquello.-¿Te has… decidido ya?-Preguntó, ahora con tono preocupado.-Me incorporé y le besé. Volví a tumbarme sin dejar de mirarlo.- ¿Eso es un sí?-Asentí.

Mark retomó su posición sobre mí y, tras pedirle con la mirada que me besase, durante cinco minutos, lo hizo. Creo que ahora estaba más nervioso que yo. Sentí por segunda vez su erección entre mis piernas, esta vez entraría seguro, sin interrupciones. Noté el primer movimiento. Se acercó más a mí, pero no entró, simplemente siguió rozándome. Miré a Mark a los ojos, y aunque mi corazón latía con fuerza, relajé todo mi cuerpo, sobre todo mi estómago, mi vientre y los músculos de la vagina. Mark se movió un poco, dispuesto a conseguirlo esta vez. Pero nos interrumpieron nuevamente… ¡Era broma! ¿Cómo nos iban a interrumpir? ¿Llamando al cristal de la ventana de un segundo? Mis manos estaban puestas en las caderas de Mark. Él las había puesto ahí por si quería que parase, y era incapaz de hablar, que yo misma pudiese detenerle. Noté el segundo movimiento y noté como entró muy poco. Había conseguido abrirme, porque no salió fuera. Mark me sonrió, entre feliz, preocupado y nervioso. Le animé a seguir, moviendo un poco las manos en su cintura. Se volvió a mover despacio y consiguió entrar un poco más. No pude evitar notar cierta angustia al saber que estaba entrando en mi cuerpo. Mark acarició mi cabeza con una mano y acercó su rostro al mío para besarme con dulzura. Nunca me había costado tanto aceptar sus labios. Se le veía muy preocupado y no supo si seguir. Pude notar que también se sentía angustiado por mi culpa.

-Mark…-Le acaricié la mejilla.-Dije que sí y aunque me cueste no me echaré atrás. Así que, por favor, continúa.

Le costó obedecerme, pero me hizo caso y volvió a moverse muy poco. Mark soltó un pequeño gemido. Si la punta estaba dentro ya solo quedaba lo peor. Que llegase al himen, que este se rompiese, que me doliese y que sangrase. Sentí un nudo en el estómago que intenté ocultarle a Mark, para que no tuviese miedo. No quería hacerle sentir mal y menos aún con el tema que tanto nos había llevado de cabeza a ambos. Volvió a moverse sin apartar su mirada de mis ojos y sentí que se me vendría el mundo encima si dejaba salir la sensación de pánico que se formaba dentro de mi conforme se acercaba más el momento del dolor. Cerré los ojos, ahogando un gemido de dolor. Le miré y asentí, haciendo que se moviese una vez más. De esta vez a la que vendría después habría mucho tiempo. Mark empezaba a desesperarse y yo no podía evitar que se me escapasen unas pequeñas lágrimas de dolor y algún que otro quejido.

-Estás muy pálida.-Dijo de repente.- ¿Seguro que quieres seguir con esto?

-Sí.-Respondí con voz ahogada.

-No, no quieres.

-¡Claro que quiero!

-¡No quieres! Se te nota a la legua.-Me reprochó. Vi como las lágrimas se asomaban a los ojos del desesperado chico rubio que tenía encima.-Estás pálida y lloras.-Dijo. Me secó las lágrimas y luego respiró hondo, mirando hacia otro lado. Se sentía mal por haber empezado aquello, se sentía culpable y sentía que yo lo hacía solo por él, que él era el único que disfrutaba. Se sentía horrorizado de que yo tuviese que pasar un mal trago como aquél y que él no tuviese más que moverse y disfrutar del roce y el placer.

-Mark, simplemente estoy nerviosa por lo que viene ahora, es normal, pero quiero que sigas. Que sigas hasta el final. Si me quejo y lloro ya deberías saber porque es, de hecho, fuiste tú el que dijo que me entendía. Y ya te he dicho que ahora que hemos llegado hasta aquí no pienso echarme atrás. Por favor, sigue y terminemos de una vez con todo.-Pedí, siendo consciente de lo que venía ahora.-No me gusta ver que las lágrimas resbalen por tus mejillas y menos si es por cómo me siento por culpa de mi imaginación.

Mark me miró a los ojos un minuto antes de moverse otra vez. Movió las caderas hacia adelante, con sumo cuidado y mis gritos aumentaron. Con dificultad, a causa de que tenía los ojos entrecerrados, pude ver la expresión de malestar de Mark, pero le incité a moverse una vez más con ayuda de mis manos, que aún descansaban en sus caderas. Él no podía decirme que no si yo se lo pedía y, aunque le costase, terminaba por hacerme caso. Mark se movió otra vez y se deslizó más profundo dentro de mí. Sentí dolor otra vez y me estremecí, pero no le dejé parar, ni siquiera le dejé articular palabra, simplemente le empujé para que siguiese. Al cabo de un rato no notaba tanto el dolor, me había olvidado del dolor y ahora solo me concentraba en el momento, en lo que hacíamos… En Mark, en mí, en nosotros y en lo que todo aquello significaba para mí. Simplemente había decidido entregarle a Mark absolutamente todo de mí. TODO. Quería que fuese el primero y el único. Elegí compartir con Mark mis primeras veces en todo lo que conllevaba el amor. El primer beso, las primeras caricias, el primer sentimiento de amor loco, la primera discusión tonta que termina con un beso y ahora la primera vez en esto. Me fijé en él, en su cara, en sus ojos, y sentí que había hecho lo correcto. De momento no sabía si de aquí a unos años cambiaría de idea, si decidiría dejarlo o si seguiría con él, pero lo que si sabía era que ahora, en mi mundo, solo existía él, y no necesitaba nada más ahora. Acaricié sus brazos y los noté tensos, cansados, estaría agotado y entumecido. Los moví cómo pude, obligándole a caer un poco más sobre mí, pero no me aplastó ni me cortó la respiración. Rocé sus labios con los míos y sentí un intenso calor en mis mejillas. Estaba empezando a sentirme verdaderamente caliente, más que antes incluso. Le besé y me correspondió. Sentí como su cintura ya rozaba la mía y como su pelvis golpeaba contra mí. Mark no podía estar más cerca de mi cuerpo. Conseguí que aumentara el ritmo y el movimiento se hizo más intenso. Le arañé la espalda, dejando algunas marcas rojas y él me mordió el hombro, no muy fuerte. Cada vez golpeaba más fuerte y chocaba bruscamente contra mi cuerpo, contra mis caderas. Mark gemía muy cerca de mi oído y no pude evitar excitarme más al oírle. Mark me acariciaba y eso aumentaba el calor de mi cuerpo y ya no pude reprimir más gemidos. Los dejaba salir como si no hubiese nadie más a mí alrededor, como si nadie pudiese oírme. Sería capaz de dejarme sorda a mí misma. Me aferré a las sábanas con fuerza y Mark apoyó su frente en mi hombro, apretando los labios, como si no quisiera soltar más gritos. Mark mantenía el ritmo, intermedio, a duras penas. Su respiración era cada vez más agitada y su cuerpo estaba cada vez más empapado. Yo no estaba mejor que él, la verdad. Sentía como me quemaba la piel y respiraba como si acabase de salir del agua de milagro tras haber estado buceando durante casi media hora. El sudor también me recorría a mí y el frote con el cuerpo desnudo de Mark me enloquecía cada vez más, pues estimulaba cada partícula de mi piel. Noté algunos mechones cortos de pelo pegados a mi frente. Eran castaños oscuro y estaban empapados. Era mi propio pelo, que yo misma había mojado con mi sudor mezclado con el de él. Mark ralentizó, y supe que empezaba a agotarse y que no aguantaría mucho más.

-M-Mark… Lo estás haciendo m-maravillosamente…-Fue lo único que pude susurrarle entre gemidos.

-Gracias, tú también estás haciéndolo estupendamente...-Supe que se refería a mí aguante y a mi manera de tragarme el dolor y superarlo.

-¡Ah! T-te quiero…-Le dije.

-Y… Y yo a ti, mivi…-Mark me besó tras decir eso y siguió intentando aguantar un poco más, pero le costaba bastante.

-¡AH! ¡MARK!-Grité, y me sentí muy mojada, más que todo el resto de mi cuerpo a causa del sudor.

-¡AIDA!-Mark gritó casi al mismo tiempo que yo, y cayó rendido sobre mí, respirando con mucha dificultad. No hablamos durante un rato, hasta que rompí el silencio.

-Eres fantástico, Mark. Alucinante, espectacular, soberbio…-Empecé a halagarlo, pues me había hecho sentir en el cielo una vez que me olvidé del dolor. Intenté cerrar las piernas, que ya estarían más que entumecidas de estar en la misma posición, pero Mark estaba aún entre ellas, sin salir de mí, y no tuve más remedio que dejarlas así.

-TÚ-señaló-eres genial. Has aguantado muy bien, cariño.-Me besó la frente tras apartarme el pelo de esta.- Creo que he acabado yo más preocupado que tú misma, porque me sentía incapaz de seguir, y encima tu me dabas ánimos.-Rió con el poco aire que le quedaba.

-Ha sido increíble, Mark. Increíble.-Repetí.-Volvería a hacerlo contigo ahora mismo.

-¿Y con otro?-Preguntó.

-Ni se me pasaría por la cabeza.-Reí, ante el comentario.-Lo haría contigo y sólo contigo. Una y otra vez, sin parar, porque has estado espléndido.-Me besó durante un rato, tanto como nos permitió el aire que de momento teníamos en los pulmones. Le acaricié la espalda, sintiéndome fatal por los arañazos rojos que había trazado en ella.

-Te quiero.-Dijo simplemente, al separarse de mí. Empezó a sacarla muy despacito y pude sentirla en las paredes de mi útero. El roce me hizo gemir de nuevo, pero por lo bajo, y una vez que estuvo fuera Mark se echó a un lado y cayó boca arriba a mi derecha.

-¿A ti te ha gustado?-Pregunté tras unos minutos de silencio en los que solo escuchaba la respiración de Mark. Desvié la vista hacia él y volteé la cabeza en la dirección en la que estaba el rubio. Mark tenía los brazos detrás de la cabeza y miraba al techo, sonriendo con satisfacción.

-¿Hace falta que responda?-Preguntó, sin mirarme y mostrando su perfecta y blanca dentadura. Negué con la cabeza, sonriendo. Entonces Mark giró el cuerpo y me miró.-Lo que más me ha gustado ha sido que disfrutases tú, y en el momento en el que he visto que te sentías mejor me he relajado mucho. No soportaría haberte hecho daño.-Me giré hacia él y sentí que no podía moverme muy cómodamente. Me resultaba extraño cerrar las piernas, y sobre todo, el roce era algo molesto. Supuse que andaría con las piernas separadas durante un par de días. -¿Algo va mal?-Preguntó él, al ver mi ceño fruncido ante la molestia.

-Sí, solo es un poco de molestia en la entrepierna. No esperaba que me doliese aún un poco.-Me quedé mirándole y me rodeó con un brazo, pegándome a él. Sonreí y me acurruqué a su lado, sintiendo su piel sueva, tersa, perfecta y caliente pegada a la mía. Su sudor me empapaba, pero no me importó, simplemente me quedé dormida.

Cuando abrí los ojos de nuevo la habitación estaba sumida en una inmensa oscuridad. El profundo silencio era roto por nuestra respiración, ya relajada, y por el sonido del roce que producía al moverme un poco. Miré a Mark nuevamente y mi sonrisa se dibujó. Como me gustaba poder respirar el mismo aire que él, poder probar sus labios, y poder recibir esa profunda mirada verde que lo decía todo. Me encantaba ver su pelo rubio revuelto, cayéndole por la frente o las puntas que se levantaban en su flequillo. El olor tan maravillosos que desprendía hacía que las sabanas fuesen objeto de deseo y que cada vez que las oliese y respirase su olor sintiese el impulso de abrazarme a ellas y quedarme así de por vida. Puse mis dedos índice y pulgar en su labio inferior. Al contrario que mi boca, la suya tenía forma y era apetecible. Era suave y quitaba el sentido. La mía era fina y no tenía la forma del corazón en la parte de arriba, aparte de ser muy pequeñita, pero si a él le gustaba me bastaba y me sobraba. Le besé casi sin rozarle y noté que se movió. Pestañeó un par de veces y, sin dejar de sonreír, me acercó a él y me besó. Tras soltarme se estiró y luego la habitación se sumió en el silencio. Mark y yo nos mirábamos. Él lo hacía desde arriba, sentado y apoyado en el cabezal de la cama. Yo estaba de lado, con la cabeza sobre la almohada, mirándole desde abajo. Mark levantó la sabana y miró lo que había debajo. Se entretuvo bastante, y de vez en cuando soltaba una risita.

-¿Ocurre algo, cielo?-Pregunté, en un arrebato de ternura.

-Solamente quería asegurarme de que no había vuelto a soñar.-Rió.

Se destapó y se sentó en el borde del colchón. Miré su perfecta espalda. Mark se pasó una mano por el pelo y se despeinó ligeramente un poco más. Se levantó y caminó hasta el mueble que había allí, donde estaba su teléfono. Se apoyó en el mueble con una mano y con la otra encendió el móvil, puso el pin, etcétera… Me dejaba ver al detalle su perfecto cuerpo de chico de quince años, musculado y desarrollado. Y pensar que todo eso era mío… Mark se acercó a la cama sin dejar de mirar la pantalla del teléfono y se acercó a mí de rodillas. Se inclinó hacia adelante y no pude quitarle ojo al "pequeño Mark". Estaba manchado de sangre. De mi propia sangre. Mark me enseñó la pantalla del móvil para que viese la hora. Eran más de las siete de la tarde. Estábamos sin comer y nos habíamos pasado el día en la cama.

-Ve y dúchate.-Me dijo.-Te hará más falta que a mí.-Cuando me levanté sentí el impulso de mirar la cama y sobre la sábana vieja impermeable había una mancha de sangre. En la parte interior de mis muslos había manchas también. A mí la sangre me aflojaba, y siendo la mía propia y además, saliendo por dónde había salido, me aflojó las piernas hasta el punto de sentir que era capaz de caerme al suelo. Mark me dio una toalla limpia y algo de ropa que había sacado de mi bolsa.-Te vendrá bien un poco de agua caliente para relajarte. Y sobre todo te sentirás mejor cuando te hayas quitado la sangre y te hayas limpiado el sudor.-Me dio otro beso en la frente.-Si necesitas algo llámame. Y ya sabes que no hace falta que cierres la puerta.-Cogió mi móvil y me lo dio también.-Enciéndelo por si Edward te llama, no quiero dejarlo en la calle.

-Quédatelo tú, no vaya a ser que no pueda contestar.-Le entregué el móvil una vez que puse el pin-Está encendido. Y ya sabes que si quiero algo caliente vendré a buscarte.-Reí. Mark asintió entre risas y yo me metí en el baño tras ver como retiraba la sábana y se aseguraba de que no hubiese manchas en el colchón o en las otras sábanas. Su madre lo mataría si viese un poco de sangre en su cama, teniendo en cuenta que no salta muy fácilmente. Mi baño fue tranquilo y relajado. Edward no pareció llamar porque no oí nada y pensé en llamar a Mark para que me frotase la espalda con la esponja, pero mejor que siguiese haciendo sus cosas y yo ya me las apañaría. Me tembló la mano al acercarme a la sangre, pero saltó con facilidad de mi piel. Salí, me vestí y busqué a Mark en la solitaria y vacía casa. Estaba en la habitación, aún desnudo.

-Voy a ducharme yo. No tardaré.-Dijo, dándome un beso antes de cerrar la puerta del baño.

Mark no tardó en salir, la verdad, pero pasar tiempo sola, sin alguien a quien molestar me resultaba bastante aburrido y solitario. Al salir de allí, con el pelo aún mojado, me abrazó por la espalda y me comió a besos. No podía ocultar mi amplia sonrisa al sentir sus cálidos labios en mi piel. Sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura me daban sensación de seguridad y al mismo tiempo me daba sensación de calor y de amor. El teléfono sonó cuando Mark estaba recorriendo mi cuerpo con sus manos. Los dos miramos al teléfono y nos separamos a regañadientes. Era Edward.

-¿Si? … ¿Esta noche? … Por supuesto que puedes hacer lo que quieras, pero me resulta extraño… ¡Ah, bueno! Si es por eso está bien… Recupérate pronto, Eddie… Un beso.-Colgué y me dirigí a Mark.-Edward no va a pasar la noche aquí. Dice que se encuentra mal y he notado como si tuviese arcadas. Me ha dicho que prefería pasar la noche en su casa.

-Mejor para nosotros.-Dijo él, mirándome con picardía. Sonreí, pero luego pensé en Edward.-Yo espero que se recupere, pero que nos deje recuperar el tiempo perdido no es una mala idea. Además, necesitará mucho reposo y tiempo para curarse.-Reí. Mark se lanzó a perseguirme por la casa y yo huía de él todo el tiempo. Acabé por rendirme al tumbarme en el sofá y tenerle encima, deseando que me comiese la boca. Mark y yo reímos antes de besarnos, sabiendo que nadie nos interrumpiría en muchas horas y que teníamos todo el tiempo para hacer lo que nos diese la gana.


	15. SMS

**SMS**

Mark y yo no nos habíamos movido del sofá en toda la tarde. Él se había colocado de lado y me había hecho un hueco a su lado, en el cual me acurruqué y no me moví de allí. Me abrazó y yo apoyé mi cabeza en su pecho, y allí me dormí. Por la mañana había clase y Mark y yo teníamos que dormir bien así que me obligó a levantarme y meterme en la cama, prometiéndome que allí también podría quedarme abrazada a él. Sonó el despertador a las siete y tuve que tirar a Mark de la cama.

-Mark... Mark...-Llamé.-Mark, tenemos que levantarnos.-Me tenía cogida por la cintura y no podía darme la vuelta por lo que le daba la espalda. Aún así estiré el brazo cómo pude y lo zarandeé un poco.-Mark, por favor, levántate.

-Solo un poco más...-Dijo, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño.-Estoy cansado...

-Yo también, pero tenemos que ir a clase. Y por la tarde tenemos que buscar a Espe, necesitamos sacarla de allí.-Lo moví un poco más y me abrazó más fuerte.

-Estamos de luna de miel, no tenemos que ir a ningún sitio...-Sonrió.

-Mark, ya me gustaría a mí, pero tenemos que ir a clase, no nos hemos casado...

-_De momento...-_Pensé.

-¿Eh?-Abrió los ojos y ya eran las siete y diez.-¿Esto es el hotel? Qué poco glamour...

-No, Mark. No hay ningún hotel, estamos en tu casa.

-Creía que la compramos a medias.-Rió, con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Mark, despierta de una vez. Tenemos que vestirnos para ir a clase.

-¿Me estás diciendo que sólo ha sido un sueño?

-Si te refieres a la luna de miel y todo eso, si.

-Con lo que me había costado prepararlo todo...-Empezó a murmurar, mientras se levantaba de la cama y empezaba a desnudarse.- Y con lo que había estado esperando y resulta que lo he soñado... Y con lo perfecto que era el hotel...

Sonreí y meneé la cabeza para ambos lados, entonces me levanté y me desnudé de espaldas a él. Sentí que su mirada se clavaba en mí, pero continué vistiéndome sin mirarlo. Desayunamos rápido y salimos pitando de allí, con la mochila al hombro. Mark caminaba con una tostada en la boca mientras guardaba una cosa en la mochila. Le ayudé a cerrar la cremallera y llegamos al instituto. Solté su mano cuando empezó a llenarse de gente y sobre todo de chicas. Pasamos el día dando clases aburridas hasta la hora del recreo. Edward no estaba allí y Mark sugirió que le llamásemos, pero anoche estaba mal y pensé que se encontraría mejor en un par de días, que sería mejor dejarle descansar por hoy. Verdaderamente tenía una voz horrible cuando me llamó ayer, pero no debía de ser muy grave si había llegado hasta su casa. A Mark y a mí nos tocaba educación física, asignatura a la que temía enormemente, pero por suerte estaba exenta por tener un problema de espalda. Tampoco es que me impidiese hacer ejercicio, pero una mentira piadosa para librarte de la asignatura no hace daño a nadie. Mark entró en el vestuario de los chicos y yo dejé mi mochila en el de las chicas. Esperé a que saliese y las cuatro veces que se abrió la puerta tuve el impulso de entrar o de mantenerla abierta por si Mark decidía pasar por allí, pero me contuve y esperé durante un rato. Mark salió con unos pantalones negros de Adidas* y una camiseta blanca de manga corta, con la chaqueta, a juego con el pantalón, en la mano. Me sonrió mientras se la ponía y la dejó abierta. Salieron a la pista de fútbol y entre las chicas jugando a baloncesto y dando grititos o Mark jugando a fútbol elegí a Mark, a sabiendas de que mi vida y mi cabeza corrían peligro tan cerca de un balón*. Me senté a mirar mientras hojeaba mi libro por encima. Ya me lo había leído, pero lo traje para que pareciese que hacía algo, o para que nadie notase que prestaba atención a cada uno de los movimientos del chico rubio que siempre venía conmigo a todas partes. En tres ocasiones el balón estuvo a punto de matarme, por suerte Mark se interpuso y lo paró tantas veces como hiciese falta, y de los cinco goles que se marcaron durante el partido cuatro fueron de Mark, el otro entró gracias a otro chaval que cambió el lugar de portero con Mark porque empezaba a aburrirse, y Mark se ofreció a dejarle jugar.

-¡Eh! ¡Pásamela!-Se gritaban unos a otros. Una sombra apareció encima de mí y de mi libro.

-Cuídamela.-Dijo Mark, dándome la chaqueta. La cogí en silencio mientras veía sus músculos marcados en su camiseta. Era el único del curso que realmente merecía la pena. Los demás eran unos mindundis y algunos perdían puntos siendo también idiotas. A ninguno se le marcaban los músculos en la camiseta ni se les apreciaba un buen cuerpo, sólo a Mark, pero creo que es porque tiene un problema de feromónas que me gustaría solucionar antes de que lo violen por algún pasillo. Daba la sensación de que era el repetidor de la clase o el más mayor de todos con diferencia. Le seguí con la mirada por encima del libro y cuando terminó el partido me esperó para entrar en el gimnasio. Hizo el amago de pasarme un brazo por los hombros, pero lo apartó enseguida de mí. Miré su camiseta mojada y sentí que subía un intenso calor a mis mejillas, esto me pasa por imaginar cosas... Mark entró a cambiarse, dedicándome una sonrisa antes de cerrar la puerta. Salió con una camiseta verde de manga corta y unos vaqueros oscuros y rotos. Se acercó a mí y me pidió que le sujetase la mochila mientras él se echaba colonia. Me llegó el olor y casi me derrito allí mismo. Cogió sus cosas sin dejar de sonreírme y cuando no nos vio nadie me dio un beso, se le notaba más feliz desde que conseguimos acostarnos juntos sin que nos molestase nadie, y seguramente se sentía orgulloso de ser el único de la clase que ya no era virgen, y posiblemente el único de todo cuarto. A excepción algunos casos, podría llegar a ser el único de toda la E.S.O..

A la hora de volver a casa Mark se empeñó en que dejásemos las mochilas y todo en mi taquilla, para no tener que cargar con todo ya que no teníamos deberes, y se llevó la bolsa de la ropa de gimnasia nada más. El camino se hizo menos pesado, más ameno y hasta pasé menos calor. Con Mark todo era perfecto, pero cuando tenía una idea buena ya era lo más. Se empeñó también en preparar él la comida, pero en las veces que pasé por la cocina todo fue mal. Nos quedamos sin carne, pues esta acabó hecha cenizas, y la ensalada acabó por el suelo, tras resbalarme con un poco de aceite, recibir ayuda de Mark y estamparnos los dos contra la encimera, derribando así el bol de la ensalada, que por suerte no se rompió en mil pedazos. Acabé contra la pared de al lado de la puerta, con Mark pegado a mí. Juntó los labios para reprimir su risa hasta que rompimos los dos a reír, tras el largo silencia que se había formado después de que el bol se estrellase contra el suelo. Mark me besó como si se fuera a morir mañana y entonces se planteó que comeríamos ahora.

-¿Que te parece si hacemos una pizza?

-No he comprado pizza.-Dijo Mark, mirando en la nevera.

-No he dicho que tenga que estar hecha. Podemos hacerla nosotros. ¿Tienes ingredientes para hacer la masa?-Pregunté sonriendo. Mark también me sonrió y empezó a sacar levadura, harina, leche y sal. Lo dejó todo en la encimera y me dejó un delantal.

-Si vamos a hacernos los profesionales es mejor meterse en el papel.-Rió. Me puse el delantal y me recogí el pelo.

Mark puso en un bol agua templada y diluyó en él la levadura. Cuando abrí la harina un montón se esparció y me manché la cara. Mark se quedó mirándome un minuto y entonces empezó a reírse. Mientras se reía hasta el punto en el que comenzaba a faltarle el aire, cogí un puñado de harina y se lo estampé en la cabeza. Entonces yo empecé a reírme mientras él tosía. Cuando le miré estaba blanco como la nieve. Me saltaban las lágrimas de los ojos. No prestaba atención a nada, pues no podía dejar de reír y ya empezaba a notar un dolor en el estómago cuando noté un montón de harina sobre mí. Le devolví el golpe y Mark lo esquivó. Cogíamos harina del suelo, de la bolsa, de la encimera, de cualquier parte, y nos la lanzábamos el uno al otro, como si fuese una guerra de nieve. Cuando me di cuenta de como estaba la cocina me quedé mirando el suelo con pánico. ¡Estaba lleno de harina por lo menos dos dedos de alto! Mark se acercó a mí y me cogió del cuello. Intenté que me soltase pero fue difícil. Agarró mi camiseta, la separó de mi cuerpo y dejó caer un puñado de harina por dentro. Empezó a reír y cuando dejó de soltar lágrimas le obligué a mirar el suelo. Mark se puso serio y me propuso terminar de hacer la comida y recoger la cocina mientras se hacía en el horno. Puse la sal en la leche y Mark puso la harina que nos quedaba en un bol. En este vertió la levadura y yo añadí la leche. Mark me acercó el bol, dejándolo frente a mí.

-Amasa tú.-Dijo, animándome.

-Yo no sirvo para esto, soy muy patosa y no tengo mucha fuerza.

-¡Vamos!-Rió.-Seguro que con esas manos que tienes eres capaz de hacer que esa mezcla se doblegue a tu voluntad.-Exageró.

-Puedo intentarlo, pero sólo te digo que quiero amasarlo porque me encanta hacer estás cosas con las manos.-Dije, recordando que me encantaba cuando nos llevaban con el colegio a hacer pizzas al Telepizza. Metí las manos en el bol y empecé a amasarlo todo, pero sin muchas ganas. Más bien era que no tenía manos para hacer algo así.

-Dale con más ganas.-Dijo Mark, sonriendo.-Yo lo haría mejor.

-Si tan bien lo harías, hazlo, adelante.-Le animé, retándolo.

-No, no, lo vas a hacer tú. Yo solo voy a enseñarte cómo se hace.-Se puso detrás de mí y me rodeó con los brazos. Sus manos se posaron sobre las mías y las obligaron a amasar la mezcla. Su movimiento era suave pero decidido. Mezclaba los ingredientes a la perfección. Mark me ayudaba a amasar y no lo hacía nada mal. Sus manos, ahora pegajosas, no se separaron de las mías en ningún momento. Cada vez el movimiento era más intenso, pero no era el de sus manos, era el roce de su cuerpo con el mío. Sus labios asaltaron a mi cuello de repente.

-Shh... No te distraigas.-Dijo, con una risa, mientras me llenaba el cuello de besos. Se me estaba poniendo la piel de gallina y mi respiración se empezaba a agitar. Entreabrió los labios y sentí su lengua, húmeda, recorrer mi piel. Se me escapó algún que otro gemido y sentía la respiración de Mark bastante alterada. Sus manos dejaron las mías y empezaron a masajear mis pechos, por encima del delantal. Llevé mi mano derecha a su nuca para acercarlo más a mí. No pareció importarle que le manchara el pelo o la piel, o la camiseta. Bajó las manos a mis glúteos y los apretó con fuerza, riéndose contra mi cuello ante mi grito de sorpresa.

-M-Mark... Concentrémonos en la comida.-Pedí, dándome la vuelta. Él me tomó de la cintura y me acercó a él, intentando probar mi boca, pero le esquivé.-Tengo hambre, sigamos con esto... Deja el postre para luego.-Añadí, guiñándole un ojo. Mark sonrió y procuró controlarse mientras me ayudaba a preparar la pizza.

La temperatura ambiente para dejar leudar la masa era más que buena, así que pusimos un paño mojado sobre el recipiente para darle la humedad adecuada y, aún con las manos manchadas, Mark me subió a la encimera y empezó a besarme. Me daba cosa mancharle el pelo de masa, ya tenía suficiente con la harina que llevaba por encima. Simplemente le rodeé el cuello con los brazos y lo acerqué a mí, para profundizar el beso. Creo que no hubiese hecho falta poner ese paño sobre el bol, porque le humedad era bastante buena en el ambiente, también. La lengua de Mark se recorrió toda mi boca entera unas veinte veces en diez segundos. Una vez que creímos que la masa estaba bien, a pesar de no querer movernos mucho, seguimos preparando la pizza. Mark y yo sacamos la masa del recipiente y se puso detrás de mí otra vez para ayudarme a darle la forma circular que queríamos. Salió perfecta a pesar de lo que me temblaba el pulso al sentir a Mark manoseándome otra vez y besándome por todas partes, y más aún cuando se dedicó a rozarme moviendo lentamente la cintura. Añadimos los ingredientes: salsa de tomate, queso, jamón y bacon. Mark la metió rápidamente al horno, el cual ya teníamos preparado. Volvió a ponerme las manos en el pantalón y me acercó a él mientras me iba besando por todas partes. Me iba apoyando contra todas las paredes que se le ponían por delante. Primero él a mí y luego yo a él, era como una competición. El temporizador del horno sonó justo cuando Mark había conseguido introducir su mano en mis pantalones.

-Te dije que esperases al postre.-Reí, limpiándome un poco la cara, llena de masa.

-Sólo quería catarlo.-Dijo, sacando la pizza con cuidado.

-No podías catarlo, era sorpresa.-Le regañé.

-Solo quería probar un poco para luego ir a por él con más ganas. Y el postre no se ha quejado mucho, de hecho, me ayudó a abrirlo un poco para que pudiese probar el tacto que tiene.-Dijo esto y me guiñó un ojo, mientra ponía la pizza en un plato. La partió en trozo triangulares y por miedo a manchar toda la casa comimos en la cocina, sobre la harina que aún quedaba esparcida por el suelo. Mark me miraba con intensidad, como si quisiera meterme prisa (y algo más) para llegar al postre cuanto antes. Comí extremadamente lento y Mark me hizo un puchero. Reí y comí a mi velocidad normal, aunque tratándose de una pizza para dos era difícil no ir rápido. Cuando Mark vio el plato vacío corrió a dejarlo en el lavavajillas y a llevarme de la mano fuera de la cocina.

-¡Espera! Recojamos esto un poco para no mancharnos mucho luego y así nos quitamos algo de encima.

-Pero, tú... Mi postre... Yo...

-Venga impaciente, así lo desearás más.-Me metí en la cocina y empecé a recoger harina por todas partes. Mark entró también y empezó a limpiar conmigo. Cuando la cocina quedó decente otra vez salió disparado de allí, conmigo de la mano y nos metió en el baño.-¿Que haces?-Pregunté curiosa.

-Ahorrar tiempo y agua.-Explicó.-Tú te duchas conmigo y mientras nos duchamos nos tomamos el postre.-Me agarró de la cintura y me besó como nunca. Sentí que me fundía en sus brazos y casi ni me di cuenta de que me estaba desnudando. Yo le ayudé a desnudarse, pero aquello era un lío de brazos. Mark se desnudó a sí mismo y yo terminé de quitarme la ropa que me quedaba. Cuando cogí el tanga gris Mark me sujetó la mano. Él ya iba desnudo.-No te lo quites. Será para mí un honor arrancártelo.-Su sonrisa picarona me hipnotizó y le di el gusto de quitármelo él. Mark se agachó y lo mordió. Empezó a bajarlo hasta los muslos. A partir de ahí me moví para quitármelo y le obligué a ponerse de pie.

-No aguanto más, metete en la ducha ahora.-Ordené. Aceptó gustoso y abrió el agua, que salía perfecta. Mark empezó a besuquearme por todas partes y me recorrió con las manos. Le rodeé la cintura con las piernas y me apoyó contra la mampara. Me miró intensamente durante dos minutos, sin apartar sus ojos verdes de los míos y con la boca entreabierta. Las gotas de agua que le resbalaban por el pelo y la cara le hacían parecer más sexy de lo que ya era por naturaleza.-¿A que esperas para hacerme el amor? ¿A que me enfríe?-Pregunté, algo desesperada.

Mark se movió muy despacito y sentí como se introdujo casi nada. Le pedí más para que se le pasase el miedo, ya no era como la primera vez. Mark se movió otra vez y esta vez entró bastante bien. Solté un gemido apagado. Mark se dedicó a divertirse recorriendo mi cuello con su lengua mientras empujaba cada vez más fuerte, pero sin pasarse. Los gemidos que salían de mi boca se perdían en el aire y llenaban el cuarto de baño. Sentí como se introducía dentro de mí muy lentamente. Sus movimientos eran perfectos, cualquiera hubiese pensado que ya tenía mucha práctica. Me dediqué a jugar con su oreja, intentando reprimir algunos gemidos concentrándome en otra cosa. No funcionó. No pude resistirme y por miedo a morderle demasiado fuerte si intentaba reprimir uno de los grandes me alejé de él, y me quedé mirándole a los ojos. Sentía como si me provocase cada vez que me miraba, como si me estuviese llamando o incitando a hacer algo cuando me mantenía mucho tiempo la mirada. Cuando estuvo completamente dentro de mí, cabe asegurar que esta vez no tardó tanto en conseguirlo, me mordí el labio, pero ni se me pasó por la cabeza la idea de pestañear. Quería sostenerle la mirada a Mark. Él tampoco desvió la vista ni un momento y me sujetó con más fuerza, para poder hacérmelo mejor. Eso me gustó. Me encantaba ver que estaba dispuesto a darme tanto placer como pudiese proporcionarme. Mark no iba a dejarme perderme un solo segundo de placer, aunque tuviese que hacer malabares para ello. Su sudor no se podía percibir por el agua que lo cubría. Ahora ya no era blanco, estaba totalmente limpio. Su bronceada piel se veía espectacular bajo el agua y sus ojos verdes parecían tener incluso más luz, más brillo, más vida. Sus labios se pegaban a los míos continuamente, pero le gustaba demasiado escucharme y no pudo resistirse a mantenerse alejado de mí para darle placer a sus oídos, con el "dulce sonido de mí voz", como dijo una vez. Ahora se convertiría en el "dulce sonido de mis gemidos y orgasmos locos y desesperados". He de decir que si para mí los suyos eran música celestial, los míos debían ser para él algo similar. Sobre todo cuando pronunciase su nombre. Creo que le gustó bastante oírlo en mi boca con una voz como aquella, suplicante de más y más placer y apasionada. Incluso creo que se le subieron los colores, porque pareció entrar en calor, más del que ya tenía. Su cuerpo se frotaba con el mío y sus movimientos, separados por intervalos no muy largos pero si lo suficiente como para hacer que me desesperase, me hacían querer más, me excitaban más a cada segundo.

-Mark... ¡Sí! Más fuerte, por favor...-Supliqué. Él obedeció sin rechistar. Mi voz suplicante debía de ser muy buen estimulante y el hecho de que le pidiese más potencia le haría pensar que yo también tenía mucha energía, y eso debía de encenderle la mecha para pasar de cien a mil y de mil a un millón.

-Te quiero, Aida...Te quiero...-Oír aquello me hacía perder la cabeza, pero escuchar su voz masculina con aquel tono tan provocativo, sexy y encendido era la bomba. Y mi nombre articulado por sus labios me encantaba, pero si lo decía en aquella situación me hacía perder el control. Empecé a moverme contra él, haciendo el roce más intenso y fuerte. Mi clítoris se frotaba con su pubis y me producía más placer. Alargué la mano para tocarle, y devolverle todo el placer que él me daba, multiplicado por tres. Me hizo la competencia y me sobó todo el cuerpo. Sentí uno de sus dedos entre mis glúteos y paré en seco, si me movía una vez más lo haría entrar de golpe y sería el colmo del dolor. Me miró inquisitivamente y le sugerí que podía hacer lo que quisiera. Retiró la mano de allí, sonriendo, dándome a entender que lo reservaría para el futuro. Volví a moverme, retomando la fuerza que había adquirido cómo si no la hubiese perdido en ningún momento. Mark se dedicó a tocarme por todas partes hasta que encontró algo que le gustó. Puso los dedos en V y los colocó sobre mis labios, y los empezó a mover como si fuese una tijera que se abre y se cierra, haciendo también contacto con mi clítoris, que no dejaba de frotarse con él. Con la otra mano aún me sostenía de la cintura y yo me sujetaba a sus hombros con mi mano libre. Estaba esperando ver la cara de inmenso placer que ponía mientras él me hacía la competencia, a ver quien se doblegaba primero a la voluntad del otro. Yo no me daría por vencida, no iba a dejar que su traviesa mano jugase con mis labios y mi clítoris hasta hacerme gritar y hacerle ver que era mejor en esto que yo. Él tampoco me lo ponía fácil, se resistía bastante bien al roce de mi mano con sus testículos, pero yo había empezado antes con esto y él no podría aguantar mucho más.

-Mark... Me... Me corro...-Le dije, ya falta de aire y a punto de sentir como se empaparía mi entrepierna a causa de los jugos.

-Yo también...-Confesó, cerrando los ojos y soltando un gemido que llevaba un buen rato aguantando.

-Te quiero...-Fue lo único que conseguí decir antes de llegar a mi segundo orgasmo.-¡MARK!

-¡AH! ¡AIDA!-No se como lo hacía, pero siempre terminaba un segundo y poco más después que yo. Era cómo si pretendiese hacerme ver que no se corría fácilmente, qué él era capaz de aguantar, al contrario que otros hombres, que tienden a hacerlo antes que las mujeres. Mark me dejó difícilmente en el plato de la ducha y la sacó muy despacio. Yo era incapaz de soltarlo.

-Eres... fantástico, cariño...-Murmuré, recuperando el aire a bocanadas.

-Tú también, Aida.-Dijo él, con los ojos cerrados, dejando el agua caer sobre su cara, mientras me rodeaba con los brazos.-Nunca había probado un postre tan maravilloso.-Fue capaz de decir y luego se dedicó a reponer el aire que le faltaba en los pulmones.

-Ni yo había probado nunca uno que me "llenase" tanto.-Bromeé. Él rió cómo pudo y salimos de la ducha, tras enjabonarnos el cuerpo. Me abrazó con la toalla y me estuvo mirando unos diez minutos, sin dejar de sonreír. Tenía que quererle y adorarle, no necesitaba preguntarme porque lo hacía, sólo mirarle a los ojos para saber que era la persona a quien tenía que entregarle mi vida, mi corazón y todo lo que tenía. No me arrepentía de haberme mudado aquí para ver a Espe, a quien tenía que recuperar rápido, y para estar con alguien como él, como Mark, alguien que era capaz de hacerme soltar lágrimas de emoción solo con mirarle. Mark me secó el cuerpo con la toalla con mucha suavidad y luego se secó él, mientras yo me vestía. Salí del cuarto de baño para lavar nuestra ropa y vi la pantalla de mi teléfono móvil encendida. Puesto que lo tenía en silencio este comenzó a vibrar encima de la mesa un par de veces, y entonces, se quedó quieto y la pantalla se apagó. Dejé la ropa junto a la lavadora y corrí a mirar el teléfono. Me acababa de entrar un mensaje, y era de Edward. Me senté en el sofá al leerlo y me quedé mirando la pantalla como sino diese crédito a lo que veía. Mark salió del baño tarareando y no dudó en sorprenderme con un beso. Estaba realmente relajado y alegre, y solía tener esa inmensa sonrisa cada vez hacíamos el amor, supongo que es una buena señal, aunque solo hubiese pasado dos veces. Seguí mirando la pantalla de mi Samsung negro e intenté descifrar el mensaje que había escrito en ella. Mark parpadeó un par de veces y se acercó al sofá, se sentó a mi lado y miró la pantalla, apoyando su cabeza sobre mi hombro.

-¿Qué ocurre, mivi?-Preguntó.

-Edward me ha enviado esto-acerqué el móvil a Mark-. Mira, ¿entiendes algo?-Se concentró en él un rato, cómo si intentase traducir un jeroglífico.-Creo que tiene que ver con Esperanza... Mira.-Señalé la palabra "Espe" en el texto.-¿Crees que la ha encontrado?

-No lo sé, pero nos hubiese avisado. Igual los ha rescatado a ella y a sus padres y están en el hospital y nos va a llamar mañana o algo, quien sabe...-Comentó Mark, sin quitar la vista de encima del móvil.

-¿Qué querrá decir con: "ciencia, habitación del fondo..."?-Pregunté.-Parece un SMS a medias...

-¡¿QUÉ?-Gritó Mark, arrebatándome el teléfono y mirándolo fuera de sí.

* * *

*Adidas es una marca registrada y todos los derechos pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños. Yo sólo lo incluí porque me parece una marca buena y con estilo. XD

*Es justo que todo el que lea esto sepa que yo soy un imán para balones, aceite hirviendo, algunos problemas y situaciones embarazosas, por lo que soy propensa a llevarme un balonazo, a pasar una vergüenza de morirme y entonces generar una discusión y provocar una lluvia de aceite hirviendo. Esto último es algo improbable, pero quien sabe estando yo presente... XD


	16. ¿CocidoMadrileño?

**No le gusta el cocido madrileño, es verdad...**

_¿Ein?_

-¡¿QUÉ?-Gritó de repente Mark, mirando la pantalla del teléfono.

-¿Qué que?-Pregunté, tras minutos de silencio, en los que Mark solo prestaba atención al móvil.

-¡Pues que aquí dice un montón de cosas importantes que hemos pasado desapercibidas!-Exclamó.-¿Cuando lo recibiste?

-Hoy...-Respondí, algo asustada y sorprendida al mismo tiempo.-¿P-Por qué? ¿T-Tan importante es?

-¡PUES CLARO! ¡Aquí Edward nos ha dejado pistas de dónde puede estar Esperanza!-Mi cara se debió de quedar a cuadros y de repente tuve que adquirir un color blancucho muerto, porque Mark se preocupó.-¿E-Estás bien, mivi?-Pronunció aquello con un hilo de voz.

-S-Si... Sólo necesito que me digas que es lo que has descifrado y que nos pongamos manos a la obra.-Le dije, dejándome caer en el sofá, castigándome a mi misma por no haberme dado cuenta antes. Si no se lo llego a enseñar estaría perdida. Mark se sentó a mi lado y me enseñó el móvil.

-Mira...-Señaló la pantalla con el dedo-Ciencia... Debe de referirse a un lugar relacionado con la ciencia, como pueda ser...-pensó un poco.-No sé, una fábrica de juguetes especializada en el laboratorio loco de Flipy.-Soltó.

-¿Cómo?-Pregunté, riéndome e intentando permanecer seria al mismo tiempo.

-Solo era un ejemplo, no se me ocurría nada...-Siguió con el mensaje-Y lo de "habitación del fondo" está claro que se refiere a que dentro de ese lugar hay una habitación, dónde posiblemente esté Espe o haya algo que nos pueda interesar... Lo de "fácil acceso" nos permite saber que es un lugar cercano o al que podemos entrar sin dificultades... No podemos decir que sea muy elaborado. Parece escrito en clave y las palabras están a medias, casi no se pueden entender... El SMS se escribió con prisa y y es muy corto. Esto nos permite saber que estaba en una situación comprometedora y que es algo que no podremos ni siquiera imaginarnos.-Explicó. Me quedé mirándole un rato. ¡Aquello era de locos! Pero tenía sentido... Me sorprendió que Mark hubiese sido capaz de entender a Edward por una vez y me resultó aún más extraño que descifrase algo tan complejo él solo.

-¿Y a dónde crees que conduce todo esto?-Pregunté, intentando averiguar el lugar "de los hechos".

-La escena del crimen es... Ni puta idea...-Dijo, indignado. Era capaz de descifrar todo un mensaje en clave escrito a medias y de cualquier manera, pero era incapaz de darle un sentido.-Sólo se que Edward lo sabe y que mañana, en el recreo, nos dirá todo lo que sabe...-Dijo, en tono misterioso.

-Bueno, Sherlok Holmes, me voy a dormir. Estoy cansada y se nos ha hecho muy tarde.-Le dije, cogiéndole de la nuca y dándole un beso. Me dirigí al dormitorio con el SMS rondándome la cabeza todavía. Sentí que Mark se movía a mi lado y que, creyendo que estaba dormida, me daba un beso en la mejilla y me abrazaba por detrás. Al poco tiempo se quedó dormido, y yo aún seguía despierta. Miré el reloj y ya eran las tres de la mañana. Mark casi ni se había movido. Había dado un par de vueltas, se había quedado quieto, se había girado hacia mí, había dicho algo y seguidamente me abrazó otra vez, y yo me quedé allí,mirando como cambiaban los minutos en el reloj y mi cabeza era incapaz de desactivarse, pensando donde podría encontrar a mi mejor amiga, una de las personas más importantes de mi vida.

A la mañana siguiente nos dieron una notificación en clase. La semana siguiente no teníamos clase y los tres primeros días de la semana siguiente a esa tampoco tendríamos. Se ve que las obras de la electricidad se habían complicado un poco y no estaban en condiciones de tener accidentes. Mark y yo nos alegramos enormemente, así tendríamos tiempo de buscar a Esperanza. Llamé a Edward en el recreo, porque no había venido aquel día, al igual que el anterior. Su móvil estaba sin cobertura, así que llamé al fijo. Escuché la voz de su madre.

-Hola … ¿Me puede pasar con Edward? … ¿Qué? … Me llamó anteayer y me dijo que no se encontraba bien y que iría a casa a descansar allí, en lugar de quedarse con nosotros. … ¿Está usted segura? … ¿Segura, segura? … Está bien. … No, no se altere, tranquilícese. … Seguramente no será nada raro, él es así. … Muchas gracias y lo siento. … Hasta luego.-Colgué.

-¿Y bien? ¿No estaba?

-No. Su madre dice que en estos dos días no ha pasado por casa. ¿Crees... Crees que esté buscando a Espe él solo?

-Creo que hasta él mismo podría ser su secuestrador...-Mark ya dudaba de todo el mundo.-Hasta el mensaje podría ser una pista falsa para distraernos, porque no me explico que si estaba bien no nos haya llamado para explicárnoslo en condiciones.-Explicó.

-Tienes razón... Es muy raro... ¿Pero y si le ha pasado algo y le estamos acusando injustamente?

-¡Eso solo pasa en las películas!-Rió él.

-Los secuestros también pasan solo en las películas...-Susurré, muy cerca de él, y miré de reojo a una pandilla de niñas de tercero que suspiraban por él y me miraban con odio.

-Bueno... Pero lo de que secuestren al amigo que se entera de algo es raro. ¿Como iban a saber que sabe algo? Edward no es tonto, lo hubiese ocultado. Y además, no le conocen.

-Ahí tienes razón. ¡Tengo una idea!-Dije, de repente, mirando al frente y levantando un dedo.-Podemos ir a ver a mi vecino. Él fue quien lo vio salir de la casa antes de que desapareciese.

-A lo mejor él lo tiene secuestrado en el baño.-Rió Mark.-Imaginatelo, en una casa como la tuya no se pueden esconder personas por muy grande que sea, la de él será parecida si sois vecinos, no creo que tenga a Edward amordazado en el baño.

-Yo tampoco lo creo, pero si fue el último en verle sabrá hacia donde fue o si tuvo algún momento de lucidez y dejó alguna pista y entonces salió corriendo a buscarla y de ahí que no esté. O si hizo algo sospechoso.

-Si lo ves así y lo crees necesario iremos, pero no te prometo nada...-Terminó.

Al terminar las clases fuimos a su casa y comimos rápido y bastante mal, pues yo quería llegar cuanto antes para poder alcanzar a Edward pronto. Mark dejó las cosas sin recoger y me llevó con él a al calle. Le vi coger un casco y me dio otro. Le miré extrañada y me explicó que era la moto de su padre, que él no tenía carnet pero que sabía llevarla y que así iríamos más rápido si Eddie estaba ya muy lejos. Paró frente a mi puerta y aparcó la moto. Sabía llevarla muy bien, la verdad, pero si nos pillaban estábamos muertos. Llamamos al timbre y Mark respondió al telefonillo. El profesor Daniel bajó a abrirnos la puerta y nos dejó entrar muy amablemente.

-Hola, chicos. ¿En que puedo ayudaros?

-Nuestro amigo Edward estuvo aquí y comió con usted hace dos días. Desde entonces no sabemos nada de él.-Expliqué rápidamente, dándole a entender que teníamos prisa.

-Pues... No sé... Le vi llamarte desde mi sótano, cerca de una ventana, para decirte que se quedaba a comer. Luego le preparé la comida, que dijo que no le gustaba mucho, pero que no le costaba comerse un cocido madrileño, y entonces, después del paseo, se fue. El vecino de aquí le vio salir, yo no sé más.-Explicó.

-A Edward no le gusta el cocido madrileño, es verdad, debió de sentarle mal y por eso tenía intención de volver a casa, pero no volvió. El porqué sigue siendo una duda...

-¿Queréis beber algo?-Preguntó, mientras yo hablaba con Mark por lo bajo.

-¿Eh? Si, un vaso de Coca-Cola, si puede ser.

-Claro.-Dijo, de camino a la cocina.

-A lo que iba, que Edward está muy raro. Le conozco mucho tiempo y me sabría muy mal pensar ahora que es un secuestrador, pero vamos, que podría ser, porque su comportamiento es muy extraño.-Comenté. Mark miraba los inventos de Daniel.

-Si, supongo que es raro, pero es lo que hay...-Dijo. Cogió algo amarillo y se acercó a mí.-Mira, un patito vibrador. ¿Qué te parce si me dejas mirarte mientras...?-Empezó, poniéndolo frente a mí, y sacándome una sonrisa picarona. El que susurrase no sirvió, porque Daniel se lo quitó de la mano.

-¡WOW! Esto es peligroso... Lo estoy diseñando para que lance rayos UVA por los ojos. Es un bronceador portátil, para mujeres prácticas.-Rió. Yo me sonrojé y Mark miró hacia otro lado.-¿Entonces... que vais a hacer con Edward?

-No lo sabemos, pero vamos a buscarlo y a preguntar a todo el mundo si lo ha visto.-Dije.

-Me alegro de haberos ayudado. Si queréis quedaros a ver mis inventos no hay problema.-Dijo, al ver a Mark interesado en ellos.

-No, no hace falta...

-¿Tiene inventos de esos que molan mucho?-Preguntó el rubio de repente.

-Si, están abajo.-Dijo el profesor, y acompañó a Mark al sótano. Yo les seguí. Estaba todo lleno de objetos increíbles. Era impresionante verlo todo lleno de aparatos y cosas que brillaban o hacían ruiditos. Mark se nos perdió por un pasillo y nos pusimos a buscarle. Le vi al final de un pasillo estrecho.

-¡No!-Gritó Daniel, al ver a Mark cerca de una puerta.-Es un invento sorpresa y puede producir radiación, por eso está cerrado, chico. No entres sin permiso en habitaciones ajenas.-Rió.

-Deberíamos irnos.-Le dije a Mark, mirando la hora.-Es tarde y Eddie puede estar en cualquier parte.

-Cierto.-Reconoció.-Un placer, profesor.-Le estrechó la mano y yo le seguí.

-Ya nos veremos, chicos. Espero que encontréis a Edward, tiene futuro en sus estudios.-Dijo, tras cerrar la puerta. Mark y yo subimos a la moto, pero el vecino de Daniel salió y no pude resistirme a preguntarle.

-¿Perdone? ¿Vio usted, hace dos días, salir a un chico alto de casa del profesor Daniel?

-Si-contestó, con voz grave.-Se fue hacia allí.-Señaló en la dirección contraria a la nuestra.-Tenía una mano en el estómago y muy mala cara.

-Muchísimas gracias,señor.-Aquel hombre ni siquiera sonrió. Mark arrancó y yo me subí detrás, cogiéndome a su cintura. En la rotonda hizo el cambio de sentido y así pudimos ir en la dirección en la que había ido Edward. Nos recorrimos casi toda la ciudad en moto y no vimos nada ni a nadie que le hubiese visto. Llegó la noche y Mark me llevó a casa, por mucho que me negué.

-Ya le buscaremos mañana, cariño, bajate de ahí y sube a casa.-Pidió.

-Mark, una vuelta más, por favor.-Puso los ojos en blanco y cedió. Repetí el numerito unas tres veces y noté que me empezaba a pasar, pero él no me negaba nada, era demasiado bueno. Subí con él y me senté en el sofá, a ver la tele a oscuras.

Mark se sentó a mi lado, se metió bajo la mantita y me cogió las manos. Se apoyó en mí y me sonrió muchas veces, como si quisiera relajarme y hacerme ponerme de buen humor. Le miré unas cuantas veces y no pude evitar devolverle la sonrisa. Entonces me besó y empezó a acariciarme. Disfrutaba con cada roce de su mano en cada parte de mi cuerpo. Volvió a desnudarme, como solía hacer últimamente. Intenté resistirme pero sus palabras me sedujeron y convencieron: "Te voy a hacer olvidarte de todo durante un rato". No pude decirle que no a semejante oferta tentadora y me dejé desnudar. Mark empezó a besarme por todas partes y se acercó a mi pecho. Siguió bajando lentamente y cuando estuvo a la altura de mi cintura le sujeté la cabeza.

-No se, Mark... ¿Y si lo dejamos?

-Te vendrá bien, hazme caso.-Dijo, poniéndose a mi altura y echándonos la manta por encima.

-Es que... No me siento bien... Todo este lío... Espe, Edward... No sé si deberías olvidarnos o desconcentrarnos si quiera un poco.-Dije, agarrando con fuerza su pantalón.

-Yo haré lo que tu quieras que yo haga, solo eso...-Empezó, acariciándome la mejilla. Entonces le bajé los pantalones de golpe, junto con los calzoncillos y lo dejé fuera de lugar.

-Esta es mi venganza por hacer que me corra siempre primero.-Le dije, en tono bromista, pero amenazante, sin poder evitar que me saliera la risa. Me incliné sobre Mark, que estaba sentado en el sofá y me metí su pene en la boca. La primera sensación fue extraña, pero solo por oír el gemido de sorpresa y gusto de Mark mereció la pena. No era agradable, ni mucho menos. Me dolía la mandíbula de tener la boca bien abierta para que entrase sin problemas, pues no era pequeña, la verdad.* Los gemidos de Mark eran leves, pero se notaba que estaba en el cielo. Al mismo tiempo que lo empapaba de saliva y jugaba con mi lengua lo frotaba con la mano, apretando siempre un poco, pero sin hacer daño. Mark puso una mano en mi cabeza, pero solo me acarició. Con mi mano libre hice presión sobre la suya para darle a entender que la sensación de brutalidad y la de que, en esta situación, quería que llevase el control total me gustaban. No lo había probado nunca, pero sentía cierta curiosidad y cierto placer al pensar que Mark podía utilizarme, tratarme como a un trozo de carne, ser bruto y manejarme a su antojo, aunque yo hubiese tomado las riendas de la situación. Me hubiese gustado levantarme y obligarle a follarse a mi boca, pero me controlé. Lo haría con cuidado y despacito, pues era la primera vez y no quería liarla, pues sería capaz de apretar los dientes si me llevaba un buen susto o me descontrolada. Tampoco es que me resultase agradable. Cuando empecé a sentirla en la garganta sentí nauseas y angustia. Si el "palito" de polo del médico era capaz de hacerme sentir nauseas, algo más grande me haría vomitar, pero poco a poco me fue gustando la sensación y me encantaba sentirla en la boca. Cuando se corrió y me inundó la boca no supe que hacer, pero no le iba a manchar el sofá de semen, por lo que me lo tragué. A Mark pareció gustarle y respiró cómo pudo durante unos minutos. Sus gemidos aún retumbaban en mis oídos y eran increíbles, nunca le había oído gemir así.

-Ahora verás...-Susurró, empujándome al sofá y bajándome los pantalones.

-¿Te has corrido hace nada y pretendes devolverme el favor?-Pregunté, sabiendo que sería incapaz de hacer algo así.

-No, te lo voy a devolver a mi manera...-Murmuró, y me separó las piernas con brusquedad. Fue agradable. Se colocó entre ellas y me miró. Entonces sacó la lengua y me rozó el clítoris con la punta de la lengua. La humedad me hizo subir el calor a las mejillas y el roce me hizo gemir. A Mark le gustaba aquella "música" que salía de mi boca, y empezó a lamerlo como quien lame el helado derretido que se cae por un lado del cucurucho. Mi vientre se contraía al sentir su lengua en mi entrepierna, lo que provocaba un movimiento circular en mis caderas, que me hacía acercarme a él e intensificar el sexo oral. Mientras me lamía el clítoris introdujo dos dedos por mi vagina, lo que hizo aumentar mis gritos de placer, que le hicieron excitarse más y ponerle más ganas. Arqueé la espalda, sin poder soportar más el placer y entonces me corrí. La boca de Mark estaba empapada y se relamió lentamente, mientras yo respiraba de forma pausada y costosa. También "se limpió" los dedos lamiéndolos y sentí vergüenza, no se porque, pero me sacó los colores. Se acurrucó sobre mí y se subió los pantalones con dificultad. Me sonrió y se quedó allí, mirándome. Yo también me puse bien los pantalones y le sostuve la mirada. Él ganó por poco.

Cuando la tele estaba en anuncios la puse en silencio para no estresarme, mientras comía pipas casi con ansia. Mark se quedó erguido.

-No... No jodas...-Murmuró. Le miré un minuto y parecía estar manteniendo una conversación en su cabeza. Entonces sonrió.-No me jodas, Edward...-Se chocó una mano en la frente y entonces me miró.-¡El laboratorio! ¡El laboratorio del instituto! Es el lugar perfecto para esconder a alguien porque tiene un almacén dónde no se puede entrar y sólo una persona puede entrar ahí. La ha secuestrado un profesor y Edward nos dio a entender que no nos lo esperaríamos con un mensaje misterioso que no pudiesen entender. ¡Edward está con Espe! ¡Secuestrado!-Dijo. Todo pareció cuadrar. Edward estaba con Espe en el laboratorio, relacionado con la ciencia. Seguramente algún profesor pederasta, como se da en tantos casos, aprovechó que Espe se iba de viaje y la secuestró y cuando Eddie lo descubrió se convirtió en una victima. Los padres de ella podrían estar en cualquier parte, pero ella tenía que estar allí, era lo único que cuadraba con las pistas. Y era de fácil acceso porque Mark tenía la llave de la puerta.

-P-Pero... Habría gente estudiando allí, se habrían dado cuenta algún otro profesor.

-No, porque los alumnos no pueden entrar en el laboratorio porque las obras podrían causarles un accidente, por eso se dedican a la teoría en un aula normal, y por eso Eddie tenía que estudiar tanto últimamente.

-¡Si! Pero... No hay clase en... semana y media.-Dije.

-Pues entramos por la fuerza si hace falta.-Dijo Mark, muy serio.

* * *

*Estos son hechos verídicos, es decir, realmente es bastante grande. Os lo dice la que lo ha catado. XD


	17. Matías Prats

**Gracias, Matías Prats**

Mark se levantó del sofá y se puso a buscar algo en los cajones, yo le observaba totalmente desconcertada. Entonces sacó una linternita, y me la mostró. Entendí rápidamente que estaba buscando las cosas necesarias para casos de emergencias cuando entrásemos al instituto a buscar a Espe. Me levanté y fui a buscar algunas cosas de mi bolsa, por si algo podía servir. Pensé que la llave de mi taquilla podría ser de ayuda si necesitábamos dejar algo o si podríamos haber dejado algo en la mochila que nos pudiera ayudar en las búsqueda. La cogí y la dejé encima de la mesa, para verla por la mañana y que no se nos olvidase. Mark se metió en la cama y yo me fui a dormir con él. Cuando dieron las dos y media de la mañana miré a Mark y le descubrí mirando al techo, completamente ido. Se volvió hacia mi, con los ojos abiertos y sonrió levemente.

-¿No puedes dormir?-Pregunté.

-No, y parece que tú tampoco.-Contestó.

-No, no puedo. Me cuesta mucho. Se me forma un nudo en el estómago de pensar que Eddie está secuestrado con Espe y que mañana vamos a encontrarlos de una vez por todas. Pero lo que más me inquieta es el como vamos a entrar y si nos pillan. Sería horrible no poder hacer nada al respecto. Somos los únicos que lo saben y los únicos que podemos salvarlos y si metemos la pata estamos perdidos los cuatro.

-Si, no soportaría tener que pasar por eso y cargar con el peso de no haber podido sacar de allí a Esperanza y a Edward. Y tampoco podría vivir sin ver tu sonrisa por las mañanas cuando abro los ojos.-Me acarició la mejilla y le besé. Me abrazó y sobre las tres y media de la mañana conseguí dormirme.

El día comenzó a la misma hora de siempre, a las siete de la mañana, pero yo no lo vi empezar, ni siquiera vi terminar la mañana, pues me desperté a las tres de la tarde. Mark estaba a mi lado. No parecía haber dormido muy bien, porque dormía con los brazos abiertos y se había liado dentro de su propio pijama. Me entraron ganas de reír al verle igual que un personaje de dibujos animados, como cuando le conocí. No tenía pinta de estar de estar muy descansado y hubiese jurado que se había quedado dormido hace poco. Abrió los ojos cuando un rayo de sol le dio de lleno y yo me levanté a bajar la persiana para evitarlo, pero no me dio tiempo. Se frotó los ojos con desgana y me miró con cara de sueño.

-Buenos días.

-No lo dirás por ti, porque tienes una cara de cansado que cualquiera pensaría que te levantas de mal humor.-Dije, bajando un poco la persiana, para que Mark pudiese abrir los ojos. Me miró, sin cambiar su expresión de cansancio. Me senté en la cama, a su lado, y me pasó un brazo por los hombros.-¿Como vamos a entrar en el instituto?-Pregunté.

-No lo sé. Ojalá pudiese decirte que vamos a entrar por la puerta principal. Para una vez que tengo intención de ir y lo cierran.-Rió.

-Parece que el único propósito del instituto es jodernos cada vez que puede.-Reí yo. Mark me besó durante un buen rato y tuve casi que apartarlo de un empujón para poder ir a desayunar. Él me siguió y cuando estaba moviendo la leche con Nesquik me rodeó la cintura con los brazos y besó mi cuello. Se me puso la piel de gallina, se me erizó el vello del cuerpo y hasta mis pezones se marcaron a través del pijama. Me puse roja como un tomate y me mordí el labio inferior, mirando hacia abajo. Mark se rió y puso una mano en uno de mis pechos y lo masajeó. Me hizo un chupetón, que no sabía como iba a ocultar. Me dio la vuelta y me besó, apoyándome contra la encimera. Él era más alto que yo, como cualquier persona que se me pusiera por delante, excepto mi hermana, de momento, y mi madre, por lo que no le costó nada "reducirme". Se acercó más, con aspecto de imponente, y le dejé hacer lo que quisiera. Me sentó en la encimera y me separó un poco las piernas. Siguió besándome y ahora yo estaba más a su altura, quizá un poco más que él. Me abrazó y me acarició la espalda con ambas manos, sin separarse de mí. Le despeiné más aún con las manos y lo acerqué a mí cogiéndolo de la nuca. Sentí su lengua dentro de mi boca y no pude resistirme más. Entreabrí los labios y recorrí su boca con mi lengua, mientras que él la buscaba como loco. Cuando la encontró apartó la taza del desayuno que me estaba preparando y me pegó a la pared. Le rodeé la cintura con las piernas y lo acerqué a mí. Mark miró hacia abajo un minuto, y con una mano se bajó los pantalones hasta la mitad del muslo, mientras yo le miraba. Entonces me acercó a él tomándome por la cintura, dejándome al borde de la encimera, y se movió, empujando, hacia adelante. Un grito se escapó de mi garganta y me abracé a él con fuerza. Respiró en mi cuello un par de veces y al hablar me rozó con los labios.

-¿Estás bien?

-Si... ¿Como no iba a estarlo?-Casi reí. Mark sonrió y volvió a moverse. Cada vez que se movía aumentaba el ritmo y la fuerza, lo que me llevaba a gritar más y más, hasta el punto de temer que algún vecino llamase a la policía porque en el segundo derecha estaban asesinando a alguien.

-¿Quieres que pare?-Preguntó Mark, al cabo de un rato, cuando conseguí reprimir mes gemidos.

-No, no soy tan tonta. ¿Por?-Pregunté.

-Como no estabas gimiendo empecé a preocuparme.-Comentó.-Si no disfrutas puedes decírmelo.

-Tranquilo, es imposible no disfrutar contigo.-Sonreí. Mark volvió a moverse, con una fuerza inusitada. Apoyé las manos en la encimera, por detrás de mí, y miré hacia abajo, para ver como entraba con cada movimiento, mordiéndome el labio inferior. Le puse una mano en el hombro cuando creí que no podría aguantar más y eché la cabeza hacia atrás, ya sin miedo a dejar escapar mis gemidos. Mark me tocaba todo el cuerpo con una mano y con la otra me sostenía de la cintura, y de vez en cuando me acercaba a él, al mismo tiempo que se movía él. Yo le clavé las uñas en el hombro, y sentí mucho hacerle daño, pero no tenía sabanas a las que agarrarme. Casi sin darme cuenta le estaba arañando la espalda con las dos manos. Con la cabeza apoyada en su hombro vi los surcos rojos que había dejado en su piel, y me sentí tremendamente mal. Intenté reprimirme, pero me fue imposible. Mark seguía moviéndose y yo no aguantaría mucho más si no me sujetaba a algo. Me agarré al borde la encimera y, auqnue no pude clavar las uñas, conseguí no hacerle daño a Mark.

-Ya... no puedo más...-Murmuró, mientras me mordía el hombro.

-Yo tampoco... Mark...-Fui capaz de decir, aunque se me iba la voz.

-Te quiero... ¡AH!- Volvió a pronunciar mi nombre, como había hecho veces anteriores, solo que esta vez conseguí aguantar hasta que él no pudo más.

-¡MARK!-Grité, con una sonrisa triunfante en la cara. Mark me miró y se percató de lo que había hecho.

-Estarás contenta... ¿Eh?-Dijo, con dificultad.

-Mucho... No te puedes... hacer una idea...-Dije, sin dejar de sonreír, sudando como si acabase de correr una maratón.

-Me alegro...-Fue lo único que dijo. Se subió los pantalones y cogió una tostada.-Voy a ducharme.-Me dio un beso antes de salir por la puerta.-Te quiero.

-Y yo a ti-Murmuré, aunque él ya no estaba, y seguí con mi desayuno. Cuando lo terminé Mark ya había salido de la ducha, por lo que decidí entrar yo. No tardé mucho, cosa rara en mí, pero me levó bastante secarme el pelo. No me había dado cuenta de cuanto había crecido en todo este tiempo. Salí, con el pelo algo húmedo aún y me senté con Mark a ver la tele.

-¿Que ocurre? Pareces muy...-Mark puso una mano delante de mi para pedirme silencio.-serio...-Miré la pantalla y Matías Prats hablando.

"_Tenemos una noticia de última hora. Una madre desesperada por la reciente desaparición de su hijo de diecisiete años intenta agredir a un agente porque este le prometió que harían todo lo posible. Siendo esta una respuesta insuficiente para la mujer, que lloraba desconsolada, se lanzó sobre el agente e intentó alcanzarlo con la mano, dándole al sombrero y tirándolo al suelo. Tenemos las imágenes de la mujer, siendo retirada de la comisaría, llorando y muy enfurecida. La mujer se encuentra ahora en una comisaría en la Avenida del Mediterraneo."_

La madre de Edward apareció en la pantalla. Estaba llorando y gritaba, mientras la alejaban del agente de policía, que recogía su gorra del suelo. El padre de Eddie intentaba consolarla, sin éxito, claro.

"_¡Mi hijo ha desaparecido! ¡Tienen que encontrarle! ¡No se cuanto tiempo lleva sin dar señales de vida, pero tienen que hacer algo!"_

Siguió gritando cosas por el estilo, mientras lloraba y lloraba. Mark me miró con preocupación, pero no dijo nada.

-Si, esto es peor de lo que pensábamos.-Dije, como se le leyese el pensamiento. Mark asintió, estupefacto aún.

-Creo... que deberíamos hacer algo... Está desesperada y la meten entre rejas. No es normal...-Dijo, sin quitar la vista de la tele.- Tenemos que ir a sacarla de allí.

-Pero... ¿Y el instituto? ¿Y Edward y Esperanza? La única forma de tranquilizarla sería sacar a su hijo de allí.

-Entonces será mejor que nos separemos. Ya sabes que no quiero dejarte sola ni un momento, pero no nos queda más remedio si queremos terminar con esto pronto.

-Lo sé. Eres demasiado protector conmigo. Si no estuviéramos en esta situación seguirías sin dejarme ir sola a ningún lado, como cuando me acompañabas a casa todos los días, antes de navidad.

-Bueno... Tendremos que separarnos... Como no quiero que un profesor pederasta loco te haga nada iré yo al instituto y tu a la comisaría. No tienes medio de transporte, por lo que o coges el autobús o te toca ir a pie.

-Iré a pie. No me fío de los autobuses. Además, el ejercicio es bueno, y puedo tomar más atajos.

-Si. Si luego te da tiempo a venir y pasas por el instituto, entraré por detrás. Sabes que la pista de fútbol está detrás. Allí habré hecho un agujero. Pasarás agachada y entrarás por una puerta que dejaré abierta. Yo entraré por la ventana del aula de música...

-Mark... ¿No sería más fácil que usases el juego de llaves que tienes?-Pregunté.

-¿Eh? ¡Ah, si! Era por darle más emoción.-Rió, pasándose la mano por la nuca.-Está bien. Abriré la puerta y la dejaré entornada, para que puedas entrar. Si está cerrada vuelve aquí y llama al... ¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡Casi lo olvido!-Se levantó de golpe y me asusté. También me levanté y le miré con algo de miedo.-¡Mis padres vuelven hoy! ¡Tendrás que llevarte tus cosas a casa! Yo me quedaré con lo de Edward, les diré a mis padres que se quedó aquí y poco después desapareció.

-Está bien.-Cogí el llavero de Gryffindor que mis padres me habían regalado por mi cumpleaños, merchandising oficial de Harry Potter*, y se lo entregué con la llave de mi taquilla colgada.-Cuidalo, sabes cuan importante es para mí.

-Lo cuidaré como si fueras tu.-Rió. Salimos de la casa, yo con mi bolsa en la mano. Mark cerró con llave.-Prometeme que irás con cuidado.

-Tranquilo, estaré bien. No me voy a morir por un simple paseo hasta la comisaría.-Reí.

-¿Lo llevas todo? No quiero que mis padres te maten.

-Lo llevo todo. A no ser que olvidases bajar el tanga rojo de la barra de la ducha.-Reí.

-Lo cogí y me lo guardé hasta hace unos minutos que lo guardé en la bolsa para que no te dieses cuenta.-Rió él. Me besó y escuchamos un ruido, como si arrastrasen unas zapatillas. Miramos de reojo, sin separarnos, y una mujer mayor estaba en la puerta. Debía de ser la vecina de Mark. Me separé de él y giré la cara hacia el otro lado dejando caer el pelo para taparme la cara. Mark se quedó en la misma postura, mirando a su vecina. Entonces sonrió y me cogió de la mano, yendo hacia las escaleras.

-Buenos días.-Dijo, bajando hasta el primero con una sonrisa en la cara.

-A ver si gritamos menos por las noches, Logan.-Dijo ella. Tuve que aguantar la risa.

-Si no le dice nada a mis padres no volverá a pasar.

-Pfff... Jajajajajajajajajajajajaja...-Reí, una vez que llegamos al bajo.-Perdona, pero no esperaba algo así. Casi me muero de vergüenza.

-No tiene gracia...-Murmuró él, abriéndome la puerta de la calle.

-Bueno, ha tenido algo de gracia.-Dije. Quedamos en paz. Me dio un beso y hasta que no empecé a caminar él no se movió.

-Te quiero.-Dijo, cuando yo ya estaba a punto de desaparecer tras una esquina.

-Y yo a ti.-Me di la vuelta para mirarle. Dio un paso hacia atrás y me giré para seguir caminando. Aunque me diese la vuelta ya no le vería, tenía un edificio por delante. Caminé hasta mi casa y esperé a que me abriesen. Mi hermana estaba en la puerta.

-¿Aida?

-¡Eli! Ábreme. Tengo que dejar esto. A partir de hoy duermo aquí otra vez.-Me tiró las llaves y por poco las cojo. Vi al profesor Daniel en la puerta, regando unas plantas. Busqué las llaves bajo el Toyota Corolla Verso plateado de mi padre. No llegaron muy lejos y pude alcanzarlas. Abrí y evité a Rock y Blanca, mis perros. Subí hasta el salón y dejé la bolsa entre el sofá grande y el pequeño.

-Voy a por un vaso de Pepsi.-Dije. Me acerqué a la nevera y saqué la botella de "oro negro", como lo llamaba mi madre a veces. Me dejé caer en mi silla del comedor y bebí con tranquilidad, intentando recuperarme del camino. Cuando miré el reloj casi me caí de la silla.

-¿Que pasa?-Se asustó Elisabet.

-¡No llego!-Dije.-La madre de Edward está en comisaría y tengo que ir a sacarla de allí.

-Por eso me sonaba tanto aquella mujer...-Dijo, como si nada.

-¡Eli! Que esto es importante. Apunta el teléfono de Mark.-Se lo dí y ella lo apuntó.-Está intentando salvar a Eddie, si no sabes nada de mí en un rato quiero que le llames. Le apunté tu teléfono por si había alguna emergencia, si te llama cogelo enseguida. Me voy.-Salí corriendo de allí y casi me caigo por la escalera.

-¡¿Estás bien?-Preguntó Daniel, junto a su mujer, que me vio tropezar.

-¡Si! ¡Gracias!-Salí de la casa y corrí en cualquier dirección. Como me hubiese gustado coger una moto y sin carnet y sin saber manejarla haber ido a por la madre de Eddie. Si al menos supiese ir en bicicleta...

Corrí y corrí, el aire frío me daba en la cara, y sentí como mi nariz se congelaba poco a poco. S me iban a quedar los pelos como a Bellatrix Lestrange*, solo que a ella le quedaba bien. Cuando veía aun montón de gente parada intentaba meterme por en medio. Llegué a un semáforo en rojo. Por un momento dejaron de pasar coches, pero venía uno a lo lejos. No tenía más tiempo. Pasar o no pasar... Salté a la carretera y escuché algunos gritos. Corrí tanto como pude, creía que me atropellarían. Cuando menos lo esperé me vi ayudada por dos hombres a llegar a la acera contraria. Les di las gracias como pude y salí corriendo, sin importarme la gente. No podía llegar más tarde. Empezó a faltarme el aire. Paré un minuto para plantearme por qué calle tenía que ir. Sentí el corazón en la garganta. Opté por la calle de la izquierda, por la que había menos gente, y seguí corriendo. Paré en un cruce y respiré hondo. Esperé a que se pusiese en verde y cuando pasé corriendo frente a los coches debieron de quedarse a cuadros. Sentí como muchas miradas se clavaban en mí, pero por primera vez no me importó. Necesitaba aislarme de todo por un tiempo, y en esas ocasiones la música que más me gustaba escuchar era la de Saw*. Escogí "_Unlaced"_ de Emilie Autumn*, y eché a correr nuevamente con los cascos puestos. De repente sentí que me había perdido. En los meses que llevaba allí no había tomado otro camino que no fuese de casa al instituto, a casa de alguno de mis amigos o al super con Espe. Me paré a preguntar a una mujer y, con bastante dificultad, todo sea dicho, pregunté por dónde se iba a la comisaría. El atardecer se me venía encima y se agotaba el tiempo. Me indicó unas cuantas calles y yo solo pude recordar unas pocas. Le di al _play _y seguí escuchando la canción. La guitarra sonaba realmente bien, se notaba que mis cascos eran nuevos, porque antes no se oía nada. Aquel sonido me daba subidón, me sentía como en una película, por lo que creía que mi energía no se agotaría nunca. Volví a preguntar a un hombre con bigote y retomé el camino. Cuando empezó "_Trap Attacks" _de Charlie Clouser* me sentí como en una película de Saw, concretamente, como en la seis, en la que tenía que encontrar el camino para salir de allí. Era la música perfecta. Cuando sonaba la música y me metía en el papel me sentía imparable. La música me hacía olvidarme del resto, por lo que conseguía centrarme en mi objetivo. Sentí que ya estaba cerca, solo tenía que preguntar de nuevo para situarme y no me costaría tanto encontrar la comisaría. Justo empezó a sonar _"What it takes", _también de Charlie Clouser, y era más lenta y calmada al principio, por lo que pegaba con el momento. Pregunté una vez más y con la respuesta me hice un lío. Creo que no debía de preguntar esta vez y haber buscado por mi cuenta, estaba perdiendo un tiempo muy valioso. La música empezó a acelerar y para mí, obviamente, se formaba cierto ambiente de misterio y prisa, como cuando llegas al final de una película y estás cerca de resolver el misterio, un misterio de esos que te dejan con la boca abierta.

* * *

Me paseé por la casa, dándole vueltas a lo que mi hermana decía antes de salir por la puerta. La madre de Edward en la cárcel, el mundo se había vuelto loco. Miré el móvil casi durante diez minutos. Camila me llamó y estuve hablando con ella casi una hora y media.

-¿Has visto Fama?-Pregunté.

-Si.

-¡HA SALIDO OMAR!-Chillé, como un histérica.

-Chica, no grites...-Dijo, con una risa.

La conversación siguió por ahí. Fama, Omar, la coreo de Miguel y Yurena, etc... Cuando recordé lo que me había dicho Aida de Mark me despedí de Camila y colgué. Estaba sola en casa, pues mis padres tenían que ir a la cena de empresa y, confiando en mí, como solían hacer siempre, me dejaron allí. De repente mi móvil empezó a sonar. En la pantalla aparecía el número de Mark. Lo miré unos segundos y contesté.

-¿Si?-Dije, al salir al porche, pues dentro de la casa no había cobertura. El vecino estaba leyendo mientras tomaba el aire. La vecina del otro lado volvía de dar un paseo con su perro.

-¿Elisabet?-Preguntó, algo desesperado.

-Si, soy yo. Mi hermana me dio tú teléfono, Mark.

-No doy con ella.-Dijo, de repente.-No me coge el teléfono. Apagado o fuera de cobertura es lo único que me dice. Y necesito hablar con ella.

-¿Qué?-pregunté, sorprendida.-¿Dónde estás Mark?

-En el instituto.

-¿Que haces en el instituto? Si está cerrado.

-Estoy intentando salvar a Edward y a Esperanza.

-¿Edward y...? ¿Te has vuelto loco?

-¡No, están aquí! Y tengo la llave del laboratorio. Bueno... Eso es lo de menos, tienes que dar con Aida, necesito saber si está bien.

-Voy a ver si se ha dejado el móvil en casa y te mando un mensaje, ¿ok?.-Dije.

-Está bien... Pero si no está el teléfono en casa intenta dar con ella por todos los medios.-Me pidió.

-Vale, tú sigue con tu búsqueda por el instituto.-Dije. Dejé el móvil en la ventana por si me llamaban Aida o mis padres y entré a buscar el móvil negro con calaveras de mi hermana. No estaba ni en la habitación, ni al lado del ordenador, ni en la cocina (lugar que frecuentaba), ni en el salón, ni en la mesa del comedor. Le mandé un mensaje a Mark diciéndole que debía de llevarlo encima y luego intenté dar con Aida.

* * *

Sentí que estaba dando vueltas, completamente perdida. Ya casi no quedaba gente en la calle. Pregunté a una señora mayor por la hora, pues mi móvil se había quedado sin batería. Estaba claro que necesitaba un MP4 urgente. Se me ocurrió preguntar por la comisaría y aquella mujer supo indicarme a la perfección. Corrí hacia el lugar que buscaba, siguiendo las indicaciones de aquella mujer, y al poco tiempo me vi parada frente a la comisaría. Me dolían los pies como nunca, y seguramente tendría alguna bambolla en el talón, pero no me importó. Entré al edificio y pregunté por la madre de Eddie. Me dejaron pasar y cuando me vio pareció animarse.

-¡Aida!

-¡Hola!-Dije, acercándome a ella.

-¿Qué... Qué haces aquí?

-He venido a buscarla. Hemos encontrado a Edward.-Dije-Y a Esperanza.

-¡¿QUÉ? ¿Qué habéis encontrado a mi Edwardín?-Ante aquello me sentí ridícula.

-Em... Sí, Mark está ahora salvándolos a los dos.-Comenté.

-Mark... Mark...-Se quedó pensando.

-Me dijo que le invitó a cenar una vez que fue a su casa, a jugar con su hijo a un video juego. Es rubio, con los ojos verdes... Muy guapo, un poco más alto que yo y siempre parece muy feliz.-Dije.

-¡Ah, sí! Ya se quien es.

-Bueno, ¿como puedo sacarla de aquí?

-Mi marido fue a sacar dinero del cajero para pagar la fianza, pero creo que por esta zona anda un tanto perdido.

-Pues como yo, los dos nos hemos mudado hace un tiempo, pero nunca hemos pasado por aquí.

-Si, espero que no tarde mucho. ¿Cómo es que le habéis encontrado?

-Es una historia muy larga, pero seguro que él se la cuenta con detalles, ahora mismo vengo muy cansada y mi móvil está sin batería. No se nada de Mark, ni de mi hermana.

-Claro... ¿Y vienes en bus, en taxi...?

-Vengo andando.-Respondí.

-¿Andando?-Se escandalizó.

-Si.-Respondí.

-¡¿Y no te han dado un vaso de agua? ¡Que desagradecidos!-Casi me echo a reír.

-¡Lo he conseguido!-Llegó el padre de Edward, agitando un sobre en la mano. Seguramente con el dinero de la fianza dentro. Lo entregó a la policía y se acercó a la celda de su mujer.-Aida, ¿que tal?

-Bien.-Respondí.

-¡Ha encontrado a nuestro pequeñín!-Exclamó ella.

-¿De veras?

-Si, bueno... Mark lo encontró, ahora está salvándole la vida.-Dije.

-Mark... Mark...

-El chico que cenó con nosotros aquella vez...-Recordó ella.

-¡Ah, si!

Abrieron la celda de la madre de Edward y ella se colocó bien la ropa. Su marido la tomó del brazo y salieron fuera, y yo les seguí.

-Pues nosotros nos vamos a casa. Un placer haberte visto de nuevo.

-Bueno, verá, es que yo...

-Cariño, viene andando, la pobre...-Comentó ella, por lo bajo.

-¡Oh! ¿Quieres que te llevemos?

-Sería un gesto muy amable.-Me llevaron hasta mi casa y de ahí se fueron a la suya. Mi hermana, al oír un coche, salió al porche y el verme bajó corriendo y abrió la puerta.

-¡Aida! ¡Aida!-Cerró la puerta tras ella.-Mark me ha llamado. Estaba muy preocupado y no dábamos contigo. ¿Qué ha pasado?

-Me quedé sin batería.-Dije.-¿Mark está bien?

-No he vuelto a hablar con él, pero supongo que no le habrá pasado nada.-Me puse a caminar en dirección al instituto.-¿A donde vas?

-A buscarle. Necesito saber que está bien.-Eché a correr otra vez.-¡Quedate aquí por si llama!

Cuando llegué al instituto la puerta estaba cerrada. Mark debía de haber vuelto a su casa, o a lo mejor estaba con Edward y Esperanza. Corrí a casa de Mark, que no estaba lejos. Llamé al timbre y no había nadie. Esperé hasta que llegaron sus padres.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Necesito saber si Mark ha vuelto a casa. Nadie me contesta al telefonillo y el instituto no está tan lejos de aquí, por lo que ya debería haber vuelto.

-¿Del instituto?-Preguntó su madre. Noté su tono de cierto rencor hacia mí.

-Bueno, si... Yo... Tengo que irme.-Eché a correr nuevamente y me planté en casa de Edward.

-¿Eddie?-Preguntó el padre de Edward a través del interfono.

-No, soy yo, Aida. Quería saber si Edward ya estaba en casa.

-No, aún le estamos esperando.

-Está bien... Decirle que cuando llegue me llame, por favor.

-Lo haremos.

-Muchas gracias.-Me fui y esta vez volví al lugar dónde todo empezó. Estaba frente al portal de Espe y llamé al timbre. Nadie abrió, nadie contestó y nadie se asomó por ninguna ventana. Estuve allí hasta que un presentimiento me dijo que debía volver a casa, y corrí hacia allí. Mis padres llegaron diez o quince minutos después que yo. Me miré los pies y tenían pinta de estar realmente mal. Los metí en agua caliente, mientas me leía un libro, concretamente, Harry Potter y la cámara secreta*. Cuando los saqué del agua cerré el libro y lo guardé en su sitio de siempre. Esperé la llamada de Mark, pero no llamó. Esperé la llamada de Edward, pero no llamó. Esperé, como siempre, la llamada de Espe, pero no llamó. Me sentí completamente sola, de repente. No se oía nada en mi casa y mis amigos habían desaparecido. Estaba segura de que Mark no volvería a casa ni esta noche ni las siguientes...

* * *

*Bellatrix Lestrange, Harry Potter y el libro de Harry Potter y la cámara secreta son personajes y títulos registrados y pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.

*Saw es un cortometraje de terror/suspense y una saga de películas que pertenecen a James Wann y a Leigh Whannell (L)

*Las canciones de la película no me pertenecen, pertenecen a sus respectivos compositores y grupos.

*Charlie Clouser es el compositor de la fantástica B.S.O. (Banda Sonora Original) de todas las películas de SAW.


	18. 1000 WordsMemories

**Thousand Memories**

Vale, ¿como empezar? Empezar con un: _"se me venía el mundo encima" _o con un: _"mi vida empezaba a perder sentido" _es verdaderamente deprimente, pero ¿como empezar el capitulo en el que narras como te sientes o expresas ese vacío que sientes en tu interior? Muy fácil: con un "_caí en depresión". _Haberme mudado aquí, lejos, dejando quince años de mi vida en Alicante para pasar el resto de esta con mi mejor amiga, y ver que, tras separarte de ella un mes, te la roba la suerte y algún depravado la arrebata de tu lado.

Después de dos meses de exhaustiva búsqueda, el novio de tu mejor amiga desaparece cuando está a punto la ha encontrado y la va a traer de vuelta, tras hundirse en la miseria, y después, el chico que más quieres, se esfuma, sin haber podido hablar contigo antes. Desde que habíamos descubierto el placer del sexo no había faltado un solo día en el que no lo hubiésemos hecho. Era algo totalmente nuevo y a cada momento que encontrábamos nos gustaba pasarlo juntos y olvidarnos así del mal trago. Supongo que es normal que dos adolescentes que descubren algo algo así lo busquen con cierta frecuencia, pero eso no era lo que me molestaba. Lo que más me fastidiaba era que, después de la última vez, lo que le dije fue lo mismo que las últimas palabras que le dirigí antes de separarnos: "_Te quiero"._ Como me gustaría repetírselo a gritos una u otra vez, y ahora era imposible,

No tenía ganas de comer, de beber, de bajar de mi cuarto... No fui capaz de decirle a nadie que me pasaba, prefería no hablar. Solamente conseguí moverme un vez, sin dejar de pensar en mis amigos y en el llavero de Gryffindor que le había dejado a Mark. Cogí el móvil, para saber si me había entrado alguna llamada o algún mensaje, de alguno de ellos. Un mensaje de Eddie diciendo que había vuelto a casa, que Espe estaba en el hospital, pero estable, y que Mark había perdido el móvil, aunque aún guardaba el llavero, pero no llegó nada. Decidí mirar mi música, para darle un repaso, y se me ocurrió librarme de todo con una canción al azar. Mi corazón dio un vuelco cuando las imágenes de mis amigos, y mis momentos con Mark, aparecían en mi mente.

I know that you're hiding things

Using gentle words to shelter me

Your words were like a dream

But dreams could never fool me

Not that easily

I acted so distant then

Didn't say goodbye before you left

But I was listening

You'll fight your battles far from me

Far too easily

Save your tears, 'cause i'll come back

I could hear that you whispered as you walked through that door

But still I swore to hide the pain

When I turned back the pages

Shouting might have been the answer

What if I cried my eyes out and begged you not to depart

But now I'm not afraid to say

What's in my heart

Though a thousand words

Have never been spoken

They'll fly to you

Crossing over the tide

And this is holding you

Suspended on silver wings

And a thousand words

One thousand confessions

Will craddle you, making all of the pain seem far away

They'll hold you forever

The dream isn't over yet

Though I often say I can forget

I still relive that day

You've been with me all the way

I still hear you say

Wait for me I'll write you letters

I could see how you stammered with your eyes to the floor

But still I swore to hide the doubt

When I turned back the pages

Anger might've been the answer

What if I hung my head and said I couldn't wait?

But now I'm strong enough to know it's not too late

'Cause a thousand words

Called out through the ages

They'll fly to you even though we can't see

I know they're reaching you suspended on silver wings

Oh, a thousand words one thousand embraces

Will cradle you making all of your weariness seem far away

They'll hold you forever

Oh, a thousand words have never been spoken

They'll fly to you

They'll carry you home

And back into my arms suspended on silver wings

And a thousand words

Called out through the ages

They'll cradle you turning all of your lonely

Years to only days

They'll hold you forever.

No podía quedarme de brazos cruzados, tenía que hacer algo, tenía que buscar a mis amigos, encontrarlos y sacarlos de allí. Me levanté de la cama y me encerré en el baño y me duché, sin tomarme mucho tiempo, cuanto más rápido mejor. Nunca me había duchado tan rápido, suelo ser muy tardona. Me vestí, me sequé el pelo, algo que si me robó mucho tiempo, pero lo recuperé comiendo rápido para poder salir de casa. Era el tercer día del mes de Mayo, llevaba cuatro días sin Mark, y mucho más tiempo sin Espe y Eddie, tenía que hacer algo. Eran las siete de la tarde, pero el día estaba más oscuro, pues estaba lloviendo. No cogí el paraguas, y la lluvia me pilló en la mitad del camino. Llegué a la puerta del instituto completamente empapada. A Mark le hubiese gustado verme así, porque él era muy teatrero y todo parecía salido de una película (¿o quizá le hubiese gustado más verme mojada?). Me fui a la parte de atrás y me saqué del bolsillo los alicates que había cogido de la caja de herramientas. Destrocé la valla de la pista de fútbol del instituto y entré por el hueco que hice en ella, agachada. Entré en el edificio, pues había una puerta abierta por atrás, como si Mark la hubiese preparado para mi en caso de emergencia, antes de desaparecer ayer. Caminé muy lentamente por los pasillos, escuchando el eco de mis propios pasos por todas partes. Sentí miedo, y más estando en aquella oscuridad. Contuve la respiración durante unos segundos, en los que un relámpago iluminó el cielo y me pareció ver que algo apareció frente a mí. Subí hasta mi taquilla y no encontré señales de Mark ni de mi llave. Ni de nadie que la hubiese intentado forzar. No había sangre ni ningún indicio de que allí hubiesen reducido a Mark y se lo hubiesen llevado. Temblé de pies a cabeza y seguí caminando, ahora observándolo todo. No quedaría ni un rincón del instituto sin registrar. Iba a encontrar un mínima pista, una pista que me condujera al fondo de este asunto.

* * *

*La canción de 1000 memories es del video juego Final Fantasy, y la cantante es de Sweet Box, no me pertenecen ni el video juego ni la música.


	19. Secuestro

**Secuestro**

Me encontraba sola en el pasillo, mirando hacia el fondo en el que había una enorme ventana, que sería el doble de alta que yo. Las gotas de lluvia resbalaban en el cristal y el cielo estaba mucho más gris que cuando había llegado allí. Varios relámpagos iluminaron las calles fuera del edificio. Un trueno hizo que me sobresaltara. Miré detrás de mí y no vi nada. Me abracé un poco, como si así pudiese calmar mi miedo. Miré por la ventana y avancé un par de pasos. Me parecía oír algunos ruidos, pero podían ser las ramas del árbol que había junto a la ventana. Parecía que rozaban el cristal y parte de la pared por un lado y un poco más abajo. A mi derecha había otro pasillo por el que se apreciaba en la oscuridad una escalera que daba al piso de abajo. Ya no se podía subir más. En ese pasillo, a la izquierda había un baño de chicas grande, porque estaba adaptado a gente en silla de ruedas, y a continuación, algo más alejada, una puerta que daba a algún despacho de limpieza o alguna cosa de esas, nunca vi lo que había en su interior. Otra puerta a continuación y luego otro par de baños, más pequeños. Uno de chicas y uno de chicos. Al final estaba la escalera. A mano derecha, en ese pasillo, habían unos grandes ventanales, tan grandes como el que había enfrente mía, que tenían vistas al pequeño jardín que había entre las dos alas del edificio. Por ellos entraba una agradable y a la vez aterradora luz grisácea, a veces más potente por algún trueno. Me gustaba la luz que inundaba las paredes y el suelo, aparte de porque me daba luz porque me encantaba la luz grisácea y tenue de los días lluviosos, pero por otra parte me producía una extraña sensación, como si estuviese en una película de terror. La luz grisácea proyectaba sombras largas y curiosas en el interior y al moverse me asustaba. Además, con los truenos y los ruidos sentía que alguien me acechaba, y eso no me gustaba nada… Y la sensación que me producía menos. ¿Qué dirección debía tomar? ¿Seguir por el pasillo de mi derecha o continuar hacia adelante por si veía algo por la ventana del fondo? Me quedé allí parada, mirando hacia ambos corredores por si alguno me inspiraba alguna sensación de seguridad que indicara por donde tenía que ir. Me adelanté un paso hacia mi derecha y miré hacia atrás unos segundos. Continué avanzando y justo antes de llegar junto a los ventanales que hacían de pared de todo ese pasillo un brazo aprisionó mi cintura otro mi boca. Un grito aterrador emergió de mi interior pero no llegó a salir. Todo fue muy rápido. Un segundo después de capturarme todo se volvió negro.

Como veis, volvemos al principio de la historia, pero esta vez la continuamos para poder ver que sucedió después de esto; el momento de mi secuestro.

Lentamente abrí los ojos. Veía borroso, pero pude distinguir que todo estaba profundamente oscuro. Mi cara estaba pegada al frío suelo y un olor a humedad inundaba la habitación, aunque creo que no llegaba ni a eso. Se podía decir que, aunque hubiese mucha oscuridad, se apreciaba que aquello no era más que un cutre cuartucho, al más puro estilo celda.

Puse las manos sobre el frío suelo e intenté levantarme. Me costó mucho moverme, me sentía entumecida, quizá por el cloroformo que me habían hecho inhalar antes de traerme aquí. Al final conseguí despegar la cara del suelo y mirá a mi alrededor. Cuando mis ojos se acostumbraron a la oscuridad distinguí las paredes, bastante juntas, haciendo el cuarto muy pequeño, y también diferencié dos cuerpos. Grité, pero conseguí ahogarlo tapándome con las manos, por si había alguien fuera y llamaba su atención. Las personas se movieron, por lo tanto no era cadáveres. Aún estaban vivos.

-¿Hola?-Dije, con miedo, intentando que supieran que yo también estaba allí y así no llevarnos un susto.

-¡Shhh! Pueden oírte...-Dijo un voz, por lo bajo. Se denotaba el cansancio y el mal humor en su voz. Quizá llevase tiempo sin comer.

-Lo... Lo siento, yo...-Intenté disculparme, pero una voz me interrumpió.

-¿Aida? ¿Eres tú? ¡Aida!-Gritó la voz de Mark, realmente contento.-¡Edward, es Aida!

-¿Aida?

-¡Mark!-Se me saltaron algunas lágrimas. Giré la cabeza en la dirección de la que provenía al voz malhumorada.-¿Edward?

-El mismo...-Respondió, algo más relajado.

-¿Como has llegado hasta aquí, mivi?-Preguntó el rubio, emocionado.

-Me secuestraron en el instituto y...-Empecé. Todo se sumió en un horrible silencio bastante incómodo. El mal humor de Edward volvió a aflorar.

-¡Genial!

-Ed...

-¡No! ¡Realmente fabuloso! ¡Fantástico!-Cada vez aumentaba más el tono de voz.-¡Nuestra "salvadora" está capturada! ¡Con nosotros! ¡NADA PODRÍA IR MEJOR!

-No es culpa suya...

-¡LO SÉ! ¿Pero como vamos a salir ahora? ¡Vamos a morir aquí dentro!-El silencio volvió. Al poco sonaron unos pasos sobre nuestras cabezas, y miré hacia arribá. Ninguno de los dos se atrevió siquiera a respirar. Intenté no hacer tampoco mucho ruido y cuando los pasos cesaron Mark suspiró.

-Es él. Cuando camina es mejor pararse a escuchar para saber cuando viene. Le oyes bajar por la escaleras y es horrible, porque no le ves la cara a incluso alguien como yo no puede evitar tener algo de miedo.

-Lo peor es que te hace preguntas y si no contestas te llevas una hostia.-Soltó Edward, con su tono amargado algo más relajado. Le oí rebuscar y entonces encendió una vela, algo consumida. Se iluminó la estancia y grité nuevamente, al verle la cara a Eddie. Un hilillo de sangre le salía del labio partido y tenía un ojo algo morado, pero parecía que ahora estaba mejorando. Estaba en el suelo, con un aspecto sucio, pero sexy, la verdad. Se le habían rasgado los vaqueros y la camisa negra estaba en el suelo, dejando ver la otra camisa de tirantes que llevaba debajo.-Y también da patadas, el cabrón.-Apuntó.

-Eso no es lo peor.-Miré hacia Mark. Esta tan guapo despeinado... Pero hubiese estado mejor si no llevase la nariz manchada de sangre, aunque el aspecto de chico malo le concernía un aire muy atrayente. Estaba apoyado contra la pared, y tenía una pierna estirada y la otra encogida, sobre la cual descansaba su mano derecha. Vi unas cadenas desde sus muñecas y tobillos ancladas a la pared. Me acerqué gateando a él.-Lo peor es como cocina. Y eso que a penas nos da de comer.

-Mark, estás tan...-No me salían las palabras. Levantó los brazos y gracias a Dios, mis cadenas eran lo bastante largas para que pudiera estar con él. Me senté entre sus piernas y me abrazó. Me apoyé contra su pecho y encogió las dos piernas, como si así estuviese más protegida.

-Si, parece que acabe de sobrevivir milagrosamente a una pelea callejera, pero antes muerto que hablar.

-¿Hablar sobre qué?

-Suele preguntarnos por nuestro grupo sanguíneo, algunas enfermedades, si tenemos alergias... Como si fuese un médico.-Respondió Mark. Edward guardó silencio.

-Que extraño, ¿no?-Comenté. Mark me dio un beso en la cabeza y cuando oímos unos pasos me abrazó con más fuerza.

Edward se puso tieso y no apartó la vista de la puerta. Cuando los pasos cesaron todo se sumió en un horrible y terrorífico silencio que me ponía en tensión. La puerta se abrió de golpe, y Eddie tuvo que apagar y esconder la vela y las cerillas. Un hombre enmascarado entró, encendió una luz, se acercó a mí y me agarró del brazo. Tiró y me alejó de Mark, el cual se resistió a dejarme. Al cabo de un rato Mark me soltó. Me hizo tropezar con las cadenas, sin soltarme, y me alejó de Mark. Me soltó y caí al suelo. Sentí como las lágrimas asomaban a mis ojos por el dolor.

-Te voy a hacer una serie de preguntas y espero que, al contrario que tus amigos, me contestes a todas ellas.-Dijo, en un tono amenazador.-Si no sufrirás las consecuencias. ¿Grupo sanguíneo?-Preguntó, tal y cómo había dicho Edward.

-Yo...-Miré a ambos lados y ninguno de mis amigos se movió ni hizo ningún gesto. Decidí no contestar y miré hacia otro lado.

-No vas a contestar... Bien. Tú lo has querido.-Dijo, y acto seguido me dio una patada en el estómago. Grité, y noté que Mark se había movido y casi se lanza contra él, pero no lo alcanzó.-¿Tienes algún tipo de alergia?-Preguntó.

Me costó resistirme, pero al fin conseguí no decir nada. Sabía lo que venía ahora. Me golpeó la cabeza con un pie. Mark gritó, pero no le entendí. Miré hacia Edward, con la vista nublada, y no me estaba mirando, se fijaba en cada detalle de la pared.

-¿Has tenido alguna enfermedad o alguna operación?

-Ah...-Intenté resistirme de nuevo. Entonces, volvió a golpearme y ahora era más seguido. Chillé aún más fuerte con cada patada.-¡No! No he tenido ninguna operación ni enfermedad ni nada...-Dije llorando. Paró.

-Muy bien. Contesta a las otras dos preguntas y podremos seguir si violencia.-Miré a Mark, que se había dejado caer en el suelo otra vez, y me miraba con cara de susto.

-Soy O positivo y cuando era pequeña tenía alergia a la avena. Ahora solo tengo una pequeña alergia a las telarañas. Cuando las toco me salen marcas por las manos, pero no son muy visibles.-Contesté sollozando.

-Muy bien.-Mark seguía allí, mirándome, como si no diera crédito a lo que yo estaba diciendo.-¿Alguna vez te han secuestrado o violado, o te han hecho algo que haya podido dejar secuelas psicológicas?-Preguntó. ¿Ahora qué? Me tocaría contestar.

-Una vez, a los dos años, intentaron violarme. Un hombre, que mandó a su hija a por mí. Ella se cebó bastante conmigo.-Lloré otra vez, sin mirar a Mark esta vez. Por eso el tema del sexo me ha resultado siempre muy difícil, aunque nunca me ha dejado una secuela grande, solo cuando lo recuerdo. Además, era muy pequeña, ahora me es bastante indiferente, excepto cuando vuelve a mi memoria.-Dije. Siempre me había costado recordar aquello, pero contarlo me superaba.

-Una historia realmente impactante-Dijo, en tono desdeñoso.-Creo que podré borrar ese recuerdo de tu memoria. Y de la suya.-Dijo, señalando a Mark.-Parece que a to novio no le ha gustado mucho escucharte hablar sobre lo mal que lo has pasado con este tema y todo lo relacionado.-Rió con maldad. Se volvió hacia Edward, que al notar su mirada se la devolvió, llena de odio y rencor.-Deberíais aprender de vuestra amiguita.-Edward debía de haber sido muy agresivo cuando lo capturó, porque parecía tenerle mucha tirria. Mark gateó hasta mi, tras mirarme un rato, mientras yo lo evitaba. Me acarició y me secó las lágrimas. Me incorporé un poco y me abrazó. Me hacía mucho falta.

-Yo no contestaré a nada. Puedes arrancarme la piel a tiras y seguiré sin hablar-Lo desafió Eddie.

Mark me llevó con él hasta el rincón, pero luego gateó hasta el enmascarado, tras dejarme con las cadenas tensas en la mano, levantadas del suelo. Pareció querer alcanzarle, peor le quedaba algo lejos, pues estaba muy cerca de Edward, discutiendo con él sobre sus "modales". Mark regresó, con la mano en el estómago, y se sentó a mi lado. Aquel hombre se dio la vuelta y salió por la puerta, apagando otra vez la luz. Cuando se alejaron sus pasos Edward encendió la vela otra vez.

-¿Estás bien?-Preguntó.

-Si... Creo que si.-Contesté, sin poder mirarlo a los ojos.-Lo siento.

-¿Por qué?

-Por hablar. Vosotros estáis sufriendo con tal de no contar nada y llego yo el primer día y con un par de patadas lo suelto todo.

-Ya sabía que contestarías. Pero mientras no contestemos todos no podrá hacer nada.

-Sea lo que sea podrá hacérmelo a mí, eso seguro.-Apunté.

-De eso nada. Tendrá que llevarme contigo.-Dijo Mark.

-Aún no me puedo creer que me dirijas la palabras. Después de como me mirabas...-Dije, al borde del llanto otra vez. Lo que más me había molestado había sido ver la cara de Mark y confesar todo aquello delante de él, después de que quería guardármelo para mi para siempre por miedo al rechazo.

-¿Después de esto? Habrás hablado, pero has sido muy valiente al hacerlo y sacarlo de aquí. Podría haber estado horas pateandote, como a nosotros. Y confesar todo eso, después de tantos años...-Dijo.-Por suerte no te hicieron nada. ¿Cómo no me lo contaste?

-Creía que me tendrías asco...

-Dejemos el tema a parte. No es agradable, aunque no te pasó nada...-Repitió.-Y yo jamás te tendría asco.-Sonrió para animarme, y lo consiguió.

-Al menos no volverá hasta mañana. Tenemos que pensar en algo...

-¡Dejate de pensar, cuerpo-estufa!-Dijo Mark, alegre.

-Tenemos que salir de aquí y llamar a la policía. Y no será fácil con estas cadenas.-Dijo Edward, mostrando los grilletes.

-Para eso estoy yo, querido amigo, para quitártelos.-Dijo Mark, y mostró un juego de llaves.-Tiene que ser una de estas, porque no se va a traer las llaves del coche aquí- Traería las de los grilletes por si tiene que soltarnos...-Comentó, buscando una llave de aspecto antiguo.-¡Ajá!

-¿La tienes?-Pregunté animada.

-Si, la tengo.-Mark abrió mis grilletes primero.-Quedate cerca de ellos por si acaso.-Ordenó. Se quitó los suyos y luego fue a abrir los de Eddie.-Fingir que seguís atados y mañana, cuando baje, le sorprenderemos.-Explicó Mark.

-¿Como lo has hecho?

-Mientras hablaba contigo le quité las llaves.-Contestó Mark, orgulloso de su inteligencia. Nos quedamos allí, por la celda, buscando la manera de salir ahora y así no encontrarnos con él mañana. Al cabo de unas horas, cuando empezó a hacer más frío, nos sentamos, casados de buscar.

-¿Puedo haceros una pregunta?

-Claro.

-¿Dónde está Espe?-Pregunté.-Se supone que estaba aquí.-Se miraron durante unos minutos y al fin Mark respondió.

-Verás... Creo que nos tendió una trampa. Creo que Espe nunca ha estado aquí, y aprovechó para secuestrarnos con un señuelo.

-¿Qué? Pero... Entonces...

-Creo que la ha secuestrado otra persona y nos han engañado atribuyéndose el mérito.-Dijo Edward, claramente dolido.

Pasamos el resto de la noche en silencio. Edward apagó la vela para dormir y Mark se abrazó a mí, para calentarme.

-Hace frío y no tenemos mantas.-Comentó.

-Gracias.-Dije con tono triste. Tanto buscarla para nada.

-Se que estás molesta y dolida, pero no podemos hacer nada. Ya la encontraremos... Esté donde esté.

-Creo que ya no la encontraremos.-Mark se mordió el labio, creo que le pegué esa manía, y no contestó. Se quedó dormido poco antes que yo. A la mañana siguiente me despertaron los pasos del enmascarado secuestrador, que bajaban de nuevo. Desperté a Mark, que llamó a Eddie, y esperamos despiertos a que apareciese.

-Buenos días, rehenes.-Dijo, riendo con socarronería. ¿Que tal habéis dormido?

-Ahorrate los chistes malos para cuando la policía te encuentre.-Dijo Edward, con cara de mala hostia, de esas que aterrorizan al más valiente de los hombres. El hombre se acercó a él.

-Espero que esta noche hayas reflexionado y estés dispuesto a contestar.-Comentó. Mark se puso de pie sin hacer ruido y se acercó a la espalda de aquel hombre. Cuando estuvo cerca habló.

-Y yo espero que tengas la cabeza muy dura porque te vas a llevar un buen golpe.-Dijo. Él se dio la vuelta y Mark le dio con una de las pesadas cadenas que había ancladas a la pared. Edward se levantó y ayudó a Mark. Intentaban reducirlo.

-¡Sube y llama a la policía!-Dijo Edward.

Corrí escaleras arriba y no me fijé en el sótano ni en los escalones. Entonces me encontré con una puerta mecánica abierta y la crucé. La luz del sol que entraba por las ventanas me cegó y cuando conseguí ver me encontré con mi casa. Pero había algo distinto. La decoración, no era la misma. Ya tendría tiempo de mirarla. Cogí el teléfono y llamé a la policía. Les di la dirección y bajé con un cuchillo de cocina a ayudar a Mark y Edward. Cuando entré le habían puesto los grilletes al enmascarado, pero tenía agarrado a Mark por la muñeca y le retorcía el brazo. Nadie iba a romperle el brazo a mi chico. Le hice un buen corte en el brazo y lo soltó sangrando. Mark y Eddie se alejaron de él y me miraron agradecidos. Cuando se percataron del arma que llevaba en la mano me la quitaron y la lanzaron lejos de allí.

-Buen trabajo, chicos.-Dije, sonriendo con cansancio. Subimos los tres juntos e inspeccioné la casa, Mark y Eddie buscaban otro sitio dónde pudiese estar Espe, pero yo busqué la puerta y salí a fuera. Justo al lado estaba mi casa. Grité por si alguien me oía y se me saltaron las lágrimas. Mark salió a buscarme y cuando vio dónde estábamos se quedó mudo.

-Y pensar que he venido aquí a por ti mil veces. ¡Y que teníamos a Edward bajo nuestros pies cuando vinimos a buscarle!

-Entonces... ¡Daniel! ¡El profesor Daniel!-Bajé corriendo, con Mark detrás y descubrimos a Eddie con la máscara en la mano.

-Es...

-Si, es él.-Dije. ¿Como es posible?

-No sabéis nada.-Dijo-No sabéis hasta dónde es capaz de llegar un padre pos sus hijos.

-¡Explíquese!-Ordenó Edward, mostrándole el cuchillo de cocina que había recogido del suelo.

-Yo perdí a mis cuatro hijos en un accidente de autobús escolar. ¿Recuerdas el robot de limpieza?-Preguntó a Eddie.-Era un prototipo de robot humano. Se le aplican los órganos humanos en el interior y es capaz de imitarlo, pero solo puede morir cuando llega el final de su vida. Es resistente. Vosotros erais cuatro y erais perfectos. Dos chicas y dos chicos.-Dijo.-Además de que os lleváis bien. Al descubrir que faltaba una mi esposa fue a buscarla, aprovechando que estaba sola, y eso me sirvió de excusa para atraparos. Cuando supe que la buscabais descubrí que era el señuelo perfecto. Y así os fui atrapando. Pero ella aún anda suelta por ahí.-Explicó.

-Hijo de puta...-Dijo Edward, dolido de que usasen a lo que más quería como una trampa, ya cansado de no saber dónde estaba Esperanza. Saltó sobre él, aún con el cuchillo en la mano y tuvimos que sujetarle.

-¡Eh! Van a venir a buscarlo. Lo pasará peor en prisión que si lo matas ahora.-Dije.

-Además, ahorra fuerzas para cuando vuelva su mujer.-Apuntó Mark. Una vez calmado subimos arriba para ver si ya había llegado. Cogimos una cámara de vigilancia del científico y la colocamos fuera para ver cuando llegaba ella. Y bajamos a pedir más explicaciones.

-Explíquenos algunas cosas más, puesto que es su fin, no se guarde nada dentro.-Dije.-Yo recibí una llamada de Espe.

-Tu recibiste una llamada mía, querida.

-En mi teléfono ponía Espe.

-Eso es porque yo borré su número y apunté el mío cómo si fuera el suyo cuando me dejaste tú teléfono.

-¿Y su voz?

-Soy científico, ¿acaso creías que no tengo medios para copiar voces?

-¿Y cómo sabías tú como es su voz si no llegaste a conocerla?

-Cuando se tienen tantos materiales buenos como los míos es fácil entrar a robar a una casa y coger los videos que se hacen cuando los niños son pequeños. Luego modulas la voz a un tono más maduro y listo.

-¡Está loco!-Exclamó Mark, haciéndose círculos en la sien con el dedo.

-Ha llegado.-Dijo Edward, mirando la pantalla de la cámara, viendo como la mujer de Daniel se bajaba del coche y se acercaba a la puerta.

Subimos arriba y Edward empapó una gasa con cloroformo. Esperamos tras la puerta, mareados por notar el olor del cloroformo. Ella se resistió, pero conseguimos dormirla. La bajamos al sótano y le pusimos los grilletes. Al cabo de media hora ya estaba despierta y un cuarto de hora después la policía llegó. Estabamos en el porche cuando mi madre se asomó a ver que ocurría. La saludé llorando y creo que se alegró mucho de verme. Salí corriendo a abrazarla.

-Pues imaginate cómo de preocupadas estarán las madres de Edward y Mark, que sus hijos llevan desaparecidos más tiempo.-Dije, sonriendo, cuando me dijo que había denunciado mi desaparición cuando no volví a dormir a casa.

Edward volvió a casa y la madre de Mark me agradeció que hubiese ido a buscar a su niño y que podía subir cuando quisiera a su casa. Al día siguiente no quedamos, pues Edward estaba en el hospital. Estaba deshidratado y tenía muchos cardenales, era quien más tiempo había pasado secuestrado. Nos hicieron varias pruebas a Mark y a mí, pero luego pasamos la tarde en la habitación de Eddie, que decía que la tele era una mierda porque había que pagar y no había manera de encontrar un buen canal. Llegó el día de volver a clase, y algunos ánimos bajaron, pero era agradable pensar que podríamos volver a salir a la calle después de todo. Aunque no ver una cara amiga allí de nuevo seguía siendo bastante entristecedor.


	20. DOS HORAS

**¡DOS HORAS!**

Edward venía por otro camino, así que nos lo encontramos de frente, justo en la puerta. Mark me soltó la mano un momento para darle una palmadita en el brazo, luego me cogió otra vez y caminamos hacia dentro. Nadie dijo nada. Nos preguntaron un par de veces que nos había pasado, supongo que era difícil ocultar el labio partido de Eddie, el ojo morado de Mark y los numerosos moratones que me llenaban la cara. No podíamos evitar sonreírnos al vernos la cara hecha un Cristo. Edward subió directamente a clase, pues no se veía con ánimos de estar rodeado de gente feliz, cuando a él lo inundaba aún la culpabilidad de no haberla encontrado. Mark se sentó conmigo en un escalón y me abrazó, según él, le gustaba estar pegado a mí cada segundo. Yo no podía quejarme, así que siempre descansaba la cabeza en su pecho y lo dejaba abrazarme. Estaría a punto de tocar el timbre cuando algo sucedió. Miré hacia la puerta una vez, antes de coger la mochila, y tuve que volver la mirada hacia allí de nuevo. Mis ojos se abrieron y se empañaron. Dejé caer la mochila a mi lado, a los pies de Mark, que me vio salir corriendo.

-¡Por fin!-Grité, cuando comprobé que realmente Espe estaba allí, de pie, frente a mi, entre mis brazos.-¡¿Sabes lo mal que nos lo has hecho pasar?-La regañé, llorando.

-¿Por qué? No te entiendo...-Dijo, sonriendo confundida.-No llores...-Pidió.-Hola, Mark.-Dijo, sonriendole al recién llegado, que también cargaba con mi mochila.

-¡¿Dónde estabas?-Gritó él.-Te hemos buscado por toda Andalucía, hemos ido a comisarías, hemos venido al instituto una semana de fiesta, hemos pasado frío en la puerta de tu casa, casi sin comer, esperándote, nos han secuestrado y nos han... pateado... sin darnos una sola cosa que llevarnos a la boca y ¡me rompieron la nariz!-Dijo, señalándose con el pulgar.

-¿Por eso lleváis así la cara?-Preguntó , mirándonos asombrada.

-Si-Contesté.-Me peleé con una pandilla callejera por si te habían secuestrado.-Bromeé.

-Le sonsacaron información un matrimonio de científicos locos y, bueno, le zurraron bien.-Corrigió Mark.-Me sentí tan impotente al no poder ayudarla.-Mark hizo teatro, como de costumbre. Esperanza y yo nos reímos.

-No has cambiado nada, ¿eh?

-¿Nos vas a contar que te ha pasado o vamos a tener que-golpeé un puño contra la palma de la otra mano-sonsacarte la información?-Reí.

-Os lo contaré con total tranquilidad.-Dijo.-Estaba dando un paseo con mi padre y le dio por "escalar" un montaña. Bueno... Una piedra se desprendió y él cayó sobre mí. Por poco no me rompí algo-dijo, sonriendo-, pero él salió peor parado que yo. Mi móvil quedó destrozado bajo una piedra y mi padre se rompió la pierna. Tuvimos que quedarnos más tiempo del previsto y por eso no habéis sabido nada de mí. Además, no conseguí conectarme a Internet ni una sola vez.

-Que mala suerte.-Dijo Mark.

-¿Quieres decir que nadie te secuestró?-Dije yo, sin dar crédito a lo que estaba escuchando.

-Vale que suela tener mala suerte, pero eso es excesivo.-Rió ella. ¿Por qué no me contáis que ha pasado por aquí?

-¿Por dónde empezamos...?-Vi salir a algunos compañeros de clase y Mark se dirigió a ellos.

-¿Por el principio?-Bromeó ella, y nos reímos hasta que Mark volvió.

-¿Qué pasa?-Pregunté.

-Dicen que han faltado muchos profesores a la primera hora, que lo pusieron en la circular que nos enviaron, que a primero hora no vendrían muchos.

-Esto me pasa por no leer las circulares.-Reí.

-Pues podemos ir a algún lugar tranquilo y me lo contáis todo.-Dijo Espe, sonriendo. Cómo me gustaba verla sonreír otra vez, y saber que se quedaría a mi lado por mucho tiempo.

-Claro.-Le cogí la mano y me la llevé. Mark nos siguió haciendo un numerito de celos bastante exagerado.

Encontramos un hueco perfecto en unas escaleras del otro ala del edificio, la contraria a la nuestra. Mark se tumbó a lo largo de un escalón y yo me senté uno por debajo de él, cerca de su cabeza. Espe se sentó a mí lado. Me giré hacia Mark mientras Espe apartaba las mochilas y le di un beso, que se alargó, y se alargó, y se alargó... Espe estornudó, supongo que no intencionadamente, y Mark y yo nos separamos.

-Perdón, no quería... molestaros...-Dijo, con otra sonrisa.

-No importa.-Dijo él, mirando hacia otro lado. Estaba claramente un poco molesto.

-Veo que seguís exactamente iguales.-Mark me echó una mirada picarona y yo cambié de tema.

-Si, bueno... A lo que veníamos. Cuando empezaste a faltar no le dimos mucha importancia, porque se podía haber retrasado la fecha de vuelta o cualquier cosa. Pero luego todo fue a peor. Verás... Yo solía ir a ver si tú estabas en casa, pero nadie contestaba, así que pasaba allí casi todas las tardes, con Mark y Edward, por si volvías, pero nada. Hice que Edward se despegara del suelo pidiéndole que durmiese en mi casa. Él estaba muy mal... Se quedaron un par de noches, pero en el mes de Marzo los padres de Mark no estaban en casa, así que nos quedamos allí los tres. Conocí a mis nuevos vecinos, un matrimonio joven, muy amables y él se llevaba muy bien con Eddie. Nos dimos cuenta de que sentados en tu portal no hacíamos nada, así que salíamos a buscarte por ahí, preguntando a la gente y todo eso.-Paré a coger aire, cuando empiezo a hablar no paro.

-Pero, una noche, recibimos una "llamada tuya", que luego te contaremos de que va el rollo.-Continuó Mark.-Pues resulta que, esa misma noche, Edward se desesperó y fue incapaz de volver a dormirse. Salió a la calle y Aida me obligó a no dormirme para poder abrirle la puerta. Estuvo unas dos horas por ahí fuera, y vino con un paquete de cigarrillos, pero creo que solo se fumó uno, no te preocupes.

-No, idiota, dijo que lo había regalado.-Lo corté.

-Es igual...-Dijo él, sin hacerme caso.-Una vez, el vecino simpático de Aida, invitó a Edward a pasarse por su casa para enseñarle "los gajes de la profesión".-Dijo Mark, haciendo el símbolo de las comillas con los dedos en alto.-Edward llamó para deciros que se quedaba allí a comer, pero no le sentó muy bien el cocido madrileño, creo que porque no le gusta, más que nada, y dijo que iría a casa. Pasamos los días solos en mi casa...-aquello se subió de tono, pero conseguí que no abriese la boca.

-¡Y luego!-Salté, para cortarlo de nuevo.-Y luego... Resultó ser que Edward había desaparecido. No me interrumpas.-Dije, cuando vi que iba a hablar.-Ni se te ocurra...-Levanté un dedo y cuando se resistió a hablar continué.-Lo buscamos por todas partes y Mark, descifrando un misterioso SMS con pistas que nos había enviado, descubrió que la clave estaba aquí, en el instituto. Íbamos a venir, pero yo tuve que ir a la comisaría. Habían encarcelado a la madre de Eddie porque se puso violenta con un agente, ya que no encontraban a su hijo. Cuando me trajeron a casa yo ya no me podía quedar con Mark, pues sus padres habían vuelto, por lo que fui a mi casa, y de allí vine aquí a buscar al rubiales este.-Dije, señalándolo con un dedo.

-Puedes llamarme rubio a secas...-Dijo él, orgulloso.-O guaperas, que me pega más... O puedes llamarme rey de la cama...

-Te llamaré Mark a secas...-Dije, riendo, poniéndole una mano en la boca. Se sonrojó ligeramente, pero empezó a besarme la mano y los colores se me subieron a mi, mis dedos temblaron y me alejé de él, para concentrarme en Espe.-¿Por dónde iba...? ¡Ah, sí! Aquí me durmieron y me secuestraron también, y aparecimos en una habitación fría y oscura, yo creía que estaba en un juego de Saw, porque daba muy mal rollo.-Reí. Ahora recordé que tenía que ver la última película en el cine.

-Si, entonces fue cuando nos dieron la paliza y así nos dejaron.-Mark se señaló la cara con el dedo índice y señaló su ojo morado.

-Ya veo...¿Y que más pasó?-Preguntó, bastante interesada.

-Pues resulta que el secuestrador era el vecino de Aida. ¿Recuerdas la historia de Halloween? Pues estos debían de ser los protagonistas, porque querían nuestros órganos para hacer robots humanos, réplicas de sus cuatro hijos fallecidos.-Explicó Mark. Espe se sorprendió.-Y te utilizaron a ti de señuelo, pero te estaban buscando,y nosotros pensábamos que te tenían en un zulo.-Dijo él, riendo.

-Robaron algunos videos de cuando eras pequeña de tu casa y convirtieron tu voz hasta un imitación exacta, y así me llamaron, guardando su número como si fuera el tuyo. Por suerte Edward no se llevaba ya muy bien con él y mientras lo distraía Mark le robó las llaves. Lo capturamos y a su esposa también, y cómo mi casa queda justo al lado no estábamos muy perdidos.-Reí.

-¡Wow! ¿Y todo esto por que mi padre se rompió una pierna? Le diré que a partir de ahora tenga cuidado.-Rió ella. La abracé otra vez.

-Dile que puede estar tranquilo y hacer lo que quiera siempre que te deje a mi lado.-Dije, a punto de llorar otra vez por tenerla sentada al lado.

-Bueno, yo empiezo a tener hambre, así que, antes de que toque ir a clase compraré algo. ¿Queréis algo?

-No gracias, te esperaremos aquí.

-A mi comprame un pictolín.-Dijo Esperanza, dándole cinco céntimos. Mark bajó un par de escalones, me besó y saltó los que le quedaban para irse a la cafetería.

-Y eso fue lo que pasó.

-Creo que omitiste algunos detalles...-Dijo ella, con una sonrisita poco común en ella. Me puse colorada.

-Bueno... Yo... ¿Recuerdas la vez que te conté lo del laboratorio? Que Mark tenía la llave y eso...

-Si, perfectamente.-Sonrió satisfecha.

-¿Dónde está tú mala memoria?

-He tenido tiempo de recordar muchas cosas...- Me sentí bien al pensar que había pensado en mí alguna que otra vez.

-Pues no pudimos hacer nada hasta... hasta hace nada, vaya. A mitad de Marzo. Estábamos en mi casa y lo intentamos, pero Edward vino con unos pájaros muy raro, que pían al amanecer o yo que sé y no nos dejó terminar. Una vez en su casa estuvimos a punto, pero llamó la madre de Mark y antes de saber nada Mark gritó lo que intentábamos hacer, y cuando Eddie pudo hablar y supo que era su madre me prohibieron entrar en la casa.

-...-Empezó a reírse.-La madre de Mark...Jajajajaja...

-Sí... Luego Edward lo pilló con mi tanga en la boca... Bueno, nos ha pasado cada cosa...-Dije, sin poder mirarla a los ojos.

-Pobre Eddie, lo que ha tenido que aguantar.

-Pues el día que Eddie desapareció pudimos hacer algo. Abrió la puerta, nos encontró ahí, ahí y salió corriendo a casa de Daniel, el vecino. Y Mark y yo pudimos hacer algo... Pero desde entonces no supimos parar... Cada día teníamos que hacerlo, incluso mientras nos hacíamos la comida. Desde entonces ADORO la pizza.

-¿La pizza?

-Estábamos haciendo una y Mark me ayudó a amasarla, pero se le fue de las manos y sacó las manos de la masa para ponerlas... en "las masas".

-...-Volvió a reír.

-Ya veo que lo pasas bien.-Yo también reí.

-Es por tú cara, es graciosísima, y tus expresiones... Jajajaja...

-Es que de otra forma suena tan... brusco...-Dije, sin saber cómo definirlo.

-¡Ya estoy aquí!-Dijo Mark, dándole a Espe su caramelo.-Veo que lo habéis pasado bien.-Comentó, mientras Espe se reía aún un poco.

-Ella sobre todo.-Dije, apuntándole con el pulgar. Se me estaba contagiando su risa.

-Bueno, pero oírla reír es buena señal.

-Claro, ya estás con nosotros.-Dije, abrazándola otra vez.

-¡No! ¡Ahora alguien alegrará la vida del amargado de Eddie!

-No seas malo...-Reí. Espe se quedó mirando el caramelo, mientras le daba vueltas.

-Edward... ¿Está bien?

-Se me olvidó decir que lo mataron?-Pregunté, cómo si tal cosa.-¡Claro que está bien! Estuvo a punto de matar a Daniel, pero es igual...

-Bueno, bien... Está bastante depresivo, autista, ido, perdido, no comer caramelos y tiene la cara horrible, por no hablar de que le pegaron más que a nosotros y se la arruinaron un poco más aún.-Bromeó Mark.

-Sólo tiene el labio partido y un tremendo deseo de volver a verte. ¿Sabes? Deberías ir a clase a ver si está. Estoy deseando ver que cara se le queda. Espe levantó la cabeza sonriendo. Nos pusimos en pie y subimos al piso de arriba.

Musical Moment.

**

* * *

I'm addicted to you -**Corrimos por el pasillo para seguir a Espe, que se moría de ganas de verle.**  
Now it's over – **Nos asomamos al aula vacía.**  
Can't forget what you said -**Edward estaba con el MP4 encendido, mirando por la ventana**  
And I never – **Espe se acercó a él, que ni se dio cuenta de que habíamos entrado en clase.**  
Wanna do this again- **Ella dejó el pictolín en la mesay se sentó en la silla de al lado, con cuidado.**  
Heartbreaker  
Heartbreaker**

**How long will I be waiting?  
Until the end of time  
I don't know why I'm still waitin'**

**I can't make you mine –** Edward cantó esto en alto, pensando que estaba solo.

Finish Musical Moment

* * *

Edward miró el caramelo con sorpresa y Espe se acercó un poco y tiró del cable del casco.

-En realidad si puedes.-Dijo, cuando Edward se calló. Este se volvió tan repentinamente hacia ella que creí que se habría roto el cuello. Se levantó de un salto y la abrazó llorando.

-¡A ver si la vas a matar tú!-Solté, cuando vi cómo la levantaba del suelo y la estrujaba.

-¡Eres tú! ¡Estás viva! ¡Estás aquí!-Gritó.

-Sí, no soy ningún fantasma...-Sonrió. Edward la dejó en el suelo y sin pensarlo dos veces la cogió de la nuca y la besó. Creo que ni siquiera Mark en caliente hubiese sido así, pero hay que entender que el pobre se había estado guardando un beso por cada segundo que la había tenido lejos.

-¡Eh! ¡Iros a un hotel!-Gritó Mark, apoyado en la puerta. Yo silbé cómo pude. Edward rió y luego nos sacó el dedo medio de la mano. Mark le respondió.

-¿Cómo... cómo has...?

-Ya te lo contaré, cuando tengamos tiempo.-Dijo ella.

-Tenemos tiempo. ¡Ahora tenemos todo el tiempo que queramos!

-No, ahora tenemos que besarnos, no podemos hablar.-Dijo ella, y lo cogió de la cara para acercárselo.

-Me dedicaré a contar pajaritos.-Me fui a la ventana sonriendo y les dejé intimidad.

-Si, os dejaremos espacio.-Mark se vino a mi lado.-¡Espacio no quiere decir que lo hagáis encima de la mesa!-Se volvió para decir esto y volvió a la ventana.

-Ya he contado tres, pero creo que son el mismo.-Reí

-¿Y si cuentas los minutos que aguantas sin respirar mientras te beso?

-Más tarde...-Dije. Luego me senté cerca de Espe.-Quedan diez minutos.-Dije, destrozaba por tener que pasar toda una jornada laboral sin estar con Espe.

-¿Dime, cómo lo has hecho para que los profesores no te pongan falta?-Preguntó Mark, muy interesado.

-¡Eso es!-Saltó Edward.-Yo no prestaba atención en clase, por eso no me di cuenta de que los profesores no preguntaban por ti. ¿Cómo es posible?

-Cuando mi padre se rompió la pierna llamamos aquí para avisar y me enviaban los deberes al correo, que podía mirar de vez en cuando en un ciber.

-Si lo hubiese sabido se me habría ocurrido preguntar a algún profesor, ellos sabían dónde estabas.-Dijo Eddie, dándose un golpe en la frente con la palma de la mano. Sonó el timbre.

-Deberíamos ir a clase ya.-Dije, cogiendo la mano de Mark.-Nos vemos en el recreo, espero.-Dije. Y salimos de la clase.

Estaba tan contento por tenerla otra vez conmigo. Cuando la gente empezó a llegar se acercaron a preguntarle y todas esas cosas que hacen los alumnos. Algunas le preguntaron si era verdad que había desaparecido y que yo la estaba buscando porque era su novio. Me miró extrañada.

-Eso es otra movida, ya te contaré...-Dije, recordando el día que compré un paquete de tabaco y me encontré un botellón.

Cuando el profesor entró y le preguntó yo no pude reprimir mi alegría.

-¡Ha vuelto, profesor! ¡Ha vuelto!-Hasta me puse de pie-¡Esto hay que celebrarlo!

-Señor Masen...

-¡Vamos, profe, vamos a hacer una fiestecita! ¡Tengo que celebrar que no la han secuestrado!

-Señor Masen, ¿qué está usted diciendo?

-¡Si! ¡Traigamos caramelos y bebidas!-Dije, saltando cómo un loco. Cogí a Espe de la mano y la hice levantarse. Ella no sabía si reirse de mí o ponerse colorada y huir de allí.

-¡EDWARD! ¡Deje de decir estupideces y sientese!-Gritó el profesor, fuera de sus casillas.

-¡Tengo que celebrarlo por todo lo alto!-Grité otra vez. Saqué a Espe de clase.-No me lo tenga en cuenta profesor, fui al médico y me dieron un medicamento muy raro, tengo el justificante.-Dije, lazándoselo.

-¿De verdad es un justificante?-Preguntó Espe, riendo.

-¡Que va! ¡Es más falso que un billete de tres cincuenta!-Exclamé, llevándomela por el pasillo.

* * *

Habían pasado dos horas desde que había dejado a Espe en clase con Eddie, así que estaba de los nervios por ir al recreo y verla otra vez, y creo que Mark también.

-¡Vamos! Es la hora del recreo.-Mark tiró de mí y me sacó de clase.

-Antes quiero ir al baño.-Caminé muy despacio cogida de su mano hasta el desierto pasillo del cuarto de baño. Había una hoja de cuadros que decía en mayúsculas: AVERIADO.-Vaya...-Susurré, odio hacer cola en el baño de abajo, que siempre está lleno de pequeñajos.

Oí un chasquido tras la puerta y me alejé un poco, pero sólo era el cerrojo. Había alguien dentro. Mark y yo vimos salir a Espe, arreglándose el pelo y estirándose la camiseta y a Edward abrochándose el pantalón y quitando el papel de la puerta para hacerlo una bola. Cuando nos vieron se quedaron a cuadros.

-No me lo puedo creer...-Murmuré, mirando por un resquicio de la puerta del baño, y vi algo de sangre en algunos papeles.

-Imposible...-Dijo Mark, con la misma cara de póker que yo, mientras los otros dos se sonrojaban, aún arreglándose la ropa.

Espe me cogió la mano y tiró de mí, caminando por el pasillo y alejándose de los chicos. Se le fue dibujando una sonrisa en la cara que contestaba a mi pregunta de: "¿de verdad lo habéis hecho?" con un "¡ha sido genial!". Escuché a Mark hablar con Eddie.

-¡Buen trabajo, tigre!-Le dijo, para picarle, saltando sobre él. Edward terminó de aclarar mis dudas.

-¡Calla! Que he salido a segunda hora de clase con un justificante falso y a ver que le digo a mi madre cuándo vea que he faltado a dos horas seguidas.-Noté que Espe sonreía un poco más antes de bajar la escaleras para ir al patio.

-¡Qué fuerte!-Fue lo único que no pude contener cuándo escuché a Eddie.

-Callate...-Dijo ella en un susurro, bajando la cabeza y sonrojándose notablemente.

-Que fuerte...-Repetí, alucinando.-¡Dos horas!

* * *

*Addicted to you: Esta canción es de Simple Plan y no está completa porque solo era el "Momento Musical" del capitulo xD. Para darle un poco más de encanto y para rellenar, jajajaj... xD

*Lo de "¡dos horas" tiene relación con Harry Potter y el prisionero de Azkaban, por una parte muy graciosa en la que dice un personaje: "¡dos pergaminos!". Esto solo aparece en el libro.


	21. Extra FIN

**Capítulo Extra**

-¡Oh, no!-Gritamos los cuatro, absolutamente espantados. Nos levantamos enseguida y salimos corriendo por la puerta, dispuestos a...

Oh, perdón. ¿Voy demasiado rápido? Quizá os hayáis perdido. Sin problemas, esto también me pasó al principio de la historia, así que os explicaré un poco el porqué de esta situación, en la que, mis tres amigos y yo, huimos despavoridos de un bar en el que veíamos el partido Hércules-Madrid.

Los meses transcurrieron con normalidad. Esperanza me contó que desde que había vuelto Eddie estaba más "activo". Me dijo que tenía más energía, que solía estar más dispuesto a hacer cosas y salir por ahí y que incluso llevaba a Colmillo a su casa para que jugase con él. Mark y yo seguíamos igual que siempre. Era imposible separarlo de mí. Un día se presentó en mí casa y subió a mí habitación sin que yo supiese nada. Se echó sobre mí y empezó a besarme. Al final acabamos acostándonos juntos otra vez, aun sabiendo que mi madre estaba abajo, pero tuvo suerte de que no me importase que mordiese mi almohada. Pasó mi cumpleaños y todo fue bien. Recibí mi preciado llavero de Slytherin* a juego con el de Gryffindor. Pasó el de Mark, los dieciséis años le sentaban de maravilla, para que engañarnos. Y entramos en el verano.

Llegaron las vacaciones de verano por fin y ahora teníamos todo el tiempo del mundo para salir y los problemas quedaban olvidados. Había aprobado todo e iba a pasar a Bachillerato. Espe y Eddie por fin habían terminado, y Edward aseguraba que iba a recuperar el tiempo perdido. Mark tuvo un "panic attack" antes de que le dieran las notas, seguro de que repetiría curso. Aprobó todo, y mates por un pelo. Salimos de allí y esperamos a la parejita feliz.

-¿Cómo ha ido?-Preguntó Edward, rodeando a Esperanza con un brazo.

-A mi bien, y a él por los pelos.

-¿Has suspendido?

-¡Que va! Por los pelos he aprobado-Gritó emocionado.-Ya verás cuando las vea mi madre, me va a comer a besos. ¡Estoy por decirte que me regala un apartamento en la playa!

-Jajajaja... Pues ahora podemos hacer lo que nos de la gana.-Dijo Espe.

-¡Sí!-Exclamó y cómo mis padres estarán fuera y ya sabes que desde que no se fían de mi me mandan a tu casa cuando salen te diré una cosa: no me esperes despierto, voy a celebrar todos mis aprobados-me cogió fuertemente de la cintura y me pegó a él-por todo lo alto.-Dijo, con voz sugerente.

-Está bien, pero si llegas demasiado tarde no te abriré la puerta.-Dijo ella, antes de irse, cogida de la mano de Edward.

-¡Eh! ¡No es justo!

-Es tan justo como que tenga que aguantarte cuando tus padres no están.

-Pero... Hazlo por Aida.-Dijo, aquello era un golpe bajo.

-Bueno... Pero solo por esta vez.-Dijo, dándose la vuelta un momento. Luego se fue con Edward. Mark me miró de tal manera que creía que tenía rayos equis. Su tono era realmente irresistible y su expresión lo decía todo, no le hubiese hecho falta hablar.

-Dios... van a ser las...-comprobó su reloj, y calculando que llegaríamos en veinte minutos y era la una menos veinte, continuó la frase.- nueve mejores horas de tu vida.-Dijo, mirándome de aquella manera tan penetrante.

-Eso suena de maravilla...-Fue lo único que pude decir, calculando también el tiempo.-Pero necesitamos un sitio.

-Mi casa está vacía y tengo una copia del juego de llaves que mi madre se llevó para que no pudiese ir a casa hasta que ellos volviesen.-Dijo, guiñándome un ojo. Le cogí de la mano y caminé hasta su casa, con él a mí lado.

Una vez en la puerta casi no le dejé abrir, consiguió hacerlo de espalda a la puerta mientras yo lo devoraba y casi nos mato cuando le empujé de espaldas por el pasillo y tropezamos con el escritorio al entrar en su habitación. Se dejó caer encima de la cama mientras se desnudaba y no perdimos en empezar. La primera vez como siempre, y las otras tres también. En la cuarta le pedí que cambiase de postura, para probar. Al principio costó un poco, pero no estaba mal la postura del perrito... La quinta le obligué a tumbarse y yo me puse de rodilla tras su cabeza. Le sonreí antes de inclinarme para besarlo.

-Un beso marca Spiderman.-Bromeó, aún pegado a mi boca. Me cortó el rollo.-Perdona... ¿Que tienes pensado hacerme?-Dijo, con una risita.

-Ya lo verás...-Le susurré, mientras seguía besandolo por el cuello. Me acerqué a su pecho y me vi obligada a gatear un poco sobre él. Oí su risa y me preocupé, pero segundos después noté sus labios sobre mi pecho. Conforme yo me iba acercando a su abdomen él se incorporó más para seguir besando mi cuerpo mientras me movía sobre él. Encontré al pequeño Mark y no dudé en metermelo en la boca.

-Ah... Un sesenta y nueve...-Murmuró.-Veo que te gusta probar cosas nuevas.-Dijo, y me siguió el juego. El resto de veces hicimos el misionero, repetimos el sesenta y nueve y el perrito, y luego le dio por jugar con los dedos. Me sorprendió de nuevo, pero no me quedé atrás y nos masturbamos el uno a la otra. Probamos más cosas el resto de veces, perdí la cuenta cuando llegué a veintiuna o veintidós, no estoy segura...

* * *

Llegamos al portal de Espe y nos quedamos allí unos cinco minutos, sin decir nada.

-Pues...-Rompió el silencio-Hasta otra.

-Si, hasta luego.-Dije, sin mirarla. Volvimos a caer en el silencio y cuando la miré sentí el impulso de besarla. Y así lo hice. La acerqué a mí y ella me acarició la espalda. Cuando llegó abajo cogió mi camiseta e hizo el amago de levantarla.

-No...-Dijo, apartándose de mí.-Mis padres están en casa y no... No creo que sea buena idea...

-Mis padres no están.-Solté, como un desesperado. Me miró sorprendida. Entonces me besó y me arrastró dirección a mi casa. Me ruboricé y la seguí, imaginando que pasaría cuando llegásemos ahí. Metió la mano en mis bolsillos y sacó el juego de llaves.

-Tiene truco, hay que...-Empecé, pero abrió a la primera.

-No estoy para trucos, tengo prisa.-Dijo arrastrándome al interior del edificio.

-Te recuerdo que vivo en el último piso.-Murmuré, subiendo al ascensor.

-Es igual, llegaremos vivos.-Rió.

-Si...-Yo también reí. ¡Cómo odio vivir en un décimo! Sobretodo sabiendo que este ascensor es más lento que el caballo del malo.

Cuando al fin se cerraron las puertas me puse nervioso. Espe me miró un par de veces y, sin saber cómo, me abalancé a por su boca. La cogí en brazos y la pegué a la pared del ascensor. Empezó a subir un intenso calor por todo mi cuerpo y noté que mis mejillas se incendiaron. No pude resistirme más y, mientras miraba como el número de pisas del ascensor cambiaba al dos, me bajé la cremallera y miré a Espe. Me ayudó a bajarle un poco el pantalón y entonces se abrazó a mí. Me moví una vez y ella dejó escapar un quejido. El número cambió a tres. Aumenté el ritmo cada vez que ella me lo pidió. La sujeté de la cintura y procuré acercarla a mí tanto cómo me permitiese la materia. El numero cambió a cuatro. Esperanza me clavó las uñas en la espalda, por encima de la camiseta, y reprimió algunos gemidos, pero no se lo pondría nada fácil. El numero cambió nuevamente. Empujé más fuerte y al mismo tiempo la atraje hacia mí, haciendo el movimiento más intenso. Sus gritos empezaron a llenar el ascensor. El numero cambió a seis. ¡A la mierda el hilo musical! Esto era mil veces mejor. Me besó con frenesí y no se lo pude negar porque me encantaba el sabor de sus labios. Íbamos por el piso siete. Conseguí entrar por completo, sin dejar distancia entre los dos. Llegamos al octavo piso. Encontré el dichoso punto G, cómo la primera vez, se notaba que estaba hecha para mí. Llegamos al piso nueve. Llegamos muy igualados, pero tengo que reconocer que esta vez me ganó. La dejé con cuidado en el suelo y me puse bien el pantalón. Ella hizo lo mismo y me besó, justo cuando llegamos al décimo piso. Se abrió la puerta y se la abrí para que saliese.

-Si Mark supiese que lo hemos celebrado mucho más alto que él...-Dijo, riendo.

-¿Como?-Pregunté desconcertado.

-Tú vives en un décimo y él en un segundo.-Rió. Yo también reí y abrí la puerta de mi casa. Ella se lanzó a mi cuello nada más cerrar tras de mí. Hoy venía con ganas de guerra, ¿eh? Pues iba a tener guerra...

* * *

-¿Espe?-Pregunté, con el teléfono en la oreja, apoyada en el pecho de Mark, que miraba al techo, rodeándome con un brazo por encima de los hombros. Le faltaba el cigarro en la boca después de un buen polvo. Estábamos cubiertos únicamente por una fina sábana blanca y mis piernas se enredaban con las suyas. Él tenía la otra mano detrás de la cabeza y yo me mantenía abraza a su cuerpo.

-Hola.-Dijo ella, con tono alegre y relajado.

-El fin de semana hay partido-dije, y recibí un besazo de Mark, que debió de oirse, porque escuché a Eddie decir: "¿ya se la está comiendo a besos?"-Y quería saber si podíamos ir a verlo a algún sitio. Es un Madrid-Hércules.-Dije, para que supiese que para mí era importante.

-Bueno, por mí no hay problema. Cuanto más tiempo estemos juntas mejor.-Respondió, riendo.

-¿Entonces nos vemos en algún bar a las ocho?-Mark me llenó la cara y la frente de besos. Consiguió sacarme una enorme sonrisa. También se puso a jugar con mi mano, que descansaba sobre su pecho. Juntaba su palma con la mía, como se las estuviera comparando, jugaba a contar mis dedos, y luego los entrelazaba con los suyos, acercándole a su boca y llenándola de besos.

-¡Claro!-Respondió.-Cuando llegue a casa pregunto a mis padres, y si veo que no me dejan os venís aquí verlo.-Propuso. Eso era porque sabía que era importante para mí y no toleraría que me lo perdiese. Reí y me despedí de ella.

-Te quiero.-Soltó de repente Mark, cómo si fuese ajeno a la conversación.

-Yo también te quiero.-Dije, y me incorporé para plantarle un beso enorme, sin separar mi mano de la suya.

* * *

Una vez terminamos la decimoquinta ronda decidí parar a reponer fuerzas y pensé en ir a por una bebida isotónica. El teléfono de Esperanza sonó. Sólo podía ser Aida, pues Espe no solía usar el teléfono en caso de que fuera ella, y lo cogió en seguida. Ella se puso de lado para hablar en la cama, y yo, procurando que no se destapase y no cogiese mucho frío (sí, frío en verano, de noche refresca), me di la vuelta y la seguí abrazando por la cintura, sin despegar mi cuerpo desnudo del suyo. Parecíamos un matrimonio y me encantaba vernos así, juntos, ella y yo, sin nadie más.

-¿Espe?-Dijo la voz de Aida, desde el auricular.

-Hola.-Dijo, cuando contestó. Empecé a besarla por la nuca, la espalda y los hombros.

-El fin de semana hay partido-hubo un largo silencio en el que oí una especie de "succionadora". Sería Mark dándole un beso.

-¿Ya se la está comiendo a besos?-Pregunté, riendo, y Espe asintió con la cabeza, aguantando la risa.

-Y quería saber si podíamos ir a verlo a algún sitio. Es un Madrid-Hércules.-Dijo. ¡Yo iba seguro!

-Bueno, por mí no hay problema. Cuanto más tiempo estemos juntas mejor.-Respondió Espe, riendo.

-¿Entonces nos vemos en algún bar a las ocho?-Preguntó Aida, con una voz muy tierna, de la que deducí que Mark estaba siendo muy cariñoso con ella y muy tierno y dulce y por eso a ella le salía esa vocecita de enamorada que siempre pone cuando habla de él. Mark podía ser un bruto y un cazurro, pero cuando se trataba de Aida se convertía en otra cosa. Muchas veces me había fijado y su forma de mirarla era hasta distinta a la forma de mirar que tenía con otros. Un aura distinta lo cubría cuando estaba con ella, con solo pensar en ella. He llegado a pensar que a Mark no lo sacaron de un dibujo animado, si no de una película de esas de amor que hacen llorar hasta a gente cómo yo.

-¡Claro!-Respondió.-Cuando llegue a casa pregunto a mis padres, y si veo que no me dejan os venís aquí verlo.-Propuso. Bueno, al menos sabía que yo me podía quedar allí a ocupar la cama... Espe se despidió y entonces se volvió para mirarme.

-Hay que ver... Con la de noches que he pasado este año deseando estar contigo en la cama y ahora por fin estás aquí, pegada a mí, mirándome. Con la envidia tan mala que sentía hacia Mark...-Dije.

-¿Envidia?-Preguntó, divertida.-¿Tengo que decirle que ha conseguido que le admires o que te has enamorado de Aida?-Preguntó.-Porque es mi mejor amiga, pero con mi chico no se juega, y si tengo que pelear por ti, yo saco las uñas...-Advirtió riéndose.

-No... Es que sabía que, cada mañana, cada vez que abría los ojos, él podía ver a lo que más quiere, respiraban el mismo aire, se tocaban, se besaban. Cada vez que abría los ojos la tenía a su lado y a mi se me acababa el mundo cada vez que soñaba contigo y no te veía por las mañanas. No poder respirar el mismo aire que tu, no poder besarte y darte los buenos días. No poder ser el primero en verte abrir los ojos y no poder abrazarte por la noche. Lo que más me gusta en este mundo eres tú y si no puedo abrir los ojos y verte dormida, completamente despeinada, y soñando tranquilamente, con una leve sonrisa en los labios, siento que no tengo vida, por mi vida eres tú.-Dije.-Desde que te conozco, desde el primer segundo en que me enamoré, desde la primera vez que me miraste y mi corazón saltó, lo que más he deseado en este mundo ha sido poder abrir los ojos cada mañana, durante el resto de mi vida, y poder verte, tocarte besarte y decirte que te quiero.-Se que sonaba bastante cursi, quizá muchos piensen que exagero, pero no lo hago. Si alguna vez habéis estado enamorados con locura de alguien sabréis que es verdad que todo se hace más grande cuando tiene que ver con él o ella.

* * *

Llegó el día del partido y nos dejaron bajar al bar. Recibí un mensaje de Espe diciendo que podía ir y cerré el MSN para arreglarme y bajar. Mark estaba en la puerta de mi casa, con una camiseta roja de manga corta y unos vaqueros.

-¿Siempre te arreglas así para ver un partido? Porque tendré que vestirme de futbolista muy a menudo.

-Tampoco voy tan arreglada...-Empecé, cuando miré mis shorts, mis zapatos con cuña y mi camiseta lila ajustada me di cuenta de que a que se refería y de porque me miraba tanto el escote.-Bueno... En realidad solo me visto así si en verano viene a recogerme un chico guapo y rubio.-Dije.-Y deja de mirarme que te vas a olvidar de color son mis ojos.-Dije, cogiéndole de la barbilla y haciendo que me mirase.

-Es que, siempre vas tan tapadita...-Murmuró.

-Pero si me has visto desnuda.

-Pero eso es otra cosa, esto es provocar...-Dijo, riendo. Esperamos a Espe y Eddie en la puerta del bar y cuando llegaron entramos. Estaba bastante abarrotado.

-Está muy lleno.-Dije, con cara de agobio.

-Si quieres salimos fuera hasta que empiece.-Sugirió Mark, llevándome fuera.-¡Pedir vosotros! ¡Ahora volvemos!-Dijo.-¿Mejor?

-Si, es que pensé que no se llenaría tanto. Cuando están callados se está bien, pero así te coge dolor de cabeza.-Dije, abrazándome. Mark me puso su chaqueta vaquera encima de los hombros.-¿Una chaqueta?

-Si, por si me coge frío.-Sonrió.

-Pero si tu siempre estás caliente.-Reí.

-¿Ah, si? Hagamos una apuesta. ¿Quien dices que gana?

-Puesto que eres del Madrid y yo también diré que el Hércules, que son de mi tierra y así tu puedes apostar.

-Vale, si gana el Hércules puedes elegir algo que hacer, si gana el Madrid...

-¿Si gana el Madrid...?

-Lo celebraremos en el baño.-Dijo, guiñándome un ojo. Reí y le estreché la mano.

-Está bien...A propósito, quería decirte algo...-Empecé.

-Dime.-Dijo él, pero entonces Edward se asomó a la puerta y nos llamó.

-¡Empieza!

-Luego, ¿vale?-Dijo, alegremente, y entramos a ver el partido.

-De momento voy ganando por uno, le dije a Mark.-Restregándole por la cara la inminente victoria.

-No tan rápido... Espera a que Ronaldo despierte...-Dijo, señalando la pantalla, y se acercó con Eddie a la barra a pedir algo. Espe y yo nos quedamos solas y desvié la vista antes de hablar.

-Mmm... ¿Espe?

-Dime-Dijo, volteando hacia mí, con una sonrisa en la cara.

-Tengo que decirle algo importante a Mark, pero no sé cómo se lo va a tomar. Es muy delicado.

-¿Vas a dejarle?

-No, es peor que eso. Es de vida o muerte...

-¿Tienes sida? ¿Él tiene sida?-Preguntó escandalizada-¿Alguna enfermedad contagiosa? ¿Te vas a morir?-Preguntó, llorando, abrazada a mí.-El secuestrador te violó y no se lo has dicho aún...

-Estoy embarazada.-Dije, y se alejó de mí, con cara de susto.

-¡¿Qué?-Preguntó asustada.

-¡¿QUÉ?-Saltó Edward, que estaba justo detrás, y dejó las bebidas en la mesa con una fuerza inusitada.

-¡Perfecto! Él iba a ser el primero en saberlo y me has hecho soltártelo, y encima se ha enterado este.-Dije, señalando a Eddie.

-Lo siento. Creo que no se lo tomará mal...-Dijo, como una ayuda.

-No sé, sois muy jóvenes.

-A lo mejor el test falló, pero de momento es lo único que sé, que dijo que sí. Tendré que hacerme una eco o unas pruebas en la farmacia, no sé. Pero me van a matar eso seguro...-Dije.

-Tranquila, mujer.-Me consoló Espe. Explica que era un condón pinchado.

-Eso debió ser, porque la primera vez fue sin, pero el resto usamos todas las veces-Dije.-El problema es que no se con que cara llegar a decirle a mi madre que me acuesto con Mark desde los quince años.-Dije, aún más preocupada.

-Hasta que no estés segura del todo no le digas nada.

-Claro-apuntó, Edward.-No tienes porque alarmarla ahora, y tú relajate que es malo para el niño.-Soltó, riendo. Le lancé una mirada asesina.-Era para amenizar...-Empezó él con cara de disculpa, pero Mark le cortó con un tono de preocupación bastante preocupante.

-¿Chicos...?-Dijo, llamando nuestra atención.-Decirme que estoy soñando.-Apuntó a la televisión con un dedo y todos miramos.

Una foto de Daniel apareció en pantalla y todo se sumió en silencio, por suerte. Matías Prats habló.

-Noticia de última hora. El hombre que fue encarcelado hace unos meses por secuestrar a cuatro jóvenes para utilizar sus órganos en un horrible experimento para recuperar a sus cuatro hijos fallecidos ha escapado de prisión. Se cree que guardó alguno de sus experimentos y así logró fugarse sin posibilidades de ser capturado de nuevo. El hombre hizo las siguientes aclaraciones cuando fue encarcelado: "_Hubiera llevado a cabo mi plan de no ser por esos cuatro niños entrometidos y su estúpido perro* ... ¿Cómo que no tenían perro? … ¡Es igual! Saldré de aquí y me las pagarán. Estaré en ña calle tan pronto cómo pueda y buscaré venganza. Y no escapará ninguno de ellos..."_. Eso fue todo lo que dijo, palabras textuales. Tengan cuidado, es muy peligroso. Si le ven llamen al 091, si les da tiempo... Buenas noches y disfruten del partido.

-¡Oh, no!-Gritamos los cuatro, absolutamente espantados. Nos levantamos enseguida y salimos corriendo por la puerta, dispuestos a salvar la vida.

Hemos vuelto al principio, sí. Ahora lo entendéis todo, ¿verdad? Espe ya sabía cómo era Daniel físicamente, por fotos que había visto en las noticias y porque le dijimos que ese era mi vecino loco.

La historia ha llegado a su fin y no tengo nada más que decir. ¿El resto? Eso es lo de menos, esta historia narra los hechos de cómo tres amigos buscan desesperadamente a una amiga que dan por secuestrada y al final resuelven el misterio, desvelando también la identidad de un asesino loco, el cual tiene un cerebro ingenioso pero podrido por la depresión de haber perdido a sus cuatro hijos, y consiguen salvar sus vidas. ¿El resto?

**El resto es historia...**

* * *

*Slytherin es el nombre de una casa de Hogwarts y es perteneciente, cómo siempre digo, a J. K. Rowling :D

*La frase que útiliza Daniel es la famosa frase que todos los malvados de Scobby-Doo dicen al final de cada caso, por lo tanto tampoco es mía.

*¿No creeis que este final es MUY abierto? Quien sabe... Quizá me dé para otra historia... ;D

Bye! Gracias por leer y dejar de reviews! Bueno, de momento sólo a Espe que es la única que me los deja xD TQM! (L)


End file.
